My Disneyland Adventure II
by Starswim
Summary: The sisters thought that their Disneyland adventure ended. But darkness is coming to Disney. Thirteen villains are coming together to take over, a king disappears, and Kailey was kidnapped. If you think that's bad, Kelsey's friend was babysitting that day, and he discovered the girls' secret. Can Kelsey rescue them on time? Or will the villains rise and get revenge on the heroes?
1. My Disneyland Adventure II Trailer

**Here it is! The trailer for my next fanfic movie! I hope you'll enjoy it.**

_A Starswim production_

(Inside Kelsey's room, Kelsey opens her chest. She looks at her pirate hat, sword, and Kailey's blaster inside. An image shows Kelsey's scar given by Shere Khan. Another image shows her shark necklace, Kailey gave her.)

Kelsey: (voice over) On January 4, 2012, my old life ended...

(Flashback shows Kelsey reading the spell that brought her and Kailey in Disneyland. Another image shows a rainbow hole sucking her sister and her inside.)

Kelsey: (Voice over) After that day... my new life begins.

_There are so many changes in their world..._

_(_Image shows Alice exploring Wonderland.)

Alice: Curious and curiouser

(Peter fighting Captain Hook, who has an iron hand and hook)

(Aladdin making his second wish)

Aladdin: Genie, I wish that you'll make me a prince!

Genie: Alright! WOO-HOO-HOO!

_And her world..._

(Kelsey is beating everyone in a swim relay)

Announcer: Kelsey Armstrong wins a 100 freestyle relay for the Sharks!

Jacob: How do you do it, Kelse? You used to get the bronze, and now you have the gold. It looked like you've grown gills or something!

(Kelsey imagines swimming underwater in Atlantica)

Kelsey: (Smiles) Just my luck, I guess.

_But now... Trouble is coming to both worlds..._

(A shadowy figure is giving the villains a book)

Ursula: What is it?!

Pete: This here is the old, spell book from that old, ugly wizard! HA! HA!

Jafar: This book is the key to help us take over Disneyland!

Atropos: A word of caution to this tale

Hades: Excuse me?

Atropos: If the one from the real world fights... All of you will fail!

Hades: (Bursts into flames) WHAT?! (Back to blue) Okay, fine, fine. I'm cool, I'm fine.

Yzma: So what do we do now?! NOTHING, UNTIL SHE SHOWS UP AND KILL HER?! THAT WOULD TAKE YEARS TO WAIT!

(Malefiecent is flipping over pages, until she spots a spell. She smirks)

Malefiecent: Why wait?

(A portal appears in Hades's lair. The villains smirk at each other)

(Kailey is at home, pouring herself a drink. She sees a shadow behind her. She turns around, and starts screaming. Everything goes black)

Jacob: (Arrives) Kailey, are you okay? What's wrong?!

Jacob: WHAT THE?! (He sees a rainbow hole) Hold on, Kailey! (He jumps in also.)

(Kelsey comes home from swimming)

Kelsey: I'm home! Kailey?! Jacob?!

(The phones starts ringing. The caller I.D. shows Kailey's cell phone number. Kelsey answers.)

Kelsey: Hello? Kailey?!

(She hears a wicked laugh)

Villain: Hello, Kelsey, remember me?

Kelsey: Who is this?

Villain: I think you do know

Kelsey: How did you get this number, and HOW DID YOU GET KAILEY'S PHONE?!

Villain: Let's just say... we pay your sister a visit, and now... she is going to visit us.

(Kelsey's eyes grows wide, and she drops the phone)

(Kelsey opens her teddy bear's head, and grabs the spell. The portal appears on the floor. She jumps in.)

Hades: What's the matter, babe? Did you think you're the only one who can go through two worlds?

Kelsey: I can't believe this is happening to me... AGAIN!

Jafar: You will help us take over Disneyland!

Kelsey: Oh really? (She crosses her arms, and gives the villains a mean glare) What if I said no?

(The villains look at each other. They roll their eyes, get out their weapons, and point it at Kelsey and Kailey.)

Kailey: Kelsey, out of all the questions you asked, this is one of the stupidest!

Kelsey: Shut up, Kailey!

(Kailey rolls her eyes)

_Fate brought them back in Disneyland again._

Kelsey: (Yelling in rage) The villains show up in my house, took my sister, and threaten to kill my friend if I didn't coöperate.

Goofy: (Standing next to Donald) Gowrsh.

_A king disappears..._

Kelsey: He just left without saying a word?!

Donald: Yeah!

Kelsey: And you don't know where he is?

(Donald and Goofy look at each other, and then look at Kelsey)

Donald and Goofy: No!

_A new adventure begins..._

Yensid: You are the chosen one, Kelsey. The one who will save us all.

Kelsey: (A long pause) ... HA! HA! HA! You're teasing, right?

(Yensid has a stern look on his face)

Goofy: (whispers) Uh, Kelsey, he's not joking.

Kelsey has a shock look on her face.

_The only way Disneyland can be save..._

Yensid: Go! Find the king, and help him defeat the darkness.

_Old friends return..._

(Shows face images of Jack, Stitch, and Jiminy)

_They will meet new friends..._

(Shows images of: Robin Hood, Little John, and Mérida)

Mérida: Alright, Jacob, do you know how to use these? (She gives him a bow and an arrow)

Jacob: Um... well, I did try archery once... on the Wii.

Robin Hood: (mutters to Little John) This is going to take a while.

(Showing an image of Will and Elizabeth in jail with Kelsey)

Elizabeth: Just who are you exactly, and how do you know Jack?

Kelsey: Well, I'm-

Will: Are you his sister?

Kelsey: No.

Will: A foe?

Kelsey: No.

Will: Are you his girlfriend?!

Kelsey: (looks at him with disgust) NO!

_And new foes..._

(Shows an image of the Evil Queen)

Queen Grimhilde: Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?!

(The face of the magic mirror appears)

Magic Mirror: Snow White. Fairest in the land.

Queen Grimhilde: (She has a shock look on her face, and she is now furious) SNOW WHITE?!

(Then an image shows the Queen of Hearts banging on her podium)

Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

(Robin Hood, Jacob, Mérida, Alice, and Little John's mouths dropped in shock)

Robin Hood: (mutters to Jacob) This woman needs an anger management class

Jacob: (mutters back to Robin) And Weight Watchers

(An image shows Frollo singing, with people with hoods surrounding him.)

Frollo: _Hellfire! Hellfire! This fire on my skin!_

(An image shows Cutler Beckett sitting behind his desk)

Cutler Beckett: Do you know why you're here, Miss Armstrong?

Kelsey: ... I'm sorry, can I call you Beck, because Beckett sounds like Becky. And Becky sounds like a girl's name. You know what I'm saying?

(Cutler Beckett rolled his eyes)

_More romance..._

(Jack and Elizabeth kiss.)

_More action..._

(Jack, Kelsey, Will, and Norrington are having a sword fight.)

(Simba and Scar are tackling each other.)

_There will be new songs..._

Timon and Pumbaa: _It means no worries for the rest of your days... It's our problem free, philosophy! Hakuuna Mattata_

Pocahontas: _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to blue, corn moon? Or asked the grinning wildcat why he grins?_

(Terk, Tantor, and the other gorillas are trashing the camp)

Music: _Zabwe dap dooby do Zap a dee dop zwe bop_

(Tantor is blowing a horn)

_More funny moments..._

Jack: How about you and me have dinner tonight and... (Jack puts his arm around Esmeralda) I don't know... schmooze a bit, savvy? (Jack shows Esmeralda his golden tooth smile)

Esmeralda: (*SMACK* She walks away from him)

Jack: (Mutters to Jacob) Not sure if I deserved that, mate

_Walt Disney presents_

_Another Starswim production_

Jacob: (Talking to Kelsey) I think Disneyland brought me here for a reason. I know there's a reason why they brought you here too.

**_My Disneyland Adventure II_**

Jiminy: You have magic in you, Kelsey! I know you can find King Mickey; and I know you can defeat the villains! All you have to do is do what you're doing now.

Kelsey: What's that, Jiminy?

Jiminy: (Showing a smile) Believe

**Coming soon...**** Spring 2013**


	2. What's happening now

_My Disneyland Adventure II_

_A Disney story by Starswim_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney characters, movies, songs, or anything that belongs to Disney. I just own my characters Kelsey, Kailey, and Jacob.**

**A/N: Here it is the moment you all have been waiting for... The first chapter of My Disneyland Adventure II! *Cueing the fireworks and confetti* I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**If any of you didn't read My Disneyland Adventure I, go ahead and read it so you don't get confused.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone, who voted my poll from my last book. I was asking if I should make a series or not. I had eight votes saying yes, and zero votes saying no. During the story, I'll begin another poll if I should continue the series. **

**I would also like to thank a lot of people, who gave me suggestions and ideas for the series. And I would also like to thank my sisters for helping me come up with a plot for _My Disneyland Advneture II_. If you guys have any questions about the book, characters, or anything just P.M. me or review.**

**If any of you are curious to see what my characters look like, ADMIT IT! You're curious. Then go to Deviantart, and type my pen name, Starswim. Tell me what you think.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following my first book. I received more than 70 reviews on _My Disneyland Adventure I._ WOW! I didn't expect to get that many. My goal this time for the second book is going to be... 100 reviews. Thanks again to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed the trailer before the story had begun. Okay, I'll shut up now, and here is the story...**

Chapter 1: What's happening now

**Setting: Midnight at Yensid's Tower**

Yensid was sitting on his chair, looking sternly at a small, shadowy figure with a black hood. The figure was standing across the table facing Yensid. "Ah, so you want to know about the tale. Yes?" Yensid asked.

The shadowy figure nodded.

"...Very well." Yensid stood up, and walked toward his bookshelf. He grabbed a large blue book that has a lock on it. Yensid was using his magic to open the lock. The book flipped open by itself, and it started glowing bright that almost blinded Yensid and the figure.

Yensid began the tale, the figure wanted to hear, "Not long ago, a brave girl from another world discovered our magical world of Disney."

A big light appeared out of the book, and it showed an image of Kelsey reading a spell out loud, _"LATROPDNALYENSIDNEPO."_ Then a rainbow hole sucked Kelsey and her little sister, Kailey into the portal.

"The girl faced many dangers..." Another image showed Kelsey and Aladdin escaping the Cave of Wonders. She and her friends were chased by: Bruce, Yzma and her animal army, and CDA agents.

"Challenges..." An image showed Kelsey and her gang involved: in a stampede, escaping Treasure Planet, Stitch's great escape, and fighting against Captain Hook's crew.

"And choices along the way..." An image showed Hades was holding Kelsey the keycard to the Door to the Real World. "But at the end, she and her sister made it home to the Real World with the help of their new friends..." Another image showed faces of: Jiminy Cricket, Aladdin, Genie, Jack Sparrow, Jim Hawkins, Stitch, Hercules, Mike, and Sulley.

"With them by her side, good triumphs over evil..." Kelsey tricked Ursula into a safe. She tied Shere Khan's tail to a stick that was on fire. Hercules and Kelsey saved Tiger Lily from Captain Hook. Kelsey defeated Hades with Jafar's staff, _"NOOOOO!" _Hades disappeared.

"And sisters were reunited..." Kelsey was hugging Kailey. _"I love you, Kailey,"_ Kelsey said. "_I love you too, Kelsey," _Kailey said back with a smile.

"But with Kelsey gone, our world had twists and turns..." The magic book showed: Alice still lost in Wonderland, "_Curious and curiouser." _Stitch exploring Fantasyland, _"Ooh."_ Peter Pan was fighting Captain Hook, who still had an iron hook and and iron hand.

"But that was only the beginning of the tale. You were right... Disneyland is now in great peril. Darkness... is coming here..."

* * *

**Setting: Midnight in the Underworld**

"Has everyone arrived?" Maleficent asked. Everyone around the table was groaning and yawning. It was midnight, and Maleficent called an emergency meeting. Everyone didn't understand why she called this meeting this late at night.

"Darlings!" Everyone turned and saw Cruella, who was fully awake unlike the others.

"Sorry, I'm late, but my flight from England was a disaster!"

"There's always something," Shere Khan mumbled.

"What was that, stripes?!" Cruella snapped.

"Nothing, nothing, my dear," Shere Khan said quickly.

"Can we get this meeting over with?!" Iago cried, "I'm tired!"

"You're not the only one," Scar said while yawning.

"Do you guys always call meetings this late a night?" Randall, who was the newest member, asked Yzma.

"No!" Yzma cried, "And I don't see why this can't wait til morning?! I need my beauty sleep. Right Kronk?"

Kronk was standing beside Yzma. A few months ago, he did quit Yzma to follow a dream to become a chef. But with all that time of begging, bribery, and negotiating from Yzma; Kronk finally decided to come back and work for Yzma again.

"Well, uh, I don't see why not, Yzma. I'm sure it's something that can't wait. Like Santa Clause on Christmas!" Kronk had a smile on his face, when had a thought about Christmas morning.

Yzma face palmed.

"SILENCE!" Jafar hit his staff. Everyone stopped complaining and turned their attention to Jafar. "Thank you. I'm sure you're wondering why we called this meeting this late at night."

"We are!" Everyone cried.

"Just tell them already, Jafar!" Iago said.

"I'm getting there, Iago!" He cleared his throat, "Now, Maleficent says that there was something that she had that will give us an advantage to take over the Disneyland Kingdom."

"Well, whatever it is," Hades began, "this better be good, Mal."

"It is! And don't you dare call me Mal again!" Maleficent snapped, "Now, we have something-"

"We know it's something, lady!" Iago snapped, "Just tell us what it is already!"

"Shut up, Iago!" Jafar snapped. Iago turned and frowned. Jafar turned his attention to the green-skin fairy, "Maleficent, continue."

Maleficent smiled, "Thank you, Jafar. Now, as I was saying, we have an advantage." She turned and she staring at something. Everyone turned to the direction Maleficent was looking at. There was someone hiding in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Scar asked the mysterious figure.

The figure came out of the shadows, revealing himself to the group.

"Hello... my villain friends!" the figued cried cheerfully. The figure was a large cat, who was wearing a feather hat and a uniform. Just like the one in _Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Muskateers_ movie. But he also had on a black cape with a hood.

Everyone's mouth dropped in shock, "PETE?!"

"That's right! You're good old friend Pete!" He cried.

"I'm certainly not friends with him," Hook mumbled.

"Maleficent, what is he doing here?!" Ursula asked, "Wasn't he captain of the guards in Disneyland."

"Oh, lady, that was just my cover," Pete explained, "You see I may work for those wimps, but I'm actually on your side."

"Give us a reason why we should trust him, Mal?" Yzma asked. Maleficent gave Yzma a glare.

Pete continued, "You should trust me, because I am evil like all of you, and I can prove myself worthy for the Overtakers, if you let me."

"Really?" Frollo didn't believe it for one second.

"Really!"

"I believe it when I see it!" Gaston snapped, while yawning.

"Well... we're here, so we might as well hear him out. If he wastes our time, then we'll kill him," a pirated with a tentacle beard said. He was also a newest member for the Overtakers. Since Barbosa was dead, Hades, second in command of the Overtakers, replaced him with Davy Jones, the one with a tentacle beard. Hades also replaced Waternoose, who's in jail now, with Randall.

"Thanks, David!" Pete said.

"It's Davy, Pete," Captain Hook corrected him.

"Whatever anyway... I have something for all of you."

"What is it?" Ursula asked.

"A present from yours truly!" Pete slide the present in the middle of the table. Jafar grabbed the present and looked at it.

"Ooh, gifts!" Kronk said excitedly, "Is it someone's birthday?"

Yzma rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Jafar asked."

"Open it and find out, boss," Pete said.

Jafar rolled his eyes, and started unwrapping the well-wrapped gift. Everyone was staring at the gift, and they were curious to see what's inside. He unwrapped it, and the gift was an old book.

"A BOOK?!" Gaston cried in disbelief, "You're giving us a book?! THAT'S OUR GIFT?!"

"Gaston, calm yourself!" Maleficent said.

"Sorry, but you know how I feel about books, Mal."

Maleficent sighed, and growled.

"Well, what is it?!" Hades asked impatiently.

Jafar opened the book, and started reading it. He now had an odd look on his face, "No way! It can't be!"

"What?!" Iago asked, "Spit it out, Jafar! What is it?!"

"This here is a spell book." Jafar kept on reading it.

"What?!" The villains cried.

"Yes," Maleficent smirked, "That book belonged to Yensid, the most powerful sorcerer in the world."

"How did you get it, Mal?!" Cruella asked.

"She didn't!" Pete protested, "I did! I sneaked into his tower, and stole it right from under his nose! HA! HA! HA!"

"This book," Jafar began as he stood up, "is the key to help us take over Disneyland! If we use it against the king, WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!"

"With that book, we can control the poor unfortunate souls in the process!" Ursula cried cheerfully.

"HA! HA!" Hades chuckled wickedly, "Getting up at midnight for this meeting was definitely worth it!"

Everyone in the group started laughing wickedly including Pete. The haunted music began playing.

"HOLD IT! TIME OUT!" Iago cried. The music was cut short, and all of the villains were staring at Iago.

"What now?!" Shere Khan cried impatiently.

"Does the king know that you stole the book, cat-in-the-hat?" Iago asked Pete.

"No, he doesn't know, pip-squeak!" Pete said.

"What are you getting at, Iago?" Jafar asked.

"Well, I'm getting a bad feeling that with or without the book. The king might be in our way to stop us from victory. He has heroes, sorcerers, magic, and knights, and all we got is a silly magic book."

"Hmm..." Jafar said, "Perhaps you're right, Iago. We need to check, and make sure this plan might work before we jump in and fail miserably."

"Like the time, when we took over the House of Mouse last Halloween," Hook muttered.

"How about," Hades asked with a smirk, "we pay the Fates a little visit, shall we? PAIN! PANIC!"

The two imps came running down the stairs. Panic tripped over Pain, and Panic's horns landed on Pain's butt. Pain yelped in pain, "AAAHHH!"

Everyone had a painful expression in their faces, except for Hades. He just rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I'm a way better minion than those two bozos," Iago whispered to Jafar. Jafar shushed Iago, he wasn't in a mood to see Hades's anger especially this late at night.

"PAIN!" Pain salute. "And Panic," Panic salute also. They both said at the same time, "Reporting for duty!"

"Fine, fine, fine," Hades said casually acting like he didn't care, "just do me a favor, and summon the Fates for me."

"Uh, boss," Pain was about to say something.

"What?" Hades asked impatiently.

"They're already here," Panic said.

"WHAT?!" Hades turned red, and burst into flames, "THE FATES WERE ALREADY HERE, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

Pain and Panic were terrified, "We are worms!" They transformed into worms, "Worthless, worms."

"TIME!"

Hades turned back to blue, looked over, and saw Davy Jones staring at his pocket watch. "Davy, babe, what are you doing?"

Davy looked at Hades, and immediately put the pocket watch away, "Um... well, we..."

"We... sort of... made a wager to see how long it would take for you to burst into flames." Hook finished Davy's sentence with a sheepish smile.

"WHAT?!" Hades burst into flames again, "YOU GUYS WERE WAGERING ON ME?!"

"Hades, calm yourself!" Jafar cried.

Hades took deep breaths, and he turned back to blue, "Alright fine, fine, I'm cool. I'm fine."

"So, what was the time, smelly fish-man?" Gaston asked anxiously.

"Two minutes and thirteen seconds," Davy answered, "and I got to say I'm a little surprise. Most of the villains bet somewhere between a minute or a minute and thirty seconds."

The rest of the group groaned, because most of them lost the wager.

"Oh man!" Gaston cried as he went through his pockets, to get his gold coins.

Hades turned to his red, elegant dressed companion beside him, "Can you believe it, Jaffy?! They're betting on me! After all I did for them to get into the team! Come on!"

"How tragic," Jafar said while shaking his head.

"But Jafar, didn't you-" Iago said.

"Pipe down, Iago," Jafar hissed at him.

The group stood beside Jafar.

"And the winner with the betting time of two minutes goes to Jafar!" Davy Jones raised Jafar's arm in the air.

Everyone groaned, because now they have to give away some of their money, they wagered, to Jafar.

"Whoa, Jafar! You won the mother-load!" Iago cried as he was watching the money coming out. His eyes grew wide, and his mouth was drooling. "That's it, keep it coming. Come to papa!"

Hades didn't find that great at all. He was steaming mad, "YOU WAGERED ON ME?!"

"Well..." Jafar was feeling a little guilty, "I might have..."

Hades was getting redder and redder.

"Look, it doesn't matter!" Randall said, "Let's go see those Fates, so we can take over, alright."

Hades was about to say something, but he decided to keep his cool. He turned back to blue, and only said one sentence, "Memo to me. Memo to me, maim all of you after our meeting."

The villains looked at each other nervously.

* * *

**Setting: Somewhere in the Underworld**

In a room, there were three ugly sisters. Lachesis, the tall sister, was the Fate of the Past. Clotho, the middle sister, was the Fate of the Present. The shortest sister with one eyeball, Atropos, was the Fate of the Future. Right now they were sealing someone's fate.

"Darling," Atropos got out the scissors, and was about to cut the thread, Lachesis was holding, "Hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight." Atropos cut the thread, and then they heard a woman's scream.

The sisters saw the villains coming in the room. "Incoming!" Clotho cried. Everyone ducked down as the soul came flowing towards the River of Souls. The counter above the tunnel now said 5,000,000,002 souls in the river of souls.

All of the villains were crept out except for Hades, he's used to it.

"Alright," Maleficent began, "I don't understand why we have our meetings in this place. Why couldn't we have our meetings in my place?"

Jafar turned and faced Maleficent, "Because my dear, the Underworld is the most dangerous in all of Disneyland. You're place is number two."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Oh, be quiet, Mal!" Ursula cried.

"Quit calling me Mal!"

"Yeah!" Pete cried out, "Quit calling her, Mal!"

Maleficent was giving him a stern look telling him to shut up. Pete closed his mouth, and went straight to the back of the group.

Jafar turned and smiled at the Fates, trying not to look so disgusted, "Ladies, welcome. We apologized for summoning you this-"

"Late!" The Fates finished the sentence for him.

"We knew all of you would be needing us!" Lachesis said.

"We know everything!" Clotho cried.

"Past!" Lachesis cried.

"Present!" Clotho cried.

"Future!" Atropos cried.

"We know!" Yzma cried, "We know you know, okay. We get it."

"Look, here's the thing, ladies," Hades began as he made a small , "Is the rat, Mickey, gonna to mess up our hostile take over for the kingdom or what? What do you think?"

Clotho was about to say something, but Lachesis cut her off. "Oh no! Not this time, Clotho! I told you, we're not suppose to reveal the future!" There was a spider crawling out of her nose, and she sniffed it back up.

"Even for a handsome man like yourself," Atropos was giving Gaston a weird look that gave Gaston the creeps.

Jafar cleared his throat at Gaston.

"What?" Gaston whispered.

"She obviously likes you."

"So?"

"So, play your charm on them."

Gaston's eyes grew wide with disgust, "Are you crazy?!" Gaston hissed at him, "I will never-"

"I'll give you your money back."

Gaston paused to think about it, and then he gave the Fates his charming smile. "Hello ladies," He winked at them, "Can I just ask you something? Did you do something to your face? Because you, ladies, look lovely even in the moonlight."

Gaston was trying not to look too grossed out. Atropos and Clotho were giggling and was flattered, but Lachesis wasn't falling for it. She hit Atropos, and her eye fell out and into Randall's hand. He was gross out, "Uhh, GROSS!" He threw it at Davy.

"I don't want it!" He threw it at Ursula.

She looked at it, and then she screamed, "IT'S BLINKING!" She threw it at Cruella. Cruella threw it at Malefiecent. She threw it at Hook, and he threw it at Scar. Scar tossed it at Frollo, and Frollo tossed it at Shere Khan. Shere Khan hit it towards Jafar. Jafar tossed it at Gaston. Gaston duck down, and the one who caught the eyeball was Hades.

"Ladies," Hades began, "please... Our fate is in your lovely hand." Hades put the eyeball on Clotho's hand.

"Oh," Clotho was holding on to the eyeball, and she and Artropos were giving Lachesis an innocent look. Lachesis sighed, "Oh alright."

Clotho and Atropos were cheering. The villains smirked at each other. Gaston stood next to Jafar and muttered to him, "Where's my money?" Jafar rolled his eyes, and give him a bag that held gold coins inside.

Atropos grabbed the eyeball, and the eyeball lifted up in the air. It lighted up into an image of the Disneyland kingdom.

"_During this year, all will change_," Clotho began, "_Every world and ever story will be twisted."_

"Again with the verse, oy," Hades muttered to himself. Maleficent heard what he said, and she shushed him.

Lachesis said, "_The king will disappear in thin air. The Overtakers will rise when the king is away."_ Then an image showed the king poofed and disppeared, and the group of villains were walking.

"Aye, this is good so far," Hook said.

Then an image showed most of the original Disney characters were pushed away by the Overtakers. "_Then everyone in the Disneyland Kingdom will fall, and you, The Overtakers, WILL RULE ALL!"_

The villains were cheering. Scar and Shere Khan were giving each other a high-paw. Hades's flames came to life, "YES! The Overtakers RULE!"

Atropos interrupted the celebration, "_But a word of caution to this tale."_

Everyone stopped and turned their attention to Atropos.

"Excuse me?" Hades raised a brow.

"_If the One from the Real World fights... all of you will fail."_ The last image showed a girl with a ponytail raising her sword. While the Overtakers fall in defeat. Then the Fates swirled into the eyeball; it blinked and disappeared.

Everyone froze, they couldn't believe what just happened. The only person, who was more infuriated was Hades. He burst into flames, "WHAT!"

"Calm down, Hades!" Ursula cried.

Hades took a deep breath and muttered, "Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool. I'm fine."

"Well," Randall said, "that didn't go as well as I hoped."

"I can't believe this!" Cruella cried, "Who is this person?! Who is this chosen one, who could destroy our plan?!"

"Who knows," Shere Khan said, "but we all know that he or she is from the real world."

"But we don't know anyone from the real world!" Davy said, "Do we?"

"Maybe y'all don't," Hades mumbled.

Everyone turned around and heard Hades mumbling.

"What did you say, candle-stick?!" Yzma asked.

"What?" Hades asked casually, "What? I didn't say anything!"

"Yes, you did!" Iago cried.

"We heard you mumbled! What is it, Hades?!" Cruella cried.

"It's nothing. I just said to myself, all of you don't know anyone from the real world, but-"

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"But what?!" Captain Hook asked anxiously.

"Hades," Scar hissed at him, "We have an important rule in this group. Rule number one: NO SECRETS! Now, tell us or I'll-"

Hades laughed, "You'll what?"

Scar paused trying to think of what he'll do, "I'll- I'll."

"You will suffer Jafar's wrath!" Iago cried.

"And mine!" Maleficent cried as she raised her staff.

"And mine too!" Ursula cried.

Everyone else was crying out to Hades that he'll suffer they're wrath also.

"Okay," Hades began, "If you do that then y'all will be suffering my wrath. Okay? But hey, I know y'all find out sooner or later; so I may as well tell you anyway."

"Tell us what?" Frollo asked.

Hades took a deep breath, "Do you remember a certain meddling girl in the past, who made our lives miserable?"

Yzma raised a brow, "You mean the one who gave me a cat tail," she showed everyone her tail, "and ruined my plans to take over the empire?!"

"The one who shot my earlobe?!" Shere Khan was pointing at his new gold earring on his earlobe.

"And the one who helped my enemies ruin my plans?" Randall asked in rage.

"The one who gave me an IRON HAND?!" Hook hit the table with his iron hand, and the table cracked.

Everyone was staring at him with an expressionless look on their faces. Hook smiled sheepishly and hid his iron hand behind his back, "My apologies, mateys."

"And the one who stole my lamp?!" Jafar cried.

"Yep," Hades replied.

"What about her?" Scar asked.

"Well, she is happen to be..." He said quickly and quietly, "From the real world."

Everyone paused for a moment, then Yzma, Jafar, Ursula, Scar, Gaston, Randall, and Hook cried out, "KELSEY IS WHAT?!"

"I told you, she's from the real world."

"Kelsey?!" Ursula cried, "Kelsey is from the real world?! She's the chosen one?!"

"Wait, who is this, Kelsey?" Frollo asked in interest.

"Kelsey was the scurvy brat, who came here, and help the lackeys fight against us!" Hook cried.

"And nearly made me shark bait!" Ursula cried.

"She's also the one, who told me to follow my dreams!" Kronk said proudly.

"Kronk!" Yzma cried.

"What? It's true."

"Oh, I heard of her!" Pete cried, "I heard King Mickey and his puny friends talking great things about her."

"Enough, Pete!" Maleficent snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," Pete closed his mouth immediately.

"Hades!" Maleficent turned her attention at him, and gave him a stern look, "Why haven't you informed us about her sooner?!"

"Because," Hades laid back on his chair, "nobody asked me."

"Or maybe it's because you don't want to mention that you got your butt kicked by a little girl!" Iago cried while laughing.

"Piped down, featherball! At least I didn't get my butt kicked by her six-year-old brat!" Hades gave Gaston a glare.

"She was ten, first of all!" Gaston cried in defense.

"But still," Kronk said, "Yzma told me you got beat up, but I got to say that is what you get for trying to hurt that little girl."

Everyone started giggling except for Gaston.

"I've never been this humiliated since Belle rejected me!" Gaston cried, "That little sister of Kelsey's is the worst! I still didn't get over that day, when she gave me a BROKEN LEG AND A BLACK EYE! Thanks to her, I didn't hunt for seven weeks! SEVEN WEEKS!"

"Enough of her little sister, Gaston!" Randall cried, "You're not the only one who got your butt kicked by her."

"Enough of this talk about Kailey!" Ursula snapped, "We're talking about a bigger fish that needs to be fried."

Everyone gave Hades a mean glare.

"Hey, look," Hades began, "even if I did tell you guys, it still wouldn't have made a difference."

"How did you find out about her anyway?" Frollo asked.

"Does it matter? The bottom line is that I know, and now all of you know."

"Well, where is she, now?" Davy asked.

"She's probably back home to the real world with her bratty sister."

"Well, that is just great! So what do we do now?!" Yzma asked, "Wait until she shows up again and kill her?! That would take years!"

"Why do you want to kill her, Yzma?" Kronk asked, "She seems like a sweet person, when I talked to her. She liked my spinach puffs."

Yzma face palmed, "Kronk, she ruined my plans and gave me a tail."

Maleficent was sitting down quietly, and going through the pages of Yensid's spell book. She spotted a spell and smirked. Pete noticed her, "What you looking at, Mal?"

"First of all," Maleficent began, "Don't call me, Mal!"

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Another thing, why wait? If she can't come here, then I guess we should come to her."

Everyone raised a brow. "How do we do that?!" Cruella cried, "Going into the real world is an impossible thing to do!"

"Cruella's got a point, Mal," Randall said.

Maleficent gave Randall a mean glare. She hated the nickname, Mal. But he didn't care, he continued, "Even if we want to go, we have to use the Door to the Real World. But now it's locked inside a safe. Waternoose is in jail, he can't help us get through, and the king probably changed the passcode by now."

"But!" Maleficent smiled wickedly, "We have the spell book." She showed everyone a spell. The villains looked at it, and then they smirked also.

"Oh Maleficent!" Jafar cried, "I love the way your foul little mind works!"

Everyone chuckled wickedly.

* * *

**Setting:Daytime, Disneyland castle in Fantasyland**

Everything was quiet and peaceful in the Disneyland castle. The queen and her friend, Daisy, were walking around the rose garden in the back of the castle. Goofy was cooking himself breakfast, and humming a song. Donald was about to visit the king for the morning routine.

"Good morning, your majesty," Donald was walking down the halls, until he reached the throne. "It's a beautiful day, isn't-" He stopped, looked up, and noticed that King Mickey wasn't there. "What?!"

He walked up the stairs to the throne, and noticed Pluto, the king's loyal dog, coming out behind the throne. Donald also noticed that Pluto had a letter in his mouth. He grabbed it, opened it, and started reading it. He gasped. He started running to find the others, "YOUR MAJESTY, GOOFY, JIMINY!"

* * *

**Setting: March 9, 2013, Kelsey's bedroom**

Kelsey was sitting in her chair, putting on her shark necklace, Kailey gave her. She was getting her bag ready for another swim meet. It's been a year, two months, and five days since that day, not that she was counting.

Kelsey was now 17 and a junior. She hadn't change much since that day. She finally got her learner's permit, she's been studying for. Her hair got darker and had lots of layers, but it was cut up to where her upper back was. Her skin got tanner. She was now a bigger fan of Disney than usual. She believed in magic more than she was used to.

In school, Kelsey's grade for creative writing and English went up to an A-. Her English teacher was impressed by her work. Most of Kelsey's friends from school was saying to her, "_Kelsey, you are a silly child. Only one more year, then you and I have to grow up and be normal just like every other adult."_

Kelsey sometimes replied back saying, "_Hey, who says we have to? Nobody's perfect, and besides... being normal doesn't exist."_

"Hey, Kelsey!"

Kelsey turned around, and saw Kailey inside her room.

Kailey hadn't change a lot either. Kailey was now eleven and started middle school. She was still the same sweet and sour little girl she was before. Kailey still played travel ball and doing Taekwondo. She now had a brown belt instead of a blue belt. She was now the best student in the Taekwondo class, and she was so great she had to move up to her age group to the twelve and thirteen division. She still had dark-blonde hair, the same hazel eyes, but her skin was slightly tan. Ever since she got back from Disneyland, she believed in magic again. But she still couldn't stand watching the old Disney classics.

Kelsey was now annoyed, "Kailey, how many times do I have to tell you? There's an invention called a door, you knock on it not barge in."

"I know. You told me that ten times."

"Then why do you keep doing it."

"Because I wanted to."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, and sighed. She didn't want to argue with her sister today. "What do you want?"

"Mom called. She said that Katelyn's flight for Massachusetts has been postponed. So she has no choice but to wait for it to be unpostponed; until then she can't take you to your swim meet."

"WHAT?! What about Dad?"

"At work."

"Mimi?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll call her. I can't miss my swim meet." Kelsey got up, went to her drawer, and opened it. She got out a key to her trunk. She went to her chest that was in front of her bed. She opened her trunk up. She and her sister looked inside. They saw Kelsey's pirate hat and sword, and Kailey's blaster gun from Disneyland. They were staring at it with amazement.

"Can you believe that actually happened a year ago?" Kailey asked.

"Kailey, every time I sleep at night and wake up, I assumed it was all a dream. But every time I opened this chest and look at this stuff, I knew it was real."

"Do you think our friends there are missing us?"

"Yeah, and I miss them too."

She grabbed her swim cap and goggles, and put it in her bag. She closed the chest, locked it, and put the key back in her drawer.

"Kelsey."

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here home by myself?"

Kelsey raised a brow, "What?"

"You heard me."

"NO!"

"Why not?!"

"You're too young."

"I'm eleven and three-quarters!"

"So what, you're still too young."

"Well, I don't want to go to your swim meet. It's smell like chlorine! It makes my eyes burn! And I slip and fall on the wet floor every time!"

"I'll tell you what. I'll call in a babysitter for you."

"I don't want a babysitter! I'm not a baby!"

"No, but you're acting like one."

Kailey frowned and narrowed her eyes at Kelsey.

Kelsey got out the home phone, and started dialing a few phone numbers to find Kailey a babysitter.


	3. Darkness is coming

Chapter 2: Darkness is coming

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

**Setting: Fantasyland, Disneyland castle in the throne room**

Donald gathered Goofy, Queen Minnie, and Jiminy, who were curious to see what the fuss was about. "Donald, what's the matter?!" Jiminy asked.

"Yes, what's all the fuss about?" Queen Minnie asked in concern.

"Look!" Donald gave Queen Minnie the note that he found on King Mickey's throne. She started reading it:

_Donald,_

_I'm sorry that I left without saying a word, but there's trouble. Ever since Yensid's spell book was stolen, I have a strange feeling that this kingdom isn't safe anymore.__We need to find it, before it's too late. I hate leaving, but I have no choice. _

_Another thing, I have sources telling me that there's someone who can help us save this kingdom. They also told me that she's The One from the Real World. I think I may know who the chosen one is, so I need to find her._

_We need her help before it's too late! Darkness is coming I just know it! _

_-Mickey_

_P.S._

_Would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

Queen Minnie gasped, "Oh my goodness!"

"What do we do, your majesty?" Goofy asked.

"Well... we just have to trust Mickey, but I want to know if he's okay."

"Don't worry, your majesty," Jiminy said in comfort, "I'm sure he's going to be fine, and let's not forget that the king is also a sorcerer."

Minnie sighed sadly.

"So, who is the one from the real world?" Goofy asked. They paused for a moment and then cried out, "KELSEY!"

"Kelsey has to be the one! She came here from the real world!" Jiminy cried.

"But how are we going to get her here?" Donald asked.

Everyone paused and trying to think of a way.

**Setting: The Underworld**

"Are we all set?" Maleficent asked.

The villians gathered all of their most valuable possessions. Ursula had ingrediants from her grotto, Yzma had her potions from her secret lab, Jafar had his _new_ snake staff ready to go, Hades got two fireballs out, and Maleficent got the spell book and her staff ready to go. She started reading a spell from the book. "_Oh darkness, come and create a portal we summon thee_!"

Then a black, swirly circle came up from the floor. Ursula, Yzma, Jafar, Hades, and Maleficent added their magic. Then the circle swirled faster, and it created a black portal.

The villains smirked and started cheering.

"So..." Jafar began, "Who would like to go in, and pick up our... soon-to-be-guest?"

"I will!" Pete said, "If I can steal a puny book, I can certainly steal a winey teenager."

The villains stared at Pete, thinking, _Is he serious right now._

"Very well," Maleficent said, "Bring the girl to us immediately, and don't disappoint me."

"I won't let you down, Mal- I mean, Maleficent."

"Pardon me, Maleficent," Jafar began, "but I'm the leader of this group, not you! I decide who goes in the portal."

"My apologises, Jafar. But we can't send in a crowd."

"I know, that's why we will send Gaston and Kronk to do the job."

"Hey, what about me?!" Pete cried, "I stole the book!"

"Yes. But the real world doesn't have huge, talking cats."

"HUMPH!" Pete frowned, "If anyone asks I would say it's only a costume."

Jafar paused... then he sighed, "Very well."

"Hey, what about me, Jafar?!" Iago cried, "I can come along, and make sure the job is done right."

Jafar paused then sighed, "Very well, Iago. You can go."

"Alright men, you're ready?" Gaston asked.

"Well, wait, is this portal-" Gaston pushed Pete and Kronk inside the poral. Everyone could hear Pete finishing his sentence, "SAAFFFEEEEE!"

"See ya later, losers!" Iago flew down the portal. As soon as they jumped in, the portal disappeared.

**Setting: Armstrong house**

The doorbell rang. Kelsey rushed to the door. She opened the door.

"Hey, Kelse!" Kelsey's best friend, Jacob, was here to watch over Kailey.

"Hey, Jake, thank you for showing up on such short notice." Kelsey called most of her friends to babysit, but most of them were busy. So Jacob was the only one available.

"No problem, I had nothing to do so I'm happy to do it." Jacob was about eighteen. He was about 6ft and an inch tall. He had short, light brown hair, and blue eyes. He resembled a bit like Bryan Fisher. He wore a green T-shirt with a number 64 on front. His favorite hobbies were basketball and video games. He went to school with Kelsey since 6th grade. He was from Wyoming, but since his parents' divorce he moved all over, and living with different relatives. Right now, Jacob lived with his grandmother and his mother. He loved his life in Florida now, and he really didn't want to move again. He was happy to be with his family and friends.

"Okay, Kailey always wants to play board games. So, you should start there."

"Does your sister like video games?"

"Yeah, but she prefers board games. If you want to play video games, you will have to make a bet with her."

"Got it."

"Kelsey!" Kailey cried.

"And speak of the little devil," Kelsey mumbled.

"Kelsey, what is Jacob doing here?!" Kailey asked in rage.

"Kailey, be polite! He's going to be your new babysitter."

Kailey's eyes grew wide, "BABYSITTER?! I told you I want to stay home alone!"

"Too bad! It's not up to you to decide."

Then they heard a car horn.

"And that's my cue," Kelsey was about to leave the door, until she felt someone holding on to her leg. "Whoa!"

"Kelsey!" Kailey cried, "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM!"

"Kailey!" Kelsey was trying to get away from her grip, "Let go of me! Jake, HELP ME!"

Jacob ran towards them, and grabbed Kailey's legs. He was pulling her towards him, but Kailey was still holding on.

Kelsey hit her hand.

"Ow!" Kailey let go of Kelsey's leg.

"GO!" Jacob cried. Kelsey ran out of the door, and into her grandmother's car.

"Hello, Kelsey. How are you?" Mimi said.

"STEP ON IT!" Kelsey cried.

"Why?"

"Just hurry, please!"

Mimi started the car, and left the driveway just when Kailey showed up outside.

"NO! COME BACK! COME BACK!" Kailey got down on her knees, and screamed out, "NO!".

"So," Jacob began like nothing had happened yet, "Do you want to play a board game?"

Kailey faced Jacob. She paused and mumbled, "Fine."

**Few hours later...**

DING!

Jacob opened the oven, and got out a pizza. He walked toward the table, where Kailey was sitting. "Here it is, Kailey! My Famous Margherita pizza. Enjoy."

"There's an alcohol drink in this pizza?!"

"What?! No way! I don't drink!"

"Put you said it's a _Margarita_ pizza."

"That's a different spelling. I'm referring to Margherita pizza. M-A-R-G-H-E-R-I-T-A. You're talking about the drink, Margarita. M-A-R-G-A-R-I-T-A."

Kailey looked at the pizza with disgust, "I don't like pizza."

Jacob's eyes grew in shock, "You don't like pizza?!"

Kailey nodded.

"Who doesn't like pizza?"

"I don't."

"Have you ever try it?"

Kailey paused for a moment, and then answered, "Nope."

"Kailey, you'll never know unless you try it. Go on! I dare you."

Kailey looked at it, and grabbed a piece. She hold the pizza with one hand, and hold her nose with the other. "I'm doing it, because I was dare to."

She took a deep breath. She slowly took a small bite of the pizza. Jacob was preparing himself for her to spit it out, or throw a fit. Kailey, surprisingly, took another bite.

"Mmm...This is delicious!"

Jacob exhaled with relief. "See I told you."

"I can't believe that I haven't eaten pizza in eleven years!" She finished the first slice and moved on to another piece. Jacob sat on his chair and shared the pizza with her.

"Does Kelsey ever cook a pizza when she babysits?"

"Yeah, but I never wanted it, so she finishes it by herself."

"Oh," Jacob finished his slice, and moved on to another slice, "So, do you want to play a Wii game?"

"Sure, and after that do you want to watch old Disney movies?"

"No, but I do want to see the Pirates of the Caribbean. I've watched the first movie, but I didn't get to see the second, third, and fourth movie."

Kailey's eyes lit up, because he wasn't going to force her to watch the old movies like Kelsey always do. Kailey just asked him a trick question to see if he passed the test, and he did. At first, Kailey didn't like Jacob that much. But when she got to know him, she loved him already, "I LOVE YOU!"

Jacob raised a brow, "You do?"

Kailey blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Oh, not that way."

"Oh, I know!" Jacob secretly exhaled with relief. He thought that Kailey was in love with him. The truth was that he's in love with someone.

**Setting: Outside the Armstrong house**

In Kelsey and Kelsey's backyard, a black portal appeared out of the ground. Pete flew up in the air, and landed on the ground. He was now non-animated. "Phew, not one of my best landings."

"Same here!" Gaston wiped the dirt off his outfit; then he looked at his hands and realized that he was no longer animated. "Wh-what? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! I'm not animated anymore!"

"Of course not," Pete said, "we're now in the real world. We're supposed to be like this."  
"I don't know about you guys, but I look good," Kronk was posing. Gaston and Pete rolled their eyes.

"Nobody looks good like Gaston," Gaston said.

"Okay, shut up!" Iago said. He was now a real-life parrot except unlike all parrots he had teeth. "Look, we're here now, so lets go get the meddling pest!"

"Uh, guys," Kronk said, "isn't it illegal to kidnap somebody? Because if we are, I'm not going to be a part of it."

"Kronk, my man," Gaston said, "we're not kidnapping Kelsey. We are just picking her up for... her surprise party."

"A surprise party?" Kronk raised a brow.

"Yeah," Pete agreed, "a surprise party just for her, but she doesn't know it yet. So, keep it quiet." Pete was imaging Kelsey's surprise party. She was lying on the ground DEAD, while the other villains were cheering.

"Ooh!" Kronk cried cheerfully as he was jumping up and down, "A party. Is it her birthday? Because if it is you should've told me, I could've fixed her a cake. Does she like chocolate or vanilla."

Gaston, Pete, and Iago rolled their eyes, and was thinking _how dumb can he be?_.

**Setting: In a pool, where Kelsey's swim meet is**

Kelsey was getting ready for the next race, the 100 freestyle swim. Ever since she got back from Disneyland, she can still breathe underwater. That gave her an advantage in the races and relays. The coaches and her swim mates always asked her _how do you do it? She is amazing! It's like she's half-fish! _If she told them how she really did it, people would reply, _seriously, how do you do it?_

Kelsey was behind her diving plank. She was stretching, and taking deep breaths. She made sure her swim cap and her goggles were on. Her main routine when she was swimming was to relax, swim three strokes and breathe, and pretend it was just her in the water. Her main routine before swimming was stretching and wish the others good luck.

She heard the first whistle, telling her to get ready. Then she heard the second whistle, and she stepped on the plank. She ready herself by putting one foot forward, and the other foot back. She laid her hands in front of the plank. She was facing the pool, and took deep breaths.

"Take your mark!" the announcer said. She pulled herself back. A few moments went by, and then...

BEEP!

The buzzard went off! Kelsey and the other competitors jumped in the pool. The people from the audience started cheering.

Kelsey was now doing her butterfly kick underwater. She was reaching halfway through the pool, and hadn't come up yet. She tried not to look too suspicious, so she decided to come up the water. She was now doing her freestyle swim, she was way ahead of the group.

She was reaching to the end of the pool. She was about to do a flip turn. She heard her coach yelling, "Kick, Kelsey, KICK! MOVE YOUR LEGS!"

Kelsey reached the end of the pool. She went under and did a flip turn. She pushed her feet against the wall, and began her butterfly kick again. She reached halfway through the pool, came up, and began her freestyle. She's still ahead of the group. She was blocking the cheering, and was trying to relax. She pictured herself in the Ocean with the sun in her face, and the taste from the sea. She reached her hand out, and touched the wall with one hand.

"Kelsey Armstrong! Wins the 100 freestyle race for the Sharks!" the announcer cried.

"Way to go, Kelse!" the coach cried.

"Nice Job, Kelsey!" Mimi cried.

Kelsey wanted to tell the other good competitors good job, but when she looked over she saw the swimmers swimming halfway back. Kelsey got out of the pool, and started cheering for the competitors. "Come on, guys! You can do it!"

Meanwhile the timer, who was timing Kelsey, was looking at his timer watch. It said that she swam for 43.4 seconds. He call over the coach to come here, and showed him Kelsey's time. The coach's eyes grew wide, "Unbelievable!"

**Setting: Armstrong house**

Jacob and Kailey were playing a Wii game called Epic Mickey 2.

_"Oh, hurry boys!" _Ortensia, from the game, cried_, "This is place is crumbling."_

They started the game. Kailey was playing Oswald, and Jacob was playing Mickey.

"So do you have _Epic Mickey 2?"_ Kailey asked.

"No, but I do have the first one, and finished it. You know, Kailey, I don't understand why, Oswald was replaced? He seems like a cool character."

"I asked Kelsey the same question. She told me that Disney lost it's copyrights."

"Why?"

"Walt Disney asked some guy name Mintz if they could increase the budget, because Oswald was a big hit. The guy refused, and demanded that Disney should cut the budget. He told Walt that he didn't own Oswald, Universal studios did. Disney refused to cut the budget; so, Mintz hired some of Walt's animators to continue the series without Walt. But later on the Walt Disney studios got Oswald back."

"Wow," Jacob was surprised that Kelsey knew all the facts about the Disney history. "How did she know all that stuff?"

"Easy, Kelsey did research."

"You know she should be Miss Walt Disney."

Kailey looked at him, then she and Jacob started laughing.

"You know, Jacob," Kailey began, "You should come here more often."

"I should. You remind me of a sister I never had."

"Don't you have any siblings at home?"

"Nope, I'm an only child."

"Oh, that's sad. You know I annoy Kelsey a lot. Maybe she should give me to you. I can be the best sister you have."

Jacob started laughing, "You're alright, Kailey."

"You're alright too, Jake."

RING!

Jacob and Kailey turned and heard the phone ringing. Kailey paused the game, they were playing.

"I'll get it," Jacob got up, and went to the phone. He answered, "Hello."

Kailey mouthed out some words, "I'll go get us some drinks."

Jacob mouthed back, "Okay." He began speaking, "Kelsey, how are you?"

"Never better, I've won a gold medal!" Kelsey cried.

"That's great!" Jacob left the room, to continue the conversation with Kelsey.

Kailey was all alone. She went to the kitchen, so she could fix them some drinks. She got out a Sprite and a Coke. While she was getting the drinks ready, she heard the door slammed. Kailey paused what she was doing, "Jacob, are you going outside? Jake?"

She left the kitchen, and went to the front door. The door was closed, and no one was outside. Kailey shrugged it off, and went back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Jacob was on the phone with Kelsey.

"How do you do it, Kelse?! You used to get the bronze, and now you have the gold. It looked like you've grown gills or something."

Kelsey was now imaging herself underwater.

_Flashback..._

_Kelsey, Aladdin, Abu, Jiminy were holding their breath. Kelsey speaked quickly, "I wish I could breathe underwater!"_

_Genie snapped his fingers, and the gang exhaled with relief. "Master, you are a genius!"_

_"Well, I'm not going to wish that you would save our lives! That would be a waste, and I always want to breathe underwater. I'm on a swim team for crying out loud!"_

Kelsey smiled at that thought. She just answered, "It's just my luck, I guess."

"Come on, Kelsey. Tell me your secret. We've been best friends since 6th grade for crying out loud."

"I told I'm just lucky. Anyway, thanks again for watching Kailey for me. I'm sorry that she's a pest."

"She wasn't a pest. We were playing Epic Mickey 2."

"You guys are getting along?"

"Yeah."

"No way," Kelsey didn't believe it for a minute.

"It's true!"

"You know, I could give her to you as your new sibling."

They started laughing.

Meanwhile, Kailey was pouring a drink. She now had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen. She's thinking it was just anxiety, maybe it was about Jacob. He made her feel strange, a feeling she never had before.

While she was thinking, a bunch of shadows appeared behind her. Kailey looked at the glass, and saw a few reflections of a few strange characters. It was Pete, Gaston, Iago, and Kronk behind her!

She gasped and turned around. She attempted to scream, but Pete covered her mouth.

"YOU!" Gaston growled at her.

"You!" Kailey muffled under Pete's paw.

"What are you doing here, and where is the older brat?!"

Kailey said something, but they couldn't understand what she's saying. Pete took his paw out of her mouth, "What did you say?"

Kailey started screaming. Pete covered her mouth again.

"Lets get out of here!" Iago cried. The villains left the building.

Jacob heard Kailey's scream. Kelsey, surprisingly, could hear Kailey's scream through the phone. Kelsey's face expression turned into concern, "What was that?!"

"Uh, Kelsey, I'm sure it's nothing," Jacob got up, and went to check on Kailey.

"Was that Kailey?! Is she hurt?!"

"I'm sure it's nothing, Kelsey." Jacob stopped, and saw the door wide open. He ran out the door, "KAILEY?!"

"Jake, what's going on?!" Kelsey was getting worried.

"Kelsey, don't panic! Everything is fine! I'll call you back!"

"JACOB, don't you dare hang up on me!"

"I gotta go!"

"Jake, I'm not kidding!"

"See ya!" Jacob hang up on her, and ran to the backyard. Once he reached the backyard, he froze still. "WHOA!" He saw the black portal, the villains entered. "A BLACK HOLE?! IN THE BACKYARD?!"

He heard Kailey's scream, and saw the portal was about to disappear. He had two choices: wait til Kelsey got home, and she would kill him if something happened to Kailey; or go after Kailey, get her back, and Kelsey won't kill him. Jacob decided to do one thing.

"Hang on, Kailey!" He jumped in the portal, right before the portal disappeared.

**A/N: Wow, the villains kidnapped Kailey instead of Kelsey, and now Jacob discovered the portal to Disneyland. I'm pretty sure everyone will know that Jacob will find out the girls' secret. How will Jacob take it? Will Kelsey find out that Jacob and Kailey had gone to Disneyland for herself or will she find out from someone? How are the Overtakers going to take the news that they have Kailey instead? Keep on reading and please leave a review.**

**Answers to the reviewers' questions:**

**Guest: There is a possibility that some of sequels will be in the story. I'm not sure about Wreck it Ralph though, but we'll see. It depends on how the story goes.**


	4. Wait a minute!

Chapter 3: Wait a minute!

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

**Setting: Swim Meet**

Kelsey was now getting worried. She can tell when something was wrong, and she also knew that Jacob was a terrible liar.

"Jake, don't you dare hang up on me! Hello?! Hello?!" Kelsey realized that Jacob just hang up on her. Now, she knew something was up. As soon as she got home, she's planning on killing him if something did happened. Kelsey got her stuff ready, and was ready to get in the car with her grandmother. This time she's driving.

**Setting: Unknown**

Jacob was falling, and falling. He didn't how or what was happening. He was screaming, he landed on the ground. "OW!" He was rubbing his head.

"Where am I?!" Jacob cried. He managed to stand up, but his head kept on spinning. "Whoa!" He was holding his head to stop the dizziness. He looked around. There were furniture in the air and it was hung upside down or sideways.

"This place looks familiar." Jacob was calling out for Kailey, "KAILEY! Are you there?!" He started walking the halls, until he reached the doors that go smaller and smaller. He had a tight fit through the smallest door, but he managed.

"No way!" Jacob looked around in amazement, "Now this is getting freaky. Kailey, are you in here?!"

He called out to her, but there was no response, until...

"Do you have to be so loud?" a voice said, "You woke me up!"

Jacob raised a brow, "Uh... Who said that?"

"Ahem. Over here."

Jacob looked around the room, "Hello. Is there a speaker here?"

He looked down, and saw a small door. He got down in one knee, "Are you in here?" He turned the knob, and then a door yelped in pain.

"OW!"

"AHHH!" Jacob gasped, "Y-you talked!"

The door wiggled his knob, "Well, that was rude. Of course I can talk, young man!"

"Wait! Wait a minute!" He paused and looked at the door, "Where have I seen you before?... WAIT! I remember you! You're that door from _Alice in Wonderland_!"

"That is correct," the door knob said.

"Um... uh..." Jacob was lost for words. He was thinking he's hallucinating right now.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

"Um, uh... I was saying... I-I am looking for a little girl name Kailey. Have you seen her?"

"Well, Mr... pardon me, but what is your name?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Jacob."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Jacob. So, you're looking for a girl name Kailey?"

"Yeah. Have you seen her?"

"Well... I did come across a little girl."

Jacob perked up, "Does she have dark-blonde braid in her hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a yellow shirt?"

"Why, yes, she was here a few minutes ago, along with a few characters."

Jacob raised a brow, "Characters?"

"Why, yes, a large cat, two muscular men, and a parrot. They demanded an animated potion, and the key to open me up."

"Wait, wait, wait! Animated! Kelsey's sister was taken by some animated people?! Okay, start talking, because I'm now confused! What is this place?!"

"Kelsey? You know Kelsey Armstrong?"

Jacob raised both brows, "Yeah, but how did you know her last name?"

"She had come here to Disneyland to find her sister also."

"Wait! Kelsey was here? IN DISNEYLAND?! Wait, there's a place called Disneyland?"

"Precisely."

"Now, I know I'm hallucinating," Jacob mumbled. Then he turned his attention to the Door, "Okay, I need to find Kailey, before Kelsey would find me and kill me! Do you know where the characters were going?"

"Not a clue. All I know is that they wanted to go through my door."

"Well, open up!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Why not?!"

"A few reasons. One: you're much too big, simply impassible."

Jacob raised a brow, "Don't you mean impossible?"

"No, impassible. Nothing's impossible! Ahem. Two: you are non-animated, only people, who are animated can go through my door."

"Well, you mentioned an animated potion. Can I have a sip of it?"

"Why, of course. You're clearly the only one that's polite around here today. Take the bottle from the table."

"Table? There wasn't a-" Jacob paused and saw a round, small, glass table behind him, "That wasn't there before." He looked at the bottle that was lying on the table. He picked it up, and was reading a tag, that was tie to the bottle. "_Drink me_... hm..." Jacob turned his attention to the door knob, "Does this drink can also shrink you if you drink it."

"Why yes."

Jacob started sniffing the drink, curious about what it would taste like. He started drinking it, he had a bad expression on his face. He wanted to spit the drink out, but he swallowed it.

"Is this pineapple?!"

"Not a clue, does it taste like pineapple?"

"Yes, and I hate pineapple!" Then he noticed his hands. They were slowly changing into something different, he slowly turned around and faced a mirror, behind him. He couldn't believe this sight. He was speechless. He was now a cartoon character. "I can't believe it! I'm a cartoon! Now, I know I'm dreaming." He was now holding his nose, and started drinking some more. After the drink, he was now shrinking down to three inches tall.

"Now that is a perfect size," the door said.

Jacob walked up to the door, "Alright, now, you got to open up!"

"Oh, it's no use," the door started laughing.

Jacob had a confused look on his face, "What?! What's so funny?!"

"Forgive me, Mr. Jacob, but I forgot to tell you..." the door laughed some more, "I'M LOCKED!"

Jacob's mouth dropped, "Are you kidding me?!"

The door was laughing again, "No, I'm not kidding you, but of course you have the key-"

"What key?"

"Now don't tell me, you left it up there."

Jacob looked up, and a key appeared on the table. It was too high for him to climb. "Oh, great!" He started climbing up. He made it halfway, but he missed a step so he fell off. He landed on his back, but he surprisingly didn't break a bone. "OW!"

The door was now laughing again, "I'm sorry, Mr. Jacob."

Jacob scowled at him, "This is not funny."

"I know, but," he was still laughing, "but I couldn't help myself. HA! HA! HA!"

Jacob was groaning, because he was now annoyed by the door knob.

"What is going on here?" a voice cried. Jacob and the door knob looked up, and saw somebody on the table. "Door knob, what are you laughing about?"

"Ha! Ahem. I'm sorry, Jiminy, it's nothing."

"Jiminy?" Jacob asked, "As in Jiminy Cricket."

"That's right!" Jiminy paused and looked at Jacob. "I beg your pardon, but who are you and how did you get here?"

"His name is Jacob, Jiminy," the door explained.

"Jacob, huh?"

"Uh-yeah!" Jacob said, "I came from a portal. I was trying to find Kailey-"

"Now, wait a minute," Jiminy interrupted, "Kailey? You know Kailey?"

"Yeah, but how would you know about her?"

"We came across paths in the past. Is she your sister?"

"No, I was watching her for Kelsey-"

"Kelsey?! You know Kelsey?!"

"Don't tell me you know her too!"

"I do! Tell me, Jacob. Is she here with you?" Jiminy's eyes were filled with hope.

"Um, I'm sorry, but she's not. Look, I'm trying to find Kailey and get her back, before Kelsey could kill me!"

"Oh, that's a shame," Jiminy's smile fell, "But tell me, Jacob. Why did you and Kailey come here in Disneyland?"

"I heard her screaming, and I followed her into some portal. The door explained to me that she was here along with a few other characters."

Jiminy raised a brow, "Characters, Door knob?"

"Why, yes," the door knob said, "they were rude and demanding."

"What do they look like?"

"Well, there was a huge cat wearing some captain's uniform, two muscular men, and an annoying, talking parrot."

"Pete?! The large cat is Pete? He was here?!"

"Pete kidnapped Kailey?! A cartoon cat kidnapped Kailey?! I don't believe it!" Jacob asked in rage, "Why would he do that?! Wait a minute, I know why... He's a bad guy!"

"Now, now, I know there's got to be an explanation to all this."

"I don't care for an explanation! I just want that key to go through! I'm a cartoon, and I'm just the right size! I just need that key!"

"Of course." Jiminy pushed the key out of the table. Jacob grabbed it, and started to unlock the door.

"Now, hold on a minute," Jiminy jumped out of the table, and opened his umbrella to fly down safely. "You can't go out there by yourself, you don't know this place like Kelsey and Kailey do. I was waiting for Kelsey to arrive. So I need you to stay here and wait for her to arrive."

Jacob lifted the key, but it was heavy thanks to his size, "NO WAY! I'm trying to AVOID Kelsey the best I can. Besides, I don't she knows I'm here. You wait for her! I'M GOING!" He put the key into the lock.

"But you need my help..." He wanted to wait for Kelsey, but Jacob can't go by himself. So now he's left with one choice, "Alright, fine, I'm coming with you."

Jacob sighed, "Alright, but we got to hurry."

"Of course, but before we go..." Jiminy left the room, and started pushing some elegant box. "You need to take one of these."

Jacob opened the box, and it had cookies with writing on it. Most of them said: _Eat me, Take one, _or _Try me. _Jacob knew what they were immediately. "Good thinking, Jiminy. I like you already." Jacob took one cookie, but he wasn't planning on eating until he went through the door. "Alright, let's go!"

**Setting: The Underworld**

Everyone was sitting around the large table, they were impatient.

"What's taking them so long?!" Cruella cried.

"Who knows!" Frollo said.

"Well, they need to hurry up!" Scar said, "I have a kingdom to run in Pride Rock."

"We know," Randall said in annoyance, "you told us that fifteen times already."

"I don't blame you, Scar!" Shere Khan said, "I'm starving I can eat a whole mancub." Shere Khan was now thinking about what happened when Kelsey showed up in The Jungle. She shot him leaving a hole in his earlobe. Now Shere Khan had an earring in his ear. She also tied his tail to a stick full of fire that lead him to humiliation. He's trying so hard to get that memory out of his head.

"Oh," Yzma began, "I knew I shouldn't have let you send Kronk there, Jafar! Why did you send him in the first place?"

"Yeah," Pain said to Hades, "You could've send us, boss!"

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Panic asked.

"Because," Hades began, "Jafar and I wanted the job done right!"

"We would've done the job right, your blue-fullness."

"Really? Do you boys remember the last time I sent you two to do something important? I wanted you to KILL!" Hades burst into flames, "HERCULES! DID I NOT?! But YOU TWO IDIOTS DIDN'T KILL HIM, DID YOU?!"

Pain and Panic were shivering with fear.

"But we did turned him mortal," Pain said quietly.

Hades was getting close to flaming Pain and Panic. "ARGGGH!"

"Hades!" Maleficent cried as she slammed her staff to the ground, making a loud crashing noise, "Calm yourself! The last thing we need is you throwing a temper tantrum."

Hades turned back to blue, and faced Maleficent, "I'm NOT throwing a temper tantrum, Mal!" He groaned, "I'm fine, okay." He sighed and muttered to himself, "I can't til I get my hands on the brat."

"We didn't discuss how we are going to kill her," Ursula said eagerly.

"Who says anything about killing?" Jafar asked.

"But you heard the prophecy, Jafar!" Hook cried, "If we don't kill her, she's going to kill our victory!"

"Not if we persuade her to join our side."

"Uh, Jaffy, babe," Hades began, "I tried that with her, but she's not buying the whole you-are-a-villain-speech. Not that she isn't a villain, she is. Let me put it this way, she's an indenial, stubborn mule."

"Well, we'll try again. And if she is stubborn, like you told me she is, then we _will_ kill her."

The others chuckled wickedly.

"Okay, but I call dibs on her soul!" Hades said.

"Fine, but don't you have five billion souls flowing in your river?"

"Yes, but hey, a soul is a soul, and I want her's. Okay?"

"We're back!" Iago cried. Everyone stood up, and saw Kronk, Pete, and Gaston coming in with a bag.

"Did you complete the task?" Davy asked.

"Well..." Pete put the bag down on a chair.

"Well, what?" Hook asked, "And why do you have Kelsey in a bag?" Hook uses his hook, and started ripping the bag.

"NO! DON'T!" Gaston cried, but it was too late. Hook already ripped it. Kailey, who was in that big, jumped out, and started beating up somebody who was in front of her. The one in front of her was Hook.

"YOU MONSTERS! HOW DARE YOU?!" Kailey was throwing punches.

"AH! LADS, HELP ME!" Hook cried.

Kronk and Gaston was helping Hook, and grabbed Kailey. But Kailey's elbow hit Gaston's eye.

"OW!" Gaston released Kailey, and started covering his new shiner. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Aw, Kailey," Kronk began, "That's not nice to hit- OW!"

At that moment, Kailey elbowed Kronk in the eye also. While, Kailey was beating Hook up, she turned and noticed Kronk had a black eye from her. She released Hook, and faced Kronk, "Aw, Kronk, I'm so sorry!"

"GRAB HER, MEN!" Hook cried.

Randall and Pete grabbed Kailey's arms and legs.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Kailey cried, "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!"

"TIE HER UP!" Jafar cried.

As soon as Kailey was tied to a chair, Kronk faced her with one eye open.

"Apolgy accepted, Kailey," Kronk said while covering his shiner.

Gaston had a black eye too, but that's not why he's mad at Kailey, "Wait, he gets an apology, and I don't?!"

"Yeah," Kailey answered.

"Why?!"

"Because he's nice."

Gaston was about to hit her, but Frollo grabbed his arm. "There's no need to hit the child, boy. We need her to be un-harmed."

"Get your old, wrinkling hands off me!" Gaston demanded.

"Okay!" Kailey began, "What's going on here?! WHY AM I HERE?!" She turned and noticed Maleficent standing there. Her eyes grew wide, "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE MALEFICENT! The Mistress of all Evil! I can't believe it!"

Maleficent chuckled, "Believe it, my dear child. Now we've trapped you here in this dump, and there's no chance to escape."

"You don't understand! You're my most favorite Disney villain of all time! Can I have your autograph and picture?"

Maleficent raised a brow, and didn't say anything at all. She was a little flattered, but skepitcal.

The twelve villains faced Pete, Gaston, and Kronk.

"Alright!" Ursula cried, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Boys," Jafar stood in front of Ursula, "perhaps you have mis-heard us. We told you to find Kelsey, and bring her to us. Didn't we not? Why did you take the younger brat?!"

"Jafar, it wasn't our fault!" Pete cried, "Kelsey wasn't home, just her sister. We couldn't let her tell Kelsey or anyone else that we were here, so we took her."

Maleficent stared at Pete, "Kelsey wasn't here? She left her sister home alone?"

"That's what we've seen!"

"It's true, Jafar," Iago said.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kailey cried, "YOU TOOK ME, WHEN YOU WERE PLANNING TO KIDNAP KELSEY?!"

"Pretty much," Randall said.

"Why do you want to kidnap her? She didn't do anything, other than what she did to most of you in the past."

"She didn't do anything to us, yet, girl," Maleficent said, "She didn't do anything to us, but she will."

"What are we suppose to do with her?" Scar asked, "Kill her?!"

Everyone paused and was thinking about that suggestion. Kailey's eyes grew wide and wimpered in fear, when she heard the word _kill._

"Scar?!" Kronk cried, "Killing is never the answer to any problem."

Yzma was now thinking about her solution to rule the Inca empire. Her plan was to kill Kuzco, but that didn't work out, thanks to Kelsey.

Frollo cried out, "Well, we can't let her go off telling everyone our plan! I say that we should lock her up."

"For how long, Frollo?" Cruella asked, "For the REST of our lives?! That is the worst plan I ever heard."

"That's right," Ursula agreed, "she's no use to us!"

"Maybe she is," Hades said suddenly.

"SHE IS?!" Everyone asked Hades.

"I AM?!" Kailey asked.

"Yes, she is," Hades said, "Stay with me on this. Kelsey's gotta have a weakness, because everybody's got a weakness."

"What are you getting at, Hades?" Maleficent asked.

"I'm thinking that Kelsey knows our weaknesses, but... we have her weakness already."

Everyone looked at Kailey.

"The girl is her weakness?" Jafar asked.

"Bingo! All we got to do is to reel Kelsey here, using Kailey as the bait. Kelsey will come running to the rescue, and bada-bing, we have a new allie for The Overtakers!"

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Kailey cried.

Everyone looked at her, and then started laughing.

"But we already did, my dear! We kidnapped you," Frollo said.

Randall grabbed some duct tape, and used it to cover Kailey's mouth, "Oh, look, she's finished talking."

"MMMPH MPPH!" Kailey tried to talk, but she couldn't.

Everyone was laughing, but this time it was more wickedly.

"Lovely plan, Hades," Jafar said, "But how are we suppose to get Kelsey here?"

Then they heard music.

"_I threw a wish in a well. _

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell. _

_I look to you as it fell, and now you're in my way."_

"What on earth?" Frollo said.

Everyone was looking around.

"Where is this music coming from?" Cruella asked.

"I got to say," Hook said, "This has a catchy tune."

Everyone was looking all over the area to find out, as the song continued to play.

_"I trade my soul for a wish._

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss._

_I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way._

_Your stare was holding._

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing._

_Hot night, wind was blowing._

_Where do you think you're going, BABY!"_

Gaston walked pass Kailey, but stopped; because he noticed the music was louder towards Kailey. "The music is coming from the brat!"

The villains turned around, and stared at Kailey.

_"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy._

_But here's my number, so call me maybe."_

Gaston was going through Kailey's pockets, and then felt something hard on her front, left pocket. He took it out, and found Kailey's cell phone.

_"It's hard to look right at you, baby._

_But here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

"What is this thing?!" Gaston was looking at Kailey's cell phone. He looked at the front, it showed Kelsey's caller I.D. number, "And why does this have Kelsey's name on it?"

Kailey muffled something under the duct tape. "Mph! Mphhh! MPH! MPH!"

"Oh, take that thing off of her mouth, Kronk!" Yzma cried as she was annoyed by Kailey's muffling.

"Sure, Yzma," Kronk took the tape off her.

"OW!" Kailey cried as she felt her mouth burning from the tape, "Be careful!"

"Sorry."

"I was saying that Kelsey is calling. And if you break my phone, I swear!"

_"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy._

_But here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

Hades snatched the phone away from Gaston, "Kelsey, huh?"

"DON'T YOU DARE BURN IT, HADES!" Kailey cried.

"_And all the other boys try to chase me._

_But here's my number so call me maybe!"_

"How do shut this racket off?!" He pressed a button, and then the music stopped, "I guess I pressed a right one."

Then they heard Kelsey's voice leaving a voice message, "KAILEY! Jacob! What the heck is going on, and why aren't you answering the home phone?! Kailey, I'm getting worried, so call me immediately! Jacob, if you don't call me, and if anything happens to Kailey... I WILL KILL YOU!"

BEEP!

Everyone frozed.

"Who is this, Jacob?" Cruella asked.

"Oh, she's going to kill Jacob!" Kailey cried in worry. "MPH!" Gaston put the tape right back on her mouth.

"Well, guys," Hades began, "I think I know how to reel her in here..." Hades and the other villains chuckled wickedly, and Kailey was now worried about herself and Kelsey killing Jacob.

**A/N: Hey, what did you think of me putting the _Call me maybe _song as Kailey's ringtone? Review. Thanks again for the reviews. So, will Jacob find Kailey soon? Or will Kelsey find her first and kill Jacob? Keep reading and leave a review! Thanks. Don't forget about my poll on my profile page.**

**If you have any questions about the book, just leave a review or P.M me. If I don't respond to your P.M. sorry I'm just busy with all sorts of things.**


	5. Finding Trouble

Chapter 4: Finding Trouble

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

**Setting: Armstrong house**

Kelsey arrived home. She was running all over the house, looking for Jacob and Kailey. Ever since that phone call from Jacob, she was really worried. She decided not to tell her grandmother, because Kelsey didn't want to give her a heart attack.

"I'm home! KAILEY?! JACOB?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She looked all over the house, the backyard, and the basement. But there was no sign of Jacob and Kailey. Then she heard the phone ringing. Kelsey ran to the phone, and read the caller I.D. number it had Kailey's phone number on it. She answered the phone immediately, "Hello? Kailey?! Are you okay? Say something!"

Then she heard a wicked laugh, "Hello Kelsey. Remember me?"

Kelsey's eyes grew wide. That voice was definetely not Kailey's nor Jacob's. Out of all the phone calls she received in her life, this phone call was the creppiest. "Who is this?" She asked nervously.

"I think you know."

Kelsey tried to remain calm, and not to scream in terror, "Well, I-I have no idea."

"Oh, come on, babe! Don't you recognize me by the voice?! And I thought you were smarter than this."

Kelsey paused for a moment, "Just tell me. I'm really bad at guessing."

"Oh no you're not. Babe, come on! You do know me! We met in the woods, you visit my domain, you tamed my three headed dog, remember that?"

Kelsey was now getting nervous, her hand started shaking.

He continued, "And you are the one who helped Jerkules KILL MY HYDRA!"

Kelsey got her away from the phone, and closed her eyes to block the guy's yelling. She can hear him scream in frustration. Kelsey knew exactly who he was, "Hades?!"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!"

Kelsey was shocked, speechless. She had a lot of questions to ask. How did Hades have Kailey's phone? Why was he calling her for? Was Kailey with him? "Okay! How did you get this number, and how did you GET KAILEY'S PHONE?!"

"Temper, temper, Kelsey. Geez Louise, you're worse than me. Why couldn't we just have a friendly conversation?"

"First of all: we're not friends! Second: just answer the question!"

"Let's just say that we stopped by and pay Kailey a visit. And now... it's her turn to visit us."

Kelsey gasped and dropped the phone.

"Hello? Babe? Is this thing on?! Hello?"

Kelsey couldn't believe it. She's thinking that Hades and his imps kidnapped Kailey. _But why?! _She didn't know where Jacob was, but she decided to be smart and causcious not to say anything about him. She picked up the phone and was looking around for a chair to sit down. "Hades, where is she? What did you do to her?"

"Relax, she's fine. She's sitting down on my comfortable, cold-stone chair."

"Put her on the phone."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not by a long shot, Hades! Put her on the phone NOW!"

"Alright! Alright! Hold your chariot horses. Here she is." Then I heard Hades calling out to someone, "OH, KAILEY, your sister wants to speak to you!"

"MPH! MMPHHH!" Kelsey heard muffle noises. She wasn't sure if it was Kailey or it was a trick.

"Did you put duct tape on her mouth?" Kelsey asked.

"Well, maybe," Hades answered, "but why go to the details? Don't worry she's fine."

"Take the tape off, now! I want to make sure she's there and okay!"

"You don't trust me?"

"NO! You could've gotten Meg tied up, and duct tape her, trying to make me think it's Kailey."

"I love your brains, babe. But your accusation is DEAD WRONG! But if you want me to prove it to you, fine. Boys, take the tape off the brat!"

Now, Kelsey could hear Kailey's voice. "Kelsey! I've been kidnap- MPH" Kailey's voice was cut off.

"There you see?" Hades began, "She's fine."

"Look, what do you want?" Kelsey asked, and she had enough of Hades's game, "I know you didn't kidnap Kailey for the fun of it."

"I wished I did, babe." He chuckled, but Kelsey didn't find it amusing, "Okay, here's the deal. I want you go back to Disneyland, so we can talk business. If you cooperate, your sister will be safe from harm. Yadda-yadda. If not... well... I think you get the picture."

"Oh, I get the picture, but, Hades, I got one question for you. How did you get here in my world?"

"Ah, ah, ah, not telling you. Okay? All questions will be revealed later on. And don't ask how to get back to my world. I know you won't have a problem coming back there. You got in there once, I know you can do it again. So... will you cooperate or not? Will your sister live or not? That's all up to you! Don't think too long, okay, babe. Your sister is counting on you."

"Wait! If I did come back, where will I meet you?!" There was a pause. Kelsey was now nervous. "Hello... Hades?"

"I'm just going to say..." Hades said, "that you don't come find us. We'll come find you! Now, have a nice day." Hades hung up on her.

Kelsey put the phone away, _Jee even on the phone, he's still an annoying creep! _But then she was thinking about Hades's words. "...we?" _Does Hades have a friend to help him with Kailey's kidnapping?_ Kelsey didn't care about that question. What she cared about was saving Kailey and finding Jacob. She didn't know where he was, but she's hoping he's safe. Kelsey immediately got out a backpack, and started packing.

She went to her room, and got the key out of her drawer. She opened the chest, and put her sword and Kailey's blaster in her backpack. Kelsey also got out her pirate hat, Jack Sparrow gave her. She put it on her head. She also packed up cokes, water bottles, hotdogs, crackers, her cellphone, gum, and a flashlight. She opened her closet, got out her favorite blue, Nike jacket, and put it on.

She ripped her teddy bear's head open, and got out a piece a paper, that sent her and her sister to Disneyland in the first place.

She went to the biggest room of her house, the living room. She stood there in the middle of the room. She looked down at her paper.

This was it, she was about to go back to the Disneyland kingdom. But this time, she's looking for two people, not one. "Hold on Kailey and Jake," she whispered, "I'm coming." She started reading the spell in front of her, "LATROPDNALYENSIDNEPO!"

She took more deep breaths. She was nervous about going back in. She's hoping that her friends from the past remembered her. She's also hoping that Hades hadn't hurt Kailey yet. She's betting when she go back, Hades will be there when she arrive.

Suddenly, the electricity was turning on and off, over and over again. Then she felt the whole room shaking, and something forming underneath her. She looked down, and saw a rainbow hole forming.

"Here I GO!" and for that she fell in the rainbow portal.

* * *

**Setting: The Underworld**

After Hades hung up on Kelsey... the villains were smirking at each other. Kailey was still strapped to a chair, and her mouth was also duct taped.

"Well," Maleficent asked, "What did she say?"

"She said she's on her way," Hades knew that Kelsey didn't say that. But he knew that the girl will do anything to save her sister from harm.

"Nicely done, Hades," Jafar said. Then he turned to some of their villain friends. "Well, let's go ahead, and welcome Kelsey back, shall we?"

"MMPPHH MPHH!" Kailey was still struggling.

"What's the matter, sweetcakes?" Ursula asked Kailey, "Don't you want to see your sister again? She is DYING to see you!"

Kailey was narrowing her eyes at them. "MPH! MPH! MPH!"

"I'm sorry, Kailey," Randall said, "We can't hear you. You have something ACROSS YOUR MOUTH!"

Kailey rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, my dear," Frollo began, "if your sister cooperates with us, no harm will come between you and her."

"MPHH MPH!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Pete cried, "We can't hear you! So, you might as well not talk."

Kailey just narrowed her eyes at the villains, and stopped struggling. She didn't stop because she was told to. She did it, because she knew it was no use. She's praying that her sister will come for her.

* * *

**Setting: Somewhere in Fantasyland**

It's been minutes since Jacob arrived Disneyland. He was amazed at the magic and wonder here in this world. Jacob and Jiminy were walking in the path in Fantasyland to find any clues for Kailey's disappearance.

"Wow," Jacob said, "this place is amazing! So, I'm curious... how did you meet Kelsey and Kailey?"

"Well," Jiminy began, "Kelsey and Kailey were separated, when they found a spell that brought them here to this kingdom."

"Spell? Are Kelsey and Kailey supposed to be sorcerers or something?"

"No, but the reason why I was asking you about Kelsey is because... She is the one."

Jacob stopped walking, and raised a brow, "The one? For what?"

"You see... the king of Disneyland, King Mickey... disappeared."

"Wait, King Mickey as in Mickey Mouse? He disappeared?"

"Right, and he told us that there was someone who can defeat the darkness that was coming."

"What darkness? You guys sound like Kingdom Hearts!"

Jiminy raised a brow, "Kingdom what?"

"Uh, nevermind, as you were saying..."

"Right, well, only one person, who came here from real world can stop the darkness."

"That would be Kelsey."

"Right."

"I'm sorry, but this is kinda shocking to me. I never experienced something like this before. You still didn't answer my question. When you said darkness, what do you mean by that? Is there going to be monsters haunting this place?" Jacob was definitely referring to Heartless and Nobodies from the video game _Kingdom Hearts_.

"I don't know. King Mickey just told us that it was coming from his note."

"So do you have any idea, who the rest of the characters were. You know? The ones who kidnapped Kailey from my world."

"Well, I have to say, I'm surprised at that story, you told me. Getting into the real world is impossible... except the only way to go to the real world was the Door to the Real World. But it was locked in a safe, and the code was changed too. I don't understand how..." Jiminy froze in silence.

Jacob stopped again, and looked at Jiminy, who was still, "Jiminy? You're alright buddy?"

"NO!"

"What?! What's wrong? What did I do?!"

"You didn't do anything, Jacob! I just had a theory!"

"What?"

"The spell book... could it be?!"

"Could it be what?! What spell book?!" Jacob didn't know what Jiminy was getting at, but he knew it was something important.

"Oh, we have to go!"

"Go?... Good idea, let's _go_ find Kailey!"

"No, I mean let's _GO_ to the Disneyland castle!"

"Castle?! No way! I need to find Kailey! She could be in trouble!"

"Kailey is going to be fine. She takes Kung Fu."

"Taekwondoe!"

Jiminy ignored his correction, "Look, we need to go to the castle immediately!"

"You can go to the castle, but I'm going to find Kailey! GO! I can take care of myself!"

"No way, Jacob. I can't go to the castle by myself, it would take days for me to walk! And besides I'm your guide."

"Well, that's your problem! And you're not my guide!" Jacob kept right on walking.

"You know what?!" Jiminy jumped off of Jacob's shoulder, "If that's how you feel about it, fine! You don't need me? Then go!"

"FINE!" Jacob walked away, and so did Jiminy. About a few feet from each other, Jacob stopped and looked back to see if Jiminy was far ahead. He did feel guilty about letting Jiminy go off on his own. But he couldn't see him anywhere, so he continued walking with a sad sigh. Jiminy stopped and turned around also, and he also saw Jacob leaving. He sighed sadly.

Jacob continued walking, until...

"Hurry up, Little John! They're gaining on us!"

"Huh?" Jacob turned around and looked to see who was there. He couldn't see anybody so he shrugged it off. _Must be my imagination._

Then there were two characters running away from something, and holding bags of some kind. One was a fox, who was wearing a green hat with a red feather on it; and his partner was a bear, Little John, who was wearing the same thing the fox was wearing.

The bear and the fox were running way too fast to see what's ahead of them. The bear looked in front of the, and saw Jacob standing there. He also saw his fox friend not paying attention to where he's going. "ROBIN, LOOK OUT!"

Robin looked ahead, and gasped. He saw Jacob walking in front of them. He wanted to slow down, but he couldn't. "LOOK OUT!" he cried to Jacob.

Jacob turned around, and saw Robin and Little John running too close to them. He gasped. Then he and Robin Hood literally ran into each other. They both were falling down a hill. Little John slid down the hill, and ran after Robin Hood and Jacob.

Jacob and Robin Hood were tumbling down and screaming, until they hit a tree. Once they hit a tree, Robin's bag fell out of his hand, and the gold coins, that was inside, spilled everywhere. Robin Hood and Little John tried to pick up all of the gold, that Robin Hood spilt. Jacob stood up, he wasn't too sure what just happened. He opened his eyes, and saw gold, Robin Hood, and Little John.

"Hurry up, Little John!" Robin Hood cried as he was picking up all of the gold, and put it back in the bag.

"Hey!" Jacob cried, "I know you two! You're Robin Hood and Little John from the movie!"

"Look, I'm sorry, whatever you are, we don't have time for a chit-chat! We're in a rush as you can tell!"

"Oh!" Jacob started picking up the gold for Robin Hood, "Let me help you!"

"Oh, thanks lad!"

"Robin!" Little John cried, "THEY'RE COMING!" The trio looked up, and saw a bunch of guards up in the hill.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A guard cried.

"Are those your friends?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Oh great!" Robin Hood cried, "Johnny, leave everything! We have to go!" Robin Hood took the remaining gold he had, and started climbing up the tree.

"I'm right behind you, Robin!" Little John started climbing up the tree.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jacob tried to climb up, while holding the gold. He wasn't exactly a great climber, because he was struggling.

"Hurry up, kid!" Little John whispered to him as he climbed up the tree.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Jacob turned and saw a bunch of guards in front of him pointing their swords at him. "Officers!" Jacob cried in panic, "This isn't what it looks like! I can ex-"

"SILENCE!" a guard cried. "Drop the gold and put your hands in the air!"

Jacob dropped the gold immediately and raised his hands, like he was told to do. "Guys! I didn't take the gold! THEY DID!" Jacob pointed up in the tree, where Robin and Little John were hiding. A guard walked towards the tree and looked up. The guard gave Jacob a mean glare, "There's no one up there!"

"What?!" Jacob looked up, and he didn't see Robin Hood nor Little John. Jacob's mouth dropped in shocked, "But-but-but officers! They were here! I SWEAR!"

"Silence!" a guard cried. "You're coming with us now! You're under arrest!"

"But I didn't-"

"In silence!" The guard cried as he was pointing his sword at Jacob.

Jacob started walking where the guards were leading him to. He was thinking that if he cooperated it would be a lesser charge. He remained silence, and he was hoping and praying that there will be a miracle. It has been forty-five minutes since he was here, and he's already a prisoner.

Jiminy was walking by himself, he did felt a little guilty for leaving Jacob behind. Then he heard marching noises. Jiminy turned around and saw a bunch of guards marching, and he also saw their prisoner, Jacob. "OH MY! Jacob is in trouble! I knew I shouldn't have left him alone!" Jiminy started running towards them. Neither Jiminy or Jacob knew where the guards were taking them to.

* * *

**Setting: Entrance to Disneyland**

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Kelsey was falling down, down, down, and into the ground. "Ow!" Kelsey landed on her arm, and muttered to herself, "This never gets old." She got up, and started walking down the hall to the doors that go smaller and smaller. Kelsey opened the smallest door, and she slide through the door. She didn't struggle to go through the door like last year, thanks to swimming.

She looked around the room, and saw a round table that has the bottle on it. Then she was looking around the table for the key.

SNORE! SNORE!

Kelsey turned around and saw the door sleeping and snoring. She got down in one knee facing the door. Instead of turning the knob like she did last time, she decided to knock on the door. "Wake up, door! Time to get up!"

The door started yawning, and was blinking a couple times.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Kelsey said sweetly.

"Good night!" the door snapped, "I need a bit more sleep." The door was starting to fall back asleep.

Kelsey knocked the door louder, "NO TIME!"

The door blinked a lot of times, he was fully awake, "Must you be so loud you-" The door paused and realized who he was talking to, "Miss Kelsey?!"

Kelsey smiled, "Yep, the one and only. I see you remembered me."

"How could I not? You're the one who turned my knob."

"Well, I know you hate that, so I decided to just knock instead."

"Well... I hate the knocking. It's too loud, but at least you didn't turn my knob like that boy did."

Kelsey raised a brow, "Boy? What boy?"

"A boy, who came here. He gave me quite a turn."

"Was this-"

The door interrupted Kelsey and started laughing, "That's a good one! Door knob! Turn! HA-HA!"

Kelsey rolled her eyes. She didn't find it funny at all, "Look, door knob, I don't have time for this!"

The door stopped laughing, and clear his throat, if it was his throat he was clearing, "I'm sorry, Miss Kelsey. You know, I did expect you to be here."

"You did?"

"Certainly, I'm now thinking you want the bottle on the table to go through."

"Yes, but I'm looking for the key to open you."

"Certainly, it's right over there," The door moved his eyes to left side of the room. Kelsey looked over and saw the key. She smiled and picked it up, but then she noticed an elegant box too.

"Uh, what's this?" Kelsey showed the door the box.

"Oh, yes, well, that Miss Kelsey is a box that holds cookies."

"Cookies, huh?" Kelsey opened it the box, and it had sugar cookies with icing that had the words: _Eat me, Try me, _and _Take one._ "Eat me?" Kelsey went ahead and took a bite of one of the cookie, "You know, door, these cookies reminds of the ones that make you GRRROOOOWWW!" Kelsey was now growing large. Big enough to hit her head on the ceiling, "OW!"

The door was mumbling something. He couldn't talk because Kelsey's shoe was covering him. Kelsey took her foot out of the door, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

The door managed to speak now, "I said, a little of that went a LONG way. Ha! Ha! Ha!" The door started laughing again.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Ha. Ha. Ha." She said sarcastically.

"Ahem, I'm sorry, Miss Kelsey."

"Uh-huh, sure you are."

"I am."

"Well," Kelsey took the bottle from the table, she held his nose, and started drinking the bottle. She swallowed hard, and she had a disgusting look on her face, "Ugh! I still hate cherry!" Then she looked at her hands and realized that she was transformed into a cartoon again. She smiled, "I thought I'd never see the cartoon me again." She held her nose again, and she took another sip. She started shrinking down to three inches.

"That should do it," the door said.

"Yep, but you know..." Kelsey paused and looked at the box of cookies. She took one, "I think I should take one of these as soon as I leave this room. I don't want to steal mushrooms from that caterpillar again."

"You stole a mushroom from the Caterpillar?!"

"Hey, don't judge me! He kept on blowing smoke on me and Jiminy's face. And speaking of Jiminy, where is he? I need him as my guide again. I bet he'll be glad to see me again."

"Oh yes, he does miss you. He said so. Anyway he was here."

"That's good to hea," Kelsey paused, and realized what the door said, "What do you mean he _was_ here?"

"He left."

Kelsey's mouth dropped, "What?! He left? Where is he now?"

"He's out in Disneyland. I don't know specifically where he's going, but I can tell you he is with a young man."

"A young man? I was meaning to ask you, what was _this _boy doing here?"

"Well, he said he came here to find Kailey."

"Kailey?! Did you see Kailey? Is she alright?"

"Of course I did see her. I also saw a large cat, two muscular men, and an annoying, talking parrot, who was with her at that time. After that I saw a boy, who came here to find her. I guess Kailey is popular today."

"What?!" Kelsey knew now that Hades wasn't the only one involved in Kailey's kidnapping. He had helpers. But who? She was curious about the boy the door mentioned. But she's got her suspicions, "Anyway, did this boy tell you his name?"

"Why of course his name was... hm... Let's see... what was his name again? Josh? No. Jerry? No." Then the door started mumbling the names he could think of, "Johnny? Jack? Jason?"

"Jacob?" Kelsey suggested.

"That's the one! Jacob! He was a polite, young man... sort of."

"Jacob was here?! He knew about Disneyland! Did you mention him about me?"

"Yes, but he mentioned you first. So I told him how you used to be here."

"No! No! No!" Kelsey couldn't believe this was happening. Kelsey didn't want him to know her secret.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the door exclaimed, "After I let him in, he left with Jiminy Cricket."

"They left... WITHOUT ME?!"

"Yes. Jacob said he better find Kailey quickly before you find him."

"Why?"

"Because he's afraid that you will kill him."

"Well, guess what?!" Kelsey was getting furious, "I AM ANGRY! I'm about to dig up a grave with his name on it! As soon as I rescue Kailey, I'll kill him!"

"Well, I hope you're talking sarcasm, Miss Kelsey."

"Look, I'm going in. So wish me luck." Kelsey grabbed the key. She grunted, because the key was heavy for her size. Once the key reached the lock, she opened the door up. "Here I go," She left the room, and into the Disneyland kingdom.

The door closed himself. The door sighed and said his last words, "Good luck, Miss Kelsey."

**A/N: I received the Kingdom Hearts Nintendo games. I started playing it, and guess what? I LOVE IT! I wanted the first and second game, but I'll wait. My favorite characters from the game were Sora, Riku, and Axel. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy that chapter. Don't forget to review and the poll. Thanks!**


	6. The Newest, temporary, Huntsman

Chapter 5: The Newest, temporary, Huntsman

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Robin Hood and Little John were running as fast as they could.

"Let's go, Little John! They might be gaining on us!"

"Robin," Little John stopped and trying to catch his breath, "I think we've lost them."

Robin Hood stopped and looked back. Nobody was chasing them, "Huh, I guess you're right, Little John."

Little John looked back and didn't see Jacob coming, "Uh, Robin, the kid isn't coming back."

"Oh. Really?"

"Well, I'm getting worried. Do you think they took him?"

Robin looked back and saw the guards marching back to a castle, "I guess they did. Poor kid. I'd wish good luck to him."

"Poor kid?!" Little John was surprised to hear Robin Hood's words, "I'd wish him good luck?! Robin, I am speechless!"

"Little John, I-"

"Save it! We did some crazy things! We robbed against royalty TWICE! We were chased by millions of guards more than I can count! All of those things we did I allowed. BUT now... I'm putting my foot down!" He stomped his foot.

"Little John!" Robin Hood was trying to say something

"Oh put your hat in it, Robin! That kid was trying to help us, and what did we do?! We left him with those guards!"

"Look, Little John, I get it! I knew it was wrong to leave him there, but you don't know what kind of queen we robbed."

"What kind of queen?" Little John raised a brow.

"She's not like Prince John, Little John. She's WORSE!"

"WORSE?"

"Yes, unlike all queens, she has black magic!"

"Black magic?" Little John had a worry look on his face.

"Yes, she's a witch! A mean witch! She has magic, spells, and everything!"

"Everything?" Little John was panicking.

"Yes! She has everything especially a magic mirror!"

"A MAGIC MIRROR!" Little John's face expression turned into fury, "Then why in the world did we rob there in the first place, if you knew she was a witch?!"

"Because it was either her or the Queen of Hearts. I've been told that the Queen of Hearts is quite a character, and hardly has any riches... except for disgusting, chopped off heads."

"I would rather rob her than rob a witch!" Little John turned and looked at the castle, "Now, I feel awful about leaving the kid."

"Oh, Little John," Robin Hood put his hands on Little John's shoulders, "I feel your pain, but he is gone; and where he is now... Heaven knows."

Robin Hood and Little John took off their hats, and looked up in the sky.

* * *

In a tower, a woman was standing in front of her mirror. "Slave of the magic mirror! Come from the farthest space! Through wind and darkness I summon thee!"

Then wind was blowing.

"SPEAK!"

Then she heard thunder, and she looked into the mirror. There was fire coming up inside the mirror. "Let me see thy face!"

Then a mask-like face appeared in the mirror, it started speaking, "What wouldst thou know, my queen?"

The woman who was speaking to mirror was a queen. Queen Grimhilde. She was known for her cruelty to her kingdom. She did not have interest in power at all. She owned a mirror that can answer any question she asked, but she always asked the same question: "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

"Famed is thy beauty majesty. But hold! A lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she's more fair than thee."

The Evil Queen was shocked about that answer. The Queen was not pleased, "Alas for her! Reveal her name!"

The Magic Mirror didn't want to say, but he have to tell the truth. He couldn't lie, "Lips red as a rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow."

The Evil Queen gasped, "SNOW WHITE!"

Then she heard a knock on her door. She turned around, and she was infuriated, "Who goes there?!"

The face of the mirror disappeared just when two guards came into the door holding a prisoner. The prisoner was Jacob, and he was trying to remain calm. He looked and saw the queen staring coldly at him. He gasped with fear. He knew exactly who she was. He knew that she was mean, cruel, and a wicked witch. LITERALLY!

"Why have you come with this-this peasant?" Grimhilde was referring to Jacob as the peasant.

"Forgive us, your majesty, but we have a prisoner."

The Evil Queen gave Jacob a stern glare, "Speak boy, what how thee done?"

Jacob stood up, "My name is Jacob. I didn't do what I was questioned. I was looking for someone, but then I ran into a..." He gestured the guards, "A misunderstanding."

The Evil Queen gave Jacob a raised brow, "I see." She then circled around Jacob looking at him. Jacob wasn't sure why she's looking at him like this for. He was expecting the Evil Queen to be like the Queen of Hearts. He was imaging her yelling the guards to kill him, but now he questioned his thought. The Evil Queen stopped and faced him with a smile, "Ah, yes." Then she looked at the guards, "Leave us!"

The guards did as they were told, leaving Jacob and Queen Grimhilde alone.

Jacob didn't know what was going to happen, but the way she looked at him. He knew that something was up, "Look your majesty, I can prove my innocence! Just ask the Magic Mirror over there! He'll tell you that I did nothing wrong," Jacob pointed the mirror.

The Evil Queen raised a brow, "You know about my mirror?"

"I do. I'm not from here, your majesty. I'm from the real world!"

"WHAT?!" The Evil Queen raised her hand to silence him. Jacob immediately did as he was told, and shut his mouth. She turned and faced the mirror, "Magic Mirror on the wall, does this boy speak thy truth?"

The mask face appeared in the mirror once again. He looked at Jacob, "The boy spoke thy truth, your majesty. He was from another world. No one ever crosses our world until last winter."

The Evil queen gasped, "But that is- it's- but that is impossible!"

"Hey, if I may, your majesty," Jacob began, "What I've been through. I know now that nothing is impossible..."

The Evil Queen looked at him in shocked. She was facing a man who was from a different world.

"Well, since I proved my innoncence, I guess now I can leave." Just when Jacob was about to leave.

"Wait," The Evil Queen ordered.

Jacob was thinking to himself, _Oh man! What now? _He turned and faced the queen, "Yes, your majesty?"

"I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you might find your friend."

"Really? Well, name it! I'll do anything to find her!"

The Evil Queen smirked, "Perfect."

Jacob's face expression turned to concern when he saw her smirking, _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Tell me, boy. Do you have a name?"

"My name is Jacob."

"Ah, Jacob," The Evil Queen got out a elegant box, "You, my dear boy, are going to be my new, _temporary,_ faithful huntsman-"

"Huntsman? First of all: what happened to the man you have? Second: why me? Thirdly: I can't work for you, your majesty. I don't belong here!"

"Silence! Firstly: don't INTERRUPT me when I'm speaking!"

Jacob whispered, "Sorry, your majesty."

The Evil Queen continued, "Secondly: my old huntsman walked out on me without a trace. When I find out where he is, HE'LL PAY!" She banged on her throne that made Jacob flinched. She cleared her throat, "Thirdly: you have potiental. I can see it through you. You have strengh, courage, and loyalty just what I need for a huntsman. Now, let me ask you this. Do you want to find your friend or not?"

_I know the queen is planning something bad. I know. I watch the movie. But I want to find Kailey before Kelsey kills me. _Jacob nodded, "Fine. What is the task?"

"There is a young maiden, who resides this castle. Her name is Snow White."

"Snow White? The Princess Snow White?"

"Yes... I sent her out to pick out flowers far in the forest. There... my _new,_ faithful huntsman... you will KILL her!"

Jacob's eyes grew wide in shock, "Did you say kill? No, no! I'm not a killer! I don't want to kill anyone!"

"SILENCE!" The Evil Queen raised her arm up, and she looked like she was about to hit him. But luckily, she didn't. "If you fail this task, you will never find your friend, and you will suffer the penalty."

"Penalty? But I didn't do anything wrong."

"The only thing you will do wrong is defy your queen, and trespassing my kingdom."

Jacob was about to comment, but he didn't want to make things worse. _It's either this or suffer the penaly? Like I have a choice._ He sighed, "Yes, your majesty." _I should've known this would happen! What have I done?!_

The Evil Queen continued, "But to make doubly sure you do not fail... Bring back her heart... IN THIS!" She gave him the elegant box.

Jacob looked at the box, and then looked at The Evil Queen, "Why her heart?"

"To make sure you've done the job right. I need proof."

"What's wrong with bringing a nail or little bit of hair?"

The Evil Queen looked at him sternly.

Jacob asked, "After I kill a girl, and bring her heart to you; then will you ask your mirror where my friend is?"

"Percisely. All I want is the job done. You are dismissed. Go now and seek her there!"

"But your majesty, if you want me to do the job I need something to kill her with."

The Evil Queen raised a brow, she knew he had a point. She looked at her drawer, that was opened, and saw a dagger. She picked it up, and gave it to Jacob. "Here, take my dagger. Now get out of my sight, and don't return until the task is complete."

"Yes, ma'am." Jacob left the room. As soon as he left, he sighed and looked at the dagger, the queen gave him.

"Jacob!"

Jacob gasped, put the dagger behind his back, and looked around the halls, "Who's there?"

"Over here!" Jacob looked down and saw a familiar cricket. "Jiminy?!"

"Jacob, are you alright?! What happened?! I saw you with those guards, and I thought-" He gasped at the thought he was thinking about. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I knew I shouldn't have left you. I'm your guide. I didn't leave Kelsey when I was her guide, and I'm not going to leave you either."

"I'm sorry too, Jiminy."

"That's okay, Jacob. Now what happened?! What did the Evil Queen say or do to you?!"

Jacob looked back at the Evil Queen's door. He didn't want the queen to hear their conversation. So he picked up Jiminy, "Let's talk outside."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Jiminy began, "Queen Grimhilde made you her huntsman?"

"Yep. And she wanted me to do something despicable."

"What?!"

Jacob looked at the elegant box, the Evil Queen gave him. "She wants me to... to... to..."

Jiminy raised a brow, "To what?"

"To..." then he started speaking quietly, "to kill Snow White."

"SHE WANTS YOU TO KILL THE PRINCESS?!"

"Yeah. She said if I do it, she will ask her magic mirror where Kailey is."

"You... you're not... you're not _really _going to do it are you? You know that killing is wrong."

"No. Of course not, but if it's a girl's heart she wants. I'll give her one." He smirked.

Jiminy started smiling, "I know that look anywhere. Kelsey has that look every time she has an idea."

"That's right. Now, I have to get a heart, find Kailey before Kelsey kills me."

"Kelsey would never kill you!" Jiminy said, "Angry at you, yes. But you're Kelsey's best friend, she'll never kill you."

"She may be my best friend, but she's scary when she's angry. She uses her man voice when she's yelling at someone, and that freaks me out."

"Well, what do we need to do first."

"First: we got to find Snow White and warn her about her step mom."

"Good idea. Well, let's go."

Jacob picked up Jiminy, and put him on his shoulder. He started walking on the road heading to the forest.

Meanwhile, someone was hiding in the trees, listening to their conversation. "Ooh, that's interesting. _Very _interesting." It was the annoying, talking parrot, and Jafar's minion, Iago, who was listening. He started chuckling wickedly, "Boy, Jafar is going to be glad to find out about you, kid." He started imitating Jafar, "Excellent work, Iago."

Then he started talking normal, "Oh go on!"

Imitating Jafar: "No really. On a scale of one to ten. You are eleven!"

Iago: "Oh, Jafar, you're too kind." He started flying out of the trees, and going back to the Overtakers' lair, the Underworld.

**A/N: *Cueing the fireworks* Good news everybody! I have reached 1,000 views in this book! It took me a lot of chapters to get that many in the first book. Thank you everyone who favorite, followed, reviewed, and did the poll. So far I got nine votes saying I should make a third one, and zero saying no! So what did you think of the chapter? I know most of you think that Jacob shouldn't agree to helping the Evil Queen, but saying no to the queen is a bad idea. But no worries, Jacob has a plan! Will Jacob and Jiminy find Snow White, and warn her about her step mom? Would Jacob give a heart for the Evil Queen, and find Kailey? Read+Review+Poll. Thank you.**


	7. To Trust and Not To Trust

Chapter 6: To Trust or Not To Trust

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Kelsey was walking by herself in Toulgy Wood. Since Jiminy wasn't around everything was quiet. Too quiet. So quiet, Kelsey hated it. She missed someone accompany her and her journey. She missed Jiminy telling her what's right and wrong. It was annoying, but sadly, she missed it.

She missed Genie, the big, blue goof as her genie. She also missed her Disney big brother figures: Aladdin, Hercules, and escpecially Jack Sparrow.

She's wondering how Jim was doing now. She knew at the end of the movie, he will become a better person. She's also curious to see how Aladdin was with Princess Jasmine. She knew that he already used his first wish to make Jafar's old snake staff magic in order to help Kelsey defeat Hades.

Was Hercules a true hero yet? Of course not, Kelsey got the phone call from Hades. Hercules didn't defeat him yet.

She's hoping that Stitch made it to Hawaii and was friends with Lilo.

Kelsey was looking around in the woods. Now she's curious if Alice made it out of Wonderland. The last time she met her it was at the Mad Hatter's tea party. Kelsey went to Toulgy Wood while Alice went to the wrong way, and that made Kelsey feel badly.

While she was walking, her thoughts were interrupted when she looked up, and saw a little, blue light. "What the?" she whispered. She followed to see where that light was coming from. Then she heard whispering noises, she immediately turned around. She gasped.

She saw a small, firey, blue light floating. "What are you?" Kelsey asked, "WAIT! I know! You're a Will O' the Wisps!"

The wisp didn't do anything. It was just floating. Kelsey reached out to touch it, but then it disappeared. "Huh?" Then she saw more Will O's multiplying. It was leading her to a path. _Hm... I know they will lead me to my fate. I know! I saw the movie Brave. But I also know that they would lead me into something good or bad. But hey, Kailey was kidnapped by Hades so nothing could be worse than that. Well, I might as well take a chance. _

And for that Kelsey started following the wisps. She touched every wisp, and it disappeared. She followed them, until she reached the darkest part of Toulgy. She saw a huge, grey rock in the middle of the woods. That's a good thing, because she knew that spot when she was here last year. She sat down. "Now what? Okay, Will O's, where's my fate?"

_"A twas brilling, and the slithy toves._

_Did the grye and grimble in the wabe?"_

Kelsey's turned around, looked up, and heard someone's singing. She knew who was singing. It was someone, Kelsey was not thrilled of seeing again.

_"All the mimsy were the borogroves._

_And the momeraths outgrabe..."_

"Alright Chess! I know it's you. Come out."

The Cheshire Cat appeared on a tree branch with a huge smile on his face, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Kelsey Armstrong. So nice to see you again."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at the cat. She never did like that cat, because of all the tricks he pulled from the past. "Oh yeah. So nice to see you again also," she said sarcastically.

"I take it you're back to find your sister."

"Yeah, and a friend, who I'm going to kill when I see him again."

"Him?" He smiled at her, "Oh, is he your bo?"

Kelsey raised a brow, "My what?"

"You know what. Your boyfriend is your bo?"

Kelsey looked at him in disgust, "No way! He's just a friend. Look, I'm not here to talk to you about my personal life. Okay? That's the last thing I'll do."

"That is? Oh, Kelsey, how hurtful. I thought we were friends. You don't trust me?"

"Chess. The last time I trust you with anything: you send me to the wrong portal, tricked me and my friends into an indian trap, and you couldn't keep your mouth shut about telling my enemies where I was. So yeah, I don't trust you."

"Well, let me make it up to you. I know where your sister was taken, and I also know where your friend went."

"Wait! You know where Jacob is?"

"Who's Jacob?"

Kelsey scowled, "Oh no, don't you dare play that game."

"What game?"

Kelsey face palmed, "So do you know where my friend is?"

"Yes, and I also know where your sister is."

Kelsey was about to say something, but she narrowed her eyes at the cat. "How do I know this isn't one of your tricks?"

"Oh, Kelsey. If you can't let go of the past, then I guess I should go." The Cheshire Cat began to disappear, _"And the momeraths out-"_

"Wait! Hold on, Chess!" Kelsey cried.

The Cheshire Cat disappeared.

"Oh great!" Kelsey face palmed.

"Oh great, what?"

Kelsey turned around and saw the Cheshire Cat on another tree branch. Kelsey really thought he disappeared, "Look, Chess, I don't trust you, but I don't know where my sister and Jacob are. So you might as well tell me."

"Why tell you when I can take you there? I'll take you to a path where your friends are, but you have to choose one path to seek. Do you want to look for the little girl or the tall boy? Your choice."

Kelsey paused, _Okay, Kailey is kidnapped so there's no time for me to wait. Besides Jiminy is with Jacob, so I know he's going to be safe. _"Okay, cat, I made my decision. Take to me to Kailey."

"Very well. I'll give you a shortcut," He pulled a branch that showed a portal.

"Where does this lead me to?"

"One way to find out," The Cheshire Cat started to fade away, "_Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, and the momeraths outgrabe..."_ He disappeared.

Kelsey looked at the portal, she wasn't sure if she should trust him again or not. _Well, what do I got to lose? _She went inside the portal.

As soon as she went inside, Cheshire Cat closed the portal, and he smirked. He started laughing and singing, "_And the momeraths outgrabe..."_

* * *

Jacob and Jiminy were staring at the forest. It was dark, scary, and they heard the haunted music playing. "Snow White is in there?" Jiminy asked.

"No, not yet. Besides, she gets scared easily anyway. She would never go in there."

"Why would Queen Grimhilde harm the little princess? What did she do to her?"

"Snow White is fairest in the land. That's why the Evil Queen is such a prick."

"Shh!" Jiminy cried, "Keep your voice down when you're talking about the queen. You told me she owns a magic mirror, so she might be watching us right now."

Jacob and Jiminy remained silent for about a minute...

"No, I don't think she is watching us," Jacob disagreed.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"She only use the mirror to ask one, same, stupid question. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" Blech."

Then they heard someone singing a song, "_One song. I have but one song."_

"Do hear that?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, it's the sound of an angel singing." Jiminy smiled at that thought. He let out a happy sigh.

"_One song. I have but one song,"_ a little girl's voice was singing that same line.

"I know that song anywhere," Jacob said, "She must be here."

"Snow White?"

"Yes."

They started following the beautiful song, until they saw a beautiful maiden picking flowers and singing to herself.

"Jacob, that's Snow White!" Jiminy cried.

"I know." Jacob walked towards the little, singing princess. "Uh, excuse me."

"Oh," Snow White stopped her singing and faced Jacob, "Well, hello. Who are you?" Snow White smiled at him. Jacob raised a brow, "Um, I'm sorry, but aren't you startled?"

Snow White put her flowers down, and stood up to face him, "Should I be?"

_Oh my gosh, how can the queen hate her so much? She's so sweet. _Jacob paused and stared at Snow White's beauty, _It's no wonder she's fairest in the land._

Snow White and Jiminy stared at Jacob. They're waiting for him to say something.

"Is something the matter?" Snow White asked.

Jacob was out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry. My name is Jacob and this is Jiminy." He pointed at Jiminy, who's standing on his shoulder.

"How do you do?" Jiminy took off his hat, and took a bow. Snow White giggled and curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Snow White. How do you do?"

"Fine thank you," Jacob smiled at her, and Snow White smiled back. "Um, Snow White, have you seen a little girl? Her name is Kailey." Jacob asked. He didn't know if she knew, but it was worth a shot.

"Well, why no. I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone at all in this forest, it's just me.

"Well," Jacob began, "thanks anyway." Jacob was walking away. While he was talking to the princess, he completly forgot about what he was going to do.

"Ahem!" Jiminy cleared his throat, "Jacob, aren't you forgeting something?"

"What?"

Jiminy's sighed, "You know. The killing? Warning her about her mother? Ring a bell?"

Jacob paused and realized what he's talking about, "Oh yeah!" He turned and faced Snow White again. "Snow White?"

Snow White turned and faced Jacob, "Yes?"

"Look your highness, we've came here to warn you."

Snow White raised both brows, "Warn me? About what?"

"Well..." Jacob paused to think of the right words to say, "How can I put it?"

"We were sent here to kill you," Jiminy blurted out.

Snow White's eyes grew wide in fear, "What?!"

"Way to break it to her nicely, Jiminy," Jacob muttered.

"Sorry," Jiminy whispered.

"Jacob," Snow White began, "what is he talking about?"

Jacob sighed, _She's gotta find out sooner or later, "_Look she's mad and jealous. She wants you dead!"

"Who?!" Snow White asked anxiously.

"Do we have to say?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Jacob," Jiminy sighed sadly, "we have to."

"Okay," Jacob looked at Snow White, who was having a scared look on her face. "It's your step mom the queen."

"The queen?!" Snow White was more terrified than ever.

"Yes, she wants you dead!"

"What-wh-what do we do?!"

"Run, Snow! Run and hide! In the woods anywhere!"

Snow White was so scared she ran away into the dark forest.

"WAIT! Let me go with you!" Jacob cried as he was running after Snow White.

"Jacob!" Jiminy cried as he was holding on to Jacob's shirt, "You're meddling!"

Jacob ignored Jiminy, and he was trying to catch up to Snow White in the dark forest.

* * *

Kelsey came out of the portal, the Cheshire cat gave her. She looked around, and notice something familiar about this place. "I'M BACK TO WHERE I STARTED!" Kelsey knew she shouldn't have trust that cat again. She grunted, "I hate that cat." She began following the same she followed before.

While she was walking, she was talking to herself, "Here's my to-do-list: one, rescue Kailey from Hades; two, find Jacob; three-"

"HOLD IT, MISSY!" a voice cried.

Kelsey's eyes grew wide and gasped. She didn't move a muscle. "Who are you?"

"Turn around and put your hands in the air!"

Kelsey raised her arms up, and slowy turned around. Once she turned around, she faced a huge cat with a uniform, and was pointing a sword at her. "Pete?!"

"That's my name."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Shut it, and put your hands in the air."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "No way. I don't take orders from anyone especially you; and you know it's very rude to point weapons at people."

He walked towards her, still pointing the sword at her, "You know what's also rude? Not to take orders from the captain of the guards in Disneyland."

Kelsey threw her head back and laugh, "You? Captain of the guards in Disneyland? Ha! Ha! Now I've seen everything."

"It's true. Now I'm asking you to come with me."

Kelsey stopped laughing, when she saw him walking towards her. She immediately got out her sword, and pointed at him."Why?"

Pete stopped walking and raised his sword, "You think this is wise, Kelsey? Fighting against a captain?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "You can stop pretending to be the good guy now. This is me you're talking to. I know what you're are."

Pete raised a brow, "You know that I'm a villain."

"I didn't say that. I don't think you're a bad guy. I think you're a trouble cat, who I can't trust right now. My sister says that all you need is a hug. Personally, I think you need therapy."

Pete narrowed his eyes at her. "I am a villain! You'll pay for talking to me like that." He raised his sword and clashed it against Kelsey's. They're now having a sword fight.

"You still didn't answer my question!" Kelsey said as she was sword fighting with Pete, "What do you want? Why do you want me to come with you for?!"

"Because-" Pete paused as he was catching his breath while fighting, "the Overtakers wants to see you!"

"What?!" Kelsey paused, "The Overtakers? Who are they?!"

Then they both heard a gunshot, and Kelsey felt something piercing on her back. "Ow! What the?!" Then she felt dizzy and whoozy. "What is this?" She fell on to the ground and passed out.

Pete looked over and saw Gaston coming out of the bushes holding a gun. "Gaston?! Are you mad?!" He looked at Kelsey thinking that she's shot and killed. "We needed her! AND YOU KILLED HER!"

"Relax kitten," Gaston said as he was unloading his gun, Davy Jones gave him before Gaston and Pete left, "I shot her, but I didn't kill her." He got a purple gel bullet, and gave it to Pete.

Pete raised both brows, "What is this?"

"That kitten, is Sleeping Bullet. Yzma and Ursula gave it to me before we left. They said that if I shot her with this!" He gestured the bullet, "it won't kill her, she would be out like a light."

"So... she's not dead?"

"Of course not. She's just sleeping." Gaston then picked Kelsey up, and carried her over his shoulder, "Now, let's get back to the creepy lair, before she wakes up."

"One question, Gaston."

Gaston rolled his eyes, "What now?! We don't have time!"

"Do you think I'm a villain?"

Gaston raised a brow, "Pete, a true villain never ask if they're a villain or not. But in my opinion, I agree with a brat. You're just a trouble cat, who I can't trust right now." Gaston started walking leaving speechless Pete standing there.

Pete frowned and mumbled, "I will become a member of the Overtakers soon, Gaston. Just you wait."


	8. In the Dark

Chapter 7: In the dark...

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Jacob and Jiminy were running after Snow White, who was so frighten by the news they gave her about her stepmom wanted her killed. They tried to look for her in the woods, but the woods was so dark they couldn't see anything.

"SNOW?!" Jacob was calling out for her.

"Where could she be?" Jiminy asked. "For a princess she sure is a fast runner."

"Well, we got to find her. We need to make sure she's okay," Jacob said, "Wow, this is one dark, spooky forest. Has Kelsey and Kailey ever been through a forest like this before?"

"Of course. You see, we were in Adventureland at that time. We wanted to go to Tomorrowland to Monstropolis to find the Door to the Real World. Emperor Kuzco showed us two ways to get out of Adventureland. The beautiful path, but it was long. So..."

"Did you guys choose a shortcut that has a dark, creepy forest?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah!"

_Predictable,_ Jacob thought.

"Kelsey wanted to go to the shorter one, but all of us were _very_ insistent to go to the longer and safer one."

"Was it scary, and darker than this forest?"

"Worse! We met Hades."

Jacob's eyes grew wide, "Hades?! As in Hades The Lord of the Dead?!"

"Yes. He wanted Genie-"

"From Aladdin the movie?!"

"Quit interrupting!"

Jacob smiled sheepishly, "Oh, sorry. Continue."

"Well, we managed to escape the forest and Hades, but he managed to take the lamp... and Kelsey. So-"

Jacob stopped and faced Jiminy, "Wait! Hades kidnapped Kelsey?!"

Jiminy raised a brow, silently telling him to be quiet and quit interrupting again.

"Sorry."

"Well, Aladdin, Abu, and I managed to rescue her. Once Kelsey was free, she helped Hercules defeat a Hydra."

Jacob looked at him anxiously. Jiminy sighed, "You can talk now."

"Okay, why did Hades kidnapped her for? Kelsey met Hercules that's so cool! Did she met any other heroes? Did she ticked off any other villains besides Hades?"

"One: Hades kidnapped her, because he wanted her to help him take over the cosmos! Two: she did meet Hercules. She also met others who helped her get home: Aladdin, Jack Sparrow, Jim Hawkins, Mike Wazowski, and Sulley. Three: she ticked off Hades, Ursula, Yzma, Shere Khan, Captain Hook, Gaston, Jafar, Randall, and Waternoose."

Jacob couldn't believe Kelsey ticked off so many people, "Wow."

Then they heard a girl screaming. "AHHH!"

"What was that?!" Jiminy cried as he jumped.

"That must be Snow! Let's go!" Jacob ran as fast as he could, and followed the girl's scream.

They followed the sceam, until they found Snow White lying on the ground, sobbing.

"Poor princess," Jiminy was heart-broken to see the innocent princess crying.

Jacob walked over to the sobbing princess. He touched her shoulder, "Snow?"

She lifted her head up quickly, and gasped. She was shaking with fright, and was crying some more.

"Snow, it's okay!"

Snow White looked up, and saw Jacob, "Oh, Mr. Jacob, it's horrible! Those trees were trying to grab me! There were crocodiles, eyes, and-Oh!" She pointed at the trees while sobbing on Jacob's shirt.

Jacob and Jiminy looked at the trees, Snow White was pointing at, but nothing was there. Jacob did felt sorry for her. "Come here." Jacob put his arms around Snow White in comfort. She was still crying. "It's alright. You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we're afraid. Believe me, I know."

Then the sun came out, and so did the animals in the forest. A bunny was hopping towards Snow White. She felt something touching her shoe. She turned around and gasped, "Oh!"

Then all of the animals ran and hide.

"It's okay. It was just a rabbit," Jiminy said in comfort.

"Please don't run away!" Snow White was begging the animals not to go. "We won't hurt you. I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've been through."

That's true," Jacob said, "her stepmom wants her killed. Clearly you don't know what that's like."

Snow White continued, "I'm so ashamed of the fuss I made. What do you do when things go wrong?"

"You know what I do, Snow? Everytime I move to a different state, I feel kinda down. So, I usually just get my mind off of things by playing basketball."

Snow White faced Jacob with a confused look, "What's basketball?"

"Oh, well, it's a sport I play. All you have to do is just well-"

"Jacob!" Jiminy interrupted.

"What?" Jacob glared at him.

"Do you really think that's important?"

"Well she asked."

Then a blue bird was chirping.

"Oh!" Snow White smiled, "You sing a song."

The bird smiled and was chirping a song again.

"_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh,"_ Snow White started singing.

The bird reapted Snow White by chirping the song.

"_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh," _she sang again.

The bird repeated Snow White again. It was now flying toward Snow White, and landed on her finger.

_"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh,"_ Snow White smiled.

The bird was so thrilled and singing so loud. The bird was out of tune. Everyone was holding their ears. The bird's cheeks flushed red from embarrasment. Snow White was laughing and smiling.

She continued to sing with the bird, and the music began.

"_With a smile and a song._

_Life is just like a bright, sunny day._

_Your cares fade away._

_And your heart is young."_

Jiminy and Jacob were sitting down staring at Snow White with a smile on their faces. They think that her voice was like an angel from heaven. The animals were growing attatched to Snow White also.

_"With a smile and a song._

_All the world seems to waken anew._

_Rejoicing with you as the song is sung._

_There's no use in grumbling._

_When raindrops come tumbling._

_Remember you are the one!_

_Who can fill the world with sunshine._

All of the animals were cuddling close to the princess. Jiminy and Jacob were impressed that Snow White got all of the animals close to her less than thirty seconds.

_"When you smile and you sing._

_Everything is in tune and it's spring._

_And a life flows along with a smile and a song."_

The music ended. Jiminy and Jacob applauded. "Bravo!" Jiminy cried. "Fantastic! Encore! Encore!" Jacob cried.

Snow White smiled and giggled, "I really feel quite happy now. I sure I'll get along some how."

Jacob helped Snow White up on her feet, "Everything's gonna be alright, Snow."

"Yes, but..." Snow White paused herself.

Jacob raised a brow, "Something wrong?"

"What? Oh no. Nothing's wrong. It's just that... I do need a place to sleep."

"Oh well, I know just the place. There's a small cottage of the seven dwarves. They would be happy to take you in."

"Really?!" Snow White smiled and wrapped Jacob's arm, "Would you take me there?" Snow White looked up at him, and smiled really pretty for him. Jacob's cheeks turned red, and he was blusing, "Um, well- I-I-"

Jiminy cut in, "We would love to, but we don't know where it is. But I'm sure the animals would know."

Snow White turned her attention to the animals, "Do any of you know where the cottage is?"

The animals looked at attention then at Snow White. They nodded.

"You do?" Snow White smiled, "Would you take me there?"

The birds fly up, and pulled Snow White's red cape, and start dragging her away from Jacob.

"Hey! Wait a minute."

Snow White turned around and faced Jacob, "Yes."

"As the new huntsman in this kingdom, I can't let a little princess like you go off on her own again. Who knows what kind of dangers there are in these woods." He laid his hand out and gave her his charming smile, "I will personally escort you to the cottage, Miss Snow White."

Jiminy rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Oh brother."

Snow White smiled and took his hand, "Very well, Mr. Jacob. Escort me away."

"Oh, you can call me Jacob or Jake if you like."

"Very well, Jacob. Take me to the cottage."

Jacob's cheek were turning red again, "Alright. Onward!" He and Snow White started following the animals.

* * *

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," an voice whispered, "Rise and shine."

Kelsey heard a voice, and she started waking up. The first thing she felt was the dizziness in her head. It was hard for her to focus what's going on. "Uh, can somebody stop my head spinning."

Then she felt something cold holding her head. Kelsey was opening her eyes, once it was opened, it was all blurry. Kelsey blinked a couple until her vision was crystal clear. She saw that she's sitting in front of a large table, and she also saw her old _friends _staring at her. She saw some of the villains she faced before, and then new villains she haven't faced. She gasped, "WHAT THE HECK?!" Kelsey was about to jump out of her chair, but she noticed that she was strapped on by smoke-like rope. She knew it was Hades's work no doubt. She tried to pull herself out of the rope, but it was too tight.

"Hello, Kelsey. So nice of you to join us," sitting across the table was none other than Jafar, who was smirking at her. He wasn't the only one smirking; all the villains, who were sitting down smirked at her too.

"Oh great!" Kelsey cried out, "I can't believe this is happening to me... AGAIN!" This was the fifith time Kelsey was kidnapped by villains. This was getting old and embarrassing. Kelsey still felt something holding her head. She looked up, and it was none other than Ursula holding her head. Kelsey laughed sheepishly, "Hi Ursula. How are you?"

Ursula smirked, "Fine child. How's your head?"

"Fine. It's better now. You can let go."

"Oh, are you sure, child?" Ursula was squeezing Kelsey's head tighter, "Let me make sure it stops spinning."

"I'm fine really." Kelsey felt a lot of pressure now, "Okay, this hurts a little. OKAY! YOU CAN STOP NOW, URSULA!"

Ursula was squeezing her head once more. She couldn't get over what Kelsey did to her. Kelsey almost fed her to Bruce, and tricked Ursula when she gave her a fake triton. This was what she called PAYBACK!

"URSULA!" Kelsey cried and winced in pain.

"Ursula!" Frollo cried, "Release her head. We need her brain flowing."

Ursula didn't want to, but she sighed and released Kelsey's head.

"Ow, Ursula, that hurt." Kelsey could still feel the pressure in her head.

"I know." Ursula said as she was chuckling wickedly.

Kelsey was giving her a mean glare. Then Kelsey tried to undo her smoke rope, but it was too tight. "Okay, I have a few questions. One: what the heck do you guys want?! Two: where's my sister? Three: could somebody UNSTRAP ME FROM THIS CHAIR, PLEASE?!"

"Of course," Jafar smiled and then turned to Hades, who was sitting next to him. "Hades, could you please unstrap our guest?"

"Certainly," Hades smirked and snapped his fingers. The smoke-like rope that strapped Kelsey's arms and legs dissolved. Kelsey stood up, and was rubbing her sore wrists. While she was rubbing, she narrowed her eyes at Hades. "Nice to see ya too, babe," Hades said sarcastically.

Yzma was sitting down staring at Kelsey, "What's wrong, Kelsey? Cat gotta tongue?"

Kelsey turned and glared at Yzma. She noticed that Yzma still had that cat tail from the potion. "No, I think it got you."

Yzma scowled.

"Oh I know!" Hades exclaimed, "You thought that you're the only one who can go through both worlds. Well, news flash, babe! You're not!"

"Speaking of both worlds!" Kelsey began, "How did you guys show up in mine anyway?"

"Let's just say that we have a little help," Maleficent glanced over and looked Pete, who was standing around the corner.

Kelsey scowled at Pete, "I see. You know what? I don't care how. Okay? I just want to know what happened to my sister."

"Don't worry, my dear," Scar began, "she's locked away somewhere here in the Underworld."

"And it's a good thing too," Randall muttered.

"Bring her here!" She cried. The villains looked at her as if she said something stupid. "I need to know she's safe!"

Jafar sighed, "Very well, my dear." He turned his attention to some figures in the shadows, "Bring forth the child." The figures were revealed that was none other than Gaston carrying a chair. Not just any chair. Kailey was sitting on that chair, being gagged and was tied up by more of Hades's smoke rope. Kailey was shaking, and her eyes grew wide when she saw Kelsey. She was muffling words, that everyone didn't understand, "MPH! MPH! MPH! MPH!"

Kelsey rushed over to Kailey's side, and took the tape out of her mouth. "OW!" Kailey could feel the tape burn on her mouth, but she didn't care, "Oh Kelsey, thank God you're here!"

"Enough with the teary, girly reunion!" Hook cried with annoyance.

Kelsey ignored Hook's comment. "Kailey, are you okay?" She started untying Hades's smoke tendril.

Kailey nodded, "Yes. Kelsey, they showed in our world, and was going to kidnap you. But they couldn't find you so they kidnapped me instead!"

Kelsey stopped untying the rope. She turned and gave the villains a mean glare, "You were planning to kidnap me?!"

"Well, yeah!" Gaston cried, "But you weren't home, and the brat was screaming so we took her!"

Kelsey turned to Kailey, and tried to untie Kailey's rope. She was getting frustrated, "Okay, Hades, untie her."

Hades was sitting there, and raising a brow at her.

"NOW!" Kelsey said more forcefully.

"Not until we talk business that's the deal. Remember?"

Kelsey was about to say something, but she sighed, "Fine! What do you guys want?!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

The villains smirked at her.

"What we want is your knowledge, my dear," Frollo said.

"What?" Kelsey glared at Frollo.

"You see, Kelsey," Jafar began, "We are the group called the Overtakers."

"The Overtakers?" Kelsey raised a brow, "You guys are the Overtakers?" _That's what Pete was talking about!_

"Yes. We are a powerful group, who wants power and wanted to take over."

"Let me guess. You guys want to take over the Disneyland kingdom?"

"Precisely, my dear," Shere Khan replied.

"Not surprised."

"Anyway," Jafar continued, "we have an advantage for the take over. Maleficent?"

Maleficent was holding a big, old, red book, and laid it on the table. "Do you know what this is, child?"

Kelsey looked at it with a raised brow, "No, but I have a feeling that you're going to tell me."

"This is Yensid's spell book. Legend has it, that it's the object that can control the entire kingdom. It's so powerful, we managed to cast a spell to make a portal to go to your world. So-"

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late!" Kronk cried as he came the room, "But I brought the cake!"

Kelsey was shocked to see Kronk here. She thought he quit working for Yzma, "Kronk, what are you doing here?!"

"Gaston and Pete told me that they're throwing a surprise party for you. So I decided to make you a cake." Kronk gave Kelsey a cake that was covered in chocolate, buttercream frosting. It had writing on it that said: Surprise Kelsey!

"Aw, Kronk, that's so sweet." Kelsey took her finger, swipe it on the icing, and licked it, "Mm. Chocolate."

"Excuse me?!" Yzma cried, "Kronk, we were in the middle of something important here."

"Sorry, Yzma, but I didn't want the icing to melt. So I brought it here." Kronk laid the cake on the table, and started cutting the cake, "Anybody want a piece."

Everyone froze and gave Kronk a stare.

"No?" Kronk asked.

"I WANT A PIECE!" Kailey cried. Everyone turned and gave Kailey a cold stare. "What?" Kailey asked innocently, "I'm hungry."

Jafar spoke up, "Well, you can't-"

Randall cut Jafar off, and started whispering, "Jafar, think about it. If she eats she'll stay content. She'll keep her big, fat mouth shut, and into the cake."

"I HEARD THAT, LIZARD BOY!" Kailey cried.

Jafar was rubbing his head. He couldn't take Kailey's voice anymore, "Very well. She can have a piece. Hades untie her, so she can eat."

Hades sighed, "Jaffy, why couldn't we have someone feed her? That way she would stay tied up."

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Kailey cried. Hades shut his eyes tight trying to block Kailey's yelling. He too can't stand Kailey's voice, "Shut up, you little brat!"

"HEY!" Kelsey snapped, "Don't talk to my sister like that! No one talks to her like that except me!"

"YEAH!" Kailey cried, but then she paused and realized what Kelsey also said, "HEY!"

"Do you want to feed her, Hades?" Jafar asked.

Hades looked at Kailey, who was stucking her tongue at him. Then back at Jafar. "No."

"Then untie her then!" Jafar snapped.

Hades groaned, "Fine, but she better keep her mouth if she knows what's good for her."

Kailey rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

He groaned, snapped his fingers, and the rope that strapped Kailey to the chair disappeared. Kronk walked towards Kailey with two pieces of cake, "Chocolate or Vanilla?"

All of the villains turned their attention back to Kelsey.

"Where were we?" Malefiecent asked.

"You were talking about Yensid's spell book, the one I stole," Pete reminded Maleficent.

"Yes, thank you. Anyway it's the most powerful spell book of all."

"Okay, aren't all spell books supposed to be powerful?" Kelsey asked.

"Not like Yensid's. And thanks to our good friend, Pete, we finally have it."

"Oh, thank you, your highness!" Pete cried, "You're too kind."

"Okay," Kelsey continued, "what does that have to do with me?"

"We found out," Cruella began, "that you, poor-dressed-girl!"

Kelsey was a little offended by Cruella's remark, "Well, that's big talk from someone who had skunk colored hair."

"Ooh," All of the villains, and Kailey were laughing under their breath.

Cruella scowled, "SHUT UP!" She cried at the villains. She turned back to Kelsey, and continued, "You are the one from the real world!"

"Yes," Davy said, "Do you want to know how we know that you're from the real world, girly?"

"No," Kelsey said, "I already know how. The big mouth, flame-head told you guys, didn't he?" Kelsey pointed at Hades.

Hades narrowed his eyes at Kelsey, and slowly turning red. Jafar narrowed his eyes at him, "Yes, he did. It's still upsetting that he kept that detailed secret from us for TOO LONG!"

Hades put his finger in his ear to regain sound from Jafar's yelling, "Jaffy, I get it. You felt betrayed, I understand that. I know how that felt when all of you guys WAGERED ON ME BEHIND MY BACK!" Hades was turning red.

"OKAY! SHUT IT!" Kelsey cried.

Hades and Jafar turned their attention back to Kelsey. Then Hades turned back to blue.

"I don't care okay. I know where this is going. You want me to help you guys take over!"

Shere Khan raised a brow, "How did you-"

"Oh please!" Kelsey interrupted, "It's not like it's anything else! You villains are so predictable! And besides why else would you kidnap Kailey... well me at least?"

"She's got a point," Kronk said.

Gaston and Pete took a slice of the cake, and shoved it on Kronk's face. "SHUT UP!" They both cried.

Kronk was now licking the cake off his face, "Mm. Chocolate."

"Anyway!" Kelsey continued, "What makes you think that you guys will do better with me?"

"Listen here, my dear," Jafar began more forcefully, "you _will_ help us take over Disneyland!"

"Oh really?" Kelsey crossed her arms, and gave the villains a mean glare, "And what if I said no?"

The villains paused and looked at each other. They rolled their eyes, got out their weapons, and point it at Kelsey and Kailey. Kailey's eyes grew wide in fear, while she had chocolate frosting on her face. "Kelsey, out of all the questions you asked. This is one of the stupidest!"

Kelsey gave Kailey a mean glare. She turned and grabbed a handful of chocolate cake. She walked toward Kailey, "Shut up, Kailey, and feed your face!" Kelsey rubbed the cake on Kailey's face. Kailey was covered in chocolate frosting, "Very mature of you, Kelsey."

"SHUT UP, KAILEY!" Everyone cried at Kailey. They were sick and tired of Kailey's mouth.

"Don't make me duct taped you!" Kelsey cried.

"Alright! Alright! Geez!" Kailey started licking the icing off of her face.

"Look!" Ursula began, "If you don't help us, then we will kill both of you."

Kelsey raised a brow, "Oh really. Well, I call your bluff."

The villains and Kailey's eyes grew wide in shock. "Kelsey, what the heck are you up to?" she whispered.

"Shut up, Kailey."

"What?!" Maleficent cried. "You dared to question us?!"

"Mal, I just did."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at Kelsey.

"What makes you think we're bluffing?" Frollo asked.

"You know how you guys always threaten the hero's life or someone else's?"

The villains looked at each other, then back at Kelsey.

"What's your point?" Yzma asked.

"My point is that they always give in every time. So, if I say no, I bet you guys won't kill me and my sister. I think you're just giving me a threat you won't deliver. You guys just don't have it in you. You're chickens."

"Nobody calls people chickens like Gaston!" Gaston cried angrily.

"Maleficent!" Pete cried, "Are you going to let her talk to you like that? Do you want me to kill her?"

"Kelsey, don't make them mad!" Kailey cried.

"You're saying that we're liars?" Randall asked Kelsey.

Kelsey answered with a smirk, "You said that not me."

"Enough!" Jafar cried, "Enough stalling! Are you in or are you out?!" Jafar was holding his new snake staff up.

"Well-"

"HOLD IT! HOLD EVERYTHING!"

Everything turned around, and saw Iago flying towards Jafar.

"Iago, where have you been?" Jafar asked.

"Sorry, I'm late, Jafar. But I have some good news for you! News that will make you _really_ happy!"

"What? Did you find a lamp?"

"No."

"The Sultan is dead?" Jafar perked up.

"No."

Jafar scowled, "Oh. Well, nothing makes me happy than that."

"Guess again. I was in Fantasyland, and outside of Queen Grimhilde's castle."

Hades's rolled his eyes, "Oh no. Not that witch. I hate her."

"What's wrong with her?" Ursula asked Hades.

"When I asked her to join in the Overtakers group, she said no. She said that," Hades started imitating the queen, "taking control over the kingdom is not what I'm after. I prefer to be known as the fairest in the all of Disneyland. Blech!"

"Boy, I can do better impressions than that," Iago muttered to Jafar.

Hades started talking normal, "I mean who doesn't want power?! I mean come on! We all do don't we?! And you know I can't handle rejection well."

Jafar cleared his throat, and turned to Iago "Ahem, anyway, what did you see in Queen Grimhilde's castle?"

"Well, I saw the annoying, talking cricket. The one who had on a hat, and always say," Then he started imitating, "You should always let your conscience be your guide"."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide. She knew Iago was talking about Jiminy Cricket. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah, so?" Pete asked.

"Who cares about the bug?" Hook asked.

"Well!" Iago laughed wickedly, "You're going to love this! HA! HA! He was with a boy."

"A mancub?" Shere Khan raised a brow.

"Not just any boy! He said that he is Kelsey's best friend! HA! HA!"

Every villain raised a brow, and looked at Kelsey.

She was shocked, but she didn't want to show it, "I don't know what that bird is talking about."

"JACOB?! JACOB IS HERE?!" Kailey cried.

Kelsey glared at Kailey and giving her signs telling her to shut up, but it was no use.

"HE'S HERE IN DISNEYLAND?!"

"Do you know this, Jacob?" Cruella asked.

"Well," Kelsey smiled sheepishly, "I... may have known him. But what's your point?"

The villains smirked at each other. Kelsey gave Kailey a mean glare, "Thanks a lot, Kailey."

"What?!" Kailey asked innocently.

"Well done, Iago," Jafar smiled at Iago.

Iago smiled, "Oh, Jafar, you're too kind."

"Change of plans," Jafar said then he looked at Kelsey, "If you don't coöperate with us, Kelsey, we won't kill you and your sister."

Kelsey and Kailey raised their brows. "You're not?" Kailey asked.

"No. We will kill your friend instead." He chuckled wickedly.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kailey cried, "Jacob is not part of this!"

"He is now, sweetcakes," Ursula said.

"So what will it be, babe?" Hades smirked at Kelsey, "You help us or we kill your boyfriend? Take your pick!"

Kelsey wanted to protect Jacob, but she didn't want to show herself being overprotective. "First of all, Hades, he's not my boyfriend! Second, I still won't help you."

Everyone's eyes grew wide except for Kelsey's.

"WHAT?!" Maleficent cried, "You would rather have your friend killed then help us?"

"Wow!" Hades said, "That is most selfish, inconsiderate thing you ever said... Now, I really want your soul."

"Hey, I was planning on killing him myself anyway," Kelsey said.

"KELSEY!" Kailey was so shock that Kelsey would let the villains hurt Jacob.

"You think we're bluffing?" Frollo asked.

"Oh yeah!" She said admittedly.

"VERY WELL!" Hook cried. He turned around and screamed out, "SMEE! TELL THE BOYS TO GET THE SHIP READY!"

"BOYS!" Hades cried to Pain and Panic, "GET MY CHARIOT READY! NOW!"

Kelsey flinched. She really didn't think that they would do it. Now she really was nervous. She can't let them hurt him. When she was about to speak up.

"NO!" Everyone turned around, and saw Kailey holding her blaster, she got out from Kelsey's backpack. "I won't let you hurt Jacob!" She took a shot, and it shoot at the ceiling.

Gaston laughed, "HA! YOU MISSED!"

"I wasn't aiming it at you, pretty boy!"

Everyone raised a brow at Kailey. Then they heard something stretching.

"Do you hear something?" Kronk asked.

Then the chandelier, that was above the table started falling.

"HIT THE DECK!" Hook cried.

"Take cover!" Davy cried. All of the villains shield themselves, keeping the glass from hitting them. The chandelier hit the table, and glass was everywhere. That gave Kelsey and Kailey a opportunity to escape.

"Come on, Kelsey! HURRY!" Kailey took Kelsey's backpack, and started running. Kelsey looked over and saw Yensid's spell book on the table. She ran towards it, and took it, "THANK YOU!" Kelsey started running. Maleficent's saw her with the book. "THE BOOK!" She cried, "SHE'S TAKING IT!"

Everyone got up, and saw Kelsey and Kailey running. "LET'S GO, MEN!" Hook cried. They were running after Kelsey and Kailey.

The girls went to an elevator. Kelsey was so scared she kept on pressing the down button rapidly. "COME ON! COME ON!"

"KELSEY!" Kailey cried, "THEY'RE COMING!"

Kelsey looked over, and saw an angry group of villains coming after them.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Randall cried as he was pointing at them. At that time, the elevator opened. The girls ran inside the elevator. Kelsey pressed the first floor button rapidly.

"CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!" Kailey cried in panic.

"I'M TRYING!" Kelsey snapped. The door slowly closed, just when the villains were coming closer.

"GIVE ME THE BOOK!" Maleficent cried.

"NO WAY, Mal!" Kelsey said as the door finally closed.

The villains didn't make it. Hades was now pressing the elevator door more rapidly than Kelsey was.

"Hurry up!" Yzma snapped.

"Does it look like I'm trying?!" Hades was slowly turning red with frustration.

"We got to stop them from leaving with that book!" Shere Khan cried.

"Well, news flash, stripes! The elevator will come back as soon as it reached the floor it's sent to! By then, they would escape!"

"Well, is there another way downstairs?" Frollo asked.

"Yeah, the stairs."

The villains looked at each other, and then they immediately ran down the long, tiring stairs.

Meanwhile in the elevator, Kelsey and Kailey were shaking, and catching their breath. "Do you think we can escape?" Kailey asked.

"I hope so," Kelsey said breathlessly. The elevator door opened. Kelsey was about to walk out, but then the elevator immediately closed. "WHAT THE?!"

_"Welcome!"_ a creepy voice said, "_Foolish mortals. To Hades's Underworld. You are the passengers on the most uncommon elevator of all... The Underworld Tower of Terror." _Then the voice made a wicked chuckle. Kelsey and Kailey looked at each other nervously.

"Oh, Kailey, I forgot. This elevator is-"

The door cracked open, and the girls saw a bunch of souls moaning and flowing by. _"Wave goodbye to the real world, and say hello to all the souls. Because after this ride... you will be joining them soon." _ The door closed again, and then the elevator went straight up.

"Why aren't we going down?" Kailey asked nervously.

"I'm trying to say that-"

Then all the lights on the elevator went out, and the only thing shining was the stars just like the ride. The girls screamed, "AAHHH!"

"KELSEY, I CAN'T SEE!" Kailey cried.

"Don't panic, Kailey. This is just like the Tower of Terror in Disney World."

"Except the one in Disney World have seat belts!"

_I don't remember this part! _Kelsey thought, _I think Hades made an upgrade to the elevator._

"_A reservation has been made in the River of Souls. It's saving it for you..." _The voice laughed wickedly, "HA! HA! HA!"

Then the girls heard a loud crash. The elevator started falling down, and the girls started screaming bloody murder. "AAAAHHHHH!"

**A/N: Will the girls ever escape the _Underworld_ Tower of Terror and the Underworld? Will Jacob and Jiminy find a heart for the Evil Queen? You know what to do! READ AND REVIEW! By the way, I have a lot of questions on how I updated these stories quickly. Well, I wrote most of these chapters during break, and I decided to update the ones I already written. Anyway, I probably won't update soon, because of school, swimming, working on Hercules and the Modern Girl. If you haven't read that fanfic go ahead and check it out. Thanks you all for your support.**


	9. I'm an IDIOT!

Chapter 8: I'm an IDIOT!

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Jacob, Jiminy, Snow White, and the other animals arrived at the cottage, Jacob mentioned to Snow White before. "There it is, Snow," Jacob said, "The dwarves cottage. They'll take good care of you."

"Thank you, Jacob," Snow White smiled at him, and then ran towards the cottage. She looked through the window, but it was too foggy. So, she started wiping the dust off the window to get a better look inside.

Jacob was smiling at the princess, but he had a goofy look on his face. He's lost for words, "Um, yeah, uh-uh-I-I..."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, princess," Jiminy said.

"Yeah..." Jacob smiled. Then the came back to his senses, "Snow, we'll try to help you the best we can. We can trick the queen to make her think you're dead."

"How?" Snow White asked.

"We'll find a way. But remember your stepmom is a witch. She's capable to transform into anything, so don't talk or take anything from strangers. No matter how innocent they can be!" He looked at Snow White. She looked like she wasn't paying attention. "Do you understand me, Snow? We're talking about your life here."

She turned away from the window, and faced Jacob. "Don't worry, Jacob. I'll be alright." She went up to her tipy-toes, and kissed Jacob on the cheek, "Thank you for everything."

Jacob, again, was blushing deep red. He put his hand on his cheek. He was lost for words again. "OH, uh-uh-uh..."

Jiminy rolled his eyes, "Let's go, Romeo."

"Bye, Snow! I'll miss you!" Jacob was walking backwards, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Snow. He had the same look like Hercules had when he saw Meg. He too can be lost for words, and he would have a weird, goofy look on his face.

Snow White and the animals were waving at him.

Jiminy was waving too, "Bye!" He turned around, and saw that Jacob was not heading to the bridge but into the water. "JACOB, LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late, Jacob and Jiminy fell into the water. Jacob and Jiminy came up, and started coughing. Snow White was laughing, and she waved again. Jacob was blushing with embarrasment. He got him and Jiminy out of the water. They waved again, "Bye!"

"Good-bye!" Snow White cried cheerfully.

Jacob ran back inside the forest, and started talking to himself, "What's wrong with me?! That was SO embarrasing even in front of a beautiful girl!"

"Jacob?" Jiminy said, "Don't tell me you have a crush on her. She's fourteen."

"So? I'm eighteen. Later on she marries a prince who's way older than her AND EVEN ME."

"Jacob, I need you to focus. What is your plan?"

"Easy. Kill an animal. Take it's heart, and give to the queen. I'll tell her that it's Snow White's heart in this box."

"I don't know. She has a magic mirror, you know. What if she knows it's not her real heart? She'll kill you!"

"Maybe, but not if we escape!"

They made it out of the dark, spooky forest.

"Oh, who's going to be there to help you? Huh?" Jiminy asked.

Then they heard mumbling voices. Jacob and Jiminy looked over, and saw two, familiar characters sitting in front of a tree. It was Robin Hood and Little John counting the money they stole from the Evil queen.

"How much do we have, Little John?" Robin Hood asked.

Little John was counting his coins, "Twenty-eight gold coins!"

"Hm..." Robin had a straight face, "Not bad, but I think we can do better when we rob the Queen of Hearts."

"Jiminy," Jacob started whispering, "That's Robin Hood and Little John!"

"Who?" Jiminy asked.

Jacob started running towards them, "HEY!"

Robin Hood and Little John turned and faced Jacob. Their eyes grew wide in shocked, and their furry faces turned pale. "Little John, is it me or I'm seeing a ghost?"

"I'm seeing it too, Robin!" Little John cried. He stood up, "Oh, kid spirit! Forgive me!" Then he got down on his knees, and started crying on Jacob's shirt.

Jacob pushed him away, "What are you doing?"

"Wait a minute! You are a ghost, I'm not supposed to feel you. That would mean..."

Jiminy sighed, "Boys! He's not dead! He's _very_ much alive!"

Robin Hood started touching Jacob's arms, "YOU'RE REAL? You're alive! How can that be? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Let me assure you," Jacob began, "I'M NOT DEAD! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Robin Hood and Little John didn't answer him. They just stood there staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" Jiminy asked.

"Sorry, lad," Robin apologized, "We just couldn't believe that you're standing here. We thought you were taken to the Evil Queen."

"I did!" Jacob snapped, "Thanks to you two!"

"Oh." Robin was rubbing the back of his neck, "We're sorry for leaving you there with those guards, lad. It's just that we had no choice."

"And let me just say," Little John began, "that I was against this the whole time."

"But you guys, left me there!" Jacob cried.

"Again we're sorry, lad," Robin Hood said, "Can I just ask you something? Were you cursed? The reason I asked is because we all know that the queen's a witch."

"I already knew she was a witch. And no, she didn't curse me nor killed me."

"Well, what did she do to you?" Little John asked.

"Well, she made me a huntsman."

Robin Hood paused and then started laughing, "You a huntsman? HA! HA!"

"Wh-what's so funny?!" Jiminy demanded.

"Why in the world did she made you a huntsman? You have no experience."

"Well," Jacob began, "the reason is not important. What's important is that I have to complete a job for the queen."

"A job?" Little John asked, "Doing what?"

Jacob held out an elegant box the Evil Queen gave him. "I-I... Jiminy, can you please explained them for me? It's too painful."

"What's too painful?" Little John asked.

"Certainly, Jacob," Jiminy was standing on Jacob's shoulder, "You see, gentlemen, Jacob was looking for his friend, Kailey. She was taken by some characters."

"Characters?" Robin asked.

"Yep, but we don't who they are. All we know that one of them was the captain of the guards name Pete."

"Well, maybe we could help. We ran into a couple of Disney characters today ourselves. Do you know the kidnappers' description?"

"Yes, we do," Jiminy said, "the door knob explained to us that there was a huge cat-"

"And we know that it was Pete!" Jacob exclaimed.

Jiminy turned and glared at Jacob, "I'm sorry, Jacob. Do you want to explain it yourself, or you just love to interrupt people?"

Jacob chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, Jiminy."

"Anyway," Jiminy turned and faced Little John and Robin Hood. "There was Pete, two muscular men, and a talking bird."

"Wait a minute, they're the ones!" Robin Hood cried, "Little John, they're the ones we saw! We've seen those characters today!"

"You've seen them?!" Jacob asked anxiously.

"YES, lad! We saw them in Wonderland, and we also knew one of the muscular men too!"

"Really? WHO?!"

Robin turned his attention to Little John, "Little John, don't you remember?"

Little John was scratching his head, "Hm..."

"Don't you remember that you were going over the plan to rob the Evil Queen, while I was climbing on the tree not paying attention?"

"Hm..." Little John was thinking about it, and was having a flashback.

"Well," Robin Hood explained to Jacob and Jiminy, "Here's what happened! It was day time..."

**_Little John's flashback: Fantasyland, Wonderland_**

_Little John was sitting still on the tree branch, and looking at the map, "Okay. Here's my plan I cooked up, Robin. They're two entrances to the queen's castle. One is the back door of the castle, and the other entrance is the queen's front gate."_

_Robin Hood was climbing on the tree, "Mm-hm."_

_Little John continued, "Well, the back's no good, so we have to go to front gate."_

_"Mm-hm."_

_"Well, here's my plan to go inside, one of us will distract the guards while other sneak inside the castle. The one who is inside the castle can take the gold, and we make a run for it."_

_"Mm-hm."_

_"So, what do you think, Robin?"_

_"Mm-hm."_

_Little John glared at Robin, "ROBIN!"_

_Robin missed a step, "WHOA!" He fell off the tree but he held on to the branch. He pulled himself back up, "Little John, don't do that! You're going to make me break my neck someday."_

_"Are you even listening to me?"_

_"Little John, why are you even thinking about a plan, when I already got one?"_

_"You have a plan? Well, then let's hear it. I'm all ears."_

_ "__Let's just do the same thing we did to Prince John back at Nottingham. When the queen is out with her carriage, we dress up as fortune tellers, and then we rob her blind."_

_Little John's face turned into disgust, "NO WAY! I'm not going to dress up as a woman again. Last time we did that, a rhinoceros was giving stares." He shivered at that thought._

_"Alright then... Well, how about we do the same thing we did to Prince John and the ex-Sheriff of Nottingham. We impersonate ourselves as guards. I'll sneak in the queen's room, while she's sleeping, and steal the gold."_

_"Uh, Robin, we did that at nighttime! THIS IS DAYTIME!"_

_Robin Hood looked up, and saw the sun brightening his eyes, "Oh. That it is, Little John. Well, we do the same thing, only I don't sneak into the queen's room."_

_Little John sighed heavily, and muttered, "Here we go again."_

_Then they both heard footsteps and mumbling._

_"Do you hear something, Little John?"_

_"Probably people passing by, Robin," Little John shrugged as he continued to read the map._

_Robin Hood climbed up the tree as high as he can, and peeked through the trees. He saw Pete, Kronk, Iago, and Gaston, who was holding a big, brown bag._

_"Little John! Look!"_

_"What is it, Robin? Do you have a new plan?"_

_"No, Little John, look out there!"_

_Little John sighed, and turned to face the group. "What about them?"_

_"Honestly, Little John, don't you recognize one of them?"_

_Little John paused and looked at them, "Nope neither of them ring a bell."_

_"Take a closer look at the big, strong, black ponytail man."_

_Little John looked at Gaston, "Nope, he doesn't ring a bell. Was it somebody we robbed?"_

_"No! No! That's Gaston! Don't you remember him from The Hunter Games in Adventurland last year?"_

_Little John paused and was thinking about that day, "You mean the one, who was a show-off, and had those pretty, blonde girls following him around?"_

_"That's the one!"_

_"Oh, yeah. You really beat him in the Hunter games, Robin. He was acting like a bigger baby than Prince John."_

_"How could I forget?" Robin was imitating Gaston, "WHAT?! I LOST?! Gaston never lose! Nobody wins first like Gaston!" He and Little John started laughing. Then they heard the group talking._

_"How are we going to tell them that we got the little pipsqueak instead of the bigger pipsqueak?" Pete asked._

_"Uh... I don't know how," Kronk said, "all I know is that I better start the cake for the surprise party," Kronk was now running ahead of them, leaving Gaston, Pete, and Iago alone. _

_"How dumb can he be?!" Iago cried. __"Well isn't just great! Here I am stuck with those idiots. I was supposed to make sure the job was done, but now we failed thanks to you bozos!"_

_"Hey, loud-mouth!" Gaston cried, "It wasn't our fault! She wasn't there! We just showed up in the wrong time! OW!"_

_The brown bag was squirming and it just kicked Gaston's head._

_"Keep her still!" Pete snapped._

_"I'm trying!" Gaston snapped, "But she's so... squirmy."_

_"Well then," Iago smiled, "try a little bit... oh, I don't know, HARDER!"_

_Gaston rolled his eyes, "Look, let's just go to Toulgy Wood, and see the Cheshire Cat. They told us that he knew a shortcut to Adventureland."_

_"Good idea, Gaston," Pete said, "That's probably the ONLY best idea you had."_

_Gaston growled at Pete and Iago, and they continued walking._

_"Wow, Little John, do you know what's inside their bag?" Robin Hood asked._

_"Probably an alive animal."_

_"Please! He's a hunter. He's supposed to kill the animal, not put a live one in a sack."_

_"Well, what do you think it is? A kid?"_

_"No. Gaston is The Town's Hero. He would never do that especially to a child."_

_"Well, we both know it's not gold. Hey, did you see that parrot! It has teeth!"_

_"Yeah. I have never seen a bird with teeth before."_

_"Well, enough of all that. Let's get back to the plan..."_

Back to reality...

"So," Jacob began, "You saw them heading to Toulgy Woods in Wonderland?"

"Yes," Robin Hood answered, "we also saw them carrying a big, brown bag."

"Do you know what's inside the bag?" Jiminy asked.

"Look, all we know that it's not gold."

"Kailey's probably inside!" Jacob cried, "And we passed Wonderland too!" He grunted with frustration, "Oh man!"

"Well, we all know that they're heading to Adventureland, but where?" Jiminy asked.

"... Wait a minute!" Jacob cried, "Little John, you said something about the parrot having teeth, right?!"

"That I did," Little John said, "He's also sarcastic, mean parrot with a loud-scratchy voice."

"OH MY GOSH!" Jacob cried, "I know who the bird is! IT'S IAGO!"

"Iago?!" Jiminy cried, "I know that bird anywhere! We ran into him at Monstropolis last year along with a league of villains!"

"And you know what? I'll bet that if Iago's involved, so is Jafar."

"JAFAR?!" Jiminy gasped, "What would Pete be doing with Jafar?"

"Isn't it obvious, Jiminy? He's a bad guy! And since Gaston is there too, I bet that a bunch of villains are invovled! They're probably taking Kailey to them!"

"Now, hold on!" Robin Hood hold his hand out, "What you're suggesting is pretty big. But if what you're suggesting is true, and the girl, you're looking for, was inside that bag it makes a lot more sense."

"I can't believe it!" Jiminy cried, "Me, King Mickey, and the rest of the kingdom trusted Pete with all our hearts! How could he betray us?!"

"How could he?!" Jacob asked, "I already knew. How could you not know?!"

"I knew he was a trouble, but I thought he was a misunderstood person."

Jacob sighed and asked a question, quietly, "What would the villains want with Kailey?"

"I don't think they did want her," Little John said, "Pete mentioned that they were planning on taking a bigger pipsqueak."

Jiminy and Jacob paused for a moment... "KELSEY!" they cried together.

"The villains were planning on taking Kelsey!" Jiminy cried.

"But since Kelsey was gone for a swim meet, and Kailey was there..." Jacob gasped, "They must've taken her instead."

"But Jacob," Jiminy said, "didn't you say that you were with her at the time?"

"Yes. But during the kidnapping, I was in another room talking to Kelsey on the phone..." Jacob paused, and took a deep breath. "Kailey and I were playing Epic Mickey, and she was pouring drinks for us..." He sniffled, and was about to cry, "If I had only stayed in the room with her- I- UGH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Now, wait a minute, kid!" Little John said, "Don't go beating yourself up on this!"

"But-"

"But nothing! You wouldn't had known that the villains would be coming for her."

"Little John is right!" Robin cried, "If you were in the room with her, they would have captured you too. Or worse! They will possibly KILL YOU!"

"But they didn't," Jacob said.

"That's right, and consider yourself lucky."

Jacob sighed sadly, "I don't feel lucky. I lost Kailey, and Kelsey might be wondering where we are."

"Well, I hope Kelsey is safe, and the villains treat Kailey right," Jiminy said, "I'm thinking that I'm the bigger idiot here. If I'd convinced you to stay there in the entrance to Disneyland-"

"Jiminy, I wouldn't have listened to you either way. I was a coward. I was so worried about Kelsey being angry with me, I ran away from the only person who could help."

"I agree with you. You should have stayed in the real world, and told Kelsey what happened. She wouldn't have been mad at you."

"Well, I soon as we find Kailey, I'm going to tell Kelsey what I know. Even if I had to hear her angry-man voice."

"That's a good idea."

Jacob turned and faced Robin and Little John, "Did the villains say anything about where they're going?"

"All we know is that they're headed to Adventureland," Little John said, "but they didn't say where in Adventureland."

"Well, I need to complete the job for the Evil Queen. Her mirror is our only chance to find Kailey."

"That reminds me!" Robin Hood exclaimed, "You didn't answer our question. What did the Evil Queen want you to do?"

Jiminy looked at the box, Jacob was holding, "Queen Grimhilde wants Jacob to kill Snow White."

Robin Hood and Little John's eyes grew wide, "THE PRINCESS?!"

"Yes," Jacob sighed sadly, "To prove her that I did kill her, I have to put Snow's heart in THIS!" Jacob slammed the box into the ground.

"Please. Tell me that her heart is not in there, lad," Robin Hood said nervously.

"No, the box is still empty," Jiminy said, "Now, Jacob is planning to get an animal's heart, and bring it to the Evil Queen."

"That's a great plan," Robin Hood said, "I love the way you think, lad."

"Uh, hello," Little John cut in, "the queen owns a magic mirror! Remember? How are you going to fool her?"

"Trust me. I've watched the movie. The real huntsman fooled her once, I can fool her too. And you two are going to help me!"

"What?!" Robin Hood cried in shocked.

"Hey, you two got me into this mess. You owe me!"

"The kid's gotta point," Little John said.

Robin Hood glanced at Little John, "Little John?!"

"Hey, I felt guilty when we left him, he could've died."

"But he didn't."

"Right, but I want to do something to make the guilt I have go away."

"Little John-"

"Don't Little John me, Robin! You may not be willing to help, but I will. Come on..." Little John paused, "What's your name, kid?"

"Jacob," Jacob answered.

"Jacob?" Little John raised a brow, "How about I call you Jake?"

"Sounds good."

"Great!" Little John patted Jacob on the shoulder, "Let's go, Jake. I will help you get a heart for that wicked queen!"

Jacob, Jiminy, and Little John started to walk away.

"WAIT! Hold on a minute!"

They stopped and saw Robin Hood following them. "You have a change of heart, Robin?" Jiminy asked.

"Change of heart? Hey, I didn't say that I won't help. I want to have a big adventure, and I have to pay my debt, don't I?"

"Well," Jiminy said with a smile, "I guess so."

"Yeah. And I want to prove everyone that Gaston is not the Town's Hero everyone thought he is in the process."

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"Really. But the way I see it, you don't look like a huntsman at all."

"What?! WHY?!"

"Why? Look at you! You don't have the weapons for a huntsman. You don't dress like a huntsman. You're not trained! But luckily for you, Little John and I are willing to teach you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now Jake, before you hunt you need to train. Are you in?"

Jacob paused for a moment, then he smiled, "I'm in!"

"Great!" Little John cried, "Jake, this is a start of a beautiful friendship."


	10. Here's the plan

Chapter 9: Here's the plan

Disclaimer: read chapter one

* * *

**Setting: the Underworld**

Kelsey and Kailey were inside the dark elevator, holding on for dear life. The elevator had reached the top. _"A reservation has been made in the River of Souls... It's saving it for you... HA! HA! HA!" _

Kelsey and Kailey heard something broke, and then the elevator started to drop.

The girls started screaming, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They were holding on for dear life, and they felt their bodies lifting up. The haunted music started playing.

After thirty seconds of falling and screaming, the elevator was coming down fast, it was about to crash. Kelsey was flying in the air, and noticed the floor buttons and the stop button was lighting up. She pushed her feet against a dark wall, and reached down and pushed the STOP button. Suddenly the elevator stopped, and the girls fell back to the ground. "OW!" They cried.

"MY BACK HURTS!" Kailey cried.

"Kailey, are you okay?" Kelsey asked.

"THAT... WAS... SO... COOL! THIS IS BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL RIDE!"

The elevator lights came back on. _"You were lucky this time, mortal. Our paths will meet again sooner than you think." _The elevator door opened. "_Have a nice day. Come back and see Hades and me... IF YOU DARE!" _The creepy voice started to chuckle wickedly. Kelsey helped Kailey up, and rushed out the elevator door.

"Never again," She muttered to herself. Kelsey looked around, and there was no sign of the villains. Kailey looked beside the elevator door. She saw that it was pulling out something. "HEY, Kelsey, LOOK! PICTURES!" Kailey pulled a picture out, and looked at Kelsey. Kailey showed her the picture. Kelsey's expression changed from shaken to disgusted.

The picture was taken when the elevator dropped. It showed Kelsey's eyes and mouth were wide and she was floating in the air. It also showed Kailey's eyes were closed, but her mouth was wider than Kelsey's. "Aw man! My eyes were closed! If we come back here can we go again?" Kailey asked cheerfully.

"NO!" Kelsey snapped.

Kailey sighed and stared at something ahead. She saw the River of Souls and their ticket out the Underworld. "Kelsey! The boat!" Kailey cried. Kelsey looked over, and saw Charon, the skeleton man, and his boat. Kelsey and Kailey rushed over to Charon.

"Charon, we need a ride!" Kelsey cried.

"AND FAST!" Kailey asked.

"Excuse me," Charon turned and looked at Kailey, and then looked at Kelsey. He gasped at Kelsey, "YOU!"

Kelsey raised a brow, "Me?"

"Yes, you! I know you. YOU WERE THAT CRAZY MORTAL, WHO ALMOST TIPPED OVER MY BOAT!"

"I take it you remember me," Kelsey smiled sheepishly.

"I do! And I will never let you get back in my boat again!"

"Hey, I _almost! _I almost tipped over your boat. We never did fell out of your boat. Look, can you please take us to the other side of the river."

Charon shook his head, "No!"

"Please? Didn't you say that you just row the boat?"

"I do. But I won't give you a ride.

"Ahem!" Kailey was trying to get his attention.

Charon looked over, and saw Kailey holding her blaster. She was aiming it at him. Charon gasped, held on to his paddle tight, and started shaking with fear.

"Okay, Charon," Kelsey began, "I have a question for you. If you don't give us a ride, how will you be out cold? A: Kailey will shoot you with her gun. B: I'll push you into the River of Souls." Kelsey pointed at the souls, who were moaning and flowing by. Charon took a big step forward. "Or C: we'll take you to the room, where Cerberus is, and fed you to him. Your choice. Going once!"

Kailey put her finger on the trigger.

"Going twice."

"STOP!" Charon cried, "Alright, I'll give you a ride."

Kelsey and Kailey high fived each other.

"Good choice," Kailey said as she was putting her blaster away.

"Only one condition! Kelsey, you have to promise me not to tip or almost tip over my boat this time."

"Fine," Kelsey let out a heavy sigh, "I won't okay."

"Good, now hop in."

Kelsey and Kailey literally jumped in the boat that cause a few splashes. Charon was looking at them. The girls couldn't tell if he was mad or he was just looking at them, because he had no eyes or eyebrows. They didn't know how he could see them since he had no eyes.

"What?" Kailey asked, "You said hop in."

Charon sighed, and began rowing the boat. He started out slow.

"Um... Charon... could you go a little faster, please?" Kelsey asked.

"Sorry, Miss Kelsey, but I'm going stay on the speed limit. I'm not in a hurry."

"WE ARE!" Kailey cried.

"That's your problem, not mine."

Kelsey sighed and was drumming her fingers on the boat. Every time she was nervous, she always drum her fingers.

Kailey looked down, and saw the souls flowing by. She started shaking with fear. She never had riden this boat before, and she was afraid that she was going to fall off.

"You'll get used to it, Kailey," Kelsey said, "And, whatever you do stay away from the edge of the boat."

Kailey started scooting over to stay far away from the souls, and was holding her body together tight. Kelsey was chuckling wickedly.

"Must you always torment your sister?" Charon asked.

"Not always," Kelsey shrugged.

"Where do you think the villains are?" Kailey asked.

"Since we took the elevator," Kelsey began, "I think they took the stairs."

"How far are the stairs?"

"When I was kidnapped by Hades, he told that the stairs last for three hours. So, I think they'll be down in about three hours."

"But Hades have teleportation powers! He should be here throwing fireballs at us by now."

"Maybe he forgot," Kelsey suggested.

"Doesn't matter! He'll figure out sooner... We need a distraction!"

Then they heard a growl. "KELSEY!" Charon and Kailey cried at the same time.

"What?" Kelsey turned around and saw a familiar, three-headed puppy. It was Cerberus. Kelsey's eyes lit up, and smirked, "Perfect! Charon, stop the boat!"

"What?!" Charon cried, "Why?!"

"Just do it!"

"Kelsey, what are you doing?" Kailey asked nervously.

"Trust me on this."

Charon stopped the boat, and Kelsey hopped off. She was facing the huge three-headed dog. He was growling and snarling at her, and it looked like it was about to eat Kelsey's head off.

"Kelsey, are you mad?! Stay away from Cerberus! He's DANGEROUS!" Charon cried.

Kelsey ignored Charon, and walked up to the three-headed puppy. "Hello, Cerby. Don't you recognize me? I'm Kelsey. Don't you remember us playing fetch?"

Cerberus started sniffing her. And then after a few moments, not knowing what he's going to do, Cerberus started jumping side to side playfully. He recognized Kelsey immediately. The three-headed dog started licking her constantly.

Kailey and Charon couldn't believe what they're seeing. Kailey's eyes look like they were going to fall off.

"Okay! Okay!" Kelsey cried, "I've missed you too." She started petting the middle dog's head. "Hey, I brought ya something. Just do me a favor and sit still."

Cerberus nodded and sat down. Kelsey turned back to the boat. She saw that Charon and Kailey were exchanging glances.

"What?!" Kelsey asked innocently.

"How did you do that?!" Charon asked.

"Yeah," Kailey said, "how did you tame Cerberus? You're not a dog lover!"

"Long story," Kelsey said, "And that's not true. I am a dog lover! I just don't want one." Kelsey got out her backpack, and got out a pack of hotdogs.

"Kelsey, how did you get those?!"

"Not important, Kailey!" She sighed and walked back to Cerberus. "Cerby, I have just what I promised." She held out the hotdogs, "I know it's not much, and it's not cooked; but it's all I have in my refridgerator."

Cerberus was jumping side to side again.

"SIT!" Kelsey ordered. Then Cerberus stopped, and did as he was told. He sat down like an innocent, three-headed puppy. Kelsey pulled out three hotdogs, and threw them to the three-headed dog. Cerberus started chewing and swallowing the meat. "How is it?"

The three-headed dog started licking his teeth, meaning that they're satisfied.

"Good. You know... I could give you the rest of this meat."

Cerberus was jumping up and down.

"SIT!"

Cerberus whimpered and sat back down. Kelsey smiled at them, "I'll be happy to give it to you, if you distract the villains, who are chasing me and my sister right now."

Cerberus paused and the three-headed dog looked at each other. Then the dog looked Kelsey, and then nodded. Kelsey and Kailey smiled, "Good boy." Kelsey took out the rest of the meat, and gave it to the dog equally. "Okay, you're ready?"

Cerberus left the room, to help Kelsey buy her time to escape. Kelsey went back to the boat, "Okay, Charon, you can go now."

"Certainly," Charon pushed the paddle against a rock, and started rowing the boat.

"Do you think Cerberus can do it?"

"I hope so, Kailey," Kelsey said as she was looking at Yensid's spellbook, she was carrying.

"So, Kelsey, how are we going to find Jacob?"

"We're not."

"WHAT?! You're just going to let him wander off all over Disneyland BY HIMSELF?!"

"He's not by himself! He's with Jiminy. As long as Jacob's with him, and doesn't do anything stupid he'll be okay. We'll find him eventually, but first, I need to take care of something."

"What?"

"We need to return this spellbook to Yensid."

"Why do we need to do that? Why not just use it to defend ourselves against the villains, if we ran into them again?"

"No!"

"Why not? We're just borrowing it."

"Borrow?"

"Borrow without permission with every intention of bringing it back."

"Okay, one, we're not sorcerers. We don't know anything about magic. Two, I'm not a thief, borrowing something without permission is stealing! So I'm gonna take this book back to its original owner before we do anything else."

Kailey paused and thought about what Kelsey said, "Fine! But how are we going to find him, Sherlock?"

Kelsey sighed, "Oh, I do miss that smart mouth of yours, my dear Watson."

Kailey rolled her eyes.

"Master Yensid lives in a tower in Fantasyland," Charon explained.

"Really?" Kelsey turned and faced Charon, "Where in Fantasyland?"

"Right next to the Disneyland Castle."

"Got it. Thanks."

"But wait a minute," Kailey began, "We're in Adventureland. Fantasyland is far, far, far away from here."

"And let's not forget," Charon began, "that this land is bordered by water."

"Yeah! So what's your plan on getting there, Sherlock? Hm?"

Kelsey paused and then said, "Well, my dear Watson, I hope you can swim as good as I am."

Kailey's eyes grew wide in shock, "NO WAY! ABSOLUTELY NOT! There's no way! I'm not going to swim across the Ocean! The water's cold, too far to swim, and its loaded with dangerous sea creatures."

"Okay, do you have a better idea, Watson?"

"Well, Sherlock, w-wait- WAIT A MINUTE! Why are we still talking like this?!"

"That's my question," Charon said.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Kelsey pointed at Kailey, "You're the one who started the-whole-Sherlock-and-Watson thing. Anyway what's your _brilliant_ idea?"

"Well, we have a bunch of friends here. So let's ask them for help."

"Who are we going to ask?!" Kelsey snapped, "Jiminy is with Jacob. Jim is back to Tomorrowland in Outerspace! Hercules is busy in Thebes, because Flamehead keeps sending in monsters 24/7! Mike and Sulley are in Tomorrowland and Monstropolis taking care of their factory! Stitch is in Hawaii where he should be! And we can't get Genie to help us, because he's not my genie anymore. He's with Al, and boy I don't want to mess up anymore of his plotlines again-"

"Okay, stop! I get it! But wait what about Jack? He has a ship doesn't he?"

Kelsey was about to say something, but she closed her mouth to think.

"Kelsey?"

"You know what? Jack might work. He's doesn't do anything except sail the Ocean and drinking rum all day."

"Great... but we don't know where he is."

"Not to worry. They're two people who might know."

"Who? We know it's not us so who?"

Kelsey stared at Kailey in disbelief, "Kailey, isn't obivious? Who's the two people, we know from _The Pirates in the Caribbean_ movie, and they're friends with Jack?"

"... Will and Elizabeth?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner. They're probably in Port Royal now!"

"Okay, but in the pirates movie, aren't they supposed to have a wedding?"

"Yes and?"

"And don't you remember the wedding scene?"

"Not to worry, Kailey, we just have to get there before the scene begins."

"Well, how are we going to get there? We don't know for sure Port Royal is here in Adventureland."

"Maybe I can help you with that," Charon said as he got out a scroll. He handed it to Kelsey.

"What's this?" Kelsey asked.

"I was instructed by Hades to hand out a map to an Overtaker member who's on my boat. I always follow orders, but since you didn't tip over my boat I might as well give it to you."

Kelsey smiled, "Thanks, Charon."

"You're welcome, but let's keep it between us okay."

Kailey shut her mouth and did a zipping movement. She muffled, "Our lips our sealed."

"Good... well, there's your stop." The boat reached to the end, and hit a rock. Kelsey stuffed Yensid's spellbook in her backpack, and stepped off the boat. Kailey stepped off the boat to.

They waved at Charon, "Thank you!"

"Remember, I just row the boat," and for that Charon started rowing back to the other side. Kelsey turned her attention at the scroll, and opened it. She started reading it.

"Well?!" Kailey was holding on to Kelsey's arm, "Where's Port Royal?"

Kelsey continued reading, until she smiled, "It's in Adventureland!" She grabbed Kailey by the hand, and started running up the stairs, "Come on! Let's go before the wedding begins!"

* * *

**Setting: The Stairs in the Underworld**

The Overtakers were halfway down the stairs, until something was blocking there way, Cerberus. He was barking and growling at them.

"Cerberus!" Hades growled, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! YOU STUPID MUTT!"

Cerberus growled even louder.

"Smooth move, Candle-stick!" Yzma snapped.

"Shut up, grandma!"

"GRANDMA?!" Yzma's face was turning red, and she wanted to do more than slapping his face.

"ENOUGH!" Maleficent and Jafar slammed their staffs, causing a loud crashing noise. Everything even Cerberus was silent. They turned their attention to Maleficent and Jafar.

"Sit!" Maleficent cried out to Cerberus. The three-headed dog sat down like an obidient puppy.

"Okay, let's hurry back, before they leave!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Ursula cried, and then she turned to Hades, "Hades, don't you have teleportation powers?"

Everyone stared at Hades. He faced palmed, and muttered angrily to himself. "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! Alright, let's go get the brats!" Hades snapped his fingers. Then the Overtakers disappeared, and reappeared downstairs.

They looked around, and didn't see Kelsey nor Kailey.

"They must be in the elevator!" Randall cried. Everyone ran to the elevator. Hades was pushing the elevator button rapidly.

"HURRY UP!" Scar cried.

"It's coming!" Hades snapped. Then the elevator door opened, and they didn't see anybody inside.

"THEY'RE GONE!" Cruella cried, "AND THEY TOOK THE BOOK TOO!"

"Of course they're gone!" Ursula snapped.

"Well, we have to get them back!" Yzma cried, "We have to!"

"That's right, my dear," Hook said, "Except we DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" Hook banged his iron hand against elevator door, and then it cracked.

Everyone was looking at him. "Hook! Control that hand of yours!" Jafar snapped.

"Sorry," Hook said, "I'm still adjusting the iron hand. Like I did with my hook."

"Well, adjust it faster," Hades snapped, "And you have to pay for MY BROKEN TABLE and MY CRACKED DOOR!" He gestured the damage elevator door. Hook rolled his eyes and sighed sadly.

"Well, do any of you have ideas where they might be going?" Frollo asked.

"Probably, finding that Jake, kid," Randall said.

"Ah, yes," Jafar smirked, "I almost forgot about him. I think we should find him before they do. He might be a good use for the team."

"How?" Randall said, "He doesn't know anything about Disneyland."

"Exactly! We take him, and then persuade him to cooperate with us!" He turned to his pet companion, Iago. "Iago, you saw him. Do you have any idea where he's heading to?"

"Hey, all I know, Jafar," Iago began, "Is that they were in Fantasyland; and said something about getting a heart for the Evil Queen."

"Well," Ursula chuckled, "I think that we should have a talk with Grimhilde."

"Well, count me out on that!" Hades said, "I don't even want to speak to that witch!"

"Fine!" Jafar said, then he turned to Ursula, "Ursula, you're friends with the queen. Contact Queen Grimhilde for us?"

"Certainly, Jafar," Ursula said.

"Good. Tell her that if the boy comes back to her castle, capture him and bring him to us at once."

Ursula left to do just that.

"So, Jaffy," Hades began, "What are we going to do about Kelsey? Nothing until she cause trouble like last time?!"

"Of course not, Hades," Jafar said, "We first have to track her down. And lucky for me, I have my ways." Jafar get something out from his robe, and held out a diamond ring.

"And what are we supposed to do with that?!" Shere Khan asked.

"You'll see," Iago smirked and chuckled.

"Let's head back to Agrabah, and track down Kelsey. Shall we?" Jafar said.

"Love to, but I'm afraid I can't!" Cruella cried, "I have a busy schedule back in London. Now if you excuse me, I have a plane to catch." Cruella was headed back to the river boat.

"I have a kingdom to run," Scar left too.

"I'm needed back in Paris," Frollo was following Scar.

Jafar turned to the rest of the villains, "Anyone else?"

"We're good," the rest of the villains said.

"Good!" Jafar said, "Hook, you and Davy go back to The Ocean, and search the whole ocean for the girl. In case, Kelsey is there, you'll have her."

"But what if we find the other brat Kailey?" Hook asked, "Do we have to capture her too?"

"Absolutely not!" Jafar cried, "Capturing her, and using her as a pawn was a mistake!"

"Yeah," Randall agreed, "That girl is exhausting she just kept talking, and talking, and talking-"

"Don't remind me!" Yzma cried, "She's not worth capturing! That girl keeps forgetting how to LISTEN! UGH!"

"Just capture Kelsey if you see her all right," Jafar ordered.

"Certainly," Hook said.

"But if you yutzs do catch her!" Hades began, "Don't lay anything on her! Okay? I call dibs!"

Hook and Davy turned to Jafar. He sighed, "You heard him. Don't harm her."

"Very well," Davy said, and for that he and Hook left.

"Well, let's go," Jafar left. Following him were: Yzma, Gaston, Shere Khan, and Randall. Hades snapped his fingers, and his chariot appeared. "Well, gotta blaze. There's a brat's soul with hey! My name on it! See ya there!" Hades smirked. Then he started the chariot, and left the Underworld. Maleficent and Pete started walking towards the boat.

"Hey, Mal, I was-"

"Don't call me Mal!" Maleficent snapped.

"Sorry, Mal- I mean Maleficent!" Pete said, "Maleficent, I wanted to know... when will I be in the group? I stole the book."

"Yes, but we don't have it anymore! The girl took it, and probably will use it against us! And it's not up to me to decide if you're in the group or not. Only Jafar and Hades can decide who's in or out."

"If I get the book and Kelsey back. Do you think they'll consider."

"Maybe..." Maleficent turned to her shoulder, standing on her shoulder was her pet bird, Diablo. Unlike Iago, he was a quiet bird, but he's helpful. "My pet, circle far and wide. Search for the girl, Kelsey; and the young boy, Jacob. Go, and do not fail me." Diablo started flying away.

"Do you think he can handle it? Does the others know about this?"

"Do you dare to question me?!" Maleficent looked at Pete threatenly. Pete started shaking, "No, ma'am. I was just saying-"

"Quiet fool! If you want to join us, then I suggest to keep your mouth shut."

"Yes, ma'am." Then they went to the boat, and they were going to Agrabah, where Jafar's lair is.

"Is everyone ready?" Jafar asked.

"Yes," The other villains replied.

"Good," Jafar turned to Charon, "Charon, would you please start rowing?"

"Of course," Charon pushed his paddle against the edge, and started rowing the boat.

Jafar smirked, "You can run and hide, Kelsey, but you can't survive. Not when we're here." He chuckled and so did the other villains.

**A/N: Hey guys, you wouldn't believe what happened to me! Someone sent me an anonymous review saying that he/she would report me if I don't quit updating everyday. Well news flash,_ 'GUEST'!_ Why do you care if I update everyday or not? In fact, I don't update everyday. The reason I update quickly is because I have chapters already written! (As I have already explained two chapters ago) If you don't like my stories... Then don't read them. (common sense) There are plenty of people who enjoy my stories, and I don't intend to let them down :)**

**Anyway, if you have any questions about the book P.M. or send me a review. We're almost halfway towards my review goal, and the story had just begun. I'M SO HAPPY about the positivity I'm getting besides that guest review. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. My next update will be Wednesday.**


	11. Meeting the unexpected

Chapter 10: Meeting the unexpected

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1

* * *

"So, how do I become a huntsman?" Jacob asked Robin Hood and Little John.

"Well," Robin Hood began, "You need to train, have the proper weapon, and..." Robin Hood stopped and took off his hat.

"And what?" Jacob asked.

Robin took something out from his hat, and inside was another hat. "And a hat," Robin put the hat on Jacob's head, "There! That's actually a good look for you." He turns his attention to his bear companion, "Doesn't it, Little John?"

Little John paused and looked at Jacob, "Hm... you're right, Robin. That does look good on him."

Jiminy climbed on Jacob's hat, "You look like a huntsman. Now, you have to be a huntsman."

Jacob took the hat off, and looked at it. He smiled. He had been sucked here in Disneyland, was taken by the Evil Queen, got a kiss from a princess, and now had a title. Jacob The Huntsman. He put the hat back on his head, "Thanks Robin."

"Hey," Robin patted on his shoulder, "No problem, Jake. Now come on! I'm taking you to a good spot to begin training."

Then the wind started blowing, and blew Jacob's hat away along with Jiminy. "HELP!" Jiminy cried.

"JIMINY!" Jacob rushed and follow where the hat was flying to. Robin and Little John were following him. "Hold on there little buddy!" Little John cried. Jiminy was holding for dear life, "Hurry!"

The wind was taking him and Jacob's hat in a forest. Jacob, Robin Hood, and Little John rushed inside, and looking for Jacob's hat and Jiminy.

"JIMINY?!" Jacob cried.

"Little bug?!" Robin Hood cried.

"Buddy?!" Little John cried.

"Where could he be?" Jacob asked

"I don't know, lad," Robin was looking high in the trees.

"OVER HERE!" Jiminy cried out, "I'm on top of the tree!"

The boys followed Jiminy's voice, until they saw him up in a tree branch. Jiminy was waving his arms to get thier attention.

"Jiminy!" Jacob called out to him, "Are you okay?!"

"Yes!" Jiminy grabbed Jacob's hat, and pushed it out of the tree, "Here you go, Jacob!"

Jacob ran foward and caught it, "Thanks, Jiminy." He put his hat back on his head.

Jiminy opened his umbrella, and floated down to Jacob's shoulder, "Now that was something." Jiminy was wiping the leaves off his coat.

"Hey, look!" Little John cried.

Robin, Jacob, and Jiminy looked to where Little John was pointing at. They raised a brow. They saw a flowing, blue, firey light floating up and down.

"Little John," Robin began in surprise, "Don't you know what that is?"

"I know what that is!" Jacob cried, "That's a Will O' of the Wisps!"

"That's right, lad!" Robin cried.

"I know this! Doesn't take you to your fate?"

"Yeah," Little John said, "But it could lead you to something good or something bad."

"Where do you think it could lead us to?" Jiminy asked.

"One way to find out," Jacob touched it, and then the wisps multiplied forming them a path.

"Jake!" Little John pulled his arm towards him, "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Following them can be risky."

Jacob pulled his arm away, "I'm sure! Those things might be my best chance to find Kailey."

"How would you know?" Jiminy asked.

"Well, we'll find out. Come on!" Jacob started following the wisps.

"I bet it's something bad," Robin muttered.

"Yep, here we go again," Little John started following Jacob.

Robin sighed and started walking too.

* * *

Kelsey and Kailey took a boat ride, and made it to Port Royal. But right now it was pouring down rain.

"Oh great!" Kelsey cried as she was putting her hood over her head. Kailey was covering her head, and was shivering.

"Kailey, where's your jacket?" Kelsey asked, "You'll get sick!"

"I didn't bring my jacket. I was kidnapped, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Kelsey took off her jacket, "Here, take mine." She handed the jacket to Kailey.

She put it on, and put the hood on her head, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Kelsey was now cold, because she was wearing a light blue tank top.

Kailey looked at Kelsey, and then her arm. The make up that covered Kelsey's claw mark scar was wearing off. "Ooh, Kelsey, that scar of yours looks bad!" Kailey said.

Kelsey looked at her arm, and then gave Kailey a mean glare, "Thanks, Kailey! I appreciate your remark!"

"I'm sorry, but it does look bad."

"Keep talking, and I'll give you a scar like mine!"

Kailey covered her arms, and changed the subject, "Well it's raining. I bet Will and Elizabeth's dream wedding would become a nightmare."

"Yeah, so we better hurry!"

"Wait, Kelsey. Look!" Kailey pointed at the ocean with ships coming towards Port Royal. Kelsey looked closer, and saw a blue flag that had an the letters: E, I, and Co on it. "Oh no!" Kelsey cried.

"Kelsey, what is it?"

"I know those boats! They're the East India Trading Company," she immediately grabbed Kailey's hand, "Let's go!"

Kelsey and Kailey looked all over town, but couldn't find any soilders, Will, nor Elizabeth.

"Where do you think they could be?" Kelsey asked herself, "What do you think, Kailey?" She didn't hear Kailey respond, "Kailey?" She turned around, and saw Kailey walked up to a man with a Washington-like wig.

"Kailey!"

"Excuse me," Kailey began, "but do you know where the wedding of Elizabeth Swann and William Turner is at?"

Kelsey walked up to Kailey.

"Are you here for the groom or the bride?" He asked.

"Uh..." Kailey paused and was thinking.

"The groom," Kelsey interrupted Kailey. In the movie, Kelsey liked Will better than Elizabeth. Out of all the pirates movies, Elizabeth was Kelsey's least favorite character. Kailey agreed, she liked Jack Sparrow, her favorite pirate of all time.

"Are you on the guest list?" the man asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm the usher."

"Oh."

"Well, are you on the list?"

Kailey walked closer to him, and reached to her pocket, "Are we, sir?" Kailey got out a small, brown bag, and gave it to the usher.

The usher raised a brow, while she was winking at him. He opened the bag, and poured the bag on his hands. Inside the bag were gold coins. The usher and Kelsey's eyes grew wide in shocked.

"Kailey Armstrong! Where the heck did you get that?!"

"Shut up, Kelsey," Kailey said.

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at Kailey, "What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

Kelsey slapped Kailey in the back of her head.

"OW!" Kailey cried, "I'm going to tell Dad about this when we get home!"

"Tell me to shut up again, and I will be happy to go back and drop you off in the Underworld," She muttered threatenly.

"You wouldn't," Kailey laughed. Kelsey, on the other hand, raised a brow, "Believe me. I would."

The usher didn't pay any attention to them. He was busy counting the gold. He then looked up to the bickering girls and said, "If you go left, the wedding will be just around the corner. Have a good time," The man pointed left.

"Thanks!" Kelsey took Kailey by the hand, and rushed to the direction, the man pointed out. "Tell me, Kailey. Where did you get those coins?"

"I stole them from Captain Hook, while I was beating him to death."

"Well, you helped us find a way, Kailey. Thanks. But no more stealing, okay?"

Kailey sighed, "Okay."

"Good."

* * *

Jacob and his merry animal gang followed the wisps.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Jiminy asked.

"Not a clue," Jacob said.

As they reached up the final wisp, it disappeared. Everyone looked around, and there's nothing happening.

Jacob turned around, and then saw a wooden, target board hanging on a tree branch. "Hey guys, look!"

Robin and Little John turned and saw the target practice too.

"Why did the wisps brought us here?" Jiminy asked.

"Maybe they knew we were looking for a place to train," Robin said, "And this might be the place."

Jacob was about to get it, until...

"JACOB, LOOK OUT!" Jiminy cried.

"What?" Jacob turned, and saw something coming at him, "WHOA!" He ducked down, and then heard a shot.

"Holy cow!" Jacob cried, "What was that?!"

"Well, it's a good thing you ducked down, otherwise you would've been the target!" Little John said.

Everyone got up, and saw an arrow in the very center of the target. Along the arrow was Jacob's hat hanging on. Jacob reached up, and grabbed his hat, and put back on his head.

"Come on, Angus! Let's go!" a voice cried.

Everyone turned around, and saw a black horse galloping towards them. Everyone was screaming out, "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!"

The horse was about a few inches from them. When it saw them, his front legs were in the air, kicking and whinnying.

"Whoa!" a woman voice cried, "Easy Angus!" The horse lowered his front legs, and calmed down. "Good boy." Someone got off of the horse, and face the guys. "I am _so_ sorry about that. I didn't know anyone was going to be here."

The girl was looked like she's Kelsey's age. She's a teenager with long, wild, red hair, with blue eyes, and fair skin like Kailey's skin tone. She also had on a long sleeved, dark green dress, and was holding a bow and arrows on her back.

Jacob recognized her immediately, "Merida?"

Merida looked at Jacob, and smiled, "I see that you know me."

"I do! You were the princess in Scotland!"

"That's right. Well, anyway I'm _really_ sorry that Angus almost ran all of you over," Merida was petting Angus's head.

"That's all right, your majesty," Robin Hood said while taking a bow.

"Oh you don't have to bow down, we're not in my castle. By the way, I don't know all of your names. You know me, but I don't know you."

"Right, well," Jacob began, "I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake. And this is Robin Hood, Little John, and the one in my shoulder is Jiminy."

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Princess-" Jacob began, but Merida interrupted.

"Oh, just call me Merida. Princess Merida is _so_ formal."

Jacob smiled, "Sure, Merida. Um... what brings you here? I thought you're from Scotland."

"I am, but you see I'm traveling to Adventureland for the Hunter Games this year. I'm finally eligible to compete. I'm just passing by Fantasyland, and practicing for the games."

"Really!" Robin Hood cried, "Little John and I were heading there too."

"Really?" Then she turned to Jacob, "Well, how about you? Are you entering the Hunter Games this year?"

"Not this time," Jacob said, "You see I'm looking for some _people_. A large cat, two muscular men, and an annoying, talking parrot."

"Well, I won't be that much help to you, because I haven't seen anyone since I came here."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Well, any way it's been nice knowing you." As Jacob and the gang were about to leave.

"Wait, where are you guys off to?" Merida asked.

"Well," Jiminy began, "We're trying to get an animal."

"An animal?"

"That's right," Robin Hood said while looking at the perfect shot Merida made with fascination.

"What for? For food?"

"Well, actually-"

Jacob interrupted, "Yes! You see I am a new huntsman," he said proudly.

"_Temporary_ new huntsman," Jiminy added.

"Thank you, Jiminy!" Jacob glared at Jiminy, now he knew how it felt to be interrupted.

Robin Hood and Little John looked at Jacob in shock, because he lied to a princess about the use for an animal. "Wait a minute!" Little John cried, "We're not- Oof!" Robin Hood elbowed him in the stomach, telling him to be quiet. "Just play along, Little John."

Then Jacob turned to Merida, "So now I need a place to train so I can hunt one."

"Well, wait. I have a camp all set up, and I have a lot of targets you can practice with."

"Wait! Really?!" Jacob cried in surprise.

"Really. But if it's all right with you... I would like to help you, Jake. I'll help you train, while I practice at the same time. With my training you can hunt for food like a pro."

"Well..." Robin Hood was pretending to think, "I don't-"

"That's a great idea!" Jacob cried, "We need a woman to come along. Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Jiminy and Little John replied.

"Are you crazy?!" Robin cried, "She shouldn't hunt with us, Little John! She's a girl!"

Everyone looked at Robin Hood with shock.

"Robin!" Little John gave him a mean look, "I can't believe what I'm hearing! What's wrong with a girl hunting?!"

"Well, it's... it's... it's because..."

"I know why!" Jacob cried, "You don't think a girl can do it!"

"Well... since you put it that way."

"Robin, that's sexist!"

"Well!" Merida cried, "My father will have your head for saying that! And what did you think of me shooting a bullseye, huh?" She pointed at the target, it still had the arrow in the center.

"Just luck," Robin shrugged.

"Luck?! Well, I prove to you I have more than luck!"

"So..." Little John was coming in between them, "Merida, will you take us to where you train?"

"Sure!" Merida was giving Robin a mean glare, and was leading the way. Jacob, Jiminy, and Little John were following behind Merida, and standing in between her and Robin just so there won't be tension.

Jiminy was on Jacob's shoulder. He was not pleased with Jacob at all, "Jacob, why did you lie?" Jiminy whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jacob whispered.

"You know what I mean. Why did you tell Merida that we're hunting an animal for food? You know perfectly well that we're not!"

"I know that, but she doesn't know that. Look, if I tell why we need the animal for she would think that I'm a heartless huntsman. She would never like me."

"Well, she's going to hate you more if you don't tell her the truth."

"She's not going to find out."

"Yes she is! The truth always comes out."

"We'll see, Jiminy," Jacob looked up, and saw Merida with her horse, Angus. He smiled at her, and then Merida smiled back. She turned her attention to the road. Jacob now had the same goofy look he had for Snow White.

Little John and Robin Hood were smiling and laughing, because they thought that it was hilarious to see Jacob's goofy look.

* * *

Kelsey and Kailey finally found the place, where the wedding was. They were in the hallway, until they saw two soldiers and a man who was in shackles. "Will!" Kailey and Kelsey cried. Kelsey was running after him, until Kailey jumped in front of her.

"Kailey!" Kelsey cried in surprise, "What's your problem?!"

"Kelsey, remember the scene? Will and Elizabeth are getting arrested, because of Jack. We knew Jack, and I don't want to get arrested."

"Kailey, I don't want to get arrested either. So, here's my solution, don't mention Jack at all! Don't mention anything about piracy. Actually... just keep your eyes and ears open, and your mouth shut. Let me do the talking."

"Why you?"

"Because you talk too much."

Kailey rolled her eyes. Kelsey took Kailey by the hand, and was following Will and the two soldiers. They were leading the girls to the wedding reception under a roof, so they won't get wet.

"Kelsey, look," Kailey whispered while pointing outside. Kelsey turned and looked outside. She saw a young woman in her bridal gown. She was sitting in a chair, holding a bouquet of flowers. The rain was soaking her hair, gown, and veil, but it looked like she didn't care. She knew that there's not going to be a wedding she's always dreamed of. "Well, she's not the only, who's getting sick," Kailey said as she put her hood down.

Kelsey glared at Kailey.

"I know..." Kailey groaned, "Shutting up."

Kelsey was walking towards Will, who was still held by soldiers, and in shackles. "Excuse me, boys, but I need a word with the prisoner for a second. It's kinda urgent."

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"Not important. What's important that I need to-"

"WILL!"

Kelsey turned and saw the bride running towards Will. Kelsey backed away letting the bride to be with his groom.

"Why is this happening?!" she asked.

"I don't know," Will answered. He paused and looked at her. He smiled, "You look beautiful."

The bride looked up, and smiled, "I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Wow, that really is bad luck. I'll remember that when I get married," Kelsey muttered.

"If you get a man," Kailey muttered.

Kelsey heard her, and gave her a mean glare. She bent down to her level, and whispered, "You're lucky that we're surrounded by soldiers, otherwise I would've cut your head."

Kailey smiled sheepishly at her, "I'm sorry. I'm shutting up now."

"Make way! Let me through!" an elderly man with long, gray, curly wig came forth, but he was blocked by the soldiers spears, "How dare you?! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?"

A man turned around, and face the elderly man. He was authoritative, and wore a short, Washington wig. "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long."

Governor Swann looked at him with a shock look on his face, "Cutler Beckett?!"

"It's Lord _now_, actually."

The soldiers, who were blocking Governor Swann's path, moved their spears. Governor Swann came forward, and walking towards _Lord_ Beckett. "Lord or not! You have no reason, and no authority to arrest this man!" He pointed at Will.

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer?"

A man with a brown ponytail gave him a wooden box. Beckett opened the box, and got out a piece of paper, "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." He handed the warrant to Governor Swann.

He read it, and then had a surprise look, "This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann."

The bride looked up, when she heard her name. Everyone was looking at her in shock.

"Oh, is it?" Beckett got the warrant back from Governor Swann, and read it, "That's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her."

Two more soldiers were grabbing Elizabeth's arms, and handcuffing her. She had a horror look on her face, she cried out, "ON WHAT CHARGES?!" Will was trying to stop them from putting the shackles on her, but he was pulled back from the two soldiers, who were holding him. "NO!" Will cried.

Kelsey and Kailey were watching all this, and they kept a safe distance away from the soldiers, and the two prisoners.

"Aha!" Beckett got out another warrant from the box, "Here's the one from William Turner." He handed the warrant to Governor Swann. "And I have another one for Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?"

"WHAT ARE THE CHARGES?!" Elizabeth cried desperately.

"Don't worry, Liz," Kelsey whispered, "You'll find out soon enough."

Elizabeth looked at her with confusion, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your friend."

"Which friend?"

Kelsey chose not to answer her.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago," Governor Swann explained.

Beckett turned and faced Governor Swann, "I don't believe that wasn't the answer to the question I asked."

"I'll answer your question," Kelsey spoke up, "He's not here. He left."

"Oh?" Beckett turned and looked at Kelsey. He smirked, "Then where is he?" He was walking around her, and analyzing her.

Kelsey was uncomfortable when she saw the way Beckett was looking at her. She continued, "I don't know. But it's a good thing he left otherwise he'll be joining Bonnie and Clyde over there." She was pointing at Will and Elizabeth.

Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Will, Mr. Mercer, and Beckett looked at her with a confused look. "Who are you?!" They all asked at the same time.

"Not important. I'm just a friend of their friend," she pointed at Will and Elizabeth.

"Lord Beckett!" Will was trying to get his attention, "In the category of the questions not answered."

"We are the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal," Elizabeth said, "And you will tell us what we are charged with."

Kelsey faced Beckett, "Do you want to tell them the charges or should I?"

"How could you possibly know what they were charged with?" Beckett asked.

"I have my ways."

"Can someone please tell us?!" Elizabeth asked impatiently.

Kelsey looked at Beckett. He smirked, "Go on. Let's see what you know."

She smirked back, "Fine." She turned to face Elizabeth and Will. "Liz and Will, you two are guilty of plotting to free a fugitive man who was supposed to be hanged."

Beckett and Governor Swann looked at each other in shock. Will and Elizabeth looked at Governor Swann.

"Father?" Elizabeth asked Governor Swann, "Is what she's saying true? Is that what we are charged with?"

"She's right," Governor Swann said admittedly with a sad sigh, "You've conspired to set free a man, who was convicted with crimes against the Crown and Empire, and condemmed to death. For which the..." He paused and looked at the piece of paper in horror.

"For which the punishment regrettably, is also death," Beckett finished for him. Then he stared at Kelsey, he looked at her up and down.

Kelsey looked at him with a raised brow. She was getting too uncomfortable, "Do you have a problem?"

Beckett smiled, "Not at all, my lady. It's just that you seemed so... familiar."

"Well, let me assure you. I haven't met you in my entire life nor want to."

Beckett then looked at Will and Elizabeth, "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"Captain!" Will and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth corrected him.

Beckett smirked, "Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might."

"Listen, Beck," Kelsey began, "If it's all right with you. I would like to speak with Bonnie and Clyde alone for a second."

"Why?"

"It's business. It will only take about two minutes or so. Or how about this..."

Mr. Mercer came and gave Beckett a folder. Beckett opened it and started reading it.

Kelsey continued, "How about you boys!" She gestured to the soldiers, "Take Bonnie and Clyde to jail, and I will talk to them." She muttered, "Wow, I should've thought of that in the first place." She smiled, "Well, anyway, boys, you know your duties. Take the prisoners away."

The soldiers looked at each other, but then the started walking away with Elizabeth and Will.

"Wait!" Beckett held his hand up.

The soldiers stopped and faced Beckett. So did Will, Elizabeth, Kelsey, and Kailey.

"What now, Beck?" Kelsey asked.

Beckett smiled and walked up to Kelsey. He was a few inches from her face, "Isn't your name happened to be Kelsey Armstrong?"

Kailey's eyes grew wide. Kelsey narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Who wants to know?"

"The law." He turned and started walking away, "Arrest her as well."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, "WHAT?!" Some more guards came, grabbed her arms, and put handcuffs on her. "WHAT ARE THE CHARGES?! I didn't do anything! BECK, I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHAT ARE THE CHARGES?!"

"Kelsey, what did you do?!" Kailey asked.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! BECKETT! WHAT ARE THE CHARGES?! BECKETT!"

She kept on calling his name, but he ignored her. He put his coat on, and walked outside. The guards took Kelsey, Will, and Elizabeth away. Kailey was flabbergasted about what just happened, "I can't believe it. My sister is a criminal! At least I'm not the only one with a BIG mouth."

* * *

**A/N: How about that? What did Kelsey do? Can she return the book to Yensid? Will Jacob find a heart for the Evil Queen, and find Kailey? Will Merida find out the truth about Jacob's quest? R&R! Don't forget about my poll. Thanks.**


	12. Learn me right

Chapter 11: Learn Me Right

Disclaimer: read chapter one

* * *

_Ba boom! Boom Boom! Ba boom! Boom Boom!_

_The warden threw a party in the county jail_

_The prison band was there and began to wail_

_The band was jumpin and the joint began to swing_

_You should've heard those jailbirds rocking_

_ Let's rock!_

Kelsey, Elizabeth, and Will were rooming together in one cell. They were all in different corners. Elizabeth was sitting near the door, looking all depress. She was soaking wet, and straw was all over her dress. But it didn't look like she cared, because she knew her wedding was all ready ruined.

Will was sitting in another corner away from her. He was sitting on a bench near the prison wall. He still had his groom outfit on. Right now he was playing with straw.

Kelsey had her iPhone on, and was putting the song _Jailhouse Rock_ by Elvis. She thought that if she put on that song, it would lighten their mood. It didn't, but it did for the other prisoners. They were dancing in the music. Kelsey was sitting down across from Elizabeth, worrying about Kailey. She didn't know where she was. She was hoping that Kailey won't run into trouble.

_Everybody let's rock!_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancing to the jailhouse rock!_

"Must you play that song!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Why not?" Kelsey asked, "It's lightening the other prisoners' mood!"

"Even the guards," Will pointed at the two guards, who were slightly shaking to the music.

_Spider Murphy played the saxophone_

_Little Joe was blowing on the slide trombone_

_The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, boom, bang!_

_The whole rhythm section was the purple gang_

_Let's rock!_

_Everybody let's rock!_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancing to the jailhouse rock!_

BANG! BANG!

Kelsey and the others jumped from the banging noise.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" A guard cried.

Everyone groaned.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth cried.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, and turned off her iPod. "Party crasher," she muttered.

"All right," Elizabeth began, "Who are you anyway?! I'm demanding to know how you know about us and the charges!"

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that! Okay, _Bonnie_! This isn't an interrogation. You're not a cop!"

"Stop calling me Bonnie! My name it's not Bonnie! It's Elizabeth Turner... well, Swann actually. I was about to be Mrs. Turner until we were arrested."

"I know it's not! Okay?!"

"I apologize," Will said, "It's just that we got arrested and we might be facing the gallows. So that's the reason why we're..."

"Cranky. I understand. I'm not feeling great either. I'm charged for something I didn't know I did!"

"Well!" Elizabeth said, "Who are you?"

Kelsey looked back at Elizabeth, who looked so anxious, she sighed, "My name is Kelsey. I've came here to rescue my friend, and my sister. But then everything went downhill, because I fell into The Overtakers' trap."

"The Overtakers?" Will raised a brow, "Who are they?"

"They are a group of villains, who secretly planning to takeover the Disneyland kingdom."

"The villains?!" Will cried in concern, "Are you all right?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

"I was just asking."

"Sorry," Kelsey sighed, "I think jail is getting to me."

"What did they do to you?"

"Well for starters they were planning to kidnapped me, but I wasn't home so they've kidnapped my sister instead."

"Why? What did they want?"

"They want me to join their team in exchange for my sister's safety."

"Did you rescue your sister and escape?"

"Well, I rescued my sister from them, and now I was looking for my friend. My sister and I came here to ask you two something, but somehow I'm arrested. And I'm charged with something I DIDN'T DO!" Kelsey screamed to the guards, making sure they can hear. All the guards did was rolled their eyes.

"But you still didn't answer my question!" Elizabeth snapped. "How do you know about us?"

"Because I know you. I'm from the real world, I know every character's strength, weaknesses, and everything else. I also know your friend, Jack."

"YOU'RE FROM THE REAL WORLD?!" Will cried.

"Wait! Jack?" Elizabeth's mouth dropped in shocked, "You know Jack Sp-!"

"Ssh!" Kelsey shushed her, "Keep it down. I don't want people here to find out I'm not from here, and I knew him! I'm suffering one charge. I don't want another one for piracy!"

Elizabeth didn't say anything except crossing her arms and a raised brow, "Just how do you know him?"

"Well, I-"

"Are you his sister?" Will asked.

Kelsey turned to him, and shook her head, "No."

"Are you sure? You two kinda look alike."

"I'm _so_ not. If I was I would've been drunk right now, craving for more rum."

"Well, are you his old foe?"

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him, "No. I-"

Will gasped, "ARE YOU HIS GIRLFRIEND?"!

Her eyes widen, and her mouth dropped. She cried out, "NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Are you his ex-girlfriend?"

Kelsey looked at him in disgust, "NO! NO! NO!"

"All right! Fine, you aren't. Well, are you-"

"I got a better idea. Why don't you shut up, and let me talk? Okay? You think you can do that?"

Will rolled his eyes, and sighed. He leaned back against the bars, "All right."

Kelsey sighed, "I ran into him in The Ocean a year ago. He was one of characters, who helped me and my sister get home."

"So why did you come here?" Will asked, "If you're looking for your friend-"

"I'm not. Well, I am, but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Elizabeth was looking at Kelsey in a mean way. It looked like she didn't like Kelsey much.

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth too. She was _so_ not a fan of Elizabeth either, "Well, _Bonnie,_ I'm here to look for..." She paused, and look outside the cell to make sure no one was listening in. "I'm here to find Jack," Kelsey whispered.

"What?" Will asked, "What did you say? I can't hear you."

"I'm here for Jack."

"WHY?!" Elizabeth cried, "Why in the world do you need him for?!"

"My sister and I need a ship to go to Fantasyland to return..." Kelsey got her bag out, and pulled out Yensid's spellbook, "This. Have you seen him?"

"No," Will said while shaking his head, "I haven't seen him at all since the curse."

"The curse?" Kelsey asked, "Oh, wait, are you talking about the Aztec gold that turns you into skeletons in the moonlight."

"Right. That was the worst day of my life. I prefered to have blood inside my body than on gold." He shivered at that flashback, he was now having.

"I know."

Then a guard came to their cell, and unlocked the door, "Master Turner. Miss Armstrong."

"Guard," Kelsey said, and then she pointed at Elizabeth, "And this is Lizzie. Now the names are taken care of, I'M DEMANDING TO KNOW WHAT I DID!"

"Hold your tongue, Miss Armstrong!" the guard snapped, "Lord Beckett wants to speak to both of you."

"I'm going too!" Elizabeth cried.

"Well, she can take my place. I'm not going anywhere without my sister present!" Kelsey cried.

"Your little sister is fine, my lady," the guard said, "She's safe outside..." then he muttered to himself at the last part, "and giving me a SPLITTING headache with her screaming!"

"I'm not talking about my little sister. I'm talking about my older one!"

"What does your older sister have to do with anything?"

"She's my lawyer, and a good one too."

Then two guards came into the cell. They grabbed Kelsey and Will's arms, and handcuffed them.

"Whoa there!" Kelsey cried as she pulled away from them, "I don't do handcuffs."

One of the guards grabbed her free arm, and put it in another handcuff. Kelsey didn't like the new bracelets around her wrists.

"I'm going with you, Will!" Elizabeth cried.

Will sighed, didn't made a sound, and let the guards handcuffed him.

"You must stay!" Another guard cried, as he closed the prison door. And they took Kelsey and Will to Beckett.

"WILL!" Elizabeth reached her hand out for him.

"Relax, Bonnie, we're coming back," Kelsey cried.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Elizabeth cried.

* * *

Mérida took Jacob, Robin, Jiminy, and Little John to where Mérida was staying. She had a tent all set up, along with a few target practices.

The boys were sitting on the ground waiting for her, while she grabbing something from her bag. She returned to them, five minutes later.

"Here ya go, Jake," Mérida handed him a bow and arrow, "I usually carry a spare with me, you can keep it if you want."

"Wow," Jacob looked at it with amazement, "Thanks, Mérida. This is great."

"Um, do you know how to use that?"

"Well, sure I did try archery once."

"Well, that's great. All we have to do is try a few practice runs," She turned and faced Robin Hood, "And you said he has no experience."

"Well, princess," Robin began, "I believe you spoke too soon."  
Mérida raised a brow, "What?"

Little John pointed at Jacob, and started giggling, "Look at him. HA! HA! HA!"

Mérida turned around, and saw Jacob holding his bow backwards, "Jake, what are you doing?"

Jacob turned, and faced Mérida, who was having an expressionless face. "Getting ready to shoot."

"Not like that. You are holding it backwards."

Jacob looked at it, and immediately turned it. He laughed sheepishly, "I knew that."

Mérida was giggling too, "All right." She walked towards him, and gave him a bag filled with arrows, "Here ya go."

"Thanks," Jacob dropped the bag in the ground.

Mérida raised a brow, "Most people usually strap it on them."

"Really," he asked.

"Yes, here let me get it on," Mérida took the bag, and strapped it around him. Jacob looked at Robin Hood and Little John, who were giving them a thumbs up. Jacob smiled. "All right, you ready?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah." Jacob took an arrow, and put it on the bow.

"Uh, Jacob," Jiminy came out of Jacob's hat.

"Yes, Jiminy?" Jacob asked.

"You've never try archery before, did you?"

"How could you say that?"

"I can tell when someone is lying," Jiminy crossed his arms, "Why don't you tell Mérida you don't how?"

"Are you kidding me? A guy asking a girl for help? That's not my thing. How hard can it be?" He took a breath, and took a shot. He shot it too high. It went past the target, and into the ground. "Oh."

Little John and Robin started laughing under their breath. Mérida, however, was giving Jacob encouragement, "That's okay. Try again."

Jacob smiled at Mérida, "Don't worry, I'm just warming up."

Jiminy sighed with frustration.

Jacob got out another arrow, and took another shot. It was too low. He took a few more, and none of them reached the target not even close.

Robin Hood leaned over to Little John, and whispered, "This is going to take a while."

Merida walked over to Jacob, with a raised brow, and asked, "When was the last time you did archery?"

Jacob smiled sheepishly, "Um... I try it a year ago... on the Wii."

"What's a Wii?"

"It's a video game system... and not the real thing."

"So technically, you've never tried archery," Mérida narrowed her eyes at him, and was crossing her arms.

"May-be."

Mérida hit Jacob in the arm.

"OW!" Jacob was rubbing his arm, "What was that for?"

"Why did you lie to me?!"

"Because I was... I was..."

"Stupid?" Robin suggested.

"Cocky?" Jiminy suggested too.

"Mostly an air-head?" Little John said.

"Nobody asked you," Jacob frowned at them, and then he turned to Mérida, who was scowling at him. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Mérida. It's just that I don't want to be... the one who's got beaten by a girl."

"Who says this is a competition?" Mérida asked, "This is your first day learning. It won't mean you'll get it the first time." She turned, and faced Little John and Robin Hood, "Have you boys made the bullseye the first shot?"

"Yes," Robin mumbled, but then Little John elbowed him and cleared his throat. Robin asked him, "What?" Little John pointed at Jacob. Robin immediately understood, "Oh. Why no. I haven't. I practiced a few shots, and look at me now." He took an arrow, and took a shot. It made it all the way to the bullseye."

"Same here, kid," Little John said, "I'm not exactly the best shooter, but I'm still trying. If you want to be the best at something, practice until you get it."

"You see, Jacob?" Jiminy said, "You won't get the first time, but you will get better if you try harder. But it's okay to ask for help."

Jacob paused, and looked at Merida. He sighed, "Can you show me how?"

Merida smiled, "Sure, Jake." She walked behind Jacob, and put her hands above his. "Now, place your hand here." She took his left hand, and put it on the wood part of the bow, "And your right on the string." She took his right hand, and put on the string. She got out an arrow for him, and put it on the bow, "What you need to do is relax, stay steady," She pulled Jacob's hand back that was holding the string, "Aim..."

Jacob was ready to shoot, but he was waiting for Merida. He was looking at Merida's hands on his. Merida noticed him not looking at the target, "Jake!"

"What?!" Jacob cried in surprise as he released the arrow. It went pass the target, and it was too high. Robin Hood and Little John ducked down, with their hands on top of their heads, avoiding getting hit..

"You need to focus on your target at all times!" Merida cried, "You might put someone in danger."

"Mainly," Robin got up, and dusted the dirt off his clothes, "You'll put us in danger."

"Well," Mérida began, "Let's try again. I'll be right back to get more arrows!" Mérida left the gang, and went back to her tent. Robin Hood and Little John were walking towards Jacob.

"How are you doing Jake?" Little John asked.

"Uh... fine." Jacob responded.

"Good glad to hear it. NOW!" Little John was giving him a mean, dark glare, "Why did you do it?!"

"Do what?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"You know what he means, Jake," Robin sighed in disappointment, "You lied to the young lass. Now, why did you do it?"

"Because!" Jacob said, "If I tell Merida what I really want an animal for she will never forgive me."

"No!" Jiminy disagree, "She will never forgive you if you keep LYING to her!" He turned to Robin Hood and Little John, "Tell him, gentlemen. Tell him that the truth always comes out!"

"Well, sure," Robin Hood said, "But I also know why you did it."

"What?" Jacob raised a brow.

"You're trying to impress her. You... like... her."

"WHAT?!" Jacob cried in shock, "N-n-no! We're just friends! At least I hope we're friends."

Little John was laughing, "Come on, Jake. We saw the way you looked at her."

"Look?" Jacob raised a brow, "What look?"

"The same look you had when you looked at Snow White," Jiminy said.

"You know..." Robin Hood was now showing the goofy face. Everyone was laughing except for Jacob, he rolled his eyes.

"Look!" Jacob began, "Mérida and Snow have one thing in common! They are both princesses! If I've seen Cinderella or Aurora I would be looking at them the same way!"

"Either way, Jake. You have to tell Mérida the truth or we will!" Little John said.

"OKAY!" Jacob cried, "I'll tell her truth when the time is right."

"How about," Jiminy said, "You tell her truth at about let's say... NOW!"

"Okay! Fine! Don't be my conscience!"

"I am your conscience."

"I'M BACK!" Mérida came out of her tent, and was holding another bag of arrows. "Sorry it took so long. My tent is a _little _messy, I've had a hard time finding another bag. Here ya go, Jake," Mérida handed the bag to Jacob.

"Thanks," Jacob said with a smile.

"Um, Jacob," Jiminy began, "Is there something you would like to say to Mérida?"

"Oh, yeah."

Mérida raised a brow, "What is it, Jake?" She had a _very_ concern look on her face.

"Well-you see, Mérida... I-I-" He looked at Mérida in the eyes. He _really_ didn't want to hurt her, "I-I-I would like to thank you for helping us out."

Robin Hood face palmed, while Little John sighed and muttered, "There he goes again." Jiminy wasn't really happy with Jacob either, he had a disappointed look. But he knew that the truth will always come out.

"Mérida," Jacob began, "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here."

"Oh, well," Mérida smiled, "You're welcome. Now! Shall we continue your training?"

"Sure."

The music started playing, and Robin Hood, Little John, and Mérida were helping Jacob train to become a huntsman.

Little John helped Jacob get on Angus, Merida's horse.

Jacob slapped the reigns, but Angus wasn't moving. Then Jacob kick the horse, "Giddy up!"

The horse was whinnying, and kicking his front legs in the air. Jacob then fell off the horse, "WHOA!" Everyone was laughing. Mérida calmed down Angus, while Robin Hood and Little John helped Jacob up.

_Though I may speak some tongue of old, or even spit out some Holy word_

_I have no strength with which to speak, when you sit me down and see I'm weak_

Then a scene showed Jacob practicing shooting arrows, but he still didn't get the target. But Merida and Robin Hood was showing him how to hold the bow the right way.

_We will run and scream, you will dance with me_

_We'll fulfill our dreams, and we'll be free_

_(Scottish music)_

Robin Hood helped Jacob get on the horse. Angus was giving Jacob a dark glare. Jacob was smiling sheepishly, then he looked at Merida. She got on Angus too, and sat behind Jacob. She put her arms around Jacob, and was holding on to the reigns. She was telling him how to ride Angus the right way. They began to ride Angus slowly. Jacob looked at Robin Hood and Little John, who were giving them a thumbs up. Then he looked at Jiminy, who was standing on Robin Hood's shoulder. Jiminy was giving Jacob a dark glare. He was trying to get Jacob to feel guilty. Which was working... a little bit.

_We will run and scream, you will dance with me_

_We'll fulfill our dreams, and we'll be free_

They were riding in the forest. Merida got off the horse, and gave Jacob a little bag of arrows. She's telling him to hit the targets that were hanging on the trees. Jacob was shooting, but he didn't hit the bullseye. He's getting frustrated, but Merida was giving him encouraged, "You'll get it, Jake!" Jacob was smiling, and kept on trying.

_We will be who we are, and they'll heal our scars_  
_Sadness will be far away_

Jacob kept practicing he was getting better. He finally knew how to ride Angus. He's now practicing riding Angus with speed and jumping. When he and Angus were about to jump over a log, Jacob lost his balance, and fell off Angus again. Angus stopped, turned around, and walked back to Jacob. Jacob looked up, and saw Angus in front of him, silently telling him to keep trying. Jacob smiled, and got back on the horse.

_So I had done wrong but you put me right_  
_My judgment burned in the black of night_

Jacob was still practicing shooting arrows at the big wooden target. After all the hours of practicing, he managed to hit the target, but didn't get the bullseye. Robin Hood and Little John was giving him a pat on the back. Jacob smiled, and kept on trying.

_When I give less than I take, it is my fault my own mistake_

Jacob was riding Angus like a pro, and he started shooting arrows while riding. He shot at every target he could fine, but still didn't get the bullseye. However Merida, Little John, Robin Hood, and Jiminy were cheering for him. Jacob was smiling, and petting Angus, "Want to try again, Angus?"

Angus nodded.

"Okay!" Jacob turned around, and started again.

Jacob was facing the big target again. He took a deep breath, "I can do this," he muttered. Jacob pulled the string back, and was aiming at the bullseye. The others were praying, and silently cheering for him, but they were nervous too.

"Come on, kid," Little John muttered.

Jacob paused for a few moments... then he released the arrow. It was flying across the field, and then it hit the target. Not just the target, but on the bullseye. Everyone was cheering, and giving Jacob a pat on the back.

"Way to go, kid!" Little John cried.

"Nice going, Jake!" Robin Hood cried.

Merida ran to Jake, and hugged him, "I knew you can do it!"

Jacob was surprised by the hug. He looked at his buddies, who were giving him the thumbs up. He smiled too.

_We will run and scream, you will dance with me  
We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be freeWe will be who we are, and they'll heal our scars  
Sadness will be far away_

**A/N: Okay, we all know that Kelsey was charged for something. What did you think she was charged with? Will Merida find out the truth? Review! In case you didn't know that song was called Learn me right from the movie Brave. Again I don't own that song. Thank you all for your support. I received 2,300 views so far, and I'm half way to my goal for 100 reviews. Thank you again. If you guys have any questions about the book, or you have suggestions P.M or review. Thank you!**


	13. Making an accord

Chapter 12: Making an Accord

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

**Setting: Beckett's office**

"Lord Beckett, the prisoners as ordered sir," the guard came in Beckett's office. Along with the guard were the two prisoners, Will and Kelsey. They looked around, and they saw a man drawing a map on their left. Behind them were the guards. And in front of them was Beckett, he was sitting in his chair smirking at them.

"Those won't be necessary," Beckett was referring to the chains around Kelsey and Will's wrists.

"You heard him," Kelsey said to the guard, "Take these stupid chains off." Kelsey hated being tied up, handcuffed, and be trapped in a cell. She couldn't wait to get the chains off her.

The guard rolled his eyes, and took the chains out of Will and Kelsey's hands. They walked towards Beckett, with a stern look on their faces.

"Mr. Turner," then Beckett turned to face Kelsey, "Miss Armstrong."

"Becky," Kelsey pointed at Beckett, and then at the guards behind them, "Guards. Now the names are taken care of let me say this... WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE?!"

The guard was about to grab Kelsey, but Beckett raised his hand up, that stopped the guard. "There's no need," Beckett said while looking at Kelsey. "What did you call me, Miss Armstrong?"

"I'm sorry. Can I call you Beck? Because Beckett sounds like Becky, and Becky is a girl's name. You know what I'm saying."

Beckett paused, and narrowed his eyes at her, "No."

"Fine, Becky," Then she burst into laughter, "I'm sorry." But she wasn't really sorry. She started to laugh under her breath. Beckett was rolling his eyes.

Will was standing beside her, and leaned over to Kelsey, "Kelsey," he started whispering to her, "Don't you understand who you're talking to?"

Kelsey glared at Will, "Relax, Will, I was just kidding. But you know it is true."

Beckett stood up, and walked towards a table that held small glasses, and whiskey. Will and Kelsey followed him, and was narrowing their eyes at him. Beckett was pouring glasses, "The East Trading Company has need of your services."

"Who's services?" Will asked in confusion, "Her's?" He pointed at Kelsey.

"Yours also, Mr. Turner," Beckett replied. He offered Will a small glass filled with whiskey. But Will just stood there narrowing his eyes at Beckett, and not taking the drink. Then Beckett turned and offered the drink to Kelsey.

She raised a brow, "I'm seventeen. Isn't there a law against underage drinking?"

Beckett put the glass down, "We wish for you to act as our agents in a business transaction to our mutual friend, Captain Sparrow."

"More acquaintance than friend," Will said. "How do you know him?" Will asked Beckett.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, _Don't be modest, Will. You and I both know the truth. You're BFF with the guy._

Beckett turned his attention to the fireplace, and started poking it with a stick. "We had our dealings in the past." Then he lifted up a P brand with his stick from the fireplace, "We've each left our mark on the other."

Kelsey recognized the P brand. She saw the same P brand from Jack's fore arm. She didn't know if Will recognized it too.

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked.

Beckett paused for a moment, and then placed the brand and the stick back in the fireplace.

"Yeah," Kelsey said with a raised brow, "What mark did he leave on you?"

Beckett immediately changed the subject, "By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him, and recover a certain property in his possession."

"Recover?" Will asked skeptically, "At the point of a sword?"

"Bargain."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, and muttered, "I know where this is going."

Beckett heard Kelsey muttering, so he turned his attention to her, "I'm sorry, Miss Armstrong. Is there something you would like to share?"

Kelsey smirked, "Yes, Beck, I would like to say something. Uh... why am I here? I know why you brought Clyde here!" She pointed at Will, "But why did you bring me here?! And what am I charged with?! You STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Beckett walked up to Kelsey, and was facing her with a straight face. He was looking Kelsey in the eye, "You don't know why you're here, do you?"

"Finally, you realized that!" Kelsey snapped, "Now tell me now! You can make your pathetic deal with Will later!"

"You know this deal involves you too. But you do have the right to know the truth." He turned to his desk, and opened a drawer, "Miss Armstrong, you are guilty of two charges against you."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, "Wait! Two?! I'M SUFFERING TWO CHARGES?!"

Then a guard barged inside, "Lord Beckett!"

"SAVE IT, GUARD!" Kelsey snapped, "We're in the middle of something here!"

"Kelsey, calm down!" Will snapped.

"Calm yourself, Miss Armstrong," Beckett said calmly, and then he turned to the guard, "Can this wait?"

"Uh... yes, sir," the guard said, "Sorry, sir."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Beckett, "The charges?"

"Right," He got out a folder, and opened it, "Tell me, Miss Armstrong. Do you recognized these characters?" Beckett got out two pictures, and handed them to Kelsey.

Kelsey took it from him, and looked at it. Her eyes grew wide, because she recognized them. They were pictures of Stitch and John Silver. Kelsey was now having a flashback on that day...

_Kelsey's flashback: The Legacy_

_Kelsey and Jim saw Silver attempting to escape the ship. They caught him, but they didn't blow the whistle at him. Silver, Kelsey, and Jim were talking. Silver was asking them to set him free, and don't say a word about it._

_Jim and Kelsey paused, and thought about it. Then Jim untied the rope that was holding a boat. While Kelsey pulled the lever, and opened the hatch for the boat._

_Then Silver gave Kelsey and Jim a goodbye hug, hopped on the boat, and tossed a bag filled with gold to Jim._

_"Stay out of trouble, okay?" Kelsey asked Silver while patting Jim's shoulder._

_Silver was laughing. "HA! HA! Why Kelsey," he started sailing away, "When have I done otherwise?!" He left into the horizon._

_Kelsey's flashback: Out in Outerspace_

_Kelsey, Jim, Jack, Meg, Genie, Jiminy, Pain, and Panic were riding in Jim's boat. Aladdin, Kailey, and Abu were riding in the magic carpet. They were about to leave Outerspace, and were heading to Monstropolis. _

_Everyone was in their spacesuits. Meg was complaining about the suit making her look fat, and she wanted to go back to her home in Olympus. But the gang refused to take her, Pain, and Panic back. Jack was flirting with Meg. Aladdin, Kailey, and Abu were riding together doing whatever. Everything was fine, until Jiminy spoke up._

_"Hey, what's that over there?" Jiminy was pointing out in the sky._

_Kelsey looked over. She and the gang saw a red space cruiser coming towards them. They looked over, and saw Stitch driving._

_"Woo-ha!" Stitch turned to the gang, and stuck his tongue out. The gang turned around, and saw hundreds of silver, police cruisers shooting their cannons. They also saw a huge spaceship coming towards them too._

_One of the cruisers shot their cannons, and almost hit Kailey._

_"Okay! THAT'S IT!" Kailey got out her blaster gun, and started shooting. Kelsey looked at Kailey in shock, "Kailey, what the heck are you doing?!"_

_"They're killing us when we did nothing wrong!" Kailey yelled. Kelsey took the blaster away from Kailey, but accidentally pulled the trigger. It shot one of the cruisers, and it started falling backwards._

_Then the cruisers were not only after Stitch, but after the gang too. Kelsey looked over, and saw Stitch pulling a switch. Kelsey knew what he was about to do. "He's engaged his H-Drive!"_

_"What?!" Meg asked in confusion._

_"Jim, get us out of here! THAT ALIEN IS ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING DESTRUCTIVE!"_

_"Got it!" Jim turned left, and so did Aladdin. "HANG ON!" He drove the boat straight down. The gang started screaming with fear, and were holding on for dear life. They looked over, and they saw all the space cruisers retreating. Then they also an explosion. Stitch was driving ahead of them, and he was laughing like a maniac._

Reality...

"Miss Armstrong?" Beckett was waving his hand across Kelsey's face to get her attention. "Excuse me?" He turned to Will, "Is she all right?"

"KELSEY!" Will cried for her attention.

Kelsey came back to reality, and talked quickly, "What?! What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you've recognized these characters," Beckett said.

Kelsey looked at the pictures again. She turned her head away, and shrugged, "Maybe, or maybe not."

"Well, which is it?"

Kelsey looked at Will, who was anxious to know. Then she looked at Beckett, "What is this an interrogation? I'm not going to talk without an attorney... mainly I can't talk without my older sister with me!"

"Well, if you did know them. Then you are guilty."

"Guilty for what?!"

"Miss Armstrong, you are charge with conspiring to set free two fugitives. Mr. John Silver and an alien know as Experiment 626. Do you wish to deny it?"

"You set free two criminals?!" Will cried in shock.

"Hey!" Kelsey turned and faced Will, "You were charged with the same thing. So I wouldn't be talking if I were you!"

"Enough!" Beckett cried in irritation, "Please." He turned and faced Kelsey, "Did you set free these criminals who were supposed to be in prison in Outerspace, yes or no?!"

"How did you get this information anyway?" Kelsey asked.

"Not important," Beckett turned away.

"Yes, it is!" Will cried. Kelsey and Beckett turned their attention to them. "Those charges are from Outerspace! Only the officials of Outerspace can sentence her not you! That's the Disneyland law. Unless of course you haven't read the law book like I have."

"I have, Mr. Turner," Beckett looked like he was going to throttle him. "Now do you me a splendid favor, and keep your mouth shut."

"You're from Port Royal not in Outerspace! How did you get the charges?"

Beckett was silent, until he sighed, "A few months ago, I heard rumors about a certain person came from the real world. I didn't know if they were true or false, so I tried to found out myself. You see if they were true I was going to set up a bargain for you, Miss Armstrong."

"For what?" Kelsey asked.

Beckett paused and faced Kelsey, "I think you know, Miss Armstrong."

Kelsey didn't know, she was curious. But she let Beckett continued.

"Anyway my contacts send me information about you. I did all my research enough to know all about you, and your time here in Disneyland."

Kelsey was just staring at him, and not saying a word.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question. Did you helped these criminals escape?"

"You can't prove that I helped Silver escaped. You don't anything about him, and my time there! But what happened with Stitch, I admit, I was there. But it was an accident! My friends and I showed up in the wrong place in the wrong time!"

"But you did shoot one of the police cruisers. Did you not?"

"By accident!"

"But it happened, and everyone in Outerspace is looking for you! They are planning to put you into exile or serve lifetime in prison..." Beckett looked at Kelsey in the eye, she didn't look scared; but he can tell that she was terrified.

"Well, you can't send her to the gallows!" Will cried, "You have no authority to do that."

"True, but I can keep her in jail, until the officials in Outerspace can take her into custody... Unless of course, we can have some sort of agreement to keep this quiet."

Will and Kelsey looked at Beckett in shock.

"Oh!" Kelsey cried, "So you're going to blackmail me?! Is that where it comes to now?!"

"I wouldn't call it that, Miss Armstrong," Beckett smiled, "I call it... negotiating."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes at him, "You can't pull it off!"

He chuckled, "I just did, Miss Armstrong." Beckett stood up, opened a box, and got out papers. "Letters of Marque. You will offer amounts to full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the ploy of England."

"Somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment same as being free," Will said.

"I agree," Kelsey said.

Beckett scoffed, "Freedom." He put the papers away, and then he walked outside. Will and Kelsey stood up, and followed him. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find a place in the New World or perish."

"That's not true!" Kelsey interrupted, "The world is bigger not shrinking! And Jack always finds a way to escape from death. I know him. He's pretty crafty than you give him credit for."

Beckett ignored Kelsey, and turned his attention to Will, "Let's not forget, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose." Then he turned and faced Kelsey, "And you are facing the officials in Outerspace."

"So you get Jack and the Black Pearl," Will said.

Beckett faced Will with a confused look, "The Black Pearl?"

"The property you want that he possesses."

"He doesn't want the Pearl, Clyde," Kelsey said.

Will looked at Kelsey with confusion, "He doesn't?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No."

"Then what does he want?"

Kelsey turned to Beckett, who was smirking at her. "Go on, Miss Armstrong," Beckett said, "Tell him. Tell him what I want."

Kelsey went pass Beckett, and faced Will, "He wants Jack's compass."

Then recognition was shown on Will's face. Beckett smirked, "Ah, you know it." Then he turned Kelsey around to get her attention, and faced Will also, "You two bring me that compass, or there's no deal."

"So you're saying," Kelsey began, "If I give you Jack's compass, you won't say anything to Outerspace. You'll burn those charges, and we'll go our separate ways as if it never happened?"

"Exactly."

Kelsey walked back inside; Beckett and Will followed. "All right. I'll go with my sister, and I'll try to get what you want."

"And free Elizabeth," Will said, "And we'll be on our way."

"I don't think I shall, Mr. Turner," Beckett sat back on his chair.

"What?! But-"

"I need some insurance that you won't run away with her. But don't worry... no harm will come to her." He turned away from Will, who was going to run over there and beat him up without Beckett watching. But Kelsey and the guards were holding on to him.

"Let go," Will hissed at Kelsey.

"Look, Will," Kelsey began to whisper, "As much as I want to let you beat him up, you and I both know we don't want to suffer another charge for assault."

Will paused at that logic, and he stopped struggling, "Fine. Can you please let me go?"

Kelsey hesitantly released Will, and so did the guards. "Okay, while you say good-bye to your bride; I'm going to find Kailey. She's probably worried about me."

"Your sister can't leave Port Royal," The guard said.

Kelsey raised a brow, "What?"

Beckett turned back around, and was interested.

"Why not?" Kelsey asked the guard.

"She's under arrest."

"ARREST?!" Will and Kelsey cried.

"You've arrested a nine year old?!" Will cried.

"Actually she's eleven," Kelsey corrected him, "But still they arrested the kid? FOR WHAT?!"

"I'm sure it's something harmless," Will said, "Like stealing fruit from a fruit stand?"

"Try assaulting an officer while he was on duty," the guard said.

Kelsey, Will, and Beckett's eyes grew wide in shock, "WHAT?!"

Will turned and faced Kelsey, "Your sister assaulted an officer?!"

"Well, she did beat up Gaston one time. But he's a bad guy. Anyway I'm sure it's a misunderstanding!" Kelsey cried, and then she turned to the guard, "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!"

"Now this is wonderful news," Beckett said with a smile.

"WONDERFUL NEWS?!" Kelsey turned and faced Beckett in shock, "HOW IS THAT WONDERFUL NEWS?!"

"It's wonderful news for me. Now I finally have insurance that you won't back out on our deal. She'll stay here, while you get what I want."

Kelsey stood there, and was about to strangle him, "If you lay anything on her, I swear-"

"Don't worry, Miss Armstrong. No harm will come to her just like Mrs. Turn- Oh she's still Miss Swann isn't she?" He chuckled, but Kelsey and Will didn't find it amusing. He stopped chuckling, and turned to his work, "Now go, and don't return until you have the compass."

Beckett turned back around, and this time Kelsey was about to run over there and strangle Beckett. Will grabbed Kelsey, and unlike Kelsey, he carried her away. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, BECKETT!" Kelsey cried as she and Will left Beckett's office.

As soon as they left, Beckett chuckled to himself, "We'll see, Miss Armstrong. We shall see..." He took his glass of whisky, and he started drinking it.

**A/N: Hello everybody. For starters, are you shock about Kailey's charge? How did that happen?! How will Kelsey react when she finds Kailey in the jail cell? Will Kelsey return to the book to Yensid? R+R. Thanks.**


	14. Finding out the truth

Chapter 13: Finding out the truth

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Will was carrying Kelsey down the steps to say good-bye to the women who were in jail, and they were Kailey and Elizabeth. "I can't believe Kailey was arrested for assault!" Kelsey cried.

"And I can't believe she's eleven," Will said while carrying Kelsey over the shoulder.

"Um, Will, you can put me down now. We are far away from Beckett."

"Oh, right," Will put her down. Kelsey was now walking with Will.

"Mr. Turner!" a voice cried.

Kelsey and Will turned around, and saw Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann going down the stairs with them. "What's happening, Mr. Turner?"

"We have to leave," Kelsey said while going downstairs.

"WHAT?!" He turned and faced Will, "Mr. Turner, what is she talking about?"

"I'll explain everything, but first I need to see Elizabeth," Will said.

"And Kailey," Kelsey added.

"Yes, of course," Governor Swann looked at Kelsey, "Just tell me, miss. Who are you?"

Kelsey stopped to face Governor Swann, "I'm Kelsey Armstrong, and I'm from the Real World." Kelsey turned away from him, and continued walking downstairs with Will. Governor Swann was flabbergasted, and he was frozen still, "The One from the Real World?" Then he continued walking trying to catch up to them.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was holding on the bars, and she now have a new roomate, Kailey.

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth asked Kailey.

Kailey looked up, and answered, "Not important. Um... Where's Will and Kelsey?"

"Talking with Beckett right now. They're probably negotiating."

"When will they get back?" Kailey asked nervously.

Elizabeth paused, and then sighed, "I don't know."

"You know..." Kailey began, "Even if you're covered in straw, and you're wet. Will will still think that you're the most beautiful woman he fell in love with."

Elizabeth gave Kailey a small smile, "Thank you, Kailey." She started to tear up, "It was suppose to be the best day of my life."

"Hey, at least it's memorable."

Elizabeth smiled and giggled, "Oh it's memorable all right. Just not the memory I would like to remember."

Then they heard footsteps; the guard turned his attention to the stairs, "You two! You can't be here!" It was Kelsey and Will leaving the steps, ignoring the guard, and saying their good byes to the girls in jail. The guard tried to stop them, but Governor Swann was in his way.

"I think you'll find they can," Governor Swann said to the guard.

"Mr. Swann-"

"Governor Swann still," Governor Swann corrected the guard, "Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?"

"Will!" Elizabeth cried with joy. Will smiled back. He came to the cell, and was holding hands with Elizabeth. Kelsey narrowed her eyes at Kailey, when she turned to face her. Kailey was now nervous, "Kelsey! Hi! How was Beckett?"

Kelsey didn't answer her, just a mean, dark glare.

"You're probably wondering why I'm in here," Kailey said with a sheepish smile.

Kelsey smiled too, "Kailey, I'm not wondering... I KNOW!" Kelsey reached through the bars to grab Kailey's shirt to strangle her.

Kailey backed away just in time, "You knew? Did the officers told you?"

Kelsey stopped reaching her hand out, and she was furious, "Kailey, you were charged with assaulting an officer while he was on duty!"

Elizabeth heard what Kelsey said, so she turned to her roommate, and cried in shock, "WHAT?!"

Kailey looked at Elizabeth, and was smiling sheepishly at her, "Yeah."

"I'm just as surprise as you are," Will said to Elizabeth.

"KAILEY!" Kelsey snapped her fingers to get Kailey's attention, "What happened?!"

"Well..." Kailey began, "While I was waiting for you in jail, this guard was making fun of me."

"What did he call you?"

"He called me a pipsqueak, shorty, and other baby names. So he made me mad."

"AND YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY TO BEAT UP SOMEBODY?!"

"No, that's not why I beat him up. I wanted to see you in jail, but the guard wouldn't let me. He said "Move along shorty. If I wanted to see you, I had to be in jail too." So I took his word on it."

"How bad was he?" Will asked.

"The guard I beat up? Not bad," Kailey answered, "Just a few bruises, cuts, maybe black eyes."

"Kailey!" Kelsey began, "Did you know what's going to happen after Will... and me were arrested?"

"Sure, Beckett would negoitiate..." Kailey paused and was thinking about the scene, until she realized what's going to happen, "Oh."

"Yeah," Kelsey said, "We all know that Will will be released. Even if I stayed in jail, you would've gone with Will to find Jack."

Kailey groaned with frustration, "I guess I didn't think that far."

"You think?!" Kelsey snapped.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, then turned to Will, "What is she talking about?"

Will began whispering, "Beckett wants me and Kelsey to find Jack so we can retrieve his compass."

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?"

"He wants to-" Kailey's words were cut off.

"It doesn't matter," Will interrupted Kailey, while explaining to Elizabeth, "Kelsey and I are going to find Jack to convince him to return to Port Royal, and exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

"And Beckett will keep his mouth shut about the charges against me," Kelsey said.

"Charges?" Kailey glared at Kelsey with a raised brow, "Don't you mean charge?"

When Kelsey was about to explain, Governor Swann spoke up, "No! We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

Will turned to his _almost_ father-in-law, "Is that a lack of faith in Jack... or in me?"

"I think it's the lack of faith in you," Kelsey said.

"Me too," Kailey said.

Governor Swann continued, "You two would risk you lives to save Sparrow, does not mean that he'll do the same for anyone else."

"I hate to say it, but he's gotta a point, Will," Kelsey said.

Will paused, and looked at Elizabeth.

"Now," Governor Swann looked around the jail, "Where's that dog with the key?" He began whistling for the dog.

"When you find it!" Kelsey began, "Could you open this cell, my backpack is in there?!" She didn't hear Governor Swann respond.

Elizabeth smiled at Will, "I have faith in you... both of you... Where will you and Kelsey find him?"

"Tortuga," Will answered, "We'll start there, and we won't stop searching til we find him. And then I intend to return here to marry you."

Elizabeth giggled, "Properly."

Will's head was coming closer to Elizabeth's, "With your leave, you'll still have me."

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already."

Governor Swann came back with the key, "Here you go, Miss Armstrong." He unlocked the door for Kelsey, so she can get her backpack. As soon as he unlocked the cell, Kailey rushed out of the cell, and started hugging Kelsey.

Kelsey was surprised by the hug. "I'll miss you, Kelsey!" Kailey said, "I'm so sorry!" She then started sobbing on Kelsey's shirt. When everyone heard her cry, they started tearing up.

Kelsey got down in one knee facing Kailey, "Hey, look at me."

Kailey obeyed, and faced her sister.

Kelsey wiped the tears off her cheeks, seeing her cry made Kelsey tear up, "I'm not mad. Okay? What I want you to do is to be brave for me. Can you do that?"

Kailey nodded.

"Okay," Kelsey hugged her again, and started whispering in Kailey's ear, "Do you know what happens to Elizabeth in this movie?"

"Yes," Kailey whispered.

"Then do as she says, all right? And don't do anything stupid."

Kailey smirked at that comment.

"Here's your backpack, Miss Armstrong," Governor Swann was holding Kelsey's backpack. Kelsey released Kailey, and took the backpack from Governor Swann. "Thank you."

He walked over to Kailey, and took her back to her cell, "Come along, young lady."

Kailey obeyed, and went back inside. Kelsey looked at Kailey, and her heart was broken. She just got her back, and now she had to leave her again. Kelsey opened her backpack, and gave Kailey crackers and a water bottle. "I love you, Kailey. Be a good girl, okay?" Kelsey said.

Kailey smiled, "Kelsey, I'm in jail. You don't authority to tell me what to do."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"And I love you too."

The girls looked at Will, and he was saying his final good bye to Elizabeth. "I'll wait for you," Elizabeth said.

Will came closer to Elizabeth's lips, and said, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." He wanted to kiss her, but then Kelsey grabbed his coat, "Come on, Clyde." She dragged Will back up the stairs.

Elizabeth sighed, "I want to feel his lips again."

Kailey was eating the crackers, Kelsey gave her. She felt bad for Elizabeth, "Hey Liz, would you like a cracker?"

Elizabeth looked at Kailey, and then sighed, "Maybe just one."

* * *

Jacob and the gang went to the forest to get an animal's heart. Merida still didn't know about Jacob's quest. They had to make sure that it's female, because Jacob told the Evil Queen that he'll get a female's heart. But they didn't want to be on killing spree, so they decided to capture an animal first. Merida was confused at first, but she went along with it.

It had been hours, and all they captured were male animals so they had to let them go. Robin and Merida set up another trap for another animal. So now everyone was waiting.

Jacob groaned in frustration, "It has been three hours, and we still didn't have a female animal!"

"Be patient, Jacob," Jiminy said, "We'll find a female animal soon."

"Yeah, Jake," Merida said, "They key for hunting is patience. That's what my dad always say."

"You're father is a king and a hunter?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Merida replyed, "When I was little, he always take me to the forest to teach me how to hunt."

"Have you ever hunted without your dad before?" Little John asked.

"Um... no, this is technically my first time. But I've had experience with Dad so I know what to do. But I don't understand why you want a female. It doesn't taste any different than a male."

The boys looked at each other. "Tell her, Jake!" Robin Hood gave Jacob the hot sit.

Jacob was thinking of a good excuse, "Because... Be-because... We've tried male, but now we want to try female."

Everyone raised a brow at Jacob's reason.

"What? It makes sense does it?!"

They looked at each other, and mumbled, "Yeah. I guess so."

"Good," Jacob said.

Then they heard a noise. The gang froze still, they were hoping they caught something from their net trap.

"Lads, over here," Robin Hood told the gang to get over where he's standing. Everyone looked through the bushes, and saw that they captured something from their trap. It was a deer, and it was struggling to get out of their trap.

"We got a deer!" Merida cried with excitement, "It's been hours, and we FINALLY caught something!"

"Well, let's check, and see if it's a female before we do anything else." Little John untied the branch that was holding the net, and set the net down with the deer inside gently.

Merida was holding on to the deer while it was struggling, "Let me check the deer." Merida looked through the deer, and then she smiled. "IT'S A GIRL!"

Everyone was cheering. "HURRAY!" Everyone started giving a group hug. Jacob started to get out his dagger, the Evil Queen gave him.

"All right!" Jiminy cried. "Let's just get the heart, and put in the box already!"

Everyone paused what they're doing, and stared at Jiminy, who just realized what he just said. He covered his mouth, and smiled sheepishly, "Oops."

Merida's eyes grew wide in shock, "WHAT?!"

Jacob faced palmed, "Nice going, Jiminy."

"Sorry, Jacob," Jiminy said, "It slipped."

"Jake," Merida began in an unpleasant tone, "What is Jiminy talking about? What heart?"

Jacob looked at his animal friends for back up, but Robin Hood and Little scooted far away from him and Merida, who's about to burst into flames. "Guys! Help me!" Jacob pleaded.

"Sorry, Jake!" Robin said, "When it comes to an angry woman, you're on your own!"

"Same here, kid! You got in this mess, you got to get it out yourself!" Little John said as they hid behind a tree leaving Jacob alone again.

"Jake!" Merida cried, "If you don't answer me right now I'll-"

"OKAY!" Jacob said, "I'll tell you if you can just calm down!"

Merida took a few deep breaths, and she crossed her arms still narrowing her eyes at Jacob, "Fine." Quickly she grabbed the dagger from him.

"Hey!" Jacob cried, "Give that back! It's mine!"

"I'll give it back if you tell what you're really using that animal for!"

"Well, for a second there, I thought you were going to use it to stab me with it." Merida raised the dagger, and Jacob squealed with fear. He shaking a little by Merida's fury, "All right. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Meanwhile, Will and Kelsey were in a long boat, and they were rowing far away from Port Royal. Kelsey was laying on her back drinking a can of soda, she packed up. Will was rowing the boat while looking at the Disneyland map.

"Now where is Tortuga?" Will asked while looking at the map.

"Jack's not in Tortuga," Kelsey said.

Will looked up at Kelsey, "He's not? How do you know?"

"You keep forgetting that I'm from the Real World. I know."

"Okay, then." Will put the map away, and continued rowing the boat, "Then where is he?"

"Not telling," Kelsey smirked.

Will's eyes grew wide in shock, and started yelling in rage, "WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT TELLING?! WHY? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO FIND JACK AND GET HIS COMPASS! WHY IN THE WORLD DON'T YOU WANT TO FIND HIM?!"

"Hey!" Kelsey cried, "I didn't say that I don't want to find him. I'll tell you where he's going, but first..." She opened her bag, and got out Yensid's spell book. "We need to run an errand."

"An errand?! AN ERRAND? Elizabeth's life and MY LIFE ARE IN DANGER OF FACING THE GALLOWS! YOU ARE IN DANGER OF FACING THE OFFICIALS IN OUTERSPACE! Kailey... SHE'S CHARGE WITH ASSAULTING AN OFFICER! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO RUN AN ERRAND!"

"Okay, one: there's no need to shout-"

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!" Will paused for a moment when he looked at Kelsey, who was raising a brow, "All right, fine I am! But as you can see my fate and Elizabeth's fate are worse than yours. All right? We don't have the time to run an errand. We need to find Jack."

"Okay, next time. Tell me something I don't know. Because what you're telling me I've already knew for years! And actually my fate is worse than yours!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me what's worse than facing the gallows."

"Well, for one thing, I have thirteen Disney villains, who I ticked off now and the past; and they're out to get me. Once they have me, Hades will probably take my soul, and believe me he'll do it the first chance he GETS! I'm now suffering TWO CHARGES! TWO! And Beckett is blackmailing me for it. So maybe even if we did return the compass, he probably won't keep HIS BRITISH MOUTH SHUT!"

Will paused for a moment, and he was stunned, "Okay, that could be worse."

"You think?! And yes, we do have time. Look, if I were you, Will, I wouldn't worry about Elizabeth and Kailey. They're going to be fine! We need to go to Fantasyland to return this book to Yensid!"

"Yensid?!" Will didn't yell in rage this time, but was shock, "The powerful sorcerer in the world?!"

Kelsey raised a brow, "You know him?"

"Everyone knows who he is! He's a legend!"

"Well, we need to go there, and return this book to him. The villains are probably after me and the book. So if I return the book to Yensid, the villains won't have it if I see them again."

"But can't we go there as soon as we find Jack?"

"No! Jack can wait! What's more important Jack or everyone in Disneyland?! If we go find Jack, the villains might show up again. They might take the book from me, and use it against Disneyland. It's going to affect EVERYTHING! It will affect you and Elizabeth too! They might use it to KILL US! And I don't think you want that to happen, do you, Will?" Kelsey paused waiting for Will's response.

"Look if you take them once, you can take them again."

Kelsey sighed, "I hate to do this..."

Will raised a brow, "Do what?"

Kelsey got out her backpack, and then looked at Will with a smirk on her face. Will was getting nervous, _Whatever she's thinking I don't think I like this._

Kelsey grabbed something from her bag, and quickly pointed it at Will's neck. Will gasped as he felt the sharp blade of Kelsey's sword.

"Kelsey, put that down."

"Don't worry, Will. I'll put it down... IF... you take me to Fantasyland."

"Wait a minute, I know you wouldn't kill me. If you kill me, then you would be twisting my fate, and the rest of the story. You wouldn't do that..." Will looked at her nervously, "Would you?"

Kelsey paused and smiled, "No, Will, I wouldn't do that to the movie, but..."

Will thought it was over, but then the nerves came back, "But what?"

"But I will make you walk the plank."

"There is no plank!"

Kelsey groaned with frustration, "UGH! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! You'll end up in the water! So here's the choice: row to Fantasyland or swim to..."

Will perked up, "Where? Swim Jack at where?"

Kelsey smirked, "Sorry Clyde not telling you. But nice try though."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you. If I did tell you where he is, how will I know you aren't going to take me to Fantasyland?"

After one minute of waiting for a response, Will finally sighed, "Fine. You've made your point. Let's go to Fantasyland to return the book."

Kelsey smiled, "Good boy, Clyde. As soon as we return the book to Yensid, we'll go find Jack at... the place."

"But one question."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me and Elizabeth, Bonnie and Clyde? You know that's not our real names!"

"I know that. I just nicknamed you after them because Bonnie and Clyde are a couple from the 1900s, who are criminals."

"Elizabeth and I are NOT CRIMINALS!"

"You were charged for freeing Jack that counts!"

Will sighed and continued rowing the boat, "You know what, Kelsey."

"What?" Kelsey asked as she was drinking her soda.

"I feel like I'm with Jack to find Elizabeth all over again."

Kelsey did a spit take. She spit out her soda, and at Will's face. "What did you say?"

"I said that I feel like I'm with Jack all over again."

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" Kelsey was a little offended. She thought that Will was talking nonsense. "I'm nothing like Jack. Okay? We are so not alike. Now, please row the boat to Fantasyland, while I drink my soda." Kelsey leaned back, and continued drinking her soda.

Will smiled, and imagined her as Jack. He imagined Jack leaning back, and drinking his rum. Jack was smiling, "Will? Willaim?"

Kelsey hit Will's head, "Will!"

Will snapped out of it, "What?! What?! What's happening?"

"You stopped rowing the boat."

Will raised a brow, "I did?"

"Yes, you did! Now start rowing!"

"All right!"

* * *

Jacob and the gang were in the woods, and they were planning to kill the deer they've captured. But now Merida was narrowing her eyes at Jacob, while holding the dagger. If she didn't find the truth soon, she might stab Jacob with it.

Jacob was now telling Merida the truth, he should've told her in the first place. "Okay, I'm really Jacob, and I'm not from here. I-I'm from the real world."

Merida's eyes grew wide in shock, "You're _The One from the Real World_?!"

"No," Jiminy disagreed, "His friend, Kelsey, is _The One from the Real World_. But tell me, princess, how do you know about the _One from the Real World?_"

"I've heard stories and rumors about her. I heard she've traveled all over Disneyland to find her sister, and the way back home. I've heard that she teamed up with a bunch of different heroes, and faced many enemies. I didn't know if they were true... until now." Merida faced Jacob again, "Why are you here, and why do you need the animal's heart for? And why female?!"

Jacob sighed, "I need a female's heart to give the Evil Queen."

"And who is that?"

"Grimhilde."

"THE WITCH?!" Merida cried in rage. "Why would you even WANT to help her?! Do you know what she's capable of?!"

"I do! I know! You don't have to explain it to me, because I KNOW!" Jacob yelled in rage, but that didn't change Merida's straight face. He looked at her face again, and sighed, "I do know." He said quietly.

"Then why are you helping her? How did you and the witch meet?"

"That's kinda our fault," Little John said, "Robin and I stole gold from her, and the guards captured Jake."

"They took me to her," Jacob said, "Instead of me being killed, she and I made a deal. I was supposed to give Grimhilde a heart of Snow White."

"The PRINCESS?!"

Jacob sighed, "Yes."

"But," Jiminy said, "Instead of killing her, he warned her about her stepmom."

"I was planning on killing an animal, and made the Evil Queen think it was Snow's."

Merida's face changed into relief. She was hoping that Jacob wasn't a heartless hunter working for a villain."So... if you give her a heart, what will she give you in return?"

"She'll ask the mirror where my friend is."

"Kelsey?"

"No. Her little sister, Kailey. Do you remember me asking you if you have seen a huge cat, two muscular men, and a talking bird?"

Merida nodded, "Yes."

"Well, they're not my friends. They're Kailey's kidnappers."

"And we're positive that they're working with the Disney villains," Jiminy said.

"Do you know where they're heading to?" Merida asked.

"All we know is that they're heading to Adventureland," Robin Hood said, "But we don't know where."

"So that's why we need the mirror," Jacob said, "We need the mirror to find Kailey, or else Kelsey would kill me. Do you believe me?"

Merida paused, and stared at Jacob for a few moments. Jacob was feeling nervous, he shouldn't be but he was. He didn't want to lose Merida's trust, and he wanted her to be his friend and forgive him. Merida walked up to, and face him for a few moments. He wasn't sure what she's going to do. She said, "You know this is stupid right?"

"Hey," Jacob shrugged, "People always do crazy things."

Merida smiled, and giggled.

Jacob smiled, he was glad to see her smile again, "So... do you forgive me?"

"...Maybe, but I didn't hear an apology."

Jacob paused, and realized that he didn't apologize.

"She's got a point, Jacob," Jiminy said.

"Thank you, Jiminy!" Jacob snapped. He turned, and faced Merida, "Merida, I'm so sorry for lying to you earlier. It was wrong, selfish, and stupid. Can you ever forgive me?" Jacob gave Merida a sweet, puppy dog face.

Merida rolled her eyes, "That doesn't work on me. My brothers can do better than that."

"Okay, fine!" Jacob scowled.

Merida giggled, "But I forgive you." She handed him his dagger back. "Here you go, Jake."

Jacob raised a brow, "Really?"

"Yeah. If anyone, I cared about, were taken I would do anything to find them. Like you said 'People always do crazy things'."

Jacob smiled, and so did Merida.

The others were feeling a little awkward.

"Okay!" Robin said, "Are we going to do this or we're just going to stand there?"

"All right," Jacob said, "Let's do this."

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, favorited, following, and voted my poll. For those who haven't do you think I should make the third installment of _My Disneyland Adventure III. _Vote right now! Thank you all again. For those who read _Hercules and the Modern_ thank you for your reviews. I'll update the next chapter on _My Disneyland Adventure II _and _Hercules and the Modern Girl_ soon.**


	15. Making the new arrangement

Chapter 14: Making the new arrangement

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Jacob got out the dagger, and was about to get the deer's heart. Then the deer started whinnying, but not at them. She was looking at another direction. The gang looked over, and saw a baby deer hiding in the bushes.

"Aww, look at that," Merida was thinking that the baby deer was adorable. Those cute, innocent eyes almost killed her.

"Hey, that baby deer looks familiar," Jacob said, "It looks like-"

"BAMBI!" Jiminy cried. Everyone was looking at him in shock.

"Yeah..." Jacob said quietly, "Exactly like him. How do you know anyway?" he asked Jiminy.

"Jacob, I'm King Mickey's advisor. I know every king, queen, prince, and princess in this Disneyland Kingdom."

"Bambi is royalty?" Robin asked.

"His father is Prince of the Forest."

"Really?" Little John asked.

"Really."

"So that means that the deer we caught is Bambi's mother!" Jacob cried.

"Jake!" Little John cried, "You're not really going to kill the little prince's mother are you?!"

Jacob paused as he looked at the mother deer, Bambi, and his dagger. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Bambi's mother wasn't supposed to die until winter. Today was not winter. But he needed a heart for the Evil Queen, and find Kailey. But if he killed the deer, it would twist Bambi's plot lines. It would ruin everything for Bambi. Jacob was torned, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

After long hours of rowing, Will and Kelsey finally made it to Fantasyland. They got out of the boat, and Kelsey look around with amazement. There were flowers, color, beautiful skies, and birds singing. "Wow, Fantasyland is more beautiful than I thought."

"Have you been here before?" Will asked.

"I have been here in Wonderland, but it wasn't very long. Now where's the Disneyland Castle?"

"According to the map, it's not very far."

They were following a trail and the map to take us to Yen Sid's tower. It was a very long walk. They saw nothing but trees, plants, and more birds. They didn't see a castle in plain sight. It had been an hour, and there's still walking the same path.

"So..." Kelsey began, "You said the Disneyland Castle isn't very far? It has been an hour, and so far I DON'T SEE ANY CASTLE!"

"Kelsey, STOP SHOUTING! I'm doing the best I CAN!" Will cried.

"Well," Kelsey snatched the map from Will, "You're time as the navigator IS OVER!"

Will snatched it back, "GIVE IT BACK! I know what I'm doing! I'm doing a better job than YOU ARE!"

Kelsey took hold of the map, "How can you tell? YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME CHANCE TO LOOK AT THE MAP!"

Will and Kelsey were now playing tug-a-war with the map.

"Give it to me!" Will cried.

"NO!" Kelsey was pulling the map towards her, and so did Will. They kept on pulling until...

RIP!

Kelsey gasped, because they both ripped the map in half.

"Nice work," Will said sarcastically.

"What do you mean nice work?!" Kelsey cried.

"If you would've let me handle the map, it wouldn't have been RIPPED!"

"If I let you handle the map, WE WOULD'VE WALKED ANOTHER HOUR AROUND FANTASYLAND!" Kelsey sighed, "Look, let's just ask for directions."

"No way! I know where I'm going if we can tape the map together. Give me the other half." Will held his hand out for Kelsey's other half.

Kelsey sighed again, and handed the other half.

"Thank you." Will was trying to think of a way to put the map together, "Now how do I put this together?"

"Say Will, where are we anyway?"

"I don't know."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide in shock, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"Don't raise your voice at me! After I put this map together, I'll know where we are."

Kelsey looked up in the sky, and saw a birda flying by. She also heard mummbling noises, that were coming from the sky. The bird was coming closer, and Kelsey could finally hear a familiar voice.

"Gee, that bozo and the cricket wouldn't go that far!"

Kelsey knew who that voice belonged to... IT WAS IAGO! Kelsey immediately grabbed Will, and was hiding behind the tree.

"What?! Kelsey, what are you-"

"Shh!" Kelsey covered Will's mouth, and lowered herself to the ground along with Will. Iago landed on the tree branch, and he was panting, "Man, I need to cut down the crackers. BUT JEE, I HATE CRACKERS! I don't know why Jafar lets the sultan fed them to me! I MEAN THEY'RE SICK AND DISGUSTING! Well, once Jafar and I take over the palace in Agrabah I would be glad to shove the crackers down the sultan's throat! HA! HA!"

Then they heard a bird screaming, it was Maleficent's minion, Diablo. He was looking around for Jacob and Kelsey too. He landed on another branch, across from Iago.

"YOU!" Iago was shock to see Diablo here, "What do you think you're doing?! JAFAR SENT ME HERE TO LOOK FOR THE BOZOS NOT YOU!"

Diablo looked at Iago, and rolled his eyes.

"Man, I wish you can talk. I don't why Mal have you as a minion! You don't talk! I would rather be with the annoying losers, who failed to kidnapped Kelsey than be with a silent bird!"

Diablo narrowed his eyes at Iago, and pecked one of his feathers.

"OW!" Iago cried, "Okay! That's it! I don't like you! I OFFICIALLY DON'T LIKE YOU! Even though you're quiet, I still don't like you! You took one of my beautiful feathers!"

Diablo looked over, and noticed the map that was torn was lying the ground. Kelsey and Will left it behind, when they were hiding from the birds.

"What?!" Iago noticed Diablo not looking at him. Iago looked over, and saw the torned map too, "Well, now. What do we have here?" Iago looked closer at the two pieces, and then scowled, "OH! It's just a stupid map!"

Will and Kelsey perked up, when Iago said the word _map. _Kelsey glared at Will, and mouthed out the words, _"WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE MAP?!"_

Will raised a brow not understanding what she's saying, "What?" he whispered.

Kelsey gasped, and covered Will's mouth. Diablo looked over, and heard a gasp.

"What?!" Iago asked, "What is it?! Man I wish you can talk!" Diablo flew and landed on the tree, Kelsey and Will were hiding behind. They started to panic a little, because Kelsey knew that Diablo can be quiet, but he can be smarter than Iago.

Iago flew towards Diablo, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?! There's no one here except for A STUPID MAP!"

Diablo and Iago looked behind the tree, Kelsey and Will were hiding behind, and no one was there. It turned out that Will and Kelsey were quick enough to hide behind the bushes, before Diablo and Iago can look.

"THERE'S NO ONE THERE, STUPID BIRD!"

Diablo gave Iago a mean glare, and pecked another one of Iago's feathers.

"OW! CUT THAT OUT!"

Diablo grabbed one of the torn piece map, and started flying away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Iago started flying behind Diablo, "I'M NOT DONE TALKING HERE! COME BACK!"

After a few moments of silence, Kelsey and Will slowly came out of the bushes to make sure the coast was clear.

"That was too close!" Kelsey said.

"What are they?!" Will asked, "And who was that bird with a scratchy voice and teeth?! TEETH?! I mean what kind of parrot has teeth?!"

"One of a kind. The loudmouth is Iago. The other one is Diablo. They work for Maleficent and Jafar."

"The Overtakers?"

"Correct." Kelsey looked at the ground, and found the other half of the torn map, "Well, so much for finding the Disneyland castle now." Kelsey handed the half to Will, he too had a disappointing look on his face.

"Yeah, well, you're right about one thing. The villains are after you, and I don't know why I have to come along!"

"Because both of us want our freedom, and both of us want to find Jack. Two heads are better than one, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want to make anymore enemies! I've made enough as it is."

"Oh, Will." Kelsey was making a symphatic look on her face, "Don't worry. You'll make plenty of enemies in the future."

Will scowled.

Kelsey saw his face, and rolled her eyes, "Look, right now, this place is getting dangerous. We need to find the Disneyland castle fast before the villains find us! If we see a house or a castle, we are going to stop and ask for directions!"

"No way! We're not asking for directions."

"Okay, what's up with men not asking for directions?"

"C'mon, let's just go find the castle, so we can return that book!"

So now Kelsey and Will were walking down the path, and not sure where to go since they have half of the map.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacob was holding the dagger, and about to kill Bambi's mother to have the heart for the Evil Queen. Now Jacob was looking at Bambi with the scared looked in his eyes. Bambi's eyes were killing him.

"Jacob," Jiminy began, "You're not going to do this are you?"

Jacob paused, "Well, in the movie, Bambi's mother was going to die anyway." Then he looked at Little John, "You do it!" He gave Little John the dagger.

Little John was shocked, "WHAT?! WHY ME?! What about you it's your idea?!"

"Yeah, but I don't have experience!"

"Well, I've never killed an animal before! I always make soup for food!" Little John sat on a log, "Count me out! Robin, you do it!" He gave the dagger to Robin Hood.

"What me?! Kill a mother deer?! No way!"

"Well, somebody has to!" Merida cried.

"Then you do it!" Robin gave the dagger Merida.

"Okay, I may have killed animals before with my dad, but KILLING A MOTHER DEER!" Merida shook her head, "NO! I refuse to do it! Here, Jake!" She gave back to Jacob, "You're on your own on this one!" Merida sat down beside Robin Hood and Little John. They were hoping that this was over and done with. Jacob looked at them, and they were looking away and holding their ears to avoid hearing the screaming in terror.

Jacob looked at Bambi, then at Bambi's mother, and then at the dagger.

"Jacob," Jiminy began, "Are you really going to kill Bambi's mother?"

"Well... she's going to be killed anyway on winter, and he has a father to look out for him."

"LOOK AROUND YOU, JAKE! Does this look like winter to you? Is there snow in the ground?!"

"Well, no, but I-"

"Jacob, I've always keep telling Kelsey this, and now I'm telling you. YOU CAN'T TWIST THE PLOTLINES TO GET WHAT YOU WANT!"

"Look, I'm not Kelsey! I don't want to twist the plotlines!"

"Well, you're about to do it now, if you hurt Bambi's mother!"

Jacob looked at Bambi with guilt.

Jiminy continued, "Kelsey always twist the plotlines, and she always try to find a way to make it right. Now you have to do the right thing, Jacob. You know this is wrong!"

"ALL RIGHT, ALREADY!" Jacob snapped. He sighed, and paused for a few moments. The others looked away avoiding to see the horrible scene, Jacob was about to do. But then, Jacob raised his dagger. Jiminy gasped, and was thinking he was going to do it, "JACOB NO!"

Jacob began to lower it, and stab it.

Everyone closed their eyes, but then there was no screaming. The others and Jiminy looked over, and the dagger, that was on Jacob's hands, was now in the ground. Jacob looked at them, "Guys, I can't do it. I can't kill Bambi's mother. Even if she was killed, in the movie, it would make a huge difference if I end her life now. If I did do it, then I would be the villain in this movie, and I don't want that."

"Great decision," Jiminy smiled, "I'm very proud of you, Jacob."

"Well," Robin began, "I don't think any of us want to kill her anyway."

"Yeah," Merida agreed, "I guess the only thing to do is let her go."

"Right," Little John grabbed the dagger, and the ropes so the mother deer can go free. Bambi's mother quickly got out of the net, and ran to her son. She and Bambi began running away deep into the forest.

Everyone sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Merida broke the silence, "We don't have a heart for the Evil Queen, and without a heart she can't ask the magic mirror to help us find your friend, Jake."

Jacob sighed, "Well, let's get out of here." So everyone was leaving the forest. Jacob was thinking out loud, "I hope the Evil Queen doesn't find out that we failed."

"Me too," the others agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Grimhilde's castle, the Evil Queen was watching Jacob and his friends through the Magic Mirror. She didn't look too please, "HOW DARE HE DEFY ME?!" She roared in rage.

The mirror changed the scene into something different. It changed into Ursula's face, "Cheer up, sweet cakes. I'm with you. I know what it's like to be betrayed right after you've made a deal with a poor unfortunate soul."

Ursula was thinking about Kailey as a fish, and she made a deal with her. If Kailey gave Ursula King Triton's triton, Ursula will transform Kailey back to a human. When Ursula was _so_ close, Kelsey came along, and ruined her plan. Ursula was almost eaten and killed by Bruce the shark. "Now did you really think he would complete the task?"

"I was thinking that he wanted to find his friend more! He said he'll do _anything_ to find her!"

"Well, I feel the same way. I thought that a certain small fry will give me something powerful for her human self. But some bigger fish RUINED EVERYTHING! I WOULD HAVE RULED ALANTICA IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER!" Ursula took a deep breath to calm down, "Now enough talk about them. Let's talk about the new arrangement, shall we?"

The Evil Queen smirked, "Yes, we shall."

"Excellent," Ursula started laughing wickedly, "HA! HA! HA!" So did the Evil Queen, "HA! HA! HA!"

**A/N: So how about that? Don't forget about my poll, and leave a review. Thanks.**


	16. Wait for me!

Chapter 15: Wait for me!

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Will and Kelsey were alone in the woods, and they don't know where they were. All they got was a half torn map. "One question, Will," Kelsey began, "Have you been here before?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it has been..." She paused to check the time from her iPhone, it only had 50% of battery left. Her clock said that it was 4:30 P.M. "Two hours! And there's no sign of a building or castle!"

"Okay! It's my first time here! Cut me slack, please!"

Kelsey paused, and realized that she had been kinda rude to him, "You're right. I-I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Will continued walking.

"It's just that I've just rescued my sister from the Overtakers, and the fact I had to leave her kills me."

"I know just how you feel. I have to leave Elizabeth in that jail cell too! Jack and I rescued her a few months ago from Barbosa. I think you know him."

"You mean the guy who stole the Black Pearl, was cursed by Aztec gold, who changes into skeletons in the moonlight, kidnapped your girlfriend, and was about to cut your neck so he could be free of the curse, that Barbosa?"

"Yes. He's now dead, and Jack... I don't know where he is!" Will faced Kelsey, "Could you give me a hint where he's heading to?"

Kelsey smiled, "Nope. Remember the deal? As soon as we give the book back to Yen Sid, we can find Jack."

"What's important about the book anyway?"

Kelsey looked at him in shock, "What's important about it?! Will, this is Yen Sid's book! Sure there are other spell books that are powerful, but not this one. It's more powerful than the rest. The Overtakers use this book to go to my world, and took Kailey, when they were planning on kidnapping me! If this book can do that, I'm pretty sure there are other spells more powerful in this book. I need to give it back, or else bad things will happen! I don't even want to think about the bad stuff, okay?"

"Have you try to use the book?"

"No. I'm not a sorcerer, Will. I don't know how to use it!"

"Did you even look at it?"

"No! This book doesn't belong to me! I've said the same thing to Kailey, and now I'm telling you..." Kelsey paused to take a breath, she started talking slowly, "I'm returning it back... to it's... original... OWNER! Got it?"

"All right! Got it."

"Thank you," Kelsey continued walking. She was irritated with the same question. She hoped that she'll find the castle soon.

Will was walking, but then he heard a branch breaking. He gasped, "What's that?!"

"What's what, Will?" Kelsey asked.

"I thought I heard something."

"Well, what did you hear?"

"Just listen!"

They paused and try to listen. After a few moments, they heard nothing, "I don't hear anything!" Kelsey said.

"I did! I think we're being followed!"

"Will, you're new to these woods. I've been through plenty. The newcomers are always scare the first time they go in the forest."

"I'm not scare! Do horrible things happen to you every time you go in a forest?"

Kelsey paused to think, "Well, I've been in Toulgy Wood twice, and I've been tricked by the stupid Cheshire Cat. I've been in the Jungle, Genie and I saved Kuzco from a pack of jaguars-"

"Who?" Will asked in confusion.

"A long story that has nothing to do with this topic. Anyway I've been in the dark forest, and I've got kidnapped by Hades-"

"Wow! Nothing good happens to you in the forest."

"Shut up!" Kelsey snapped, "Look, my point is that you'll get use to the forest. I know I have. My only advice is to expect the unexpected. You don't what's going to happen in these woods."

Then Will looked up in the trees, and saw two glowing eyes staring at him. Will gasped, "KELSEY! LOOK UP THERE QUICK! KELSEY!"

Kelsey looked up where Will was looking at, and the glowing eyes disappeared before Kelsey can look, "There's nothing there!"

"There was, Kelsey! I swear! It had glowing eyes! IT WAS LOOKING AT ME!"

"I think it's all in your head."

"But Kelsey!"

"Will! Calm down! I'm sure it's your imagination. Let's just keep going."

Then they heard someone laugh wickedly. Kelsey finally heard it, and Will crossed his arms with a smirk on his face, "You think that was my imagination now?"

Kelsey didn't answer his question, "Look, let's just get out of here okay! I'm sure it's... an owl!"

Will raised a brow, "An owl laughing like a maniac?"

She rolled her eyes. As soon as Kelsey turned around something jumped on her. Will and Kelsey were screaming. Kelsey was feeling something on her head, "WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT IS THAT? GET OFF OF ME! WHAT ARE YOU?!"

Will was terrified, he was searching through for his pistol. All he could see in Kelsey head was all blue, and it was laughing wickedly.

* * *

Jacob and the gang finally made it out of the forest. Mérida was holding on to Angus's rope.

"I can't believe we don't have a heart!" Jacob cried in disappointment.

"Don't be upset, Jacob," Jiminy said, "It was the right thing to do."

"I know, but I don't know what to do now!" He sat down on a rock, and sighed, "I'll never find Kailey!"

"Don't say that!" Mérida cried, "You can't give up now! We're going to find Kailey! We just have to keep believing!" She took his hand, and turned his head to face her, "I promise! We're going to find her!"

"Merida's right!" Little John said, "We can't give up!"

Jacob looked at his friends and smiled, "Thanks guys."

"Well, we can't go back to Grimhilde's castle!" Jiminy said.

"Yeah! That is a fact! But we need the Magic Mirror to find Kailey."

"Well, we can't," Robin Hood said, "There's got to be another way to find Kailey, instead of going back there."

"Hmm..." Everyone paused and started thinking, until...

"I GOT IT!" Jiminy cried.

Everyone turned and stared at Jiminy.

"Yes, Jiminy?" Jacob asked.

"Well, Robin, Little John, did the villains mentioned anything when you saw them?" Jiminy asked them.

"Well," Robin began, "They said they need to go to Toulgy Wood to find some cat."

"The Cheshire Cat?" Jacob raised a brow.

Little John snapped his fingers, "That's it! That's where they're heading to! They said the Cheshire Cat knew a shortcut to Adventureland!"

"Well, we need to go Toulgy Wood to find the Cheshire Cat. He's the only one who knew about the villains' whereabouts!"

"Now hold on, Jacob," Jiminy began, "Kelsey and I face the Cheshire Cat before. He can be helpful, but bad things always happen every time he tries to help us."

"What choice do we have?!" Jacob asked, "He might be tricky, but he's the only one who can help!"

"I'll be willing to take that chance," Merida said, "If any of you, _chickens!"_

The rest of the boys perked up, and glared at Merida.

Merida continued, "Want to back down now please speak up!"

Robin was standing up, and facing Meirda, "I'm in, but don't ever call me a chicken again."

"Me too!" Little John cried, "I'm not afraid of a dumb, old cat."

Jiminy sighed, "My job is to be your guide and conscience. What choice do I have? I'm in too."

Jacob smiled, "Great! Let's go!"

The gang started walking, but what they didn't know that somebody was watching them. Not just somebody, two birds. Iago and Diablo were standing on the tree branch.

"Boy, he's still in Fantasyland?" Iago asked, "And looky here... he made a couple of new friends. He now has a GIRLFRIEND TOO?!" He looked at Merida, "WOW! That girl needs a hairbrush."

Diablo rolled his eyes, and started flying back to Agrabah, where his master was, along with Iago.

"Man, I wish you talk more!" Iago cried to Diablo.

The gang stopped and turned to see who said that.

"Is that me or I really did hear that scratchy voice?" Jacob said.

"Do you think someone's watching us?" Little John asked.

"Maybe," Robin Hood said.

"Well, this place is officially not safe!" Jiminy cried, "We need to go to Toulgy Wood fast!"

"Agree!" Merida cried, and then she and Angus started running.

"Hey, wait up!" Jacob started running too along with Robin Hood and Little John. Jiminy was holding on to Jacob's shirt, "SLOW DOWN!"

"WE CAN'T SLOW DOWN!" Jacob cried.

* * *

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Kelsey cried struggling to get the thing off her head.

Will finally find his pistol, and point it at Kelsey's head, "Try to get it!" Will cried.

Kelsey turned and saw Will aiming the pistol at her, "Whoa!" Kelsey ducked down avoiding to get shot.

Then the blue thing jumped off of Kelsey's head, and into the trees. Will started shooting at the blue thing.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

So far he kept on missing, and the blue thing was leaping from tree to tree. Kelsey was holding her ears, because the gun shots were too loud. "STOP SHOOTING!" Kelsey ran towards Will, and grabbed the gun from him. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!"

"I was trying to get that thing off you! What is that thing anyway?"

"Beats me. But whatever it is, it probably won't bother us anymore." Kelsey turned and gasped, because the blue thing jumped on her and started licking her. Kelsey dropped the pistol it was now on the ground.

Will had a disgusting look on his face, and so did Kelsey. "GROSS! The last time someone did that was when..." Kelsey paused, and looked at the thing on top of her. It looked familiar. Kelsey knew who it was, "Stitch?!"

"KELSEY!" Stitch licked her face some more. He was glad to see her friend again.

"Ugh!" Kelsey didn't miss Stitch's saliva, "Okay, I missed you too."

"I got him, Kelsey!" Will grabbed the pistol, and as soon as Stitch stopped licking her, Kelsey saw Will about to shoot Stitch. Kelsey got up, and pushed Will's arm in the air, "NO!"

Will pulled the trigger, and he shoot at the sky. Kelsey was shaking, "Stop shooting! Put that gun away!"

"I'll put it away until I shoot that thing!" He aimed the gun at Stitch. Stitch jumped up on a tree branch.

"Don't!" Kelsey cried, "I know him. He's my friend."

Will looked at her in shock, "You're friends with... THAT?!"

"Yes, we've met in the past. Now put that pistol away!"

Will looked at Stitch narrowing his eyes at him, but he listened to Kelsey and put the pistol away.

Kelsey looked up at Stitch, and he was still hanging on a tree branch, "Stitch! Could you come down? Will's not going to hurt you."

Stitch growled at Will, "NAGA ACHI-BABA! NAGA ACHI-BABA!"

Will raised a brow, "What did he say? HEY!" Stitch jumped on Will, and started tackling him. "GET OFF ME!"

"Stitch!" Kelsey ran over to Stitch, and started to pull him away from Will, "Stitch, let go! LET GO!"

Stitch looked at Kelsey, and hesitantly let go of Will. Stitch continued to growl at Will.

Will was so shaken, he was backing up until his back hit a tree, "You're friends with that?"

Kelsey was struggling to hold on to Stitch, but she heard what he said, "Yes!" She turned to face Stitch, "Stitch, stop squirming and calm down!"

"Stitch hates Kelsey's friend!" Stitch cried.

Will's eyes grew wide in shock, "HE CAN TALK?!"

Kelsey turned to Will, "Yes." Then she turned to Stitch and smiled, "Stitch, what are you doing here?! I thought you were going to Hawaii. I mean not that I'm not happy to see you."

Stitch's smile fell, "Ship crashed."

"Your spaceship crashed?! Where?"

Stitch started running off.

"Wait!" Kelsey was chasing after Stitch.

"Wait for me!" Will slowly got up, and started running after them.


	17. More surprises

Chapter 16: More surprises

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1... again

* * *

After an hour of long, tiring walking, Jacob and the gang made it to the entrance to Tulgey Wood. "Is that it?" Jacob asked.

"Yep," Jiminy replied, "Tulgey Wood."

Tulgey Wood was just like the forest Jacob and Jiminy traveled through to find Snow White, except this forest had signs telling them where to go.

"Now let's go find this Cheshire Cat quickly!" Robin Hood said.

"That's right," Little John said while shivering, "This place gives me the creeps."

"Don't tell me you're scared, Little John," Merida said.

"ME?! Scared?! NO WAY! It's just that it's dark, and I'm not a fan of the dark that's all."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"I'M NOT!"

"That's enough you two!" Robin snapped.

"Gee, it's so dark, we need a brighter flashlight," Jiminy said.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, "But how did you, Kelsey, and Kailey made it out of a forest every time?"

"Well, we were friends with Genie at the time. He always give us a latern if we need one. He was very handy."

"Did you say Genie?!" Little John cried, "Your friend had a genie?!"

"Kelsey used to be Genie's master, but she gave the lamp to Aladdin right before she came home. She was trying to make things right for everyone even if she did twist a lot of the stories. Mostly she twisted Aladdin's story."

"How many times did she twist fate?" Merida asked.

"Hmm... more like eight or ten times I think."

"Wow."

They continued walking until they heard a branch breaking. Everyone stopped and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Jacob asked.

Everyone was silent, and so far they didnt' hear a thing.

"Maybe it's an just an animal or the wind," Merida suggested.

"Maybe..." Jacob shook his head, "Why are we saying?! It's the forest haunting our minds, there's nothing to worry about. Right?"

"Right!" everyone replied.

They continued walking through the forest, until some ball flew across them and landed on the ground.

"What the?!" Jacob picked the ball and looked at it. He looked to the side, and it had a button. "What does this do?" He was about to push the button.

"Jacob NO!" Jiminy tried to stop him, but it was too late; Jacob pressed the button. Then black smoke came out of the ball, and everyone started coughing.

"What is that?!" Merida cried as she kept on coughing, and then she fainted.

"Merida!" Jacob was coughing too. He managed to catch her, but he was feeling whoozy.

Little John started yawning, "Suddenly, I'm feeling sleepy." He fainted too.

"Little John..." He fell down, and reached out to his sleeping friend, "Are you all..." He fell asleep.

"Jacob!" Jiminy cried, "I told you not to..." He yawned and fell asleep.

Jacob's knees were on the ground, and he was still holding on to sleeping Merida. The last thing he saw was someone's feet. He looked up to see who it was, but it was blury, "Who-who are you?" He whispered, and that was the last thing he said before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Upstairs inside the Agrabah palace, the remaining villains came to Jafar's lair to track down Kelsey. Ursula was still in her grotto, and she was ordered to contact Grimhilde to make a deal with her to get Jacob. Frollo, Cruella, Scar, Shere Khan, Captain Hook, Davy Jones were sent back to their lands to get back to their jobs and look for Kelsey in the process.

Everyone were standing around Jafar's hourglass to see what's going to happen. Gaston, Pete, and Kronk were running on the gear in a contraption, and they were panted out loud. At the top of the contraption was a dark, storm cloud brewing. There were thunder, lighting, and yelling.

"Move it, slow pokes! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Yzma was screaming at the boys, who were running around the gear.

"Sure Yzma," Kronk picked up more speed.

"Nobody runs faster like Gaston!" Gaston started huffing and puffing, and was trying to beat Kronk like it was a race. Poor Pete was stuck in the middle, and couldn't keep up, "Take it easy, guys! I'm not as ship-shaped as you two are!"

"Is it ready yet, Jaffy?!" Hades cried with impatience, "I can't stand this noise, and I'm planning to send another monster to KILL JERKULES!"

"I'm with Hades on this one!" Randall cried while holding his ears, "Could you tone down the thunder, please?!"

"Patience boys, patience," Jafar said as he put the diamond ring in-between the snake slot. "It'll be ready if..." He looked at the boys running on the gear, "IF YO THREE MOVE FASTER!"

The boys picked up the pace; but Pete tripped and the two muscular men were running on top of him. "OW! OW! WAIT! OW!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes, she was a little disappointed in Pete's incompetence.

Jafar smirked and began speaking, "Ah, sands of time- reveal to me The One from the Real World!" The sand from on top of the hour glass fell into the bottom glass, and it began to swirl into an image. The sand showed an image of Kelsey was in Fantasyland in the forest with Will and Stitch. "Yes... YES! There she is... the One from the Real World-"

Hades pushed Jafar out of the way to get a better look, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Jaffy, she's there. Now where is she?"

Jafar hit Hades with staff, "How dare you laid a hand on me, YOU FOOL!"

"Oh, you hit me with staff and you're glaring at me," Hades was mocking him, "I'm so scared."

Jafar was narrowing his eyes at him, and began to hit him some more, "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!"

Hades was rubbing his arm, and then he got out a fireball, "Oh, how do you like THIS?!" He threw it, but Jafar ducked.

"Silence, YOU FOOLS!" Maleficent zapped both of them with her staff, and they were burnt to crisp. "Fighting isn't going to help anything." She stepped in front of them to get a better look at the hour glass.

"He started it!" Jafar and Hades were pointing and blaming at each other.

"SILENCE!" Maleficent bang her staff to the ground, causing a loud crashing noise.

"YOU CAN'T TELL US WHAT TO DO, MAL!" Hades cried.

"Yes, we're number one and two."

"That's right, Mal, we're better than you so quit pretending to be the leader, and let us do the leading around here. Got it?!"

Hades and Jafar had their different perspectives when it came to Maleficent. Jafar hated it when Maleficent's always stepping up as if she was the leader of the group, but he did like her villain style. He did have a crush on her, when he saw her at the House of Mouse. He tried to ask her out, but she barbecued him with her staff. After that day, he still liked her then and now.

Hades however despise her now, the date with him and her didn't go well at all. After all the time in the House of Mouse, in Main Street, Hades was trying to woo Maleficent with the help of King Mickey. He tried everything, he even tried wearing the Mickey Mouse's costume. When Hades threatened King Mickey that he was going to roast him that finally got Maleficent's attention. During their date, Maleficent dumped Hades, because he insulted her when she told him that she was a dragon/fairy. He swore to himself that he would have anything to do with her again.

When Hades and Jafar found the Overtakers, they decided to make the agreement of who will be the leader of the group. Jafar won the coin toss, but he put Hades in charge of getting new members for their team. Hades didn't mind that part of the deal, persuading people was his specialty. Maleficent was Hades's first choice to be in the group, even though they broke up, he knew that she had powerful magic they need in order to take over the Disneyland kingdom.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Maleficent raised her staff, and was about to hit him with it.

Randall was looking closer at the hour glass, and he noticed something missing, "Hey, where's the little brat?"

The three bickering villains stopped arguing, turned, and faced the hour glass. They too noticed Kailey's missing too.

"Well, where is she?" Jafar asked.

"Who cares?!" Hades cried, "We're only after Kelsey, remember?"

"Who is that man and some blue thing with Kelsey?" Yzma asked.

"I defientely know who the blue thing is," Randall said, "I saw him with Kelsey in Monstropolis."

"What about the young man?" Jafar asked.

"I've never seen him before."

"What are they doing?!" Pete asked while struggling to get up from the gear.

"Shut up, and keep running!" Hades said not paying to him.

Gaston started laughing, "Ha! Ha! I don't he can, Flamehead."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Hades was turning red.

"Nothing!" Gaston continued running and kept running on top of Pete, who's still in the ground.

"Would you stop that?!" Pete cried.

"Sorry, Pete," Kronk decided to jump over Pete instead of running on top of him.

"Shh!" Yzma said, "Quiet! We need to hear what they're saying!"

Everyone was silent except Kronk, Gaston, and Pete's panting on the gear. They started to hear Will's voice.

_"Are you sure we can trust that thing?" Will asked._

_"Would you stop calling him 'THING'?" Kelsey cried, "He has a name you know! It's Stitch!"_

_"Stitch?" Will raised a brow, "What kind of name is THAT?!"_

_Stitch turned and growled at Will. He looked like he wanted to rip his head off, and that's what he attempted to do._

_"Oh, no, you don't!" Kelsey grabbed Stitch to keep him from Will. "You don't need to do that!"_

_Will was about to pull out his sword, "Remind me, why we have to follow him?"_

_Kelsey glared at him, "Will, you won't be needing that!"_

_Will's hand was still on that sword, "But he's being rude to me, and giving me death glares!"_

_"Maybe if you stop calling THING he might be a little nicer."_

_"So, why Stitch?"_

_"Hey, I didn't pick that name. A Hawaiian girl name Lilo did."_

Hades started to get impatient, "C'mon just tell us where you are!"

_"Well, I hope we find-" Will's words were now cut off._

"Find?! Find where?!" Yzma was getting more impatient than Hades.

Then the sand swiveled, and the images disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Hades burst into flames.

"Hades, control yourself!" Jafar cried.

"I AM CALM!"

Jafar, Randall, and Yzma stared at him with their arms crossed.

He sighed, "All right, I'm fine. I'm cool I'm fine." He turned back to blue.

"Does this sand have a time limit?" Yzma asked, "Why did it stop?"

Maleficent looked over, and she had a disappointed look on her face, "I think I know." The villains stood beside Maleficent to see what she meant. Gaston, Kronk, and Pete were not running on the gear, and they were on top of each other.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Yzma cried, "Why did you stop?!"

"I... I... couldn't take it anymore, Yzma," Kronk said like he was about to pass out.

"I-I didn't stop!" Gaston said, "I tripped over these two idiots!"

"I-I-I'm beat!" Pete fainted; but then he woke up, because Maleficent hit him with her staff. "Ow!"

"Get up, you IDIOT!" Maleficent cried.

"Yes, ma'am!" Pete immediately did as he was told to do.

"Kronk, you're not sleeping on the job!" Yzma cried.

"But Yzma, I'm tired!"

Yzma rolled her eyes, "Get up now!"

Kronk sighed, "Yes, Yzma."

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Gaston asked while getting up.

"Well, we all know that the little brat isn't with Kelsey," Randall said.

"Hm... the question is why?" Jafar said, "Kailey and Kelsey are sisters. They wouldn't just seperate."

"Unless they have to," Maleficent said, "Maybe that young man has something to do with it."

Then someone is pounding the door, everyone turned their attention to the door.

"OH!" Yzma cried, "The last thing we need is interruptions!"

Jafar walked towards the door, and opened the little window on top of the door, "Who is it?"

"Ah, yes, Jafar, it's the Sultan. May I come in?"

Jafar panicked a little, and shuts the little window.

"The sultan is here?!" Yzma hissed at Jafar, "You said he doesn't come up here!"

"He doesn't!"

"So why is he coming here in the middle of our meeting?!" Hades asked.

"I don't know! Let me get rid of him!" Jafar opened the door, "Good afternoon, your... IAGO!"

Iago started laughing, "Got ya! Ha! Ha! Ha!" He was amazing when it comes to making an impression.

Jafar rolled his eyes, "Not funny, Iago."

"Yes, it is!"

Jafar opened the door, "It's only Iago."

Everyone sighed with relief.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Yzma cried.

"I'm surprised she didn't have one yet," Gaston muttered to Kronk.

Yzma glared at Gaston, "What did you say?!"

"Kronk said that he's surprised that you didn't have a heart attack yet!" Gaston blamed Kronk.

"KRONK!" her face started to turn bright red.

Kronk was surprised by Gaston's answer, "What?! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

Pete started snickering.

"ENOUGH!" Maleficent cried. Then Diablo flew back to Maleficent and gave her the torn piece of the map, Will and Kelsey left behind. "My pet..." Maleficent began, "Where did you find this?"

"That's easy," Iago began, "We found it in a Fantasyland forest, but it was torn by the time we got there."

"Let me see that!" Hades snatched it from Maleficent's hand, "Hey, wait a minute! I know this map! I gave a whole bunch of these maps to Charon to pass around to you guys in-case you get lost!"

"Are you sure?" Jafar asked.

Hades glared at him, "Jaffy, this map is a broken scroll! OF COURSE I'M SURE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Do you think that Kelsey got her hands on that map?" Randall said.

"She was in the Underworld at the time, so I know for a fact that Kelsey is in Fantasyland right now!"

"Excellent! Good work, my pet," Maleficent smiled at her raven.

"HEY! What about me?!" Iago cried, "I was with that stupid, quiet bird! What do I get?!"

"Here ya go!" Kronk smiled and fed Iago a cracker.

Iago spit it out and scowled, "A cracker? A CRACKER?! After all the hard work I did, this is how I'm repaid! I get THIS STUPID CRACKER?!"

"Be quiet, Iago!" Jafar snapped. "Now, let's see the one closest to Fantasyland is Ursula, let's check on her shall we?"

"Swell," Iago mumbled.

* * *

Kelsey and Will followed Stitch to see his spaceship crashed into a tree.

"Wow, Stitch, what happened to the ship?" Kelsey asked.

Stitch paused, "Hm...varroooom!" Stitch was pretending to drive the space ship.

"You were driving your ship?"

"IH! He climbed up the tree, and then he jumped off, "WHAA!" Then he fell down to the ground.

"But how did it crash?"

"Out of gas!"

"Oh. Well, Stitch, how are you going to go to Hawaii now?"

Stitch pointed at Kelsey.

"Uh-uh!" Will cried, "No way!"

Kelsey glared at Will, "What?!"

"There's no way he's coming with us!"

"What choice do we have, Will?! Besides he's my friend, I can't just leave him here!"

"You can't, but I CAN!" Will began to walk away.

"You can't leave!"

"Oh, and why not?!"

"Because you need me! We'll go find Jack after we return the book."

"Ooh," Stitch got out Yen Sid's spellbook from Kelsey's backpack, "Ooh."

Kelsey glared at Stitch, and gasped. "Oh no you don't!" She took the book from him, "This is not toy to play with!" She put the book back in her backpack, and zipped it up. She turned her attention to Will, "Admit, Will, you need me!"

"And you need me!" Will cried.

"How?!"

Will paused for a moment, "You need a man to protect you."

Kelsey paused and started laughing, "Very funny, Will. But from my experience in the past, I don't need protection. I can handle this on my own! Just like you, I can handle a sword."

"Oh..." Will got out his sword, "Is that a challenge?"

Kelsey raised a brow, "Is this necessary?"

"Hey, you said you can handle a sword, let's have a duel right now."

"Hey, no fair, I didn't get a chance to warm up! You probably have, because you always practice three hours a day."

"True, but like you I didn't warm up either..."

"Look, I don't have time for your little game! I need to go to the Disneyland castle!"

"Kelsey!" Stitch cried to get her attention.

Kelsey turned her attention to Stitch, "What is it?"

Stitch started to run away.

"HEY!" Kelsey started running after him, "Wait up!"

Will sighed, "Here we go again. So much for finding Jack." He ran after them.

* * *

Merida yawned, and she slowly got up. She looked around, and they were still in Tulgey Wood. "What was that?" She then looked at Jacob's hat lying on the ground. She looked at Robin Hood and Little John who were still sleeping. Merida realized that two friends were missing, and they were Jiminy and Jacob.

"Jake?! JAKE?!" She cried, but nobody answered.

Robin Hood slowly woke up, "Mmm, what happened?"

Merida started shaking Robin Hood and Little John, "BOYS, WAKE UP!"

"Huh?!" Little John said quietly while nodding, "What is it? Can this wait till morning?"

Merdia hit their arm in order for them to wake, "GET UP!"

Little John and Robin were now wide awake, "WHAT?! WHAT THE?! WHAT?!"

"What happened?" Little John asked.

"The smoke bomb must've knocked us out!"  
Robin Hood looked around, "Uh, guys, where's Jake?"

"And where's Jiminy?!" Little John asked.

"OH NO!" Merida cried, "Whoever sent us that smoke bomb, must've taken Jake and Jiminy!"

"OH NO!" The boys cried too.

"Well, who could possibly kidnapped them?!" Robin asked. Everyone paused to think about the answer.

* * *

Jacob was asleep on a cold hard floor. His eyes slowly opened, and he started yawning, "Where are we?"

Jiminy slowly opened his eyes, and he was stretching his arms, "What happened?"

They looked around, and they were inside a jail cell. The boys were now wide awake, and the only people who weren't here were their friends.

"MERIDA! ROBIN! LITTLE JOHN!" Jacob was calling out to them, but nobody responded. He called out to them again, "MERIDA! ROBIN! LITTLE JOHN!" Nobody answered. Jacob ran towards the jail door, but naturally it was locked. "Oh no! This isn't good, Jiminy!"

"Jacob, I told you not to press that button, but you didn't listen!"

Jacob started to panic, "Jiminy, we don't have time for this! You're small! Could you go outside, and see where we are?" He looked behind him, and he didn't see Jiminy. All he saw was Jiminy's hat, umbrella, and coat, "Jiminy? JIMINY?!"

"I'm right here, Jacob!"

Jacob found Jiminy inside the jail lock, "What are you doing in there?!"

"I'm trying to pick this lock!"

Jacob heard a lot noises in the lock, "Can you get it?"

"I'll try, but it's a little dark in here... Wait! I think I almost got it!" Jiminy started grunted to open the lock, but so far Jacob didn't hear a click. Jiminy came out with dirt all over him, "Phew, that's one tough lock!"

"Jiminy, look outside, and tell me where we are!"

"Sure, but I need my umbrella!"

Jacob turned his attention to the floor, where Jiminy's stuff was. He grabbed Jiminy's umbrella, and handed it to Jiminy, "Here you go."

"Thank you. Now take up to the highest bar of the door."

Jacob picked up Jiminy, "Sure." He started climbing on the jail door, and released him on top of the jail bar. "Ready?"

"Ready! Here I goooo!" He started falling towards the jail window across from their cell. Jiminy looked like he was flying, but he's just falling with style. He landed on the edge of the window.

"What do you see?" Jacob asked.

"I see..." Jiminy paused and looked outside, and then his face changed into worry. "OH NO! We're at..."  
"Where?!" Jacob cried while holding on to the bars tightly, "Tell me, Jiminy! Where?!"

Jiminy paused, and was about to answer, "We're at..."

**A/N: Sorry, you'll know where they are in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Where do you think Stitch is taking Kelsey and Will to? Where do you think Jacob and Jiminy are at? Review, and don't forget about my poll. Thanks! P.S. if you have any questions P.M. me or reveiw.**


	18. Putting you on hold

Chapter 17: Putting you on hold

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Kelsey and Will were following Stitch, and they're not sure where Stitch was taking them. "STITCH! SLOW DOWN!" Kelsey cried.

Stitch stopped and was pointing at the sky, "Look at this!"

Will and Kelsey finally caught up to Stitch, and they were trying to catch their breath. "Where is he taking us?!" Will asked Kelsey.

Kelsey looked up, and gasped.

"What?!" Will looked up and froze still, "Whoa..." They saw a enormous castle with brick walls below with pink walls on top, blue roofs with a red flag on top of each, and the colors were mainly gold, red, and royal blue."Where are we?" Will asked.

Kelsey didn't know, but she might've seen the castle before in the real world. She saw tons of pictures, and she was hoping that it's the castle they were searching for.

"Castle!" Stitch cried.

"Is that the castle we're hoping it will be?" Kelsey's eyes were filled with hope.

"I hope so," Will said.

"But either way, Stitch helped us. If it isn't the Disneyland castle, maybe the people inside may know where it is!" She glared at Will, "And you thought he was a troublemaker!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You were thinking about it, weren't you?!"

"... Well..."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, and Stitch heard what Will said. So he attempted to jump and tackle him again, but unfortunately, Kelsey grabbed Stitch before he could try. "Oh no you don't! We don't have time to tackle and argue. Let's go to castle! The quicker we do this the sooner we'll find Jack."

"Promise!" Will said.

Kelsey turned and faced Will, "What?"

"Do you promise after this we'll find Jack? No more errands?!"

Kelsey sighed, "Yes, now let's go!" Stitch started running, and Kelsey followed, "COME ON, WILL!"

Will sighed, and started following them.

They reached up to the castle gate, but it was closed.

"Let's see..." Kelsey started thinking out loud, "How do we get in?"

"MEEGA!" Stitch was holding on to the gate, and began to pull. Kelsey and Will gasped, "STITCH DON'T!"

Stitch looked at Kelsey.

"They'll never let us in if we do that! Now let go!"

Stitch sighed, but he didn't let go.

"NOW!" Kelsey said more forcefully.

Stitch growled under his breath, and released the gate.

"What was he about to do?" Will asked.

"You see Stitch is capable of lifting 3,000 times his own weight. I think he was about to lift the gate for us."

Will's eyes grew wide in shock, "THAT THING CAN DO THAT!"

Stitch started to growl at Will, "NAGA ACHI-BABA! NAGA ACHI-BABA!"

"QUIT CALLING HIM THING!" Kelsey cried at Will, "He's a Disney character just like you."

Will sighed.

"Now," Kelsey turned and faced the gate again, "Maybe we should send Stitch up there, and-"

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

Kelsey turned to face Will again, who pressed a button.

"Or we could ring the bell," Will said.

Kelsey face palmed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Will started laughing.

Kelsey glared at Will, "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing! Ha! Ha! Ahem... It's just you look so adorable when you do that."

"Shut up!" Kelsey snapped.

Then they heard voices through the speaker, "Yes, can we help you?"

"Yes!" Will cried, "Is this the Disneyland castle?"

"Why, yes, it is!"

Kelsey started cheering, "YES! YES! YES!" She looked and saw her friends giving her a weird look. She smiled, "I mean, great." _Now this is one of the top ten embarrassing moments of my life._

"Ah-hyuck! So, what brings you hear?" Kelsey knew the voice now, because she knew his catch phrase, ah-hyuck.

"Wait a minute," Kelsey began, "Goofy? Is that you?"

"Gawrsh, how do you know my name if you can't see me?" Goofy asked.

"Because I know you by your voice and catch phrases."

"Look!" Will began, "Can we come inside so we can talk? It's urgent!"

"What's urgent?"

"We have something for you that was stolen."

"Stolen?! Wait a minute, are you the thieves that stole something that belongs to us?"

"No!" Kelsey cried, "I'm just a victim, and I'm just here to return this spell book back to it's original owner."

"SPELL BOOK?! You guys found a stolen spell book?!"

"Yes!" Will and Kelsey cried.

"IH!" Stitch cried.

"Now why didn't you say so in the first place?" Goofy said.

The trio face palmed.

"Does this mean you're going to let us in?" Kelsey asked.

"I'll be-"

"Goofy!" another voice cried, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Letting them in, Donald," Goofy said.

"Donald?!" Kelsey cried, now she knew that Queen Minnie, Daisy, and King Mickey might be in the castle too.

"Goofy, you know perfectly well you can't let somebody unless they're on the list!"

"But Donald-"

"Give that mic!" Donald snatched the microphone from Goofy, and started talking to the gang. "Do you three have an appointment?"

"Uh..." the trio paused for moment. They weren't sure if they want to lie or not, but Donald knew better. "No appointment! No entering!"

"But we have something that was stolen from your kingdom!" Will cried.

"Prove it!"

"We can't, because you won't let us in!"

"He's gotta point, Donald," Goofy said.

"Who asked you?!" Donald snapped.

"Uh, excuse me," Goofy was holding on to the microphone, while Donald was holding it, "But what are your names?"

"My name is Will Turner," Will said, and then he pointed at Stitch, "And that thing is-"

Stitch started growling again because he called him _a thing_, and Kelsey didn't blame him, "Stop calling Stitch a thing!" Kelsey cried, "He has a name! It's Stitch!"

"You're name is Stitch?" Goofy sounded like he was confused.

"What?" Kelsey glared at the speaker, "NO! That's Stitch," she pointed at Stitch. "This is Will!" She pointed at Will. "And I'm Kelsey."

"KELSEY?!" Donald and Goofy cried. "KELSEY?!"

"You're Kelsey?" Goofy asked.

Kelsey raised a brow, "Uh, have we met?"

"You're Kelsey? Why didn't you say so?" Donald asked.

Kelsey sighed, "Look could you let us in now?"

"Sure!" Goofy and Donald cried. Then the trio heard a door slammed through the speakers, then they heard a crash, and someone crying out, "YA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOIIIIEEE!"

Kelsey and Will had painful expressions on their faces. "I hope they're all right," Will said.

"Me too," Kelsey agreed.

However, Stitch wasn't concern, he was laughing like a maniac, "HA! HA! HA! HA!" He fell backwards, but still continued to laugh.

"Stop it! It's not that funny!" Kelsey cried.

Then the gate started to open, and the trio faced Donald Duck and Goofy. Goofy was wearing an uniform he wore at the _Mickey, Donald, and Goofy as The __Three Musketeers _movie. Donald wasn't wearing his casual outfit, he was wearing his usual blue beret, a blue jacket with zippers, and dark shirt with two, yellow buttons and a purple belt around him. But unlike Goofy, he wasn't wearing any pants.

"Welcome to the Disneyland Castle!" Donald and Goofy cried.

* * *

Gaston, Kronk, and Pete were running around the gear again. All the other villains were staring at Jafar's hourglass. "Sands of Time!" Jafar began, "Summon Ursula for me!" The bottom glass had sand swirling around into another image. It was Ursula cleaning out her potions. "Ursula?" Jafar was getting her attention, but she didn't answer. Either she didn't hear or she's just ignoring them.

"Knock! Knock! Is this thing on?!" Hades cried, "Ursula?!"

She still didn't respond, but then everyone was screaming out, "URSULA!"

Ursula turned around and saw her crystal ball was on. She saw her Overtaker friends trying to get her attention, "OH, just hold sea horses! I heard you the second time."

"Well, why didn't you answer?!" Yzma cried.

"If you gave me one more second, I would. I was about to call you all."

"You were?" Randall asked.

"Did you contact Grimhilde?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes," Ursula responded with a smirk, "she was _very_ cooperative. She says that instead of waiting, she'll send her guards out to capture them."

"Excellent work, Ursula!" Jafar smirked, "Soon we'll have that boy!"

Ursula's crystal ball started beeping, "Oh, hold on, I got another call. Let me put you on hold."

"ON HOLD?!" the villains cried.

"Don't you dare, Ursul-" Hades's words were cut off, because she already put them on hold. _"Ursula can't come to you at this time," _Ursula's answering machine said, "_If you are desperate to speak to her: make an appointment, or wait till she calls back, or hang up and try to talk to her again later."_

"HANG UP!" Gaston, Kronk, and Pete cried while panting and running on the gear.

"We'll wait," Randall said.

_"Thank you. In the meantime, listen to Ursula's theme song while you're waiting..."_ Then the _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ song, the instrumental version, started playing, and everyone started groaning.

"This going to take a while!" Yzma cried.

"You said it, wrinkles!" Hades agreed.

"Can we stop... Please, can we take..." Pete kept on panting while running, "Can we take a break?"

"NO!" The villains cried, "KEEP RUNNING!"

Pete, Gaston, and Kronk groaned, and they did as they were told.

* * *

Merida, Robin Hood, and Little John were searching the entire woods for Jiminy and Jacob. "Where could they be?!" Merida cried. Angus was sighing, he too was missing his new friend. Merida saw his face, and she started rubbing his nose, "It's going to be all right, Angus. We'll find him and Jiminy."

"What would they want with Jake for?" Little John asked.

"Beats me..." Robin said, "Wait, maybe they were the same kidnappers, who kidnapped Kailey."

"How would they know that we were here?" Merida asked while looking at the ball that knocked them out. Robin Hood and Little John turned and saw Merida about to pressed the button that Jacob pressed before. They gasped, "MERIDA DON'T!"

"What?" Merida cried.

"Are you crazy?!" Little John cried, "We got knocked out once by Jake's dumb mistake, and I don't want to be knocked out again."

"I don't think it's going to happen this time, Little John." Merida pressed the button. Robin Hood and Little John began to hold their breath. Once the ball was open, smoke didn't come out like last time. Merida smiled, "See?"

"What are you looking at, Merida?" Robin Hood asked.

"A clue. Everyone knows that every mystery has a clue. If we follow one piece of the puzzle, then we'll be one step closer to find Jake and Jiminy."

"I'm sure there's nothing in there, Merida," Little John sighed thinking that this was hopeless.

"Oh yeah!" Merida started smiling, "If there's nothing in the ball, then why do I see something engraved inside?"

"What?!" the boys cried.

"There's something engraved inside! Look!"

"Let me see!" Little John snatched it from Merida, and began to read, "Hm... Epily... wi... epaw-"

Merida, Robin Hood, even Angus had a confused look on their faces. "What are you reading, Little John?" Robin Hood asked.

"I'm reading what this says, Robin! This must be Pig Latin."

"What? No way! Let me see!" Robin took the ball from Little John, and looked inside the ball. He started laughing, "Oh, Little John, you were reading it upside down!"

Merida started laughing, but Little John didn't find it funny. He scowled. Merida looked at Little John, and she stopped laughing. She looked at him with sympathy, "Oh, don't feel bad, Little John. It was an honest mistake." She looked at Robin Hood, "Robin, what does it say?"

"Hmm..." Robin turned the ball right side-up, "Ah, here we go. It says: Made... by... Grimhilde." Robin paused and realized what he said, "GRIMHILDE?!"

"GRIMHILDE?!" Merida and Little John cried in shock.

"The Evil Queen kidnapped them?!" Merida cried, "How did she know where we were?"

"Uh, Merida, she's a witch. She owns a magic mirror, remember?" Robin tossed the ball back to Merida.

"I can't believe this!" Little John was infuriated, "When I find that witch, I'm going to tear her limb from limb! Nobody takes my best buddy away from me!"

"Hey, I thought I was your best buddy?!"

"You're both equal! Now let's go rescue our friend!" When Little John was marching away, he was pulled away by Merida and Robin. Little John looked at him in shock, "What's the matter with you two?! Don't you want to rescue Jake and Jiminy?!"

"We do!" Merida said, "But we need to think of smarter way to rescue them instead of barging in."

"Merida is right!" Robin Hood said, "We need a plan, and lucky for me I got one!"

"As long as it don't involve me wearing a dress, I'm fine with it!" Little John said.

"All right, lads," Robin said, "Here's the plan..." Robin began to explain the plan.

* * *

Meanwhile Jacob and Jiminy were still locked in the cell with no one around to keep them company. They had to rely on each other.

"We're in The Evil Queen's castle!" Jiminy cried.

Jacob was shocked to hear what Jiminy just said, "WHAT?! GRIMHILDE?! She kidnapped us?! This is bad! REALLY BAD! What do we do?!"

"Well, come on, Jacob," Jiminy opened his umbrella, and started flying to the other side of the cell, "I'm sure that the others will come and rescue us!"

"How do you know that?! What if they don't come and rescue us on time?!"

"They will!"

"What if they don't!"

"Then we'll think of a way to get out of here!" Jiminy paused to think, and then he cried out, "I GOT IT!"

"What?!" Jacob cried anxiously, "What is it?!"

"You're too big to go through these bars, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not! I can go through these bars, and get the key."

"Great! Go get it!"

"I will!" Jiminy walked through the whole of the bar.

"And Jiminy!" Jacob stopped him.

Jiminy turned and faced Jacob with confusion, "Yes?"

"Be careful."

Jiminy smiled, "I will!" And for that he left Jacob to find the key to free his friend.

* * *

All the villains were still waiting for Ursula to return from her other call. It has been thirty minutes since Ursula put them on hold. Gaston, Pete, and Kronk were slacking a little, because they were exhausted from running on the gear. Yzma and Maleficent were talking. Hades, Jafar, and Randall were playing poker.

"Okay, if she doesn't return our call in the next five minutes," Hades was so impatient and irritated, he slowly turned red, "I'M OUTTA HERE! I have plans too you know!"

"Same here!" Randall cried.

"What plans do you have, Randall?" Jafar asked.

There was a long pause, "I'm planning on thinking of a plan for revenge against Wazowski and Sullivan!"

"Good luck with that," Hades muttered.

Randall glared at Hades, he wanted to strangle him for saying that. But he knew that would be stupid, because he's immoral and can burn Randall to ashes anytime. He muttered something under his breath, and crossing his arms.

Yzma and Maleficent saw that the boys on the gear were slacking. "Say Mal-" Yzma began.

"Don't call me, Mal!" Maleficent snapped.

"Whatever. These boys are slacking! Shall we give the boys a boost?"

Maleficent looked over and saw that the boys were about to stop. She smirked, "Yes, we shall."

The boys were about to stop, because they're so tired.

"I-I can't take it anymore!" Kronk cried.

"Me too! I want to stop!" Gaston cried, and he looked like he was about to fall of the gear.

"Yeah! Ursula isn't going to return the call, so we might as well- OW!" Pete was zapped by a green beam. The boys turned and saw Maleficent with her staff, and Yzma with a fishing pole.

"YOU FOOLS!" Maleficent cried, "Did we tell you to stop?!"

The boys paused for a moment.

Yzma lift up her fishing pole, and swing it in front of the boys, "Oh, Kronk... Would you like a chocolate chip cookie?"

Kronk perked up and smiled with delight, "Ooh, a cookie! Give it!"

"You want it? Come get it."

"Yes, Yzma!" Kronk started to pick up the speed, but Gaston and Pete didn't know it. They fell down, and Kronk was running on top of them.

"HEY!" Pete and Gaston cried, "CUT IT OUT!"

Maleficent zapped Pete and Gaston again, "IDIOTS! MOVE!"

"Ow!" Gaston and Pete were trying to get up, but Kronk was still running on top of them.

Then Ursula's theme song stopped playing. All the villains paused what they're doing, and stared at the hourglass. _"Thank you for your cooperation and patience. Now here's Ursula taking your call."_

Ursula appeared in the hourglass, "Hello. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I appreciate you waiting for a few minutes."

"A FEW MINUTES, URSULA!" Hades cried, "You put us on hold for thirty minutes!"

"Oh! Really? Must've lost track of the time."

"Ursula," Yzma dropped the fishing pole that had the cookie in the end, and went straight to the hourglass.

"Hey!" Kronk cried, "What about my cookie!"

"Shut up, Kronk!" Yzma snapped, and then she faced Ursula, "Look! I've been waiting, and that call you had better be important!"

"It is, Yzma. It was from Grimhilde."

"Grimhilde?" Maleficent raised a brow, "What does she want?"

"Good news! Grimhilde informed me that her men captured the boy, and she locked him in his cell."

"Really?!" all the villains cried.

"Yes," Ursula chuckled. "Now is there anything else you have in store for me? I have other plans to attend to."

"That is all, Ursula," Jafar said, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Ursula smiled, "Bye-bye!" She hung up on them, and went back to her plan to gain Ariel's trust again.

Meanwhile everyone was pleased. "Grimhilde got the boy," Maleficent said with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Jafar smirked, "It's best that we should send someone to go pick up our package..." She turned and faced the boys who fell off the gear and fell asleep. "BOYS!" He smashed his staff against the ground making a loud crashing noise. The boys were immediately awake.

"What is it, old man?!" Gaston snapped.

Jafar narrowed his eyes at Gaston, "You three go pick up the boy."

"But Jafar, we're tired!" Pete cried.

"Aww," Hades began to mock them, "Boo-hoo-hoo! You're tired! You need sleep! Well... TOO BAD! We gave you job, and you're going to complete that job... or else."

The boys were starting to be nervous. "Or else what?" Gaston asked.

Hades smirked, "Or else I'll give you the same treatment I usually give my minions..." He got a fireball from his hand, and tossed it up and down, "The heat treatment!"

The boys were so scared, so they immediately left without saying a word except they started screaming.

Maleficent sighed, "Imbeciles!"

"Tell me about it," Yzma said.

**A/N: Hey everyone, well Donald and Goofy are in the story. I like those two they're funny! I know some of guys are curious to see what happened to Kailey and Elizabeth in jail well you'll find out in the next chapter or two. Any way please leave a review. Thanks. I'm only twenty reviews left to my goal! It only took four months to get only ninety on my last book. I'm so happy! I would like to thank you all for your support! See ya next time.**

**P.S. If you have a chance, check out my other story I'm working on _Hercules and the Modern Girl. _Thanks again.**


	19. So many questions and so many answers

Chapter 18: So many questions and so many answers

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

Kelsey, Will, and Stitch were following Donald and Goofy through the castle halls. "Where are we going?" Will asked.

"You're going to meet the queen," Donald answered.

"Ah-hyuck, yeah," Goofy agreed, "You're going to love her."

"Hey, wait a minute," Kelsey began, "What about King Mickey? Isn't he with Queen Minnie too?"

Donald and Goofy paused and looked at each other. "We all are going to explain everything when we get there." After a few minutes, the trio, Donald, and Goofy came across the double door. "After you," Donald said as he and Goofy opened the door for the trio.

They went inside, and they saw a mouse sitting on her throne with a sad look on her face. It was Queen Minnie, she was wearing a pink, sparkling dress and a crown. Standing next to her was a lady duck, Kelsey recognized, she was Daisy. She's the duchess in the Disneyland kingdom; she's wearing a purple dress with a smaller crown on her head.

"Is there anything I can get for you, your majesty?" Daisy asked Queen Minnie without noticing the trio standing in front of them.

Queen Minnie let out a sad sigh, "Mickey. I miss Mickey."

Daisy was sad for her queen, she didn't want see her all depressed.

Donald, Goofy, and Will got down on one knee for Queen Minnie. Kelsey and Stitch stood there with confusion, but then Will pulled Kelsey's arm down to get down to their level.

"What was that?" Kelsey hissed at Will.

"Show some respect, Kelsey," Will whispered, "We're standing before the queen of Disneyland."

"Ahem," Donald cleared his throat trying to get Queen Minnie's attention.

"Oh," Minnie looked up and saw the gang standing there. She smiled, "Oh visitors. Donald, Goofy, would you explain to me who they are, and why they're here?"

"Yes, your majesty," Donald stood up, and then pointed at the gang, "They're here, because they have something for us."

"Oh," she stood and faced them, "Well, who are you?"

"My name is Will Turner," Will said while bowing down to her, "It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

Minnie smiled and giggled, "Oh, there's no need to be so formal. Just call me, Minnie."

Will was standing up, and started smiling back, "Of course, Minnie."

Minnie faced Kelsey, "And who are you?"

Kelsey smiled, "Well, Minnie, I'm-"

"AHHHH!" Daisy started screaming, "KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME?!" Daisy was backing away from Stitch.

Kelsey ran towards them, and grabbed Stitch, "I'm _so_ sorry about that!"

"Take it outside!"

"It's okay, Daisy, Stitch is with me."

"Was he with you when he showed up in THE CASTLE BEFORE?!"

Kelsey raised a brow, "Huh?"

Daisy ran towards Queen Minnie, and hid behind her, "Your majesty, this is the thing I was telling you about! It showed up in the castle before!"

"Really?!" Kelsey cried, and then she faced Stitch, "All right, Stitch, what did you do?"

Stitch smiled and started laughing.

"I'll tell you what he did!" Daisy cried.

* * *

_Flashback: Disneyland castle_

_Stitch ran out of the forest, and froze still when he saw the Disneyland castle. "Ooh." Then he ran and climb up the castle. Once he reached the top, the began to knock on the door, "Oh, princess! Princess! Your prince is here."_

_"Donald is that you?" Daisy opened the door, and when she found her 'prince' was Stitch, she started screaming, "AAAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" _

_Stitch was laughing like a maniac, and jumped inside the room._

_Daisy took a broom, and started hitting Stitch with it. Stitch was jumping from wall to wall, and out the door._

_"AND STAY OUT!" She slammed the door, and looked around the now messy room. She sighed, "I'll get the maid."_

_Meanwhile Stitch jumped off the castle, and went back inside the forest, "HA! HA! HA!"_

* * *

Reality...

Kelsey glared at Stitch, who was smiling sheepishly. She then looked at Daisy, who was hiding behind Queen Minnie. "Listen Daisy, on behalf of Stitch, he is _very_ sorry for pranking you and messing up part of the castle. He's just... he can get _very_ excited when he discovers new things. But I assure you, he can be an obedient... puppy."

"Well, he doesn't look _very _sorry!" Daisy cried.

Everyone looked at Stitch, who was picking his nose with his tongue. They all had a disgusting look on their faces. "Okay, not the best example, but he can behave!" Kelsey glared at Stitch, "Right, Stitch?"

Stitch stopped what he was doing, and looked at everyone, "IH!"

Daisy was still hiding behind Minnie, not looking convinced, "Well, as long as you put it on a leash, I'll be fine with it."

"Well, anyway," Queen Minnie began, "What is it you have that belongs to us?"

"A spellbook, your highness," Goofy said, "They said they have a spell that was stolen."

"Oh, would you please show it to us?"

"Certainly," Will glared at Kelsey, "Kelsey, show them."

"Kelsey?" Queen Minnie raised a brow, "Is that your name, my dear?"

Kelsey got down in one knee, and was about to get out Yen Sid's spellbook. But then she looked up at Queen Minnie, "Yes, Minnie. That's my name."

Daisy gasped, "You're the one?!"

Kelsey stopped again, and glared at Daisy, "Pardon?"

"You're the One from the Real World?!"

Kelsey raised a brow, "Maybe- yes- I don't know! Wh-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Why does everyone say that I'm the One from the Real World? Why's everyone making it a big deal?!" Kelsey got out Yen Sid's book and handed it to Goofy, "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Goofy handed the book to Queen Minnie. She looked at it with amazement. Daisy put her head over Queen Minnie's shoulder to get a better look, "Your highness! Is that what I think it is?!" Daisy was trying to get a closer look, but was invading Queen Minnie's personal space to do it.

Queen Minnie didn't like that, "Do you mind?!"

Daisy paused and smiled sheepishly at Queen Minnie, "Oh, sorry." She backed up, but still staring at the spell book, Queen Minnie was holding.

"Tell me, Kelsey. Where did you find this?"

"Did your blue dog stole it?!" Daisy pointed at the dog, making an accusation. Stitch saw her finger, and he attempted to jump and bite her fingers off. However, Kelsey ran and held on to Stitch to keep from going further.

"Daisy!" Queen Minnie cried, "You shouldn't accuse people like that!"

"Well?"

"He does look like a thief," Donald was narrowing his eyes at Stitch, who was growling at him too.

"No!" Kelsey cried, "Stitch didn't steal a thing! The Overtakers did!"

"The Overtakers?" Goofy started scratching his head with confusion look on his face.

"Who are they?" Donald asked.

"They're a group of villains, who wanted to take over the Disneyland kingdom," Will explained.

"WHAT?!" Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and Daisy cried.

"They stole the book?!" Donald was about to be in one of his moods, "Let me at them! Let me out them!"

"Well," Kelsey began, "They didn't steal it; they had an accomplice."

"Well, who's the accomplice?" Goofy asked.

"... Pete. He stole the book."

"PETE?!" Everyone's eyes grew wide in shock.

"You mean to tell that it's the same, old Pete who stole the book? The same old Pete who's now helping the villains? The same, old Pete who's co-captain of the Disneyland guards?"

"Wait he's really the captain of the guards?" Kelsey asked, "I thought he was pulling my leg."

"You've met him?!" Will asked Kelsey.

"Yeah, we had a little confrontation, until something hit my back that knocked me out."

"Are you all right?" Queen Minnie asked.

"Am I all right? Hm... let's see... I came home from my swim meet, then I found out that the villains showed up in my house, took my sister, THEN KIDNAPPED ME, and threaten to kill my friend if I didn't cooperate! So yeah, my life couldn't get any better!"

"Your friend? Someone from your world is here too?"

"Yes, Jacob was there when Kailey was kidnapped. According to the door knob, he was here in Disneyland with Jiminy. I don't know where they are now."

"Gowrsh," Goofy said, "Well, did the villains still have your sister?"

"No, I managed to rescue her, but-"

"But now she's in Port Royal with Elizabeth," Will interrupted, "They are in jail, and we were _supposed _to find Jack and get his compass!"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Will, we'll find Jack. We have plenty of time."

"How do you know that? Just because you're from the real world doesn't mean you know _everything!"_

"Look, we're just here to give the book back, and we'll be on our way."

"Why didn't you just find your friends first, and then bring the book back to us?" Daisy asked.

"Because if anything happens to me while I'm here, I'll be sure to keep that book away from them. They wanted it's power, but I refused to give them satisfaction."

"That's a good answer, Kelsey," Queen Minnie said, "That's a wise decision. Well, I guess you should return the book to its rightful owner." She turned to the king's assistances, Donald and Goofy, "Boys, would you mind taking our friend to Yen Sid, please?"

"Now wait a minute!" Will cried, "I thought we were just going to drop the book off and go!"

"Well, Yen Sid wanted to meet _T__he One from the Real World_, but I'm sure it's quick."

"Yeah," Kelsey agreed, "I'm sure it's going to be quick don't worry. I'm pretty sure that we can find Jack quicker with his help. Come on!"

"No," Will disagreed, "You go, I'm staying." He turned to Queen Minnie, "If that's all right?"

Daisy cried, "A handsome man like you? SURE!"

"Daisy?!" Donald cried in rage.

"What? I'm just saying," Daisy was still staring at Will, and had a goofy look on her face.

Donald had an infuriated look on his face.

"Come on, Donald," Goofy pulled Donald towards him, "We don't have time."

Stitch was running towards Kelsey, and jumped on her back.

"Whoa!" Kelsey cried with surprise, "You want to come with me?"

"IH!" Stitch cried while holding on to Kelsey like a koala.

Kelsey turned to Donald and Goofy and asked, "Can he come?"

"I don't know," Donald was glaring at Stitch.

"Hey, he's fine as long as he's with me." She turned to Stitch, "Right?"

"IH!" Stitch cried.

"Oh, come on, Donald," Goofy smiled, "If Kelsey says he's fine, then I believe her."

Donald glared at Stitch one more time, and then sighed, "Oh, all right. He can come."

Kelsey and Stitch looked at each other and smiled.

"Now, come one! We better hurry!"

Kelsey turned and waved at Will, "Bye Will, see ya soon."

Will waved back, but then he muttered, "I don't think so, Kelsey. I don't think so."

* * *

In the Port Royal jail, Kailey and Elizabeth was hearing the prisoners whistling and calling 'good boy, closer' to what should be a dog, was actually Elizabeth they're beckoning to.

Kailey was leaning back on the bars, and threw an empty water bottle at them, "Will you guys, SHUT UP?!"

The prisoners ignored Kailey, but they took her water bottle.

"Kailey, do you know they're whistling to?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I know they're whistling at you, and they're being perverts and annoying!"

"And you do know that you just threw the only water bottle we have, right?"

Kailey paused and threw her hands up in the air, "Now, you tell me." Kailey groaned in frustration, "What's taking your dad so long?"

Elizabeth glared at Kailey with confusion, "What are you talking about? What does my father have to do with this?"

Kailey paused and stared at Elizabeth for a few moments then said, "You'll see."

"What do you mean?!"

Then they heard a few footsteps, they looked over and saw Elizabeth's dad standing there with a guard unlocking their cell. "Come quickly!" Governor Swann cried.

Elizabeth and Kailey did as they were told, and followed him. The prisoner had an unhappy look on their faces. "Where ye going?!" they cried.

"You've got to tell me what's happening," Elizabeth said to her father, while holding on to Kailey's hand.

"I may still have some standing in the keep," Governor Swann explained, "I've arranged passage to England. The Captain is a friend of mine."

"But wait!" Kailey cried, "What about Will and Kelsey?"

"They're gone to find Jack!" Elizabeth gave her father a mean glare.

Her father ignored her glare, and continued, "We cannot count on them to find him. Come!" He dragged Elizabeth's arm, and she was dragging Kailey's.

"Will's a better man than you give him credit for!"

"And Kelsey," Kailey added.

"Of course, this is no time for innocence. Beckett has offered one pardon only. One! And that is promised to Jack Sparrow. Even if Will and Kelsey succeed..." He stopped and looked at Elizabeth in the eye, "you're not asking me to endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows. Do not!" They continued walking. He led them to a carriage outside, and opened the door for them, "Perhaps, I can ensure a fair trial for Will, if he returns."

"A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging," Elizabeth said.

"Then, there's nothing left here for you," Governor Swann said as he was about to close the door.

"But wait! What about Kelsey?" Kailey asked, "And me?! I assaulted an officer!"

"All I know is that Kelsey's charges were not from here. They're from another land. Don't worry about her. Beckett can't do anything to her since the charges are not from here."

"But what was Kelsey charged with?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time." He closed the carriage door, "Wait inside." He started driving to the dock, and he saw a man standing there. Governor Swann knew who he was. He's the captain, Governor Swan was friends with. Governor Swann stepped out of the carriage, and walked towards him, "Captain!" He called, but the captain didn't answer, "Captain?"

The captain turned around, but he was impaled by Mr. Mercer's sword. Mr. Mercer took his sword out of the captain's body, and the captain dropped to the ground: DEAD!

Governor Swann had a horror look on his face when he saw his friend dead and Mr. Mercer.

Mr. Mercer looked at Governor Swann while wiping the blood off his sword, "Evening, Governor. Shame huh? He was carrying this," He was holding out a leather case, "It's the letter to the king... it's from you."

"Ah..." Governor Swann knew he was on to him. He turned back to the carriage to get away, and save Elizabeth and Kailey. But then more soldiers came in surrounding the carriage. A soldier stopped him from coming any closer. "What are you doing?!" He cried.

Mr. Mercer opened the carriage, and found...

Nobody inside. He slammed the carriage door, and gave Governor Swann a stern glare, "Where are they?"

"Who?" Governor Swann asked innocently. Mr. Mercer have had it, so he grabbed Governor Swann and slammed him against the carriage door. He looked like he was about to beat him up for answers.

Meanwhile Elizabeth and Kailey were running away from the soldiers. "We shouldn't leave your father alone!" Kailey cried, "He did try to help us."

"We don't have a choice, Kailey! Now come on!" Elizabeth grabbed Kailey's arm, and dragged Kailey towards her

"Where are we going?"

"I think you know."

Kailey paused, "Wait a minute! You're right. I do know."

**A/N: In Stitch's scene with Daisy, was inspired from the Walt Disney World attraction: Stitch's Great Escape. It showed a scene what happened after Stitch escapes from Outer Space and arrived at Disneyworld. For those who went to Disneyworld know what happens in the ride. Anyway, please review, and thank you for your support. I'll update soon. Thank you.**


	20. One night in Disneyland part 1

Chapter 19: One night in Disneyland part 1

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

**A/N: Since Kailey, Kelsey, and Jacob are seperated, I decided to write their own POV instead of the regular POV. Once they're back together, I'LL write back the regular POV. I'm telling everyone this so they don't get confused.**

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

Stitch and I followed Goofy and Donald out of the castle, and into their backyard. The back of the castle was beautiful; they was a garden full of flowers, birds, and a small fountain. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're taking you and Stitch to Yen Sid's tower of course," Goofy responded.

"But I've been told that he lives in his tower. Why are you taking us to your backyard?" I looked around, and remembered Charon, the skeleton boat-man, told me that Yen Sid's tower is right next to them. However, I don't see any tower next to us. Could he be lying? I don't know.

"You should know, Kelsey, that things are not as they appear," Donald said as he pulled a tree branch. Stitch and I looked at each other, then we heard a contraption noises. The bark part of the tree opened up to a secret door.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is the secret elevator," Donald explained.

"Yeah," Goofy agreed, "You see we have an underground train below. In case something happens or we want to take shortcuts, we go through this elevator, and escape by riding the train."

When I heard him say elevator, I knew I didn't want to go in; because the last elevator I was in almost killed me and Kailey. I shook my head, "No! No way!"

"What?!" Donald cried.

"Why not?" Goofy asked.

"Because I hate elevators!" I cried, "I hate them!"

"Come Kelsey, we've been in this elevator before, and it's safe."

"Come on!" Donald reached his hand for mine, but I didn't give in.

"No," I replied.

Then Goofy and Donald grabbed both of my arms, and started pulling me, "Come on!"

"NO!" I pulled back.

"Kelsey, there's nothing to be afraid of," Goofy was trying to make me feel better, but I didn't buy it.

"I DON'T LIKE ELEVATORS! The Underworld Tower of Terror is a perfect example why I despise them!"

"But the Underworld elevator is nothing like this one!" Donald cried.

Then Stitch jumped off my back, and immediately grabbed my legs.

"Whoa!" I fell off my balance, and I was facing the ground, "HEY!"

"Aka-coocacha!" Stitch cried.

"What did he say?" Goofy asked.

"Who knows. Come on!" Donald said while he and Goofy was pulling me inside the tree elevator. The boys carry me inside the elevator, inside was a tight fit. We were touching each other, because the elevator was so small. Stitch pulled the lever that closed the bark door, and we started going down. Once the bark door closed, they let go of me. I turned and gave them a mean glare.

"Sorry, Kelsey, we had no choice," Goofy patted my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, and then I felt a little nuisance from the elevator. I closed my eyes tight, and then felt the pain in my head. After thirty seconds, I heard a ding. I opened my eyes, and the door opened.

"We're here," Donald said. They exited the elevator, and I just stood there.

Stitch turned and saw me standing there. He ran towards me and grabbed my hand, "Oo-ba-ja!" He pulled my arm towards him, and we stepped out the elevator. I looked around, and saw an underground, cave-like tunnel. I then turned and saw a purple train that had gold stars, and on top was a blue wizard hat-like topper. It looked exactly like Mickey's wizard hat, I saw in the _Fantasia_ movie.

"Chip!" Goofy cried, "Dale!"

"Chip!" Donald cried, "Dale!"

Then the two chipmunks came down a slide, and the stood on top of a control panel. "You called us?" The chipmunk name Chip, with the black nose asked.

"Yeah, did you call?" Dale, with the Rudolph nose asked.

"We sure did," Goofy said, "We need a ride."

"Of course!" Chip said.

"Where do you want to go?" Dale asked.

"To Yen Sid's Tower," I said.

Chip and Dale looked at me with a confused look.

"Goofy, Donald, who's your friend?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, who's your friend?" Dale asked.

"Guys, this is Kelsey," Donald said. "Kelsey, this is-"

"Chip and Dale," I finished for him, "Donald, did you forget? I'm from the real world."

Donald paused and realized the fact. "Oh yeah."

I turned to Chip and Dale, "Are you two in charge of the train?"

"They are in charge of machines around here," Goofy explained.

"Oh," I turned back to them, "So, you two are going to give us a ride?"

"That's right!" Dale said.

Chip pushed a button, that got a train door to open. "All aboard!" Chip and Dale said at the same time.

"You ready to go?" Donald asked.

"Don't worry the train is safe," Goofy was thinking that I was afraid of trains.

I chuckled, "Relax. I'm not afraid of trains. I'm not afraid of anything... except elevators... and heights, ugh, and even rats."

"You're afraid of King Mickey and Queen Minnie?" Dale asked.

"What?! No! I don't mean them just rats in original form." I shivered at that thought, but then I turned to Stitch, "Are you ready, Stitch?"

Stitch nodded, "Ih!" He jumped off of me, and ran inside the train.

"Are you sure, you want to bring him?" Donald asked me.

"Yeah, Donald. Stitch can behave, right Stitch?" I asked Stitch, who was climbing in and out of the train.

"IH!" Stitch replied.

"All aboard!" Chip and Dale cried.

"All right, let's go!" Goofy stood next to the train door, "After you, Miss Kelsey." He was escorting me inside.

"Since when did you become so formal?"

"Huh?" Goofy was scratching his head with confusion.

"Could call me by my first name please?"

"OH! Sure, Kelsey!"

"Come on, guys, let's go to Master Yen Sid," Donald went inside before me.

I chuckled by Donald's eagerness, I was about to go inside, until I heard the chipmunks talking.

"By the way guys, have you heard anything from the king?" Chip asked.

I looked at Donald and Goofy, who were having a worried look.

"Uh, no. We haven't," Goofy responded.

Donald's head was down, and I can tell he was sad, "No."

"Do you know where the king is supposed to be at?" I asked.

"Uh," Donald pushed me inside, "Come on let's go!"

"Hey," I fell on one of the seats inside of the train. "What's the big idea?!"

"Donald!" Goofy cried, "That was rude!"

"We can't tell, Goofy! It's supposed to be a secret!"

"What kind of secret?" I asked. Stitch heard me say the word_ secret_, he too was curious, "Ooh, SECRET! SECRET."

"Donald, we can trust her," Goofy said.

"No, we can't!" Donald disagreed.

"Okay, now I know there's a secret; I want to know, so spill the beans! What's up?!" I asked anxiously.

"Uh-uh!" Donald was shaking his head, "No way!"

"Donald, she's already part of this. We may as well tell her," Goofy then turned to me, "We'll tell you everything during the trip."

I sighed and smiled, "Okay." I didn't know what they're hiding, but I'm dying to know.

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

I was in jail waiting for Jiminy to come back with the key. Meanwhile Merida, Little John, and Robin Hood were watching the front yard of Grimhilde's castle, there were full of guards marching around.

"Is that it?" Merida asked, "That's the Evil Queen's castle?"

"Yes," Robin answered, "Jake and Jiminy must be in there."

"So what's your plan to get in?" Little John asked.

"Well, it involves distraction. Someone needs to go down there, and distract them with their charm and someone who can wear woman's clothing." Robin Hood and Merida looked at Little John.

Little John looked at them with confusion, "What?" He saw them smirking at him, and he shook his head, "OH NO! I am not wearing a dress! Why don't you go down there, Merida, you're already wearing a dress!"

"It's because I don't want to," Merida replied.

"Robin! Help me out here!"

Robin Hood shrugged, "It's because she doesn't want to."

"That's not fair! I look ridicules wearing a dress!"

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

Little John paused to think, "Hmm..." While he was thinking, they didn't noticed guards behind them. Little John looked up, and saw the three guards behind Merida and Robin Hood. He was shaking, "Uh-uh-uh!"

"What is it, Little John?" Merida asked, "Do you have a plan?"

Little John started waving his hands, and pointing at something.

"Little John!" Robin cried with frustration, "We don't have time to play charades! Now what's your plan?!"

"Ro-Robin! BEHIND YOU!"

Merida and Robin Hood had a confused look, until they turned around. "WHOA!" The guards immediately jumped on them, and everyone started tackling each other. Everyone was throwing punches and kicking. After five minutes of this, Merida, Little John, and Robin Hood appeared only this time their outfits changed into the guards outfits.

"Oh, so that's what you meant, Little John," Robin Hood said.

"Yeah! That's what I meant, Robin," Little John cried, "Why else would I do this?!" He was waving his arms around.

"I don't know. We thought you were playing charades."

"Guys, look!" Merida was pointing at the castle. They saw some of the guards marching back inside the castle.

"I got an idea, boys," Merida was now leading them, "Follow me!"

Little John and Robin Hood looked at her as if they said something stupid. Merida looked at them, and she started to get impatient, "COME ON!"

Robin Hood and Little John immediately got up, they cried, "Yes, ma'am!" They followed her lead, and she was taking them to the guards. The guards were in line marching. Merida began to march behind them, and so did Robin and Little John all the way inside.

Once they were inside, Merida stopped and so did the boys. They watched the guards leaving the castle halls.

Robin smiled and looked at Merida.

Merida had a confused look, "What?"

"Nothing. For a princess, you sure are clever."

Merida smiled, "Thank you. Now let's go find Jake and Jiminy."

"Agreed!" the boys cried.

Meanwhile Jiminy was sneaking around, for once he was glad that he was small. He hid behind a wall, and peeked out to see the close was clear. The only thing he saw was a guard snoring and sleeping. Above him was... the key! At first Jiminy was about to jump up and down victoriously, but he decided he'll do it later. He tip-toed closer to the sleeping guard. He climbed up all the way to the guard's shoulder.

The guard snoring became louder, and he was starting to come to. Jiminy panicked, he had to get the guard to go back to sleep. But how? Jiminy then started singing a lullaby, actually he was singing a song.

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are_

The guards was snoring even louder, and his eyes slightly opened. But Jiminy continued singing.

_Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream_  
_No request is too extreme_

The guard's eyes were now closed, he was about to doze off.

_When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do_

Meanwhile Robin Hood, Merida, Little John were looking for us. But then Little John stopped, "Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Robin asked.

"Just listen!"

The trio paused, and started listening to Jiminy's singing.

_Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing_

"Hey, is that Jiminy?" Merida asked. They paused and heard Jiminy's humming.

"Yeah, that is Jiminy!" Robin cried. He took Merida and Little John's hand, and started running, "Come on!"

_Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through_

Merida, Little John, and Robin ran inside the hall where Jiminy was at. "Jiminy!" Merida cried. Jiminy paused his singing, and shushed at the trio. The trio looked at the snoring guard, they immediately shut their mouths. Jiminy continued, while Robin stepped in closer to get the key.

_When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true..._

Jiminy stopped singing, and they heard the guard smiling and snoring. Everyone exhaled with relief. Merida picked up Jiminy, and they exited the hall.

"Guys, how did you know we were here?" Jiminy whispered.

"Grimhilde is not as clever as she thinks," Merida whispered back.

"Now, where's Jake?" Little John asked.

"He's in a cell in another," Jiminy explained, "We better hurry and get him out of there before it's too late... and quietly."

Meanwhile, I was in my cell, thinking of a plan to escape, "What's taking Jiminy so long? Man, I wish I call for help myself..." Then I paused and realized that I have a cellphone with me, "Ah man! Why didn't I think of this before?!" I got out my cellphone, and noticed that I have full battery however I didn't have a signal. My smile fell, "And there goes my luck!"

"Jake!" a woman voice cried.

I looked up, and saw Merida, Little John, and Robin Hood coming. I smiled and exhaled with relief, "Guys! You made it!"

"Hey, we made a mistake leaving before, kid, and I'm not going to make that mistake again," Little John said.

"Thanks... Guys! Jiminy was getting a key. We have to find him and the key, and-"

"That's not necessary, Jacob," Jiminy was standing on Little John's shoulder, slid down his arm, and jumped on the bars of the cell.

"Jiminy! Guess what?! I realized that I have my cellphone with me!"

Jiminy's smile fell, "Why didn't you think of it sooner?!"

"I don't know, with this excitement we had I forgot."

"Uh, no time for a chit chat, men," Robin got out the key, and unlocked it.

Once he opened it, I ran out, and started hugging Merida. Robin, Little John, and Jiminy looked at us in shock. Merida was even more shock by the hug, but she decided to go with it. "I'm so glad you're here," I whispered at her ear.

"Me too," Merida whispered and smiled back.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" a voice said that I didn't recognized. We immediately turned around, and saw Pete, Gaston, and Kronk standing there with a smirk on their faces. "I hate sweet!" Pete cried.

Gaston gave out a wicked laugh, and so did Kronk. But then Kronk asked, "Uh, what are we laughing at?"

Gaston and Pete glared at Kronk, and rolled their eyes.

"Pete?!" Jiminy cried angrily, "When the king finds out you're here-"

Pete started laughing, "HA! HA! HA! What are you pipsqueaks going to do? Tell on me?! HA! HA!"

"Wait!" Merida cried as she got out of our embrace, "Are you the characters who kidnapped Jake's friend?"

Gaston smirked, "We might have, my dear."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, fellas!" Kronk began as he was looking at me, "We didn't kidnapped her. We were picking her up for Kelsey's surprise party, right guys?"

"Right," Gaston said while popping his knuckles, "And now, Kronk, we're picking the boy up for his welcome party."

"Where's Kailey?!" I cried out, "What have you three done to her?!"  
"Relax, kid!" Pete said, "She's somewhere safe... for now. Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Now," Gaston began, "If you excuse us gentlemen," then he turned to Merida, who was giving him a cold glare, "And lady."

Merida rolled her eyes.

"We here to pick up that boy for the Overtakers. If you four cooperate, we'll go easy on you during our invasion for this kingdom." As Gaston, Pete, and Kronk stepped forward.

Little John, Merida, and Robin Hood stepped in front of me. Gaston and Pete looked at us in shock.

"We're sorry, gentlemen," Robin Hood said, "But I'm afraid you won't have your package anytime soon."

Gaston and Pete's faces were now infuriated.

"Very well!" Pete began, "I guess we have no choice, but to _make_ you cooperate!"

Merida was now doing her fighting pose, "Bring it on!"

* * *

(Kailey's POV)

Elizabeth and I were in Beckett's office, and I saw Elizabeth searching for something. "What are you looking for?"

"The letters of Marque," Elizabeth was looking through every cabinet and every drawers, but couldn't find anything. "Where are they?!"

I looked on top of Beckett's desk, and noticed a wooden box that had the East India Trading Company symbol on top of the box. I know the movie, and I know those letters were in the box. "Did you check inside this box?" I pointed the box for Elizabeth. She immediately grabbed it, and check inside. She stared at the box in disbelief, and then she looked at me, "How did you... Oh, right. You're from the other world."

"Yep." Then we heard footsteps coming our way. I gasped. "Beckett," I whispered, "He's coming!"

"Come on!" Elizabeth grabbed the letters, closed the box, and put it back on the desk. She took my hand, and we left the office.

Meanwhile Beckett came back in his office, he then noticed that the chest that had the papers in it was disturbed. He took a look inside, and then knew that someone was in here and took the papers.

Elizabeth looked over, and saw Beckett staring at the chest. She turned to me and whispered, "Kailey, what ever happens, what ever you do stay here and don't make a sound."

I looked at her in shock, _Does she know I'm just as helpful as Kelsey. _"But I can-"

"Shh." Elizabeth hushed her, "Please, Kailey, stay here, all right?"

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes," Beckett now knew that he wasn't the only one here.

Elizabeth sighed, and she stepped out of the shadows to face Beckett, "Then what is?"

Beckett turned to face her, "I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm."

"I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding. I'm here to negotiate."

I was in the shadows watching them and listening to their conversation.

"I'm listening," Beckett said. Then immediately Elizabeth pulled out a pistol, and aimed it at Beckett's forehead. I smirked when I saw Elizabeth made that move, I looked at Beckett; and he was trying to stay calm, but I can tell he was scared. "I'm listening _intently._"

Elizabeth smirked and held out the letters, "These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King?"

"Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal."

"Or else I would not still be here. You sent Will and Kelsey to get you the compass and buy Jack Sparrow... it will do you no good."

"Do explain."

Elizabeth was walking towards him with the pistol, while Beckett was walking away from her. She began, "I have been to the Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know."

I rolled my eyes, and muttered, "He already knows, Elizabeth."

Beckett smirked, "Aah, I see. You think the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you mustn't worry." He walked towards the large map on the side of his office, "I care not for cursed Aztec gold, my desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer."

Then Elizabeth put the pistol under his chin. Beckett was shaking a little, but then he felt something on his lower back. He was about to turn around.

"Don't move, Beckett," I was standing behind him pointing my blaster at his lower back.

"Kailey, I told you to wait in there!" Elizabeth hissed at me.

"Oh, please, you should that I don't follow orders," I said.

"Well, Miss Armstrong," Beckett began, "So nice of you to join us. Now would you do me a favor, and put that pistol down?"

"It's not a pistol, Beckett. It's a blaster gun. One wrong move, Beckett, and I will shoot and this plasma will go through your body in a matter of seconds!"

Elizabeth slightly scooted her body so she won't get shot. She couldn't believe that I had a gun, "I have a question, Kailey. Where did you get that?"

"I got it from Outerspace last year. Do you like it?"

"Well, Kelsey definitely has was way when it comes with children, doesn't she?" Beckett thought that Kelsey gave it to me. He chuckled, "It's no wonder she's a criminal."

I was getting mad at Beckett for insulting my sister, I poked Beckett's back with my gun. He inhaled trying to hold his yelp. Elizabeth and I lead Beckett to his desk. "Now sign the papers, and tell me what was sister charged with!" I cried.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Beckett asked.

I scoffed at his remark, "Well, if you wished to keep you organs in your body, I suggest you cooperate."

"And consider it in your calculations, Beckett," Elizabeth continued, "that you robbed me of my wedding night!" Elizabeth shoved the papers to his chest roughly.

"Ah, so I did," Beckett took the papers, and began to cooperate with us. "A marriage interrupted, or fate intervenes. You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom." After he finished signing and sealing the papers, he gave it to Elizabeth.

"Those aren't going to Jack!" Elizabeth protested.

"Oh really? To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom?"

"What about Kelsey?" I asked. Beckett wanted to turn and face me, but I cried out, "DON'T MOVE!"

"What about her?" He asked, "She's not going to the gallows."

"I've been told that Kelsey isn't charged from here. What was she charged with?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? And don't forget that you're charged with assault, Miss Armstrong. If you shoot then your sentence will take you to the gallows. Now put the gun down."

I paused and thought about that charge and what he said. I sighed knowing that he's right. I wanted to shoot but that will twist the plotlines. I don't want to be Kelsey, and do that. I put my blaster away, but Elizabeth didn't put her weapon away.

Beckett faced Elizabeth, "Now, what your fiancée and your sister might've told you two, and I'm telling you now. I still want that compass. Consider that in your calculations."

Elizabeth took the papers from Beckett. "Come on, Kailey. Let's go!"

I looked up at Beckett, and ran behind Elizabeth. She was backing up while aiming her gun at him. She then took my hand, and we ran off.

As soon as we left, I exhaled with relief, "That was _so _GREAT! I've never threaten anyone's life before!"

"Kailey," Elizabeth faced me with a stern look on her face, "I told you to stay where you are, and you didn't listen."

"Elizabeth, I already told you, I don't take orders. I can help!"

"Help me by doing as I say. Do you understand?"

"I'll understand if you tell me what we're going to do!"

"We need a ship..." Then she looked up and down at her dress and then my outfit, "And disguises." She took my hand, and we started running, "Now come on!"


	21. One night in Disneyland part 2

Chapter 20: One night in Disneyland part 2

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

Chip and Dale started the train, and we were now going through a dark tunnel. Stitch was jumping from window to window, and looking outside. Donald and Goofy were sitting across from me; and I was looking at them wanting answers from them. "So," I began, "Where is the king anyway?"

"Well," Goofy began as he was looking at angry Donald. "The king is away."

"Where is he?"

"We don't know," Donald said.

I was now confused, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"He left," Goofy explained, "This morning Donald found a note from the king, and it said that he left because he had a strange feeling."

"Strange feeling? Of what?"

"He said that there's darkness coming here."

"Darkness?! What is this _Kingdom Hearts_?!"

"What?" Donald and Goofy asked with confusion.

"Uh... never mind. What darkness was he talking about?"

"We don't know," Goofy said, "He said that he have to leave."

"So... he just left without saying a word?"

"Yeah," Donald responded, "He only left this note."

"And you don't know where he is?"

"No!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time. Then suddenly a bright light flashed outside.

"What's that?!" I immediately got up from my seat, and looked out the window. We were no longer in a tunnel, but we're outside and it was nighttime. Then the train stopped, and the doors opened.

"This way!" Donald left the train; Stitch, Goofy, and I were right behind him. As soon as we got out of the train, I stared at the tower in front of me.

"Whoa," I said with amazement as I looked at a huge tower with blue roofs, doors that have a star and moon symbol on it, and there's a moon topper on top of the tallest roof.

"Ooh, look at that!" Stitch jumped on my backpack, and then he turned around and saw the train shining bright. "Look at this!"

I then turned around, and saw the train disappearing in thin air, so did the tracks. I stood there getting nervous, "Okay... what happened to our ride?" I turned back around, and saw Donald and Goofy already inside the tower. I started running after them, "HEY! WAIT UP!" Stitch and I ran inside, and followed them up the stairs. "So where's Yen Sid?" I asked them.

"Right through that door," Donald pointed at a small, wooden door with a moon symbol on top.

I inhaled and suddenly have butterflies in my stomach, I feel excited and nervous at the same time.

"Nervous?" Goofy asked.

"Well... y-yeah."

"Ah, there's no need to be. He's a very nice and wise man."

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Aww, Kelsey," Donald began, "We like you. Everyone likes you... except for the villains."

I chuckled, "Yeah, except for the villains." I still had the butterflies in my stomach, "Can... can you guys go with me?"

Donald, Stitch, and Goofy looked at each other, "Sure."

"Do you have the spell book?" Donald asked.

I took off my backpack, and got out the book, "Yeah."

"Great!" Goofy said, "Let's go!" Donald, Goofy, and Stitch went inside first. I was so nervous, I was shaking while holding the book.

"Come on, Kelsey," Donald said.

I exhaled, "Here I go." I walked inside, and was about to face Yen Sid, the powerful sorcerer of all time.

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

All of us were up against Gaston, Pete, and Kronk. It's three against three, we can take them. But then I saw Gaston getting out his pistol, and Pete getting out his sword. Kronk was doing a karate move, but he had no idea what's going on. Now, we all started to panic.

"Jake, run!" Little John cried, "While we have them covered."

"What?!" I cried.

"Now, Jake!" Robin cried.

I looked over, and saw a knight prop that was holding a sword. I immediately grabbed it, and pointed at Kailey's kidnappers.

"Jake! What are you doing?" Jiminy asked in panic.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I cried, "I want to know where Kailey is, and you three are going to tell me!"

Kronk spoke up, "Well, that's easy. She's not-"

Gaston and Pete immediately elbowed Kronk, "SHUT UP!"

"Where's Kailey?!" I cried, "Or we'll defeat you with this sword."

"Jake, do you know how to use that?" Merida asked.

I paused for moment, and said quietly, "No."

Pete started laughing, "What an amateur! Do you actually think you can defeat us, you little pipsqueak!"

Gaston faced us, "We're not going to tell you a thing! But I'll tell you what we could do. If you surrender to us now, no harm will come to your bratty friend."

I thought about the deal for a moment. I lowered my sword a little bit. The gang looked at me with surprise, "Jake, don't do it!" Jiminy cried.

"Listen to him, Jake!" Little John cried, "This might be a trick."

"What's it going to be?" Pete asked, "You or the brat?"

_Okay, this is not good! I can't let them hurt Kailey or else Kelsey could KILL ME! _I looked at them, "If I did, will you set Kailey free?"

"She'll be free as a bird," Gaston said with a smirk.

Kronk was confused, "But guys, didn't Kailey-"

Gaston and Pete, again, elbowed him, "SHUT UP!"

"We don't have time for this!" Pete cried, "Make your choice, kid!"

I sighed, and looked at my friends, "I'm sorry, guys. I have to save Kailey." I dropped my sword.

Pete and Gaston smirked. But my friends didn't like the idea, "Jake, NO!"

"Be quiet, pipsqueaks!" Pete aimed at my friends. "Go against the wall."

My friends just stood there, and narrowing their eyes at him.

Pete was getting impatient, and took a step foward; that caused them to take a step back. "NOW!"

They slowly backed up against the wall.

"Good," Pete smirked with satisfaction

"Now," Gaston turned and faced me, "Get down on your knees!"

"What about Kailey?" I asked.

"NOW!" Gaston said more forcefully.

I sighed, and got down on both knees.

"Good boy. Now put your hands behind you."

I slowly put my hands behind my head.

"Now you see guys," Pete was standing next to Gaston, but face my friends. "We told you, we can defeat you."

I immediately dropped my hands to the ground, "You're wrong!" Before Gaston and Pete could look, I swinged my leg across Pete and Gaston's legs, and they immediately tripped and fell down. Their fall cause them to release their weapons. The pistol and sword were flying in the air. "Quick! Get the weapons!"

Merida immediately stepped away from the wall, did a tumble roll, jumped, and grabbed the pistol. "Got it!"

Little John was trying to get the sword, but he missed. "Whoa! I got it!" However, he managed to grab it before Gaston and Pete could get their hands on it. Robin got out his bow and arrow, and aimed it at the villains.

"Bravo, Jake," Robin said, "That was a clever plan!"

"Where did you learn that move?" Merida asked.

"Kailey taught me that move, when she did that trick on me," I explained, thinking about the day she did it, made me miss her even more. Kailey was like a little sister to me, and I'm determined to find her.

Gaston and Pete put their hands in the air, and they were shaking. Gaston turned his attention to Kronk, he hissed at Kronk, "Kronk! Do something!"

"What?" Kronk asked, "What did you say? I didn't catch that."

Merida heard what Gaston said. "He said to go sit next to him," she lied.

"What?!" Gaston cried, "No, I did-" His words were cut short, because he saw me pointing the sword at his throat.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"I mean..." Gaston stammered, "Uh... yes, Kronk. I did say that! Come sit next to us. Will you, buddy?"

"Oh, okay!" Kronk smiled, got down on his knees, and sat next to Pete and Gaston. The two villains were narrowing their eyes at us, and giving us death glares.

"Now, as I was asking," I began. "Where is Kailey?"

"Why should we tell you anything?!" Pete cried. Then I pointed my sword his neck, Merida pointed a pistol at Gaston, Little John pointed his sword at Kronk, and Robin Hood aimed his arrow at Pete. He smiled sheepishly, "Now, now, let's not do anything you're going to regret now."

"Please let us go!" Gaston begged, "We'll do anything! ANYTHING! Just don't kill us!"

"Just tell us where Kailey is!" I demanded.

Gaston exclaimed, "We don't know!"

Robin aimed his arrow at Gaston, and scoffed at his remark, "Yeah right!"

"No, no, no! I swear! It's true, right Pete?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, I mentioned it three minutes ago," Kronk said.

"Why should we believe you?!" Little John asked. "You three kidnapped her!"

"Look!" Pete began, "We did kidnap her! We admit that! But we don't have her now!"

"What?!" Kronk cried in shock, "So wait, we didn't do it for a surprise party for Kelsey?! We just kidnapped the little kid?!"

Gaston sighed, "Sure, now you get it."

"What do you mean you don't have her?!" Merida asked while aiming her pistol at Gaston.

"We mean, we don't... HAVE HER!" He cried in rage. "We had her in the Underworld according to plan."

"What were you planning to do with Kailey?" I asked.

"We weren't hurting the kid," Kronk said. "I was told that this was a surprise party for Kelsey."

"For Kelsey?!" Jiminy and I cried.

"Yeah, Yzma's scary friend, Hades, called her, and these two picked her up." He pointed at Gaston and Pete, "I had no intention of hurting her, I actually like her. She's likes my spinich puffs."

"KRONK!" Pete and Gaston cried. They hated it when Kronk spilled all the beans to us and ratting them out.

Little John aimed at his sword in between Gaston and Pete.

"Kelsey's HERE IN DISNEYLAND?!" I cried in shock. I was now glad that she knew that Kailey and I were here, but then I panicked. I didn't want anything bad happened to Kelsey.

Gaston sighed, "Yes. But if you're thinking she's with the other villains, you're wrong!"

I then exhaled with relief, _Thank God! She's all right!_

"Where is she?!" Jiminy cried anxiously.

"We don't know now!" Pete said, "All we know is that we took her to the Underworld, but she escaped taking Kailey with her. That's all we know, now PLEASE don't hurt us!" He actually was pleading for his life.

I sighed, "I won't kill you, but we're not going to let you go either!"

"What are you going to do with them?" Little John asked.

"Yeah, what are you going to do to us?!" Pete asked anxiously.

I smirked once I saw my old cell. "Put them in the cell! That would keep you guys from causing trouble. Get up!" I ordered.

They slowly got up with their hands in the air. We lead them to the cell, and locked them in. Jiminy gave Pete as sad sigh, "Pete, we trusted you. When you were begging for a second chance, and you said you wanted to turn away from the mistakes you made, we believed you! The king trusted you! He thought that you changed!"

"I may have said those things!" Pete said, "But you should know, BUG, that I say a LOT of things I don't mean!"

Jiminy gasped, and narrowed his eyes at Pete. "I can't wait to tell the king and queen about you!"

"Go ahead! I'm not afraid! I'll be out of this cell, and my old, dear friend, Maleficent, will get you! Yeah! She'll show you who's boss!"

"Maleficent!" I cried, "You've met Maleficent?"

"Of course I did! When my last scheme to take over the queen's kingdom didn't work out, thanks to Mickey and his puny friends; Maleficent showed up, and made a deal with me. She said that if I help her take over, I'll have my fair share! HA! HA! And since, Maleficent was good to me, I stole that spellbook from that old, ugly wizard! A special present for her! HA! HA!"

"What?!" Jiminy cried, "It was you! You stole the book?!"

Gaston face palmed, "What a moron!"

Pete stopped laughing, and realized what he just said. "Ooh, I think I talked too much!"

"YOU THINK?!" Then Gaston mumbled, "And I thought Kronk was the only idiot here."

"Hey, I heard that," Kronk said.

"Guys," Merida began, "I think we should go before someone knows we're here."

"Good idea, Merida," Robin said. "Come on, lads!"

Little John waved at the villains, "Have fun in prison."

"See ya!" I ran behind my friends.

Pete then cried in panic, "Ooh, Maleficent isn't going to be happy about this!"

"Who cares about Maleficent!" Gaston cried. "The only person we have to worry about flaming us is Hades!"

"Oh yeah. He said he'll flame us if we don't get the kid. But they escaped!"

Gaston growled, "I can't believe this! Why do I have to be partnered with idiots!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Pete cried.

"I'm talking about you and Kronk! That's who am I calling!"

"You better take that back!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"What are going to do? Sit on me? HA!" Gaston started laughing.

Kronk started laughing, and asked, "What's so funny?"

Gaston face palmed.

"You know what, Gaston?" Pete asked.

"What?"

"I might take you up on that offer!" Pete started tackling Gaston.

"Hey!" Gaston cried, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Like you suggested. I'm sitting on you!" Pete was lying on top of Gaston.

Gaston was suffocating, "Get off me, you HIPPO!" He was pushing and shoving to get Pete off, but he was too heavy.

Pete smiled, "You know, sometimes, it's good to be the fat cat."

"GET OFF!"

"Now, now guys," Kronk was trying to defuse the situation, "Violence doesn't solve anything."

"SHUT UP!" Pete and Gaston cried as they continued to tackle each other.

Meanwhile, my friends and I were running out of the dungeon, and trying to catch out breath. I was processing what just happened when Pete and Gaston told me. "I can't believe it," I whispered to myself.

"You can't believe, what, Jake?" Little John asked.

"Kelsey... she's here, and she rescued Kailey."

"This is great news!" Jiminy cried.

"How is that good news?!" I asked anxiously, "Kelsey's going to find me and kill me!"

"She probably won't, Jake," Merida said, "But if you keep avoiding her, then she will be mad!"

"Merida's right!" Jiminy said, "It's time that we find her, and tell her what happened. She'll understand."

I paused and thought about it, "You're right. I mean, Kelsey rescued Kailey. As long as Kailey's safe, I would keep my organs inside. I guess now I should find them."

"But how?" Little John asked.

I paused to think, "Hmm..." I snapped my fingers, "I got it!"

"What?! What's your plan?!" Merida asked.

"Merida, I know one object that can tell us where they are. And that is the Magic Mirror!"

"But we don't have the heart for the queen!" Robin reminded him, "The Evil Queen will never do it!"

"Not if I... persuade her to cooperate." I said with a smirk.

* * *

(Regular POV)

In the Black Pearl, the captain, Jack Sparrow, was in his quarters, and he was charting the map to see where's supposed to go. He tried to get his compass to point where he want most, but it refused to cooperate. He groaned with frustration, he decided to take a break and have a sip of his rum. He grabbed a bottle, but he turned it upside down. Only one drop of his rum was left in the bottle.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack asked himself. He decided to get more from below. He got up, but he was wobbly on to his feet, probably a little whoozy from his last drink. "Oh, that's why." He grabbed a latern, and left his quarters to get another bottle.

He went through the crew's quarters. The crew was asleep and snoring loudly, but Jack could care less. "As you were gents." He went downstairs below deck, and it was dark, _very dark._ He looked through the room, and there was no bottle. He looked over to the floor, "Ah!" He cried with triumph, he found a rum bottle. Once he opened, he found out it was filled with sand.

"Time's run out, Jack," a voice said.

Jack immediately dropped his bottle and was spooked. He looked around the room to see who said that. He reached the end of the cellar, and found someone or something sitting down. Was it a sea creature or a man? However, Jack recognized him, "Bootstrap. Bill Turner."

The creature looked up, and stared at Jack. He was a man; but his face and body were covered with barnacles; and saltwater was spilling from his mouth. "You look good, Jack."

Jack's mouth dropped, and he was staring at him with disbelief, "Is this a dream?"

Bootstrap shook his head, "No."

"I thought not. If it were, there would be rum."

Bootstrap handed him a bottle of rum. Jack took it, but with some difficulty. "You got the Pearl back, I see," Bootstrap said.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way... Your son."

Bootstrap looked at him in disbelief, "William? Ended up a pirate after all."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked as he took a sip from his drink.

"He sent me." Jack had a confuse look on his face. "Davy Jones."

Jack finally understood, "Ah. So it's you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack." Then a little crab came out from Bootstrap's sleeve. He grabbed it and ate it. Jack had a disgusted look. Bootstrap continued, "I stood up for ya. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack, and I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

Jack gave his bottle to Bootstrap; because he knew Bootstrap need it more than he did. Bootstrap took it from Jack, and started drinking. "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment." He walked away, but Bootstrap appeared in front of him.

"You made a deal with him, too, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you, thirteen years you've been Captain." He walked foward, and Jack was backing up.

Jack knew what he said was true, but he tried to make an excuse, "Technically, I - "

Bootstrap interrupted, "Jack... Won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms would apply to me, apply to you, as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon his ship."

"Yes, but The Flying Dutchman already has a Captain, so there's really - "

"Then it's the Locker for you!" Bootstrap exclaimed. "Though this is terrible, the leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."

Jack now was trying to stay composure, but he was terrified on the inside. "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" He asked nervously.

"I already told you, Jack. The time is up." Bootstrap took Jack's hand, and started rubbing it. He then walked away, "It comes now. Drawn with ravenous hunger for the man what bears the black spot."

Jack looked at his hand, and then a huge, black spot appeared on his hand. Jack was now terrified. He ran upstairs to wake up his crew, to get the Pearl to move before the levianthan would come and sink the ship and Jack. "On deck all hands! Make faster gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it! I want movement!"

The crew were wide awake, and they're running around. Mr. Gibbs was trying to pull his clothes on, "Mr. Skinner, pick it up!"

Jack rushed out of the crew's quarters, and started ordering the crew around, "I want a... plenty running. Run as if the devil himself and itself was upon us!" Jack took a piece of cloth, and wrapped it around his black spot.

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah! Rum! Land." Jack ran away, and started hiding. But Gibbs followed him under the stairs, where Jack's hiding place was. Jack looked and cried out, "AH!"

"Which port?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't say _port_. I said _land_, any land."

EEK! The undead monkey appeared out of nowhere, and stole Jack's hat. "Ah!" Jack cried. The monkey hissed at Jack, and then Jack hissed back at it.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs cried, he turned to the crew, "Bring her about!"

"No, no!" Jack cried in panic, "Leave it!" The crew had a funny look on their faces, and was staring at Jack. "RUM!" Jack ran away, and went back under the stairs.

Gibbs looked at the crew, "Back to your stations! The lot of you!" He ran back to Jack's hiding place, "Jack?"

"Shh!" Jack hushed him.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack! What's coming after us?!"

Jack looked at him, and answered, "Nothing."

**A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm so happy, because I made it passed my goal! For Hercules and the Modern Girl, it almost have 150 reviews! In _My Disneyland Adventure I,_ it almost have 170 reviews! That's close to 200! In this story, it only has eight reviews left till it reaches 100. Let's make that happen, please! I would like to thank everyone for your support. If you have any questions or suggestions, please PM me or review.I'm a very happy author now. Please leave a review, and there's more to come very soon. Till next time! **

**P.S. In _My Disneyland Adventure I, _I read some of the chapters, and I know that I have a lot of work to do in that book. I'm going to rewrite the chapters, but not too much. I'm just going to add details and fix grammar mistakes. Thanks again.**


	22. One night in Disneyland part 3

Chapter 21: One night in Disneyland part 3

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

Donald, Goofy, Stitch, and I entered the room. Stitch and I just stood there, while Donald and Goofy kneeled down before someone. I was curious to see who they're looking at, but when I looked up, I knew. It was none other than Yen Sid himself. He was tall, slender, and had a very long, thick, gray beard. He was wearing a pointy, blue hat with yellow moon and stars on it; and had on a blue robe. He looked very serious and strict, but I knew he's a good guy and very wise.

"Master Yen Sid, it's an honor," Donald said.

I just waved, "Hey."

Donald looked at me in shock, "Kelsey, show some respect!"

Yen Sid didn't want to hear any arguement. He raised his hands up to silence them, "So, you're Kelsey. I've heard great tales about your adventure in the past."

I looked at Yen Sid and smiled nervously, "Yeah, I'm her. Oh, I believe..." I got out his book and laid it on his desk, "This belongs to you."

Yen Sid stared at the book for a moment, he grabbed it, but kept on staring. He used his magic to open it, and started reading. He smiled, "Thank you. Now this book is back where it belongs." He swing his hand to the left, and the book flew back to it's pedestal. "Now then. Have you seen the king yet?"

"No, master," Goofy said, "He disappeared this morning. Leaving us a note."

"May I see it?"

Donald got a piece of paper from his vest, "Right here." He walked up, and handed it to Yen Sid.

"Thank you," Yen Sid read through the note, and looked up at us, "Hmm... it seems that the king was in a hurry. He seemed anxious the last time I saw him."

"Wait, you talked to him?" I asked, "When?"

"Last night. He asked me 'What will happened if we don't get the book back?'"

"And what did you say, Master Yen Sid?" Donald asked.

"I told him the prophecy that darkness is coming here."

"Do you know where he's going?" Donald asked.

Yen Sid shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know."

"What kind of darkness was he talking about?" Goofy asked.

"I'm sure that you've heard of the Overtakers."

"Yeah," I said, "They stole the book, went into my world, took my sister, lured me here, took me, and threatened my friend's life! Yeah, I know them, sir."

"Your friend. Is his name, Jacob?"

"Huh? How- how did you know my friend's name?!"

"I've been watching him."

"Is he okay?!" I asked anxiously, "Where is he?!"

"He's a brave lad, Kelsey. He's with his companionies finding you and your sister."

"Where is he? Do you know?" Yen Sid's head was down, and didn't say anything. I understood what he meant. He didn't know, "Oh. You don't know. That's okay, just as long he's safe. I'm fine with that. Well, we returned the book to you, so now I guess we'll be on our way. Right guys?" I turned to Donald and Goofy for an answer.

"Uh... yeah." Donald and Goofy said at the same time.

"Great. Let's go," I turned to Yen Sid, "It's been nice meeting you, sir." I was about to leave.

"Not so fast," Yen Sid said.

I paused and faced Yen Sid, "Yes... sir."

"I've also told the king one other thing, and it involves you."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"It seems to me that your friends hadn't told you."

I glared at my friends and back to Yen Sid, "Tell me what?"

Yen Sid waved his hand back and forth to summon me closer to him, "You have a title, Kelsey."

I raised a brow, "I do?"

"You are the one, Kelsey. The One from the Real World. The Overtakers were planning to take you instead of you're sister."

"Why were they planning to take me? They do realize that if I stay in the real world, I'm no threat to them."

"But you are. According to the prophecy, there will be a battle between good and evil. And only one will save us all."

"And who will that be?"

"...You."

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

I went up the stairs, all the way to the Evil Queen's throne room door. I stopped myself, and took a breath. "Here I go," I whispered. I slowly opened the door, and saw the Evil Queen standing in front of the Magic Mirror.

"Hello," I said.

"How dare you!" The Evil Queen said, but refused to face me.

"How dare I what?"

The Evil Queen turned around to face me, "I ordered you to bring Snow White's heart."

"A request I chose not to do. The reason why you want Snow White dead is because you're jealous of her! It's not the outside that made her beautiful, it was her kindness, loving spirt. A spirit you don't have!"

The Evil Queen growled at me, and was ready to slap me. "You will PAY FOR THIS! Magic Mirror on the wall, summon the guards to take the worthless huntsman away!"

"I don't think so!" A woman voice cried. We turned and saw Merida coming in the room through a window. Then Robin Hood jumped through the window, and aimed his weapon at her. Then Little John came in too, but he took the stairs and was panting, "You... you got a lot of stairs... Whoo! I need to excercise more!"

"How dare you interfere!" The Evil Queen cried.

"How dare you threatened our friend!" Merida cried as she got out her weapon.

"Now here's my agreement!" I said, "You asked the mirror where Kailey is, and we won't kill you!"

"You wouldn't dare! Don't you know who you're talking to?! I'm not only a queen, but I have witchcraft!"

"Yeah, I know what kind of magic you have," Robin said, "You have potions and poisons!"

"Yeah, there all downstairs in your secret lab," I said, "Now let me say this again, ask the mirror where Kailey is!"

The Evil Queen growled and face the mirror, "Magic Mirror on the wall, construct this knave. Give him the answer that he doth crave!"

The mask-like face of the magic mirror appeared, "Beyond the horizon she dwells. Yo-Ho haul, together. Hoist the colours high. Heave ho, theives and beggars.  
Never Shall They Die!"

I looked at my friends, hoping they knew what the mirror was talking about. I'm not a fan of poems and riddles. But just like me, they didn't have a clue. I turned to the queen, "Is that all?!"

"Can we have another hint?" Little John asked.

The mirror didn't say a word. I knew that's all he had to say. "Thanks," Robin said, "You've been a great help." Robin left the room, Merida and Little John followed him. Jiminy appeared out of my hat, "Come on, Jake. Let's go."

I nodded, and just when I was about to leave The Evil Queen spoke, "Don't forget, Jacob. You will pay for what you have thy done!"

I shrugged, "Yes, yes, I know." And for that I left the room.

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

I paused and realized who he was talking to. I then started laughing, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Now, that-that was funny. Now, you see, Yen Sid, that's why I love you. For a wise man you have an amazing sense of humor. Ha! Ha!"

Yen Sid stood there with a stern look on his face.

"Um, Kelsey," To get my attention, Goofy tapped my shoulder.

I turned to him while laughing, "What?"

"He's not joking."

"Huh?!" I turned to Yen Sid, who was still giving me the stern look, "Um, sir, why aren't you laughing? It's a joke, right? I-I can't be the one, everyone is talking about!"

"This is not a joke, Kelsey." Yen Sid stood up, and got out a big, blue book that was locked. He used his magic to open the lock. "Look at these pictures carefully."

I took a step foward, and a bright light appeared out of the book. I saw all the things I've done in the past. I escaped the Cave of Wonders. My friends and I trapped Bruce in a safe, and tricked Ursula in it. I saved Mowgli and Kuzco from Shere Khan and a pack of jaguars; helped Hercules defeat a Hydra; discovered Treasure Planet; cut Captain Hook's other hand; and helped return Boo to her room.

"When you're from the real world, Kelsey, you are the key."

"The key to what?"

"The key to every land. The key to enter our world and your's. Do you remember entering the Cave of Wonders in Agrabah?"

I smiled, "Oh yeah. I was the Diamond of the Rough."

Yen Sid shook his head, "No."

I looked at him disagreeing with me, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You didn't enter the cave, because you have to be the Diamond of the Rough."

"Are you saying that I'm not?"

"Yes, you're good friend, Aladdin, _is_ the Diamond of the Rough."

"If I'm not the Diamond of the Rough, then why did I gain access to the cave?"

"Because you're The One from the Real World. You are the key."

"I'm the key?"

"Percisely. You were chosen to defeat the darkness ahead of you."

"So wait! I have to go on a quest?! I'm supposed to find Jacob and Kailey, and go back home! I've done enough damage here already!"

Yen Sid sighed, "Take another look of the picture."

I saw the light changed into an image of the villains, and a girl, who was raising her sword to defeat them.

"Does she look familiar, Kelsey?"

I looked up, and saw a blue outline, drawing a picture of... ME! My eyes grew wide in shock, "That's not me! That can't be me! I can't defeat those villains!"

"You've done it before, didn't you? When you reached the door to go home."

"Well, yeah, but I had help! I can't do it!"

"Kelsey, you are brave, wise, and loyal than you think. Everyone knows you can, you have characters here counting on you."

"Yeah, Kelsey," Donald said, "We know you can do this."

"Yeah," Goofy agreed, "Even the king thinks so."

"But I don't know how to defeat them!"

"Yes, you do," Yen Sid said, "You know every story in Disneyland, you know their strengths, weakness, and how they're defeated."

"Well, yeah, but..." I tried to think of another excuse.

"Donald, Goofy, Stitch, may I have a word with Kelsey?"

Donald, Goofy, and Stitch looked at each other, and then at me.

I sighed, "Just go, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked.

I nodded, "Yeah." I turned to Stitch, who was still holding on to my back, "You too, Stitch."

Stitch let go, and he, Donald, and Goofy went outside. I turned to Yen Sid, who saw back down on his chair. "Kelsey, why are you doubting yourself?"

"I don't know. Maybe I knew that I can't do it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because that's what everyone thinks! My sister, my parents, and eveybody thinks I can't handle myself! They treat me like I'm useless, dependent actually!" Up to this point tears started pouring out of my eyes. "In the real world, it isn't easy for me! But here! I feel like this is where I belong! I'll do it! I want to do it! I want to help, and you know what I WILL! I'll show them that I CAN DO IT! I can defeat this darkness and the villains!"

Yen Sid smiled, and I realized what I just said.

I face palmed, "Okay, did I just think out loud? Did you hear what I said."

Yen Sid nodded, "Yes."

"Okay, I really got to stop thinking about loud."

"Now here's my question for you, do you, Kelsey Armstrong, accept this quest to save Disneyland from evil and protect the light from darkness?"

"Can I have a moment to think about this?"

Yen Sid gave me a stern look.

"No? Okay. Um..." _I couldn't believe this is happening to me. Me?! I have to be the hero everyone depended on. I really do care about everyone here, and I will do anything to help, but it could be dangerous and it might cost me my life._ I sighed, and stepped foward, "Is this for real?"

Yen Sid nodded.

"Am I the only one who can stop the villains?"

Yen Sid nodded.

"There's no going back?"

Yen Sid didn't move his head this time, it made me feel very nervous. I sighed, "Master Yen Sid, I-I'll... I accept." I smiled, "Count me in."

"HURRAY!" voices cried behind. I gasped, turned around, and saw Stitch, Goofy, and Donald behind me.

"How long were you three listening?!"

"Long enough to know that you're going to help us!" Donald gave me a hug, so did Goofy, and Stitch jumped on my head, "WHOO-HA!"

"Excellent." Yen Sid said with a half smile, "Now you do know that you have a perilous journey ahead of you. So now you must be prepared."

"So what should I do first?"

"First you need appropiate garments."

I looked down, and had a confused look, "What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing," Goofy began, "Your jeans look too tight, and... skinny."

"They're called skinny jeans, they're supposed to be that way."

"And you're shoes are untied," Donald said.

"Oh, thank you," I bend over to tie my shoes. "I just don't think this is necessary," I looked at Yen Sid, and I knew he's trying to help. So I may as well go along with it, "But if you say so, Yen Sid."

"Good," Yen Sid used his magic that opened a secret portal, "Head this way."

"What's in there?"

"There are three good fairies who will give you more... suitable traveling clothes."

"Are you talking about the same fairies from _Sleeping Beauty_."

"Percisely, now once you stepped through this portal. There's no turning back."

I sighed and muttered, "Now, that's what I liked to hear." I sighed again, "All right. Can you guys, come with me?" I asked Donald, Goofy, and Stitch. They looked at each other, and then looked at me.

"Sure," Goofy said.

"Uh-huh," Donald said.

But Stitch jumped off my back, and ran inside the portal, "WHOOO!"

"There goes Stitch," I said, "Well, let's go." I turned to Yen Sid, "Thank you."

Yen Sid shook his head, "No. Thank you, Kelsey."

I smiled, and then entered the portal.

* * *

(Regular POV)

Will Turner, Queen Minnie, and Daisy were sitting down drinking tea. Pluto was lying down eating his bone. It's 8:00 PM. and there was no sign of their return.

"Don't worry, Will." Daisy said while pouring him tea, "They'll come."

"That's what you said ten minutes ago."

"But they will. It's not like they're ditching us for another errand, right?"

"Daisy!" Queen Minnie hissed at them.

"Well, are they?"

Will's patience was wearing thin. He got up from his seat, "I gotta go."

"Wh-where you going?!" Daisy asked.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air."

"When will you be back?" Queen Minnie asked.

Will paused, "I don't know." And for that he left the dinning room.

**A/N: So, what kind of outfit do you think Kelsey could wear? Do you think Will's coming back? Where's Jacob and his friends will go next? One word: Review! Thanks you for reading and your support. If you have any questions PM. me or review.**


	23. One Night in Disneyland part 4

Chapter 22: One night in Disneyland part 4

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

Donald, Goofy, and I went through the portal. Once we exited the portal, we didn't have time to look around the room; because sparks of magic came right at us.

"Watch out!" Donald cried.

We ducked down, "WHOA!" We looked up, and saw three fairies, that had different colors were zapping magic. I knew who they were, the red fairy was Flora; the green fairy was Fauna; and the blue fairy was Merryweather.

"Get back!" Flora cried, but she wasn't screaming at us; but at Stitch, who was knocking things down and jumping from wall to wall. The fairies were zapping their magic at Stitch. But he didn't care.

Stitch was sticking his tongue at them, and said, "Miss me! Miss me! Now you got to kiss me!"

"Oooh!" Merryweather cried, "We will get you!"

I didn't want them to hurt Stitch, but I'm tired of Stitch causing trouble. "Stitch! Get down from the wall now!" The fairies looked at me with confusion, but I didn't pay attention. "Stitch, get down NOW!"

Stitch sighed, "Okay. Okay." He jumped off the wall, but he landed on Merryweather's hat. Because the hat was pointy, it hit Stitch's foot causing him to be in pain, "OW! OW!" He jumped off, and landed in my arms.

"Hm!" Merryweather was glad that she and her sisters have a pointy hat, "That'll show him!"

"Ladies!" I began, "I am SO sorry about that!"

"What is that thing?!" Flora asked.

"It's Stitch, and he's going to stop!" I gave him a dark glare, "Right?"

Stitch jumped off me, and sat down like a obediant puppy. "IH!"

Merryweather immediately zapped Stitch with her wand. "What are you doing?!" I asked, because I was worried that she made Stitch disappear.

"Don't worry, dear," Fauna said sweetly. I liked her, because she's the quiet one out of all three fairies, just like me out of my two sisters. "Merryweather just put him on a leash."

Stitch had a blue rope around his neck, and it was pinned against the wall. He tried to use his strength to pull himself free; but I guess he couldn't because of some magic force.

"Oh! Look who else is here, dears!" Flora cried, "Donald and Goofy!" Flora then turned to me, "And you must be Kelsey. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"How did you know I was coming? Did Yen Sid told you I was coming?"

"Pretty much," Merryweather said, "And if you're here to get new clothes, you've come to the right place."

"I'll do the designing," Fauna said. All three fairies were pulling me to the center of the room, and began measuring my size.

"I don't want to be picky or anything, but can I make request?" I asked.

"Sure. We want you to be happy with the look."

"Great. First: I don't like long sleeves, so can you make the sleeves short or strapless. But if you're making me a jacket, I'm fine with it. Second: Nothing girly. No offense, Flora, but I'm not a fan of pink."

Flora stopped measuring, and looked up at me. I can tell she was offended, but I tried to give her a sympathetic look, "I said no offense."

"Oh, come on, Flora!" Merryweather said, "The girl just have an opinion."

"I know. Everyone does! I'm not offended..." She paused then she began talking again, "But... just out of curiosity, dear, what's wrong with pink?" Flora reminded me of my nana. She usually offered something I don't want, but she sometimes push it saying 'I really think you should try this.' It got on my nerves, but I tried to be nice as possible.

"Well, to be honest," I said nicely, "I'm just not a fan of it, because the color seem... girly. And as I said before, I'm don't like girly stuff."

"What color do you like, dear?" Fauna asked.

"Blue."

Merryweather perked up, and smiled at me, "Blue's my favorite color too! High five!" She raised her hand up, and we did a high five.

Flora just sighed, but she asked, "Would red be all right, dear?"

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Ooh! I love your necklace!" Fauna said.

"Oh, thank you. My sister made it for me. I got the shark tooth from Bruce."

"Who's that?" Goofy asked.

"Huh?" I turned to my friends.

"Bruce? Who's he?"

"Oh, Bruce is this shark I met in the past."

The Good Fairies gasped, "Goodness gracious!"

"Were you all right, dear?!" Flora asked.

"Yeah," I responded, "Actually he's a friendly shark. He goes on a fish-free diet."

Donald started laughing, "HA! HA! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"What's so funny, Donald?" Goofy asked.

"I don't believe that!"

"Donald, people even dangerous can change their ways."

"Yeah right!"

"Well, actually, Donald," I began, "People in this world can change, if you made them to be that way."

"So you think the villains could change?" Fauna asked.

"Well..." I paused, and then all of us were laughing.

"Like that's going to happen!" Donald said while laughing, "HA! HA!"

"Yeah! Ha! Ha!"

Stitch was still on his leash, and he was laughing like a maniac. "HA! HA! HA!

"Oh, come on now," Goofy said, "Sometimes evil people could turn good. Like Stitch for example. Kelsey, didn't you say that he will change back to good?"

"Yes, because he was made to be good in the future. Right now, he was programmed to be destructive. The only people I know won't change is the villains!"

"Yeah!" Donald said, "Can you imagine Captain Hook?"

"Oh no!" We all shook our heads disagreeing.

"And Maleficent?!" I said.

"OH NO!"

"Ooh! I will never forgive Maleficent for what she did to Aurora!" Merryweather said, "I hope she jumps off a cliff and-"

"MERRYWEATHER!" Fauna and Flora cried.

"What an awful thing to say!" Fauna said.

"Well!" Merryweather said, "Don't forget what she did! She's evil! She gave Aurora that AWFUL curse, when she was a baby!"

"Yeah," I agreed, "She's also part of the Overtakers team."

"I'm not surprised," Flora said as she put her measuring tape away.

"And what about Pete? Did you really think he would change?"

Donald and Goofy paused as they were looking at each other. "We thought he did," Donald said, "The king really trust him."

"He was my partner," Goofy said, "He was co-captain of the guards."

"We really did trust him," Donald said, "First the book was stolen, then the king is gone, then the Overtakers are on to us, and now Pete betraying us..." Donald gave out a sad sigh.

I felt bad, "Well, while I'm traveling, I'll go find the king for you guys."

Donald and Goofy looked up at me. "Really?!" They asked.

I smiled, "Donald. Goofy. I'll do everything I can to find him, and that's a promise."

"Thank you, Kelsey," Donald said.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Goofy said.

"All right, dear," Flora said, "It's time to make your new outfit, and... Goodness gracious!" Her face was now horrified.

"What?!" I cried anxiously, "What is it?!"

"Your hair!"

"What?!" I started going through my hair, because I thought there was something on it. "What about my hair?!"

"Are those dead ends?!"

My worries fell, "Oh that. Well, yeah. I hadn't got a hair cut since a month after I've came back home from here."

"Well! Your hair needs special treatment!" Flora used her magic wand to make a chair and the tools for hair. "Have a seat."

I was a little nervous, "Um... that's okay. I don't normally let strangers cut my hair."

"Strangers?! You knew who we are for seventeen years."

"Technically," I began, "I knew you since I was four so I knew you for thirteen years."

"It doesn't matter. Sit!"

"But I..." I looked at Flora who was giving me the you-better-do-as-I-say look. I couldn't argue with that, I sighed, "All right. But I just want the dead ends off!"

"Are you sure about this, Flora?" Fauna asked.

"Yes!" Flora got the scissors, and was about to cut my hair.

"I'm sure it's going to fine... I guess," I said, "It's not like it's her first time right?" I didn't hear a response, and I was getting really nervous, "Right?!"

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

Merida, Little John, Robin Hood, Jiminy, and I left the castle, and kept a safe distance away. Just in case, Grimhilde called for her guards to come after us. "So what did that riddle mean?" Merida asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But I hope we figure it out soon."

"So, we now know that Kailey is safe with Kelsey," Robin said, "All we have to do is to find them."

"Wait," I stopped, turned, and faced them, "You guys are still helping me?"

"Well, yeah, Jake." Little John said, "Why shouldn't we be?"

"It's just that you guys already helped me so much. You trained me, helped me trap a deer, saved me from Grimhilde... I mean, Robin and Little John, you guys already owe me! You saved me! Don't you want to leave?"

Robin smirked, "Are you trying to get rid of us, lad?"

"What?! No! No! I was just-"

"Listen, Jake, at first I admit it, that I was not looking foward to helping you. But when I got to know you... you're a great kid and a great friend. I promise you, Jake, Little John and I won't quit until we help you find your friends."

That speech Robin gave me struck me. I never had a friend like that except Kelsey and Kailey. The two girls were the only best buds I had, but now... The girls, Robin, Little John, Merida, and Jiminy were the closest friends I have. I'm lucky. I gave them a smile and said, "Thanks."

"No problem, Jake," Merida put her hand on my shoulder. "So are we still going to Toulgey Wood to find that cat."

"He's the only person, who knew a shortcut to Adventureland," Jiminy said.

"Good point, I guess we should go and hurry." I said but when I looked at the full moon, I realized we can't travel without light, "But it's already dark, it's not safe to go out especially on nighttime."

"Yeah, but what about the villains?" Little John asked, "They're looking for you."

"Right." Merida turned around, and grabbed a stick. We all whirled around to see what Merida was up to. "What are you doing?"

"Just like you said, Jake. It's dangerous to go on nighttime in the dark, so how about we get some light."

"How?" Jiminy asked.

"Watch this." Merida took the stick, and started rubbing it against a log. She's been doing it for two minutes, and there was light going on.

"Merida, it's no use," Robin said.

Then we saw a spark, and then suddenly we saw flames going up. "WHOA!" Everyone cried. That stick was on fire, and started burning quickly.

"Well! There's our fire!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Jiminy cried. "You could've set this forest on fire!"

"Well, I'm just crazy enough to bring light, now let's go!"

"We can't go now!" Little John said, "That torch won't last long!"

"That's why we're going back to my tent! We can get supplies from my camp, and use it to be prepared to go to Toulgy Wood. Now enough talk! We gotta go, QUICK!" Merida started running back, and the rest of us followed. We're hoping we'll make it back to camp before the light went out.

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

I was panicking, my friends didn't answer my question, "I changed my mind, I don't think-"

"Sit still!" Flora said.

I immediately froze still, and closed my eyes praying to God that it won't look too bad. I saw Flora getting her scissors out, and about to cut an inch off my hair. "WAIT!" I cried, "Can someone hold my hand?"

"Why dear?" Fauna asked.

"It's just that I'm nervous every time someone cuts my hair. Every time! I get all so nervous, and-"

Fauna took my hand, "It's all right, child. I'll be happy to hold your hand."

I exhaled, and smiled at Fauna. She's was the sweetest fairy I've ever met, "Thank you."

"You ready, dear?" Flora asked while holding the scissors.

Merryweather wanted to contribute so she held my other hand. I turned to her and smiled, "Thank you." I looked at Flora, "Go ahead."

"All right." I closed my eyes. All I could feel and hear was the water spraying at me and the snipping noises. I was so nervous my hand was shaking; but Fauna and Merryweather rubbed my hands for comfort. Every time they did that I know it was going to be all right... I hope.

It's been seven minutes, I didn't hear the snipping noises, I just heard the blow dryer. I was anxious to see what my hair looked like.

"All right, you ready to see your hair now?" Flora asked.

"Already? What does it look like?" I asked nervously.

Flora giggled, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Go on, Kelsey," Merryweather said giving me encouragement.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I was speechless. My hair wasn't cut much, but it had layers. Lots of layers than my last haircut. But that's not what it amazed me, it was my hair color. It was lighter than before. It was the same hair color I had right before I started dying my hair from highlights to my whole hair. I forgot what my hair looked like before dying my hair. It was natural, brown hair.

"I-I-I..."

"I what?" Merryweather asked.

"I think you look pretty," Goofy said.

"What do you think, dear?" Flora asked.

"Flora," I turned my chair around to face her, "Thank you. I love it! Thank you!" I immediately started hugging her, "Thank you! I thought it was your first time."

"Of course not, dear. I usually cut Aurora's hair all the time. All I did for your hair was cutting the dead ends off. There was a lot! But you're welcome. Now let's get your outfit ready."

The new hairstyle, I loved, gave me confidence. Now I really want to see what my new outfit looked like. "I'm ready!"

"Great! Now stand in the very center."

I didn't asked why, but I just did as I was told. Then Flora zapped her magic at me, and then I saw my outfit changed into a red jacket, red shirt, and red pants.

"Oh! That will never do!" Merryweather couldn't stand pink, and now red. She zapped my outfit into a different color, and I knew what it was. Blue.

"No!" Flora disagreed, "Red!" She zapped the same color again.

"Blue!" Zapped me with the blue color.

"Red!" She zapped me with red color.

"Blue!" Zapped me with blue.

"Red!" Zapped me with red.

"Now, now, dears," Fauna tried to defuse the situation, but it was no help.

"Blue!"

"RED!"

"BLUE!"

They kept on going, until I couldn't take it anymore. "Would you just decide please?!" I spoke up, I was getting tired of them arguing. They remind me of Katelyn, my older sister, and me.

Flora and Merryweather realized that they didn't have time left. They knew that they have to agree.

"How about we do it together?" Fauna suggested.

"All right then." Flora said, "Together now, and no more squabbling." The Good Fairies zapped me with their magic at the same time. Then my outfit changed.

Donald, Goofy, and Stitch looked at me with amazement. "Wow!"

My outfit changed from dark blue to light blue and purple. My pants were dark blue with a blue belt; my shoes were changed into black with blue and purple stripes across the shoe; I had a tank top that was purple with a light blue, medium sleeved jacket with a white stripe on the sleeves with a hood.

"Whoa!" I said while looking at the mirror with amazment. My two favorite colors were purple and blue, but I usually wear dark colors. I wasn't used to light colors.

"What do you think dear?" Flora asked.

"I thought you want red?"

"Well, red and blue mixed into purple red, and you said it was your favorite color."

"I did. Thank you."

"Now your quest is going to be twice as difficult as your last," Merryweather said.

"I understand," I said looking at the mirror.

"Wow!" Donald, Goofy, and Stitch looked at me with amazement.

"So..." I turned to them, "What do you think?"

"Kelsey, you look great!" Goofy said.

"Amazing!" Donald said.

"Oooh." Stitch said.

"Now, just one more thing," Flora said as she walked up to me. She touched my shark necklace that changed the blue and silver beads light up for a moment, "Now as long as you wear that necklace, you'll be protected."

"From what?"

"You'll see."

"Now, let's get you back to the castle," Fauna said as she, Merryweather, and Flora opened a portal.

"Good luck, Kelsey," Merryweather said.

"Thank you so much," I said while hugging them, "I'll do my best to protect Disneyland."

"Goodbye!" Everyone said to each other. The boys and I exit the room and into the portal back to the castle.

* * *

(Regular POV)

"GONE?! What do you mean he's gone?!" Hades cried as he burst into flames.

All of the villians went back to their homes, but they had communication to keep in touch. The people, who were in this meeting were Hades, Jafar, Maleficent, Frollo, Yzma, Ursula, and Randall. Scar was to busy doing nothing in Pride Rock, but he didn't have magic to communicate them. Shere Khan was too busy searching through the jungle to find Kelsey, Jake, and some other person he wanted revenge on. Cruella was just late as always. Davy and Captain Hook were searching for the kids in The Ocean.

"It would seem that Jacob escaped his prison," Jafar said, as he was communicating through his sand hourglass.

Iago was the one, who had to run around the gear this time. He was panting and out of breath, "Jafar, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?!" Iago asked.

"Save your breath, Iago!" Jafar snapped, "FASTER!"

"Yes, my evil one!" Iago continued to panting louder.

"Didn't the idiots pick him up?!" Maleficent asked, she was communicated through a dark wall. She cast a spell on the wall to contact them.

"Grimhilde called me and told me what happened," Ursula said while talking through her crystal. She was upset that their plan didn't work out too, "Apparently she found the idiots in the jail cell. They told her that Jake's merrymen helped him escape."

"WHAT?!" Yzma cried angrily. "The boy has friends to help him already?!" Since her secret lab was no longer secret and was taken away, she had a new secret lab in a sewer with a new water ride and lots of cat props, because now she had a cat tail. She was talking to the villains through a river. She mumbled to herself, "When I get my hands on Kronk, I'm going to-"

"Okay, someone has to go pick them up. Who's it going to be?" Randall asked as he was talking to them through computer; and was wearing headphones and microphone.

"Allow me!" Maleficent cried, "I'm going to teach those fools not to be incompetent!" She slammed her staff, and then she disappeared and was heading to Grimhilde's castle.

"So what do we do now?" Frollo asked, and he was talking to them through a fireplace.

"Well," Ursula began, "The good news is that I know where Jakie is heading to."

"Where?!" Jafar asked.

"Grimhilde asked her mirror, and it said they're planning to go to Toulgy Wood."

"That's in Wonderland, right?" Randall asked as he was looking through his Disneyland map.

"Yes, Randall, it's in Wonderland," Yzma said. "Now I know a dear friend who lives in Wonderland."

"Oh yes, The Queen of Hearts," Ursula said with a smile, "She's one of my good friends too. How about you and I contact her, Yzma? Telling her she'll have a guest or guests coming her way."

Yzma smirked, "Yes, we shall. But wait, what about that cat? The Cheshire Cat?"

"What about him?"

"Should we tell him too?"

"No, he's a tricky. I think he already knows they're coming, and he also knows his assignment. Lead the kids to our trap!"

"You ladies, call Queen of Hearts right now before they get there," Jafar ordered. And for that Yzma and Ursula hanged up and was calling the Queen of Hearts.

"There's one other person we have to worry about," Frollo said.

"What's that?" Jafar asked.

"Kelsey."

"Oh yeah! Don't get me started with her!" Hades flamed up, but he tried to keep his cool.

Then the phone started ringing. Panic immediately took Kailey's cellphone from the table, and gave it to Hades, "It's a 020 number, sir."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Oh, it's Cruella. I gave her the number to call me before she left. And she's late as always."

"If she's so incompetent, Hades, then why did you recruit her to be on this team?" Frollo asked.

"Because she's got a great theme song, she has a great way to do deal with her minions, and she wanted to kill innocent, defenseless puppies! Can you think of anyone who wanted to do that?!" Everyone paused trying to think of someone who can, but they couldn't. "Exactly."

"Well, she shouldn't be this late," Jafar said, "Even on the meetings."

Hades touched the talk button on the screen, "Cruella?"

"Oh, Hades, so sorry that I didn't call sooner!" Cruella was about to tell him her excuse this time, "But my flight was delayed so I had to wait two hours, and the fashion show was an hour longer than it was."

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Excuses," Randall muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, RANDALL?!" Cruella cried.

"I didn't say anything, Cruella," Randall said sweetly.

Cruella sighed, "All right. So do you have the boy?"

"We did," Jafar groaned, "But he escaped."

"WHAT?!" Cruella was pratically screaming through the phone.

"I know how you feel, babe," Hades was angry too, but he decided to save his breath for Kelsey when he find her.

"But what about Kelsey, did you find her?"

Hades scoffed, "No. But we know she's in Fairytale land."

"It's Fantasyland, Hades," Randall corrected him.

"Whatever! Look I don't care what it's called! We all know it has preepy princesses, knight and shining armor saving the day, and a happily ever after! BLECH!"

"Not until we take over," Jafar said.

Hades smirked, "Yeah, that I'm looking foward to."

"Anyway how are we going to find her now?" Cruella asked.

"I don't know, Cruella, as soon as we get the boy..." Jafar paused and smirked.

"What is it, Jafar?" Frollo asked.

"You know, men-"

"And lady!" Cruella added.

"Whatever. I think I know a perfect use for Jacob."

"I sense a plan forming from you, Jaffy," Hades smirked.

"Kelsey is one of Jacob's closest friends. And you know what I mean by _close._"

"Are you saying that Jacob is more than Kelsey's friend?" Randall asked.

"Excuse me! Time out for a sec!" Hades began as he did the timeout sign, "But didn't we hear Kelsey said that he's not her boyfriend?"

"Yes, but she's probably just saying that," Jafar said.

"Do you think she's lying?" Frollo asked.

"I'm saying that after we capture him, we could use him as bait-"

"We tried that, YOU IDIOT!" Cruella snapped. "We did that with the brat's little sister, and that didn't work out! She gave me a splitting HEADACHE!"

"But Jacob's an adult. Surely he's more mature than Kailey was."

"So, what's your plan?" Randall asked.

"Take the boy, call Kelsey, threaten his life, and-"

"And if Kelsey cares for him, she would sell her soul to me to not harm him, and help us take over Disneyland!" Hades finished with a smirk, "I like. And to let Kelsey know he's here with us..." Hades looked at Kailey's cellphone, "I'll be happy to give her a call."

"But what if she called our bluff?" Frollo asked, "What if she refuse?"

"That's a stupid question, Frollo," Hades said, "Easy. We'll simply kill him, and if Kelsey said no then that would be her fault that he'll be dead. AND that would make her an honorary villain!" The only thing Hades loved about Kelsey was her brains, she knew everything about Disney and everyone's strength and weaknesses. She got the brains of a villain, but unfortunately she had a heart of a hero. If he someone changed her heart into darkness, she'll be evil and he'll have her as his minion FOREVER!

"Yes," Jafar said with smirk, "Now all we have to do is wait for the Queen of Hearts to call, and tell us that she have the boy locked up!" Then everyone started laughing wickedly.

**A/N: Hey everyone, summer is coming up, and I'm looking forward to it! Summer will give me time to write more chapters. I can't wait! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and don't forget about my poll, "Do you think I should make _My Disneyland Adventure III?"_ Thank you for those who review. At the end of this story, I'll definitely write the people who reviewed, followed, and favorites the book. Just like I did on the first book. If you have any questions PM me or review. Thanks.**

**Response to reviews:**

**Guest: that sounds like a good idea. I'll think about it.**


	24. One Morning in Disneyland

Chapter 23: The morning in Disneyland

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

After we made it to Merida's camp, just in the nick of time before fire went out, we got out laterns and food for the trip in the woods. Merida gave Angus food enough to survive.

We all arrived at Toulgey Wood, and luckily there were signs. "So where should we go?" Robin asked.

"Hmm..." Jacob looked around, "Beats me." Then eyes appeared up in the trees, and one of them came out. It wasn't a bird, it was a pair of glasses with eyes and legs.

"Jake? What's that?" Merida asked.

"Oh, it's okay, Meirda," Jiminy said, "They're just glasses."

"Hey, guys look!" We all looked at Little John was wearing the glasses with a long, pointy nose, and was looking at a bird, that had mirror for eyes. Little John looked at it, and his eyes appeared on the mirror bird. We were all laughing.

"Okay, now," Jiminy said, "We can't have any distractions this time. We need to go!"

"Oh come one, Jiminy, I was just having fun," Little John said while taking off the glasses and placed it on a branch. We continued walking through the trees, and over the log.

I offered Merida to help get over the log, but she refused. As soon as she set her foot down, we heard a honk.

QUACK!"

We gasped, and held our laterns to see what Merida stepped on. There were little horn ducks; the biggest duck was probably the mother duck, Merida stepped on. "I'm so sorry!" Merida apologized.

The horn ducks ignored them, and went straight into a pond. When the mama duck was about to dive in the water, angrily, she honked and quacked at Merida.

"I said I was sorry!" Merida cried.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Merida," I said, "She'll get over it... eventually."

"Let's watch where we step next time, all right?" Jiminy said.

"Good idea," Robin said, "Now we know there's a pond in front of us. Now how do we get across?"

"You know guys," Jiminy said, "Maybe going through the woods at nighttime isn't a good idea. Maybe we should go back, and wait till morning."

"Oh, good idea!" I cried, "And then by the time I wake up, I can get captured by villains! And even better they'll KILL ME! What do you think about that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't need your sarcasm!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but the last thing I won't to do is to get captured! And besides we already inside so there's no going back now!"

"Jake's right," Robin said, "We have to keep going!"

"Hey guys, would you look at that?!" Little John moved his latern over the pond, and we saw two frogs. One was a drumlike frog, and the other one was a cymbal like frog. They were hoping around while making noises.

"Well, how about that?" Robin said, "That's extraordinary!"

"Well, this is Wonderland," I shrugged, "Everything here is odd and extraordinary."

"Wait a minute," Merida began, "Is that me or do I see stepping rocks?"

We all held our laterns up, and saw there were small, stepping stones across the pond. "She's right!" I cried.

"Wait! Let's test it out first," Robin stepped on the first stone slowly, and it looked steady. He put his other foot on the stone, and it held on to him well. "All right, it's safe. Just wait until I finished crossing it." Slowly, Robin took the few steps, and made it across, "All right, we can go across one at a time."

"Ladies first," Little John said to Merida.

Merida rolled her eyes, "Fine." Slowly, Merida made it across too. "Come on, Jake!"

I slowly took a few steps, and Little John was right behind me. As soon as Little John took the first step, the rock broke, "WHOA!" Immediately, he fell in the pond. We were all holding back the snickers and laughs. I held my hand out for Little John, "You okay, buddy?"

Little John's head came up, and he spit out some water and a fish. "Yeah. Thanks." He grabbed my hand, and I was trying to pull him up; but he mainly pulled me down. I fell in the water too. Then everyone was laughing.

"You all right, Jake?" Little John asked.

I came up, and started coughing. "Yeah," I looked over, "You okay, Jiminy." I didn't hear him answer. I looked at my shoulder, where he usually stay, but he wasn't there! "Jiminy!"

"Jiminy!" We all cried out for him.

"EVERYONE HELP ME!" Jiminy cried. Little John and I walked down the pond, and we saw a small waterfall and Jiminy holding on for dear life.

"Hold on, Jiminy!" I held out my hand for him, while Little John was holding my legs.

"Are you okay, Jiminy?!" Robin cried.

"NO!" Jiminy cried, "I'M ABOUT TO FALL! HELP!"

"Give me your hand!" I cried. Jiminy tried to reach it, but we were three inches short. "Little John, a little lower."

"Got it, kid!" Little John grabbed my ankles, and lowered me down.

I finally grabbed Jiminy by his leg. "Okay, Little John, you can pull me up!"

"Got it!" Little John pulled me up; because he was standing on water, he fell backwards and released my legs.

"AAAAAHHH!" Jiminy and I were screaming as we fell down the water fall.

"JAKE! JIMINY!" My friends cried with their eyes grew wide and mouth dropped. Their first instint was to get out of the pond, and looked to see if we were all right.

Jiminy and I fell down the water fall into a bird bath. As soon as we came out of the water, we started coughing out the water. "Jiminy, are you okay?!" I asked.

Jiminy was still coughing, "We fell off a waterfall! OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! What else can go wrong?!"

Then a bunch of angry, umbrella birds, that were bathing themselves, glared at us. "You shouldn't have said that Jiminy!"

"GUYS!" We looked up and saw our friends above the waterfall, "Are you okay?!" Merida asked.

We looked at the umbrella birds who gave us death glares, "Uh... no!" Then the birds started pecking at us. "OW! OW! OW!" We immediately left the bird bath, and into a tunnel; then they stopped and flew on the trees continuing to give us death glares. Because of the water, my latern went out, and we couldn't find our friends.

"You okay, Jake?" Jiminy said.

"Well, I've been pecked a hundred times, but I've been better. You?"

"Me too! Those birds are RUDE!"

"Tell me about it."

"Guys!" Merida cried, as she went down a hill, and into a small tunnel, where we're at." Following her were Robin Hood and Little John. "Are you two all right?" Robin asked.

"Just like we told each other, we've been better," I said, "But because of the fall, my latern went out."

"Don't worry about it," Merida took my latern, and got out matches that relighted my latern. She handed it back to me.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." We went back up a hill, and we were above the bird bath. The umbrella birds were still giving us death glares, that made us uncomfortable.

"Okay, I guess it's a good idea to leave this area," Robin said as he continued to walk. Merida followed behind him, "Same here!"

Jiminy hid under my hat, and I was hiding behind Little John for protection, "Run, Little John! They're scaring me!"

Little John took my arm, and we left the area hoping that we'll never return here again.

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

We exited it the portal, and we made it to a throne room not just any throne room. We're back at the Disneyland castle.

"Look!" Donald pointed outside, and we saw that it was morning.

I began yawning, "Morning already?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm surprised!" Goofy said, "We were up all night and we weren't sleepy?!"

"Well..." I yawned, "I am."

"Oh goodness!" We turned around and saw Minnie and Daisy behind. "About time you got here," Daisy said, "And... Oh my gosh! I love what you've done with your hair!"

I smiled, "Thank you. I had it cut... But wait, we were gone all night?" I asked.

"Why yes," Queen Minnie said, "We were a little worry."

"Forgive us, Queen Minnie," Goofy and Donald said.

"Oh no!" I cried, "Where's Will?!" I'm hoping that he wouldn't be mad at me for leaving this long.

"That handsome man." Daisy said while having the goofy when she was thinking about him. Donald started growling under his breath. "He left the castle last night to go for a walk."

I began to worry, because I didn't see him here, "Did you know when he came back?"

"We don't know. But since it was dark outside, I bet he did, and find a place to sleep."

BARK! BARK!

I turned and saw Pluto, the king's loyal dog, running towards me, "Whoa! Whoa!" He jumped on me and started licking me, "Okay! Enough!"

"Pluto!" Queen Minnie cried, "Where are you manners?!"

Pluto pouted and backed away from me. I smiled, "Aw... don't worry, Pluto. I'm glad to see ya too." I began petting him to show him that I was telling the truth, but I noticed something in his mouth. "Hey boy, what ya got there?"

Pluto opened his mouth. I grabbed it, and it turned to be a letter. In the front of the letter had my name on it.

"Who's it from?" Donald asked.

I then had a bad feeling, Will's not around, and I found a note for me. Is it from him? One way to find out... I opened the letter, and started reading it. This letter had amazing handwriting. It said:

_Kelsey,_

_I guess you know by now that I'm gone, and never came back from my walk. I'm sorry for leaving, but I can't stand around here and run errands with you. I need to find Jack and retrieve the compass! And if you really did care about your sister, you would've gone with me to find Jack in the beginning! I wish best of luck to you and Stitch. Anyway, I hope you forgive me, because I only did it for my love, Elizabeth._

_-Will_

_P.S. If we cross paths, and you're mad enough to kill me. I'm ready for that challenge duel._

After I read, I immediately ripped it to shreds. Everyone was shocked to see me tearing up the letter.

"Kelsey, what's wrong?!" Daisy asked with concern.

"That little BACKSTABBING, PIRATE! How could he do this?! How could he do this to ME?!"

"What did it say?!" Donald asked.

"You want to know? I'LL TELL YOU! Will LEFT WITHOUT ME! Yeah, that's right! He left! And you know what the saddest part is? He also said that I never cared about Kailey!"

"Kelsey, that's not true!" Goofy said, "You do care about Kailey."

"I know, and he didn't know that Elizabeth and Kailey were already out of jail!"

"Wait... They escaped?" Queen Minnie asked.

"Yes! They're probably sailing the ocean by now! I was going to tell him when we got back, but now... I WANT TO KILL HIM!"

"I hope you're joking," Goofy said nervously.

"No, I'm _really_ going to kill him!"

"Now Kelsey, don't do anything you'll regret," Queen Minnie said.

I took deep breaths to calm down, "I'm sorry, Minnie. You're right. But I need to ride to find Jack."

"There's a row boat out back," Donald said.

"Great! I'll take it!" I cried happily. "You ready, Stitch?"

Stitch jumped on my back, "IH!" He jumped off, and ran out side the castle.

"WAIT!" I cried. We all followed him out, and we stopped with amazement. There was a huge ship in front of the castle. "Whoa!"

"BIG SHIP!" Stitch cried happily, "BIG SHIP!"

"It's the Gummy Ship!" Donald cried.

"I wonder how it got here?" Goofy asked.

I walked up to the ship, and noticed a note attached to the ship.

_Kelsey-_

_I heard about William leaving, and I'm sorry that happened. He only did it to save the one he loves. So I arranged for you this ship._

_Take good care of it. Now go find the King and help us defeat the darkness. Be careful._

_-Yen Sid_

I smiled as soon as I finished reading. I whispered to myself, "Thanks Yen Sid." _You really helped us, my friend. _"So should we get going?"

"IH! IH! IH!" Stitch used his strength to open the glass window without breaking the glass. He immediately began rewiring the wires, and the ship started floating in the air.

We all gasped, "STITCH NO!"

Stitch sighed, "Okay, okay!" He lowered the ship down. I turned to Queen Minnie, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy. "Well, I gotta go. Don't worry. I'll find Mickey."

"Be safe, Kelsey," Minnie said.

"I will." I turned to Donald and Goofy, "It's been nice meeting you."

They looked and exclaimed, "LET US GO WITH YOU!"

My eyes grew wide, "WHAT?!"

"Can we go with you?" Goofy asked.

I paused myself, "Um... why?"

"We want to look for the king too!" Donald said.

"But you got to protect the queen and the castle!" I said. "Goofy, you're captain of the guards, right?"

"Co-captain, actually," Goofy said.

"No," Minnie disagreed, "Just captain! After what you told me about Pete, Kelsey, I will never ever think about Pete returning to his position. He crossed the line! When you see him, give him this!" Minnie handed me an envelope.

"What is this?" I asked.

"His resignation! Basically telling him from me that HE'S no longer working with Goofy!"

"So you're basically telling him that he's fired?"

"Yes!"

I put the envelope in my backpack, "Okay, I'll give it to him. Anyway," I turned to Donald and Goofy, "Guys, I got a job for you two, that's going to help this kingdom."

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"I need you two to stay here, and protect this castle. In case the villains plan to invade early, you can prepare yourselves to fight against them. Remember, you have magic, guards, and the brains for the job. Can you do that for me?"

Donald and Goofy looked at each other, and then back at me, "Okay!"

I sighed, "Good. Now I'll be back soon with the king. See ya later."

"BYE!" They all waved.

"AND SAY HI TO WILL FOR ME!" Daisy cried.

"Daisy!" Donald yelled at her, "He left Kelsey!"

"Yeah, but he's so cute!"

"Daisy!"

Daisy giggled, "Oh, Donald, don't be so jealous. You know that you're the only one for me." And for that she kissed him on the cheek. Donald was blushing, while everyone was giggling. "Aww PHOOEY!" Donald cried.

After we laughed, I got inside the ship. "You ready, Stitch?"

"Okki-taaka!" Stitch cried. He pressed a few buttons, as if he knew what to do. We were in the air, and we flew up in the sky. Everybody was waving, and we waved back. We're now flying away the castle.

"Okay, Stitch, do you know the map in Disneyland in the back on your head?"

"Naga!"

My face was down, "Oh, I hope Yen Sid left us some kind of map."

_"Welcome to Gummi Ship!"_

We immediately screammed when we heard a voice. "Who said that?!" I asked.

_"I am the D.G.P.S. Stands for Disnelyand Gummy Positioning System. Where do you want to go?"_

"Okay... um... Pelegosta."

_"Okay, we're going to..." _I then heard my voice in the system, _"Pelegosta. Here's the map for this destination."_ Then a map appeared on the screen.

"Cool!" I cried. _Yen Sid has done it again!_ "Now let's go find Jack!" I paused thinking how Will was doing.

* * *

(Regular POV)

"Jack Sparrow?" Scarlett said, she's the big, curly red hair. Next to her was her blonde friend, Giselle. Will was in Tortuga asking the girls if they have seen Jack Sparrow. He knew Kelsey told him that Jack's not in Tortuga, but he thought she's lying.

"We haven't seen him in a month," Scarlett said.

Giselle walked closer to Will with a sweet smile, "When you find him, would you give him a message?" She slapped Will right in the face.

Will was thinking right now, _Okay, Jack's not here. Figures. I guess Kelsey was telling you the truth after all. AND OW! THAT HURT! How does Jack get used to this?!_

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

Through the woods, we kept on hearing owls. It was dark and there was no sign of the Cheshire Cat.

"Where could the Cheshire Cat be?" Merida asked.

"Maybe he's here, but he's watching us right now," Jiminy suggested. Everyone paused and looked around the forest, but so far we found nothing. Or Cheshire Cat was invisible and refuse to show himself.

Through the forest we found a bird that had a shovel for a beak, and an owl that was an accordion. "Okay, first birds that are glasses, next horn ducks, then frog drums and cymball, next angry umbrella birds, now THIS!" Little John cried, "This is weird."

"Of course it's weird!" Robin said, "This is Wonderland!"

"Well, we better find that cat, or we'll-" Merida backed up too far, and she didn't noticed a bird that was a birdcage holdin baby birds. Her head bumped into the cage that freed the baby birds, "OW!" She screamed out while rubbing her bruised head.

"Merida, are you okay?" I asked with comfort.

"NO!" She snapped, "OW!"

"Let me see!" Robin was looking at her red hair, and it showed a bump. "Oooh, that cage hit ya real good."

Little John glared at the birdcage bird, "Watch where you're going!" But it didn't pay attention to Little John, it was too busy catching the baby birds.

"Come let's get out of here!" Merida cried.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jiminy asked.

"I'll be fine, I just have a bruise. It's not worth fussing over it. Now come on!" Then we heard a branch breaking. We froze still, when we heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. I then heard muffling noises, "There it is again."

"Yeah," Robin agreed, "What do you think it is?"

"Not sure. Let's find out." I started leading to another path, I was hoping and praying that it was the Cheshire Cat. We went through the bushes, and saw a young girl trying to climb up a tree. She had blonde hair; and was wearing a blue dress with an apron, and black shoes. I couldn't see her face, but we just saw her backside.

"Who is that?" Merida asked.

"Beats me," Robin Hood said.

"Well, do you think she needs help?" Little John asked, "Maybe she's lost."

"Excuse me, miss," I came out the bushes, "But I-"

The girl turned around, and started screaming, "AAAAHHHH!" As soon as she did that we started screaming, "AAAHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" The girl fell off the tree and into the ground.

My first instinct was to help her up, "Are you all right?!" I asked while pulling her up. Then I looked at her face. She was pale with big, blue eyes, and I recognized her from _Alice in Wonderland_. It was none other than Alice herself.

"Who are you?! And what do you want?!" Alice cried as she was backing away from me and against the tree.

"It's okay, we're not here to hurt you!" I said.

"Wait! We?!"

That's when Merida, Robin Hood, and Little John came out of the bushes. Alice was shaking, "Oh no! I see a bear and a fox wearing hats and standing up! I feel like I'm going to lose it!"

"No! No! No!" Merida said, "You're not crazy. They're really here, and they can talk too."

"Hello!" Robin and Little John were trying to be friendly, but that didn't help.

"Oh! I had enough of talking animals! That's what got me here in the first place!"

"Alice!" Jiminy cried, "Your knee is bleeding."

"What?!" Alice looked down, and saw her panty hose ripped and it had blood on it. "Oh no! When my sister sees this she's going to have my neck!"

I took off shirt that had another white shirt underneath, and wrapped it around Alice's leg.

"Thank you," Alice said then she looked at Jiminy. "Wait, I remember you! You're the bug that was with the girl!"

"That's right, Alice." Jiminy said. "Kelsey and I met you at Mad Hatter's tea party."

"That's right! I remember that Kelsey girl! AH!" Alice still felt that pain on her knee. I set her down on a log to rest. "Oh, thank you. You have no idea what I've been through."

"Well, actually, I know," I mumbled, _After all I've seen the movie. _

"Now, what happened to you, Alice?" Merida asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you unless I know you're name." Alice said.

"Oh, right, sorry," I said, "I'm Jacob, and these are my friends. You know Jiminy." Then I started pointing at my friends behind me, "And this is Robin Hood, Little John, and Merida."

"Charmed," Robin Hood said while kissing Alice's hand.

Alice smiled, "Thank you. My name is Alice, but you already know that. Now why am I here, well let's see now... well, the last I remembered, it all started back at the river bank with Diana."

"Diana?" Little John asked, "Is that your sister?"

"No, she's my cat. And then the White Rabbit appeared out of nowhere, and I was curious to see where he was going."

"You were following a rabbit?" Merida asked.

"Not just any rabbit. He had a waistcoat and a watch! He was late for something, and I was curious to see what he was late for!"

"But don't you hear the old saying, Alice?" Jiminy said, "Curiousity kills the cat?"

"Well, I certainely learned at lesson! Because of it I'm now LOST, COLD, AND SCARED!" Alice was about to cry so I began hugging her for comfort.

"Shh, it's all right, Alice. It's all right. We'll help you, don't worry. You'll get home back to England."

Alice glared at me, "How did you know that I lived in England?"

"Because I'm from the Real World, I know all about you Alice... okay, the way I said it sound creepy."

Everyone nodded agreeing with me.

"Anyway, I know a way for you to get out of these woods, if you tell us one thing."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Do you know where I can find the Cheshire Cat?"

Alice paused and shook her head, "No. I'm sorrry. The Cheshire Cat always pops out of nowhere! Why do you need to find him?"

Merida explained, "We need him to show us a shortcut, maybe if we both find him, he might give you a shortcut out of here!"

Alice smiled, "Oh! That will be wonderful! I want to go home! Oh, thank you so much!" Alice immediately stood up, but started limping, "OW!"

"Hold on, kid, take it easy," Little John scooped Alice up, and he started carrying her, "All right, let's go!"

* * *

In Grimhilde's dungeon, the boys were doing nothing. Pete and Gaston were glaring at each other in a non-pleasant way. Kronk was playing a harmonica he found in the cell.

Da-na-duh-na

_"Today is bad!"_ Kronk started singing.

Da-na-duh-na

_"We're stuck in a cell!"_

Da-na-duh-na

_"We're stuck with nothing to do-ooooh-ooh-ooh!"_

Da-na-duh-na

Pete immediately grabbed the harmonica, and threw it out the jail cell.

"HEY!" Kronk cried, "If you wanted a turn you should've asked."

"Shut up!" Gaston and Pete cried.

Gaston groaned, "When are we going to get out of this dungeon?!"

"Who knows?!" Pete said. "I just hope Mal knows I'm here."

"That fairy is no help!" Gaston cried.

"Uh... Gaston," Kronk was trying to get his attention.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Gaston snapped as he continued, "All she ever does is zap us with her voo-doo magic!"

"Her magic is powerful!" Pete snapped.

"Oh yeah, but have you seen the way she looked! She reminds me of the Witch of the West!"

"Gaston-" Kronk tried again while staring at another direction.

"NOT NOW, KRONK!" Gaston turned to Pete again.

"That's from the book, I thought you said you don't like reading," Pete said.

"I don't! I just remember hearing that tale since I was a kid. All I know is that the Witch of West is ugly and evil just like Mal!"

"GUYS!" Kronk cried.

"WHAT?!" Pete and Gaston glared at Kronk, but then noticed someone out of their cell. It was none other than the Mistress of all Evil herself, Maleficent.

"What was that you just said boy?!" Maleficent asked Gaston, while glaring at him angrily.

Gaston looked at Kronk and asked, "Why didn't you tell me she was standing there?!"

"I tried to, Gaston, but you never listened." Kronk answered.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!" She zapped at Kronk, but she missed. He ducked down, and was shaken.

Gaston started laughing nervously, "Mal! How are you doing? I just got to say, you look lovely this morning."

"Wait a minute!" Kronk cried, "Didn't you just say that she's the Witch of the West."

"SHUT UP, KRONK!" Gaston cried.

Maleficent zapped Gaston and Kronk, and they disappeared. Pete was standing in the corner staring at Maleficent. "What are you staring at?" Maleficent asked.

"UM... Your beauty and evilness, Maleficent!" Pete said.

Maleficent rolled her eyes, she hated it when Pete's a kiss up. "Enough! Why didn't you have that boy?!"

"But Maleficent, it wasn't my fault! He had friends rescueing him! It was four against three you know... well including the bug-"

"ENOUGH! You've disappointed me once, and now you've disappointed me again!"

"Oh, Maleficent, please!" Pete got down on his knees, and was pratically begging for her to give him another chance. "Give me one more chance! I won't let you down this time! PLEASE!"

"Stand up you fool!"

Pete immediately got up, "Yes ma'am!"

Maleficent stared at him and sighed, "All right, Pete. This is you last and ONLY chance! Don't disappoint me again."

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much, Maleficent! I won't let you down this time! So... do you where they're heading to? Just name the place, and I'll be there!"

"No. I can't send you to do this task. I can't risk it for the group."

"Then what do you want me to do then?"

Maleficent smirked that gave Pete more shivers down his spine. "I'm sending you a place to do the job right!" She zapped him that made Pete disappeared. She chuckled, "That'll keep you out of trouble for a while."

ACK! ACK!

Diablo showed up in the dugeon, and landed on Maleficent's shoulder. Maleficent smiled, because she's glad to see her favorite pet again, "Ah, my pet. How about we check up on my other plan shall we?"

Diablo smirked, and so did Maleficent.

"Yes, now let's go back home." She slammed her staff; she and Diablo disappered into a green light and went back to her home in the Forbidden Mountain.


	25. Curiosity kills the cat

Chapter 24: Curiosity kills the cat

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

(Kailey's POV)

After we left Beckett's office with pardon papers, we catched up to a ship, and nobody noticed we're here. We had to disguise ourselves, mostly Elizabeth had to disguise herself. She changed her wedding dress into a crew outfit. I didn't changed much. Elizabeth made me put my hair in a low ponytail, wore a hat, and took off my softball earrings. She told me to keep my mouth shut, it was really hard. The record I had for not talking was one minute. I can't last longer than that!

Elizabeth changed into a long, white sleeved shirt; brown-reddish vest; brown pants; black boots; and a black pirate hat like Kelsey had except it's brown. She also pulled her hair back in a low ponytail. She tried to hide her face the best as she could. All we did was paint the deck.

Anyway, we stuck together avoiding the crew and captain the best we can. Then suddenly, we heard two crew members arguing and doing a tug-a-war. I knew what they're fighting over. Elizabeth and I saw the crew fighting over Elizabeth's wedding dress, she wore before.

The captain came in the picture, "What's all this? If you both fancy the dress, you'll just have to share and wear it one after the other." All the crew members including me were laughing. Elizabeth put my hand on my shoulder silently telling me not to blow our cover. I closed my mouth and turned away.

"It's not like that, sir," One of the bickering crew members said, "This ship is haunted."

"Is it now?" The captain turned his attention to the other bickering crew member, "You?"

"There is a female presence amongst us here, sir." The other crew member said, "All the men, they can feel it."

The other crew members nodded and agreeing. I rolled my eyes, _Close. There are females present._

"Belongs to a lady widowed before her marriage," a random crew member said, "I figure it. Searching for her husband lost the sea."

"Virgin, too!" Another random crew member added, "Likely as not. And that bodes ill by all accounts."

"I say that we throw the dress overboard and we hope the spirit follows it!" One bickering sailor said.

"No!" the other bickering sailor disagreed, "That will just anger this spirit, sir. What we need to do is to find out what the spirit needs and then just get it back to her-"

"Enough!" The captain cried, "Enough! You're a pair of superstitious goats and it's got the best of ye." He snatched the dress from one of the sailors,_ "_Now this appears to be as no more that we have a stowaway on board. A young woman, by the look of it. I want you to search the ship and find her. Oh, and, eh... she's probably naked."

Everyone immediately perked up and started searching the whole ship. Elizabeth and I had no choice, but to search with them. I thought to myself_, Perverts!_

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

It's been five minutes since we've met Alice. She was carried by Little John, and Merida was holding her latern and Little John's. There was no sign of the Cheshire Cat nor anything. This was nothing but trees and the dark. Until...

"Hey, look at that!" Robin cried as he stopped. We all lifted our laterns up, and saw a sign that said: "_Don't step on the mommraths!"_

"The mommraths?!" Everyone asked themselves; then little momraths appeared, and started forming an arrow that lead them to a red path. "A PATH!" Alice cried. Little John put her down and she started running first.

"Alice, wait!" Jacob cried as he and his friends ran after her.

Alice started talking, "Oh thank goodness! I just knew I'll find my way out sooner or later! If I hurry back, I'll be home in time for tea!"

"Alice!" Merida cried, "Slow down!"

Alice didn't pay attention to her new friends; she was too excited, "Oh, I bet Diana would be happy to see me! I just can't till I-" She gasped when she saw a sweeping dog walking by, and sweeping the red path. We all stopped and stared at the dog sweeping by. Our hearts sank when we didn't saw a path anymore.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," I said.

Alice was tearing up, "Oh no. Now I shall never get out!"

Merida and I lead her to a rock to sit down, we tried to comfort her; but it didn't seem to make things better. "I can't believe this happened again!" Jiminy cried.

We all stared at Jiminy, "AGAIN?!"

"This happened before?!" Robin cried.

"Yes," Jiminy said with his head down, "Kelsey and I crossed this path, and we ran into the dog too."

"So what should we do now?" Little John asked.

"Well," Alice began, "when- when one's lost, I- I suppose it's good advice to stay where we are, until someone finds us. But- but who'd ever think to look for us here?!" Alice was tearing up.

Merida and I were patting her back. "Alice, we'll get out of here!" I said, "We got to believe that."

"Yeah," Merida said, "I think we should wait. Maybe the cat could be here, maybe he'll find us here. It's good advice to stay here."

"Good advice? The last thing you should do, if I listened to my sister earlier I wouldn't be here! But that's just the trouble with me. I give myself very good advice..."

I noticed all the birds we've met before, and started crying and feeling sorry for her. I felt sorry for her too. Then I heard music playing.

Alice started singing: _but I very seldom follow it. __That explains the trouble that I'm always in. __Be patient is very good advice, but the waiting makes me curious. And I'd love the change, should something strange begin. Well, I went along my merry way, and I never stopped to reason. I should have known there'd be a price to pay, some day._

She started crying on my shirt.

_ Some day... I give myself very good advice, but I very seldom follow it. Will I ever learn to do the things I should? _

Then all the birds started to fade away. We were sitting down comforting Alice, and listening to a chorus, "_Will I ever learn to do the things I should?"_

I looked around, and noticed we're sitting on a rock, "Wait a minute!" I stood up, "Wait just a minute!"

"What is it, Jake?" Little John asked.

"We can't give up and feel sorry for ourselves!"

"Why?" sobbing Alice asked, "We're all alone in the woods, and we're never getting it out!"

"No, we're getting out! Do you know what we're sitting on?"

They looked down and saw that they're sitting on a rock. "A rock," Robin answered.

"What's your point?" Merida asked.

"So, I'm from the real world!" I said, "That rock is where we met the Cheshire Cat! He should be here by now!"

"Very good, Jacob. You're keeping up real nicely," a voice said.

We all jumped and looked around the woods, and we didn't see anything. "Chess?" I assumed.

Then a huge smile appeared on a tree, "_Hmhmhmhm... and the momeraths outgrabe." _Then a purple and pink striped cat appeared on a tree.

"Who is that?" Little John said while shaking with fright.

"Oh, Cheshire Cat, it is you!" Alice cried.

"Have you been here the whole time?!" Robin cried.

"Hmmm..." Cheshire Cat was still smiling down at us that gave us the chills, "Whom did you expect? The white rabbit, perchance?" He made rabbit ears on his head.

"Oh, no no no no!" Alice cried, "I- I- I'm through with rabbits. I want to go home!" She blew her nose her tissue, "But I can't find my way."

"Naturally. That's because you have no way. All ways here you see, are the queen's ways!" He pulled his ears down, and narrowed his eyes at us.

"Queen?" Robin raised a brow.

"The Queen of Hearts," I said.

"That's right, dear boy," The Cheshire Cat said, "Everything is her way!"

"But I never met any queens!" Alice said.

"You haven't?!" Cheshire Cat cried, "Oh, you have not?! Oh, but you must! She'll be mad about you, simply mad! Hahaha! _And the momeraths outgrabe_..." He was about to disappear until...

"WAIT! WAIT!" We all cried.

"Yes?"

"Chess, we need your help!" I cried.

"Help getting to Adventureland?"

"You knew?!" Little John was officially crept out by the cat now.

"Have you been watching us?" Merida asked.

"Oh, Merida," The Cheshire Cat disappeared and reappear behind us.

"WHOA!" We cried.

"Surprise?"

"That's creepy!" Little John cried with fright.

"But sir," Alice began, "How could we find the queen?"

"Alice, we need to get Adventureland," I said, "You could go to the queen, while we-"

"Jake, did you hear what the Cheshire Cat said?" Jiminy asked, "The Queen is mad! We can't let Alice go off by herself it's dangerous."

"But..." I looked at Alice; and at my friends, then at Cheshire cat; and then back at Jiminy. I sighed, "All right. I'm in."

"Great!" Cheshire Cat cried, "Now the way to the queen. Well, some go this way, some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut." He pulled a branch that opened a passage to another part of Wonderland.

"Oh!" Alice cried.

We all looked up, and the cat disappeared. Little John shivered, "Man, that cat is creepy!"

"You said it!" Merida said.

"Well," Robin clapped his hands together, "I guess we should get going."

"Yeah," We all left Toulgey Wood and into another part of Wonderland.

* * *

(Regular POV)

In the Ocean, Will got a ride from a sailor. He saw the Black Pearl parked on the island called Pelegosto. The sailor stopped rowing the boat. Will turned to him with confusion, "What's wrong, the beach is right there?"

Then the sailor started speaking French, "Ne bougeais pas, c'set beaucoup trop dangeroux."

Will raised a brow, "What?"

"Je ne pois, c'est trop dangereaux, j'avais le dit."

Will didn't understand him, so he had no choice but to dive in and swim to shore himself.

"Bon voyage, monsieur."

Will dived in and started swimming to shore. Once he reached to shore, he started calling out to the crew and Jack, "Jack! Jack Sparrow! Marty! Cotton! Anybody?" Then suddenly, someone jumped Will on top of him. "What the?!" He looked up, and saw Stitch on top of him growling at him.

"Jaba ramid nye hassin!" Stitch cried.

Will's eyes grew wide in shock, "Stitch?! What are you doing here? How did you get here?!"

"Same way, I got here." Someone stepped on his shoulder, and then took her sword and aimed it at Will's neck. Will looked up and saw Kelsey staring down at him. "Hello Will. Miss me?"

"Kelsey?!" He started laughing nervously, "Hi. Wh- What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you're doing here. Finding Jack." She stepped on Will's shoulder harder, and Stitch narrowed his eyes at him.

"Um, Kelsey, could you tell Stitch to get off me please?"

"I read your letter!"

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah!" She stepped on his collarbone hard.

"OW! OW! OW! Kelsey, GET OFF! IT HURTS!"

"I DON'T CARE! How dare you?! How dare you said that I don't care about my sister!"

"Kelsey, I only said that, because you were taking too long! I didn't mean any of it!"

"Uh-huh, sure you didn't!"

"I mean it! Look, I'm sorry I left! But I had it with the errands! If you were in my position, Kelsey, you would've done the same thing."

She paused and smirked, "Yeah, and if you're in MY POSITION!" Stitch started growling, and was about to bite him.

"Look! If you want to find Jack, I suggest that we should get going before he leaves. PLEASE!"

Kelsey looked at Stitch, and Stitch stared down at Will. "Ika-Pattotie!" Stitch said to Will.

"What did he say?" Will asked Kelsey.

"Stitch, it's okay," Kelsey said as she set her foot off of Will, and back to the ground. Will started breathing again, and was rubbing his sore collarbone.

"NAGA!" Stitch groaned, because he wanted to beat up Will, "Naga!"

She picked him up and whispered, "Don't worry, we'll get back at him." Stitch started smirking, "Ooh, Okki-takki!"

"Kelsey, what did you tell him?" Will asked as he was getting up.

"Nothing," She lied. "I just said let's go before they leave."

"Goobaja!" Stitch as he ran away from them, and about to enter the jungle.

We started walking and about to enter the jungle; but saw a parrot up in the trees. It wasn't just any parrot, it was Mr. Cotton's parrot, he's part of Jack's crew member.

"Ah, a familiar face," Will said.

"Now we know the crew and Jack are still here," Kelsey said.

"Well that, and if they are still here Jack wouldn't leave the Pearl behind."

"True."

"ACK! Don't eat me!" Mr. Cotton's parrot said.

They all had a confused look on our faces. "We're not going to eat you," Will said.

"ACK! Don't eat me! Don't eat me! ACK!"

Stitch was about to climb up in the trees and grabbed him to do just the opposite. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Kelsey noticed Stitch's hungry look. "Aww!" Stitch groaned.

They walked inside the jungle, and Kelsey noticed the scene, so she had to be prepared. Stitch was sniffing the ground, until he pointed up, "Aggabba!"

Will and Kelsey stopped when Stitch said it. "What is it, Stitch?" Kelsey asked.

"Up there!"

Will looked where Stitch was pointing to, and he saw a canteen bottle, "This must be Gibbs's bottle." He took bottle, but he noticed a rope was tied to it. He grabbed the rope, and began to follow it.

Kelsey didn't like what Will was doing, "Will, what are you doing?"

"I'm just seeing where this leads to."

"Will, I wouldn't do that!"

"Why not?" Will said as he continued to follow the rope.

"Think about it. There's a bottle tied in the middle of the jungle. Why will it be there?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

"Will, don't you think this is suspicious?! What is something happened to Gibbs and Jack?! What if this is a trap?!"

"You worry too much!"

"Will, I'm just saying-"

"Kelsey, I can handle this myself!"

EEK! A camoflaged native came out of the tree and hissed at the gang. They all screamed with fright, "AAHHH!" Will pulled the rope, and just as Kelsey predicted, it's a booby trap. His foot was trapped, and Will was hanging upside down. He grabbed his sword, and started swinging. "Kelsey! Stitch! HELP ME!" He turned and noticed that he, Kelsey, and Stitch were surrounded by cannibal indians with pointy spears.

Stitch started jumping from tree to tree. Kelsey got out her sword, "Will, I told you not to do it!" She was pointing at the natives, while Will was swinging his sword.

"Come on! Let's go! Come on, who wants it?! I can do this all day!" Will cried. The natives were staying still, and not doing anything. But Kelsey knew exactly what they're going to do.

The cannibal natives looked at each other, while one of them shot a poison dart at them.

"WHOA!" Kelsey ducked down avoiding to get shot. But the dart hit the widly swinging Will at the neck. Will froze still and was knocked out. He dropped his sword from his hand.

"Will?" Kelsey's eyes were covered, so she couldn't see anything, "Did you guys hit Will yet?" Then another cannibal native took shot a poison dart, and it hit Kelsey's back. "OW! Right on the spot!" Kelsey remembered that same pain on her back, when Gaston shot her with a sleeping bullet. She dropped her sword, and fell to the ground sleeping.

Stitch stopped dodging, and noticed Kelsey knocked out. He jumped off, and started shaking her, "Kelsey?"

Then a cannibal took another shot at Stitch. He was getting nervous, "Uh-Oh." The cannibal shoot, and Stitch was asleep.

* * *

The cannibal natives carried Will, Kelsey, and Stitch to their leader. Stitch came too, and his head was throbbing. "Oh! OW!" He still felt a stinging pain on his arm, where he was shot. Stitch looked over, and saw Kelsey and Will tied up on a log just like he was. Stitch immediately torn his rope to be free, and ran away. Two cannibal natives noticed Stitch, and they immediately ran after him.

Meanwhile Will and Kelsey were still knocked out, and the natives stopped to face their chief. "

Kali kali ten dah dah," a cannibal native said to the chief.

The chief was sitting down on a throne, and his face was painted into a bunch of eyeballs. He opened his eyes and face the prisoners.

Will opened his eyes, with a throbbing headache like Stitch's. He stared at the chief, and recognized the chief immediately. The chief was none other than Jack Sparrow himself, "Jack? Jack Sparrow?!" He was now smiling, "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!"

Kelsey was coming too, "Aw! My head! What the heck happened?" She opened her eyes, and saw Jack, Will, and more cannibal natives. She looked at Jack, "Jack! Thank God you're still here!"

Jack stared down at them, and he touched Will's shoulder.

"Jack?" Will had a confuse look, "It's me! Will Turner!"

Jack turned and face Kelsey. She was hoping that he remembered her, "Jack, you remember us, right?"

"Pah se ko?" Jack turned his attention to a cannibal native.

"Teen dada, eeseetis," the cannibal said. Everyone agreed,_ "_Eeseetis."

"Tell them to let us down!" Will said to Jack.

"Yeah! Jack!" Kelsey agreed.

Jack put his finger on Kelsey's lips to hush her, "Kele lam!" He turned back to the cannibal natives, "Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi." He wallked over to Will's backside, "Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip snip." He made snipping movements from his fingers.

"Ahh!" All the natives said, "Eunichi."

Will and Kelsey had a confused look on their faces. "What did he say, Kelsey?"

"I thought you knew," Kelsey said.

Will looked over, and spot Jack's compass attached to Jack's pants, "Jack, the compass! It's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!"

Jack stopped and thought for a moment.

"And I was blackmailed too, Jack!" Kelsey exclaimed, "Beckett has Kailey in jail. I don't know what's going to happen to them, but we need it!"

Jack turned back to the natives, "Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki liki."

One cannibal native raised his spear and cried out, "Maliki liki!" Then all the natives cried out, "MALIKI LIKI!"

Jack stood inbetween Kelsey and Will and whispered to them, "Save me."

"Jack, what did you tell them?!" Will asked Jack. "No!" All the natives carried Kelsey and Will away. "What about Elizabeth! Jaaaack!"

"Give it up, Will!" Kelsey cried, "We'll be fine."

"He could've told them to let us go!"

"I know..." Then Kelsey looked back and realized that one other character was missing, "Wait a minute! Where's Stitch?!"

**A/N: In case you're wondering what that sailor said to Will. He said in French, "****Do not move it set too much dangerous." I think. Anyway, please review and don't forget about my poll. I thought about it, and I definitely have a plot ready. But I need your vote. Go to my profile page now! Thanks.**


	26. Off with his head!

Chapter 25: Off With His Head!

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

Alice, Little John, Merida, Robin Hood, and I were walking down a maze, while Jiminy was riding on my shoulder. "Where are we?" Merida asked.

"We're in the Queen of Hearts's maze," I said.

We've been through different routes; until we heard some people singing, "Da dee dee da da da. Doodle de do, dee do dee do, bum bum bum bum." Suddenly red paint came flying towards us, and was about to land on us. Luckily we backed away before we got paint on us.

"What was that?!" Robin asked.

"I guess someone is painting here," Little John said.

Then instead of hearing humming noises, we heard singing, "_Pa__inting the roses red, we're painting the roses red, we cannot stop or waste a drop, so let the painting spread."_

Alice put her ear on the hedge, "The singing is coming from behind this hedge." We all started jumping up and down to see who's paining. Then we passed an opening of the hedge, we stopped and stared at three black cards painting white roses on the trees.

_"We're painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red! _

_Painting the roses red, a bitter tear we shed; b__ecause we know they'll seize to grow, in fact they'll soon be dead." _The Ace splashed paint all over the three and the two.

_"Noooo! And yet we go ahead, painting the roses red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red."_

"Paining the roses red?!" Robin asked, "That's absurd!"

"Hey, this is Wonderland," Little John said, "We keep forgetting that this place is nothing but absurd."

"Oh yeah. Right."

_"Painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red..."_

Alice began signing a question, "Oh,_ pardon me, but Mister Three, why must you paint them red?"_

All three cards looked at us with confusion, "Huh? OH!"

The three card began to speak while painting, "Well, the fact is, miss: we planted the white roses by mistake, and..."

_"The queen she likes them red. If she saw what we said, she'd raise her voice and each of us would quickly loose his head."_

"You're kidding right?" Little John asked.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"So Kelsey wasn't pulling my leg!" Alice cried while holding her thoat.

"_Since this is that what we dread, we're painting the roses red!_ "

Well then," Merida grabbed a paint brush and a bucket full of paint, "Let us help you." We all followed Merida, and began painting and singing with the cards, "_Painting the roses red. __We're painting the roses red. Don't tell the queen what you have seen, or say that's what we said, what, we're painting the roses red..."_

I helped Merida up the ladder, so she could paint the highest rose on the tree, "_Yes, we're painting the roses red!"_

Little John, Jiminy, and Robin Hood singing while painting, _"Not green!"_

The card painters were singing, _"Not pink!"_

Alice were paining while singing, _"Not aquamarine!"_

We all finished the song, _"We're painting the roses red!" _

Suddenly we heard trumpets playing, and saw card soldiers coming. All three cards started shaking with fear, they immediately hid the evidence of red paint and ladder, "THE QUEEN! QUEEN! THE QUEEN IS COMING!"

We all began to panicked and started helping the cards by hiding red paint bucket, ladder, and paint brushes. After all the running and hiding the stuff, we all laid on our stomachs with our face down. While all the cards with different colors and numbers, after two minutes of trumpets and music...

"CARDS HALT!" A man voice cried.

Then all the cards stopped their marching, and lined up into two straight lines.

"COUNT OFF!"

All the cards cried out, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and TEN!"

Robin turned to Jacob and muttered, "Wow, the king is quite strict."

Jacob snorted trying to hold back the laughter.

Robin was confused, "What?"

"That wasn't the king."

"It wasn't?"

"No," he snorted again, "It's the queen."

Robin snorted also, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"SHHH!" Jiminy and the cards hushed them. "Keep it down, you two. Do you want to lose your heads?" The trumpet started playing from behind. The gang looked over, and saw the White Rabbit rushing while playing the trumpet.

"The rabbit!" Alice cried.

After blowing the trumpet, the White Rabbit rushed past the gang and started panting, "He...he... her imperial highness, he... her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Queen of Hearts!" Everyone started cheering.

The Queen of Hearts was a big, fat lady with black hair, and a crown on her head. Her dress was red, black, white, and gold; she also was holding a stick that had a heart on it.

The king, who was small and had a thin mustache, raised his hand. He wanted to be introduced just like the queen. The White Rabbit shrugged, "And the king."

A voice screamed out to him, "Hurray!"

The Queen of Hearts looked over at the tree, that was painted red. Her face expression was changed from happy to infuriated. She walked towards the tree, and swiped her finger across the flower that was painted. Her finger was bloody red. "Humph... Who's been painting my roses red?" She yanked the tree from the ground, and cried out, "WHO'S BEEN PAINTING MY ROSES RED?!"

We were all shaking with fright, but we kept our heads down. The Queen of Hearts continued, "Who dares to taint, with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my roses REEEEEDDDD! Someone will loose his head!" She narrowed her eyes at us. We didn't move a muscle expect for the cards next to us.

They were begging for mercy and blaming on each other. "Oh, no! Your majesty! Please, it's all his fault!" Three pointed at Two.

"Not me, your grace!" Two pointed at Ace, who had a bucket of paint on his head. "THE ACE! THE ACE!"

"YOU?!" The Queen asked the Ace.

"NO!" Ace disagreed, "Two!"

"The Deuce you say?"

"NOT ME!" Two disagreed, "The TREY!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The crowd started cheering, which caused the Queen of Hearts to smile again.

I started shaking, because I was afraid we're going to lose our heads. But I looked over and saw the Ace, Three, and Two were taken away. At first I was relieved, but now I feel guilty; because the cards were trying to get the roses red what the queen wanted, and we helped them do it.

"Rest in peace, my friends," Robin Hood muttered as he took his hat off.

The rest of the cards started singing, "_They're going to loose their heads, for painting the roses red, it serves them right, they planted white, the roses should be red. Oh, they're going to loose their head..."_

"SILENCE!" The Queen of Hearts cried that caused all the cards to fell down.

"Your majesty, please," Merida was feeling bad too, "They were only trying to-"

"AND WHO ARE THEY?!" The Queen of Hearts turned and faced us.

"Well," the king came into the picture, and started looking at us, "Well, well, well, let me see, my dear. They're certainely not hearts. Do you supposed they're clubs?"

"My!" The Queen of Hearts started smiling, "It would seem we have visitors."

"Yes," Alice said as she stood up, but noticed she was still holding a paint brush. She threw it back, and was about to ask a question. She was getting nervous, and was looking at her fingers. "And we are-"

"Look up, speak nicely, and don't twiddle your fingers!"

Alice looked up at her, and put her fingers behind her back.

"All of you turn out your toes!"

We did what the queen said, and turn out feet out.

"Curtsey. Open your mouth a little wider, and always say 'yes, your majesty'!"

"YES!" We all cried, "YOUR MAJESTY!" We finished it off by bowing down to the queen.

I then felt a pop in my left jaw bone, "OW! I guess I opened my mouth too wide."

"Good!" The Queen of Hearts said with a smile, "Now, um, where do you come from, and where are you all going?"

"Well, my name is Jacob," I said, "and we were trying to find our way-"

"OUR WAY?!" Queen of Hearts cried, "IT'S ALWAYS MY WAY!"

"We know!" Merida said, "But you see we're trying to ask you-"

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS!" Merida immediately shut her mouth. The Queen of Hearts smiled and asked, "Do any of you play croquet?"

"Well, yes, your majesty," Alice answered.

"THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" The Queen of Hearts cried as the trumpets started playing. The cards began scrambling to their positions.

"Guys," Little John said, "I don't know how to play croquet."

"Well, we'll just do the best we can," Merida said, "I mean how hard can it be."

"Okay, is it me or that woman needs an anger management class," Robin said.

"And weight watchers," I added.

While everyone was getting ready the king was talking to the Queen of Hearts, "My dear, isn't Jacob, the one? The boy Ursula and Yzma told you to take away?"

"Who? Him? Well, I guess he is," She answered.

"Well, w-why haven't you take him away?"

"I will... after this game. I've been wanting competition for a while. NOW! LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

"Y-yes, my dear!" The King said, "Right away! In your places, in your places, By order of the king! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"Shuffle deck!" The Queen of Hearts ordered, then the cards started shuffling. "Cards cut!" The top half of the cards went under the bottom half, "Deal cards!" The cards came to their positions on where they're supposed to go. "Cards, halt!" The cards didn't move a muscle.

All the flamingos jumped inside a sack, the Queen of Hearts picked out a green flamingo. There weren't enough flamingos so we had to share, except for the Queen of Hearts. "What is this?!" Robin asked.

"I think you use them to hit the croquet ball," I explained as I got out a blue flamingo.

"This is absurd!" Robin said as he looked at his red flamingo.

"This is Wonderland, remember?" Little John reminding him.

"Oh yeah."

The White Rabbit came over to us, and handed us our own color mole for balls. "Okay, I agree with Robin," Merida said, "This is ridicules!"

"Look," I began, "This is Wonderland, everything here is crazy. If you want to keep your head, I suggest we go along with it."

"Jacob's right," Jiminy said as he came out of Jacob's hat. "In order to survive the queen's madness, we have to play by her rules."

Merida sighed, "All right. But I don't Alice will enjoy this game."

We all looked at Alice, who was having trouble with her pink flamingo. It was refusing to cooperate, because it was too goofy and playful. It was annoying so much, it was bothering the Queen as she was about to take her shot. "SILENCE!"

The flamingo was still making noises, but Alice managed to close it's mouth. The Queen groaned as she was ready to take her shot. Thank the good Lord that she didn't scream out, _Off with her head! _

The Queen took a swing, and spun around missing the mole. The king rushed to the mole, telling it to start rolling. The mole curled up, and began rolling through the cards. The cards were moving around, so the mole can go through. As soon as it went through the final card, the crowd started cheering.

"What a cheater!" Robin muttered.

"What was that, my dear?" The Queen asked Robin sweetly.

"Um, uh, I said what a great shot, your majesty!" he said with a fake smile.

"Thank you," The Queen said as she went over to her mole, and was preparing to take another shot.

"Nice save," Little John muttered.

"Yeah, you were lucky," Jiminy said.

"Thanks," Robin muttered while frowning at the Queen of Hearts.

"Robin, she's not worth it," I said, "We're just here to take Alice home, and then find a way to Adventureland."

The Queen took another shot, and all the cards were in a straight line... except one. The ace was running to the back to catch up the mole, but as he was sliding towards everyone was getting nervous. We all were either biting our nails, crossing our fingers, or clenching our teeth.

Unfortunately, the card didn't make it, that made the queen mad; and we know what happens when she's mad, "OFF FOR HIS HEAD!" Two more cards came in, and took the card away.

"Off with his head, off with his head!: The king cried, "By order of the king. You heard what she said!"

The Queen turned to Alice, "YOU'RE NEXT!"

We all started panicking, and all of us were stepping in front of Alice as if we're her protective wall. But the queen smiled, "My dear." She meant that Alice was up next for the game. We all exhaled with relief.

Alice cursied, "Yes, your majesty."

The Queen of Hearts laid her flamigo down, but starighten it's legs so she could sit on it. Alice was aiming, and as she took a swing, the flamingo unstraighten itself. It also made goofy noises, "DUHHH!" The Queen gave out a chuckle.

"Hey, guys," Jiminy started whispering, "I've been thinking, do you think the Queen is sabotaging the game?"

"Who cares?" I asked, "She's happy, and we keep our heads. I don't see a problem there."

"That's right," Merida said, "I would much rather keep my head than win a game of croquet."

"Would you guys stop talking please?" Alice asked.

"Oh, sorry, Alice!" Robin apologized.

"Yeah, sorry, we'll keep it down," Little John said.

"Thank you," Alice continued aiming, but somehow the goofy flamingo started tickling Alice's stomach. She burst into laughter, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stop!"

The Queen started to get impatient, and mumbling words I didn't hear.

Alice growled at the flamingo, "Do you want us both to lose our heads?!"

The goofy flamingo nodded, "Uh-huh." It started chuckling.

"Well, I don't!" They began tumble rolling, and tackling each other. The cards began cheering again as the flamingo grabbed Alice's legs, and use her as a stick. Alice smiled, and told it to come closer. As it's head went to Alice, she grabbed it's throat and hit the mole.

When the mole started rolling all the cards dodged it, so it won't go through them. At the end, the mole hit the tree and everyone started laughing. "Cheater," I muttered as the Queen of Hearts smiled that she was winning unfairly.

Then we heard humming, "_La la la da da dum... la la la hmm..."_ We looked around to see where it was coming from; but then a mischievous cat appeared behind the Queen of Hearts. "I say, how are you getting on?"

We all scowled at the cat. "Not very well!" Merida snapped.

"Beg your pardon?"

"SHE SAID NOT VERY WELL!" We all cried.

The Queen of Hearts paused herself, turned to face us; but she didn't look too please. "WHOM ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" When she turned around the Cheshire Cat's body disappeared, but his head was right next to her head.

"It's that stupid cat, your majesty!" Little John cried.

"Cat?! Where?!" The Queen of Hearts asked as she looked around. But the cat kept on disappearing and reappearing in front of us without her looking.

"THERE!" We cried, but the Queen didn't see it.

"Stop disappearing!" Robin cried to the cat, "You're making us look bad!"

The Queen of Heart turned to face us, "Let me give you a warning..." She started pointing at us with her flamingo, and said angrily, "If I loose my temper, all of you WILL LOOSE YOUR HEADS, UNDERSTAND?!"

We all nodded rapidly. "Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Good!" The Queen of Hearts turned back around, to continue aiming her shot.

That's when the cat reappeared smirking at us. "Would you stop doing that?!" Merida hissed at the Cheshire Cat. That made the Cheshire Cat smiled even wider, his smile was giving me the creeps.

"You know," The Cheshire Cat began, "we could make her really angry. Shall we try?"  
All of our eyes grew wide in fear. "NO! NO! NO!" Alice cried.

"Don't you dare, CAT!" Little John cried.

"But it's loads of fun," The Cheshire Cat said as he was placing the queen's flamingo stick under her dress. We don't like what the cat was planning to do.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T!" We all cried, but it's too late. As the Queen of Hearts was planning to hit her mole, her flamingo stick pulled her dress up exposing her hearts underwear. She fell forward revealing her whole panty hoses.

"OH NO!" Jiminy and Alice cried in panic.

"OH MY FUR WHISKERS!" The White Rabbit cried.

"Oh dear, SAVE THE QUEEN!" The King cried. All the cards and the king surrounded the queen to cover her panty hose.

The Queen of Hearts wasn't please at all. "Someone's head with roll for this!" She was super mad that she exploded causing the cards and the king to fall. Her face was super bright red and she was mad, "ALL OF YOURS!"

We all panicked and fell with the other cards behind us.

"OFF WITH YOUR-" She paused herself, and her face turned normal; when her king was trying to get her attention by tugging her dress.

"But- but consider, my dear. Couldn't they have a trial... uh... first?" The king suggested.

"TRIAL?!" the Queen of Hearts roared at him.

"Well, just a... uh... little trial? Hmm?"

We all nodded and was encouraging the idea. "Yes, a trial! Let's go with that!" Merida said.

"I agree 100%" Robin agreed.

"Hmm," The Queen of Hearts looked down at the king, and started patting his head, "Very well then. LET THE TRIAL BEGIN!"

I got down on my knees and cried out to the good Lord. "OH! Thank the good Lord that Disney created the king, who has SENSE in this movie!"

"Does this mean we're not going to be able to finished the game?" Little John asked.

We all sighed, "No!"

"GOOD!"

**A/N: Okay, everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a week to write this chapter, but the truth I'm starting to lose interest in this book. That is kinda bad, because I love Disney. But when Hercules and Modern Girl was my most popular book, I couldn't stop writing it. If you guys want me to continue this story send in a review, favorite, or follow this book. Thanks again for everyone that's supported this story. If you guys wanted me to write _My Disneyland Adventure III _send me a review. If you have any questions or suggestions about my stories P.M me or review thanks.**


	27. Escaping Pelegosta

Chapter 26: Escaping Pelegosta

**A/N: **I just received more reviews than I received for the past chapters, telling me that I should continue writing this story. I like to thank the ones who reviewed. About MDA III, I got the plot ready, but should I write it? Review! Thank you all for your support. Now I'll shut up now, and here's the story.

**Disclaimer: **read chapter 1

* * *

(Regular POV)

Somewhere in the sea, two sailors were rowing towards the Pelegosto island. The tall, thin, beard, short haired, dirty sailor with one real eye and one that's fake, who's reading a Bible was Ragetti. The other sailor, who was fat, bald on top with hair on the sides, long beard, shorter than Ragetti, and was doing the rowing was Pintel.

"Well, I say it was divine providence what escaped us from jail," Ragetti said.

"And I'll say, it was me being clever," Pintel disagreed, he turned to see their key to their escape, was the dog holding the key, "Ain't that right, poochie?"

"Well, how do you know it weren't divine providence what inspired you to be clever. Anyways, I'm no' stealing no ship."

"It ain't stealing, it's salvaging. And since when did you care?" Pintel asked.

"Since we're not immortal no more. We've got to take care of our immortal souls," Ragetti was showing Pintel the page of the Bible. Pintel and Ragetti used to be Barbossa's crew members, and used to have immortality thanks to the curse. But since that day when Will draw blood on the Aztec gold, and put it back on the chest; the crew and Barbosa were no longer skeletons, and they were all dead except for Ragetti and Pintel.

"You know you can't read," Pintel said.

"It's the Bible, you get credit for trying."

"Pretending to read the Bible's a laugh! That's a mark against the..." Pintel pointed at the sky, and Ragetti closed the Bible while staring down at Pintel. The dog started barking, and the sailors turned to see the Black Pearl and the Gummi Ship parked on the island. "Look! There it is! The Black Pearl!"

"What's that next to it?" Ragetti asked while looking at the Gummi Ship.

"Who cares! We're only here for the Pearl!"

Then the dog with the key jumped in, and started swimming to shore. "It's going to swim?" Ragetti asked.

"Must've seen a catfish." Pintel raised a brow, then started chuckling. Ragetti paused then started laughing with him; Pintel continued to row to shore, as the dog made it to land.

"Stupid mongrel!" Ragetti shouted out to the dog. As they rowed to shore, a big wave came in, and tipped over Ragetti and Pintel. "AAHHH!" The sailors screamed out as the fell out of their boat. I guess they know now that the dog was the smart one here.

"COME ON!" Pintel said as he walked to shore. They started laughing as they got closer to the Pearl, "It's ours for the taking!"

Ragetti took a closer look of the Gummi Ship, "What is this? I've never seen anything like that before."

"Ragetti, come on!" Pintel cried with impatience.

Ragetti knocked on it, and it was gummy. He wondered if it was food or candy. So he opened his mouth wide, and attempted to take a bite of the Gummi ship; but as he bit the ship, he broke a tooth. "AHHH!" He began crying in pain. "Ahhh!"

"RAGETTI, COME ON!" Pintel wasn't paying attention to his crying.

Ragetti turned away from the Gummi ship, and ran towards the Pearl, "Coming!" He was now scared of the Gummi ship. He looked at Pintel with his bloody mouth, and his lost tooth.

"Come on, let's go take the ship!" Pintel looked at Ragetti, and he was shocked and disgusted, "What happened with your tooth, Ragetti?!"

"What ever you do... Don't go near that thing over there! It's dangerous!"

Pintel shrugged, "Look let's get the ship, before they come back, all right?!"

"Tide's coming in, that should help. Salvaging is saving, in a manner of speaking," Ragetti said.

"There's the truth of it!" Pintel agreed.

But they stopped when they heard drums from the mountains. "Suppose we'd better save it as soon as we can. What with us in such a vulnerable state, y'know?"

Pintel used the Catholic way, by crossing himself twice, "Amen to that!"

The sailors began to climb up the ropes that were holding the Black Pearl to shore. Then they heard a growl, they stopped what they're doing, and looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" Ragetti asked.

"It's probably your stomach, now come on!" Pintel continued climbing, but stopped when they heard a growl becoming louder.

"Pintel, I don't think it came from my stomach."

"AGGABA!" They had a confused look on their faces; but they looked up the ship, and saw a blue koala-dog staring down at them. It was none other than Stitch himself, "Naga bootifa!"

"Pintel, what is that?" Ragetti asked nervously.

"Since when did the Pearl have a guard koala?"

"Achoo-gaa AGGABA!" Stitch cried as he pulled out a pistol, he stole from the ship, and aimed at the sailors. They began screaming, "AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Back at the Cannibal native camp, everyone was playing the drums, dancing, and getting firewood out. They were preparing for the ritual. Jack was sitting on his throne doing nothing; until two cannibal natives walked up to him, gave him a necklace, and walked away.

"Thank you." Jack said. He looked down, and the necklace was made out of human toes and fingers. Jack picked up the big toe, studied it, then took a bite of the toe nail, chewed it up, and then spit back out.

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

Meanwhile, Will, the rest of the crew, and I were hanging in two cages between two cliffs. I didn't know where Stitch was, but I hope he wasn't doing anything stupid.

Gibbs at first didn't recognized me; but as I was explaining things to him, he was ecstatic to see me again. But we were saving our reunion until we find a way to get out of here.

As we were hanging on to the cages, I was panicking; I still didn't get over my fear of heights. I gasped, "OH MY GOSH! How long do we have to hang on?!"

"Kelsey, take it easy," Gibbs tried to comfort me.

"TAKE IT EASY! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I know in the movie y'all survive, but I'M IN IT! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"Kelsey, picture ourselves in a cage, and already on the ground! Can you do that, please?"

I paused and tried to picture ourselves on ground. I took deep breaths, but it still didn't get over the butterflies in my stomach. "I'll try, but I don't think I can." I moaned and was trying to hold the tears, because I've never been this scared since Kailey and I escape the Underworld.

Will was still mad that Jack didn't release him and me from the Cannibal's clutches. "Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief -"

"Aye," Gibbs agreed, "The Pelegostos have made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"So he had no choice? He's a captive there as much as the rest of us?"

"That's right," I said, "The Pelegostas has this crazy idea that Jack's a god."

Will raised a brow, "What?"

"That's what I said!"

"That's right, Kelsey, a god," Gibbs agreed, "A god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Then Mr. Cotton took Gibbs's fingers, and bit them; but Gibbs snatched his fingers away. "They'll roast him and eat him."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked.

"These cages we're in weren't built till after we got here," Gibbs answered. "The feast is about to begin."

"That's right," I agreed, "When the drums go slower... and slower... and slower."

"Until it STOPS!" Gibbs finished while being dramatic.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Will asked.

"No," I answered, "We need to save Jack, but we need to get the heck out of this cage first!" I looked down, and saw that it was a _long _way down. I closed and flinched again, "Oh!" I mumbled, "I am _so_ going to die! How did Yen Sid talked me into this?"

* * *

Back at the feast, the natives were planning to make the fire. Jack stepped in, and said to the natives, "No! No no. Oi, no no! More wood. Big fire. Big fire! I am chief, want big fire! C'mon then. Oi." Jack turned around, and saw more natives behind him, "Maboogey snickle snickle. Toute suite. C'mon."

He was trying to keep the natives distracted, when he saw that his plan going well, he smirked. As the natives gathered big pieces of wood for the fire, they turned to their chief; but then they noticed that their chief was nowhere to be found.

Jack was making the run for it. He ran across the bridge, ran past some huts, but stopped when he was about to fall of a cliff. He stepped back down from the ledge, and looked at bamboo sticks, but he knew he needed more than that to escape.

He went inside a random hut, and looked around till he found some rope. As he was about to leave, he noticed cans of paprika. He picked it up, and looked at the brand; then he looked at the bottom of the can and saw the East India Trading Company logo.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw that; he took can with him as he left. But when he did, "Oh bugger!" He was surrounded by the cannibal natives. He dropped the rope, and started sprinkling paprika on his armpits, "A little seasoning, aye?"

Minutes later, he was tied to a pole, and the natives carried him to the fire pit. They hanged him to the pit, and Jack knew it was time for the fire. "Well done," he mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, "You ready?" Will asked me.

"Not really!" I snapped.

"Too bad! If you want to live, you need to get over your fear, PLEASE!"

"Well, at least you said _please!"_

"All right, on the count of three, men!" Gibbs cried out.

"I'M A GIRL!"

"WHATEVER! One... Two... THREE!" We all began swinging the cages side to side. We were all screaming and trying to reach the cliff. So far, we had no luck. We reach for the cliff, but as the cage swing to the other side, so did we. After ten swings, we finally grabbed hold of the vines from the cliff, "Put your legs through! Start the climb!"

We all began climbing the cliff. "Come on men," Will cried, as he was motivating us to climb, "it'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!"

"Hey, I'm a girl!" I cried.

"Who cares!" A crew member cried.

I rolled my eyes and was groaning. I didn't know why I made this a big deal, I just shrugged it off, and ignored their comments.

The crew man continued, "Actually, you wouldn't need everyone. About six would do."

"SHUT UP!" I snapped.

"You shut up, missy!" Then we all looked at each other. "Oh dear."

Will looked at Gibbs, who nodded with agreement. "HURRY!" Will cried. We all started climbing faster.

I then looked up, and saw a native walking towards the bridge. I gasped and whispered to them, "Guys! Stop! Stop!"

"What is it, Kelsey?" Will asked. I pointed to the bridge, and Will understood what I meant. He whispered to the whole crew, "Stop! Stop!"

Our cage listened and stopped, unlike the other cage, "STOP!" Will and I hissed at them, finally they started listening. They stopped, and we were watching the native walking by.

One of the pirates from the other cage form a plan of his own. "Shh!" He pointed up, and everyone in the other cage began climbing quietly.

Our cage noticed the other cage began moving again. "Stop!" the crew from our cage hissed at them; but they didn't listen even the pirate, that was giving me a hard, started snickering at us.

"Stop it you, idiots!" I hissed at them, but they still didn't listen. The pirate, who told me to shut up, a minute ago, accidentally grabbed a poisonous snake from the cliff. He started screaming, "Snake!" All the crew members from the other cage heard what he said; they started screaming and letting go of the ropes. Their cage swing back, but the rope that was holding the cage broke, now they were falling to their death.

I began to shake with fear again, "Oh my God!"

"Kelsey, don't look down!" Gibbs said with comfort.

"I don't think there's time to stay calm, LOOK!" Will cried. We all looked up, and saw a native staring at us.

"Um... can we move now?" I asked.

Everyone looked at each other, then Will cried out, "Move!" We all began climbing again, and I was trying so hard not to look down.

The native saw us climbing, so he ran back to the village to warn his friends.

* * *

(Regular POV)

Back at the feast, one cannibal native was about to light up the fire pit, Jack was hanging above, "Aii, fai fai!"

"AII, FAI FAI!" The whole cannibal natives repeated. Jack was getting nervous, and was thinking he was going to die as the native's torch was getting closer to the firewood.

But then, the native, who saw Kelsey and pirates escaping, came to the camp and warned the other natives, "La esta so, la pelesa so. Eva kaka seisei!"

The natives were staring at Jack with confusion. Jack simply answered, "Well, go on, go get them! Helalla!"

"HELALLA!" The natives did what they were told, and left. But the native, who was holding the torch, dropped it, and fire was about to form.

Jack was beginning to panic, "No! No! Oi! No! No! Not good." He was trying to call the natives back, but they were already gone. He began huffing and puffing, trying to blow the fire out, but it spread really quickly. That made Jack blow the fire faster.

Jack began jumping the bamboo stick, until it dislodged it; and Jack landed next to the fire pit. Jack managed to untie his legs, but the rest of his body was tied with the bamboo stick. He began running, while being tied.

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

"I'M ALIVE!" I cried with joy, "WE'RE ALIVE! Oh, thank you, Jesus!" We all managed to climb on top of the cliff, but our cage was still tied to the rope, that was hanging us.

"Pull it loose, find a rock!" Will ordered. We were all looking for a rock; but we realized we don't have much time, because more natives were after us. "ROLL THE CAGE!" Will cried.

We all began rolling, then it rolled faster, and faster. We were rolling so fast, we couldn't control it, and we started screaming. "AAHHH! AHHH!"

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I cried, trying not to puke. We rolled up to a tree, and crashed to the ground. The natives were still chasing us, and we were inside the cage scrambling to get up .

"LIFT THE CAGE!" Will ordered.

"HURRY!" We all cried.

"Lift it high like a lady's skirt!" Gibbs cried.

"Excuse me!" I cried.

"JUST LIFT THE CAGE!" Gibbs snapped.

I groaned, "Here we go again." I was so dizzy, I wasn't sure what's happening. All I know was that we started running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was running away while being tied. He was trying to break free, but he couldn't. He ran back to where the natives took him, the natives hut. He managed to get his hands free, but he needed to be free from the bamboo stick.

He looked over, and saw a native boy holding a knife and fork, preparing to eat fruit. Jack sidled over, and grabbed the knife from the child. The naïve child ran away, and Jack was about to cut the ropes; but he noticed two more native women staring at him.

Jack stared back, then started screaming as he ran past them, and ran into a pile of coconuts. He took the coconut, that was stuck to his stick, and swing it towards the women. One of them caught it without difficulty, she was giving Jack a death glare that made Jack really nervous.

The women began throwing fruit at him. Jack was blocking and dodging the fruit. Each fruit ended being strung by both ends of the bamboo stick. There was so much fruit on the stick, Jack couldn't stand this weight, "STOP IT!"

The women stopped throwing the fruit and stared at Jack.

* * *

The crew and I were still running, and I was so dizzy I couldn't concentrate. Suddenly, we ran into a small cliff, and into the water that managed to break the cage apart. I was underwater, and I was thinking, _Okay, how in the world did we get here! _I swam up, and gasped for air. "Okay, I am NEVER EVER going to do that AGAIN!"

"This way lads," Gibbs was swimming the lead, and we all followed him. The cannibals found us, and began shooting at us. Even though I knew this scene, I was scared to death. We were all dodging and swimming away from the arrows and the natives.

We were hiding inside a cave to get away from the natives. As they were shooting some more arrows, the native child found them and cried out, "Manka! Ma estoto. Ma estoto." The natives stopped and stared at the boy, who was pointing at the direction to the village. All of them immediately left the area, and went back to the tribe. We all exhaled with relief.

"What was that about?" Will asked.

"It would seem that a certain captain has been a bad boy," I said.

"Jack?" Will raised a brow.

I rolled my eyes, "No, Blackbeard. WHO DO YOU THINK?!"

"What did Jack do?"

"Lads! There's no time!" Gibbs said, "Whatever he did helped us, now let's get out of here, before they get back!" We all began swimming out of water, and ran out of the jungle.

* * *

Back to the Jack vs women showdown, Jack ran towards the cliff. The front stick lodged to the ground, and he flipped the other side of the cliff. He landed perfectly, and was amazed. But his silent celebration stopped, when he felt the weight of his stick shifted backwards, unbalancing him. He fell backwards, and started screaming, "AAAHHHHHAAAHHH!"

As he was falling, the ropes were untangled, and his body except his foot getting caught on the rope. In the middle of the cliff, the bamboo stick was stuck between two cliffs. He was hung upside down by the bamboo stick. The women were watching this, and one of them said, "Anifi."

"Aboogey," The other native woman said as they walked away.

While Jack was hanging there, the stick was about to break lose. "Bugger," Jack muttered as he began falling again, "AAAHHH!" He fell through a few bridges, and screaming all the way.

He finally landed on the ground, "Oh." He looked up, and saw the bamboo stick falling towards him. His eyes grew wide, but luckily the stick landed inches from his head; then all the fruit that was attached to the stick was falling to the ground too. Jack just laid there still.

* * *

Meanwhile, we were all running back to the Black Pearl, and screaming as well. Stitch was messing with Pintal and Ragetti, mostly messing with Ragetti. The pirates were lucky that the pistol, Stitch found had no bullets or powder. While Ragetti was the target to mess with, Pintel released the ropes that were holding the ship.

"Give it back!" Ragetti cried to Stitch and the monkey, Jack. They were playing monkey in the middle with Ragetti. Stitch and Jack were tossing Ragetti's fake eyeball. Jack got a hold of it, and began biting on it. "DON'T BITE IT," Ragetti cried. Stitch was laughing like a maniac.

"Pull loose the mooring line!" Pintel cried.

Ragetti went to the edge of the ship, and pointed his empty eye socket to Pintel, "They got me eye. They won't give it back!"

"Well, how'd you get it back last time?" Pintel asked.

Gibbs went behind Pintel, and said to him, "Excellent! Our work's half done!" Luckily for Pintel and Ragetti, Gibbs thought they were helping him and the crew.

Pintel smiled sheepishly, "We done it for you! Knew you'd be coming back for it."

I looked at him, and scoffed, "Yeah, right!"

"What? What's a girl doing in this ship?!" Pintel asked.

"No time for answers!" I looked up at the Black Pearl.

"Make ready to sail, boys!" Gibbs cried.

"WAIT!" Will and I cried to Gibbs.

"What about Jack?!" Will asked.

"And Stitch," I added.

"I WON'T LEAVE HIM!" We cried together.

"Kelsey!" I looked up, and saw Stitch on the edge of the boat.

"Stitch," I cried, "GET THE GUMMI SHIP! GET THE GUMMI SHIP! HURRY!"

"IH!" Stitch jumped off the ship, and went to the gummi ship.

"YOU KNOW THAT BEAST?!" Pintel asked.

"NO TIME!" Gibbs cried, "Let's move!"

"But what about Jack?!" Will asked.

"OI!" a man cried. All of us looked over, and saw Jack running towards us.

Will smiled, but I said, "Wipe the smile, Will."

Will glared at me, "Why?"

I pointed out where Jack was, and we saw a whole Cannibal natives running after Jack. "That's why!"

"Oh... Time to go," Will climbed on board.

"Right behind you!" I added, as I ran behind him.

"Cast off those lines!" Gibbs cried to the crew, as he began to climb up to the ship.

"Make ready to cast off!" Ragetti cried on the ship.

"OI!" Jack ran towards us, and passed the dog with the key, that was sitting there, "Good doggy!"

"COME ON, JACK!" I cried as the Black Pearl started sailing out of shore. Jack started swimming to the sea to catch up to the Pearl.

He managed to grab the net of the ship, and climbed halfway. He looked at the angry cannibals, smiled, and said, "Alas, my children! This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost-" His words were cut off as a wave splashed his face. He managed to finish his sentence, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

The cannibals were groaning and crying that they lost their meal, until they heard a noise.

BARK! BARK!

The cannibals turned and saw the dog with the key sitting there. They smiled, and when the dog realized it's in danger, it ran off as the natives went after it.


	28. An Unfair Trial

Chapter 27: An Unfair Trial

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1**

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

We were all waiting patiently for the White Rabbit except for the Queen of Hearts, she's impatient. Robin, Little John, Merida, Alice, and I were standing behind a podium, and we were guarded by two black, club cards. Jiminy was representing us as our lawyer. I was wishing that Kelsey's sister, Katelyn, was here. She's an excellent lawyer.

After two minutes of waiting, The White Rabbit was blowing his trumpet, and rushing to the court. "Huh..." he began panting to catch his breath; as soon as he caught it, he turned to the queen. "Your majesty."

The Queen of Hearts was getting impatient, and was drumming her fingers on her big chair.

The White Rabbit turned to the jury, "Members of the jury... loyal subjects..."

The King of Hearts was tugging the White Rabbit's coat, and pointed at himself, "Ahem."

White Rabbit shrugged, "And the king."

The king took off his crown and took a bow. When I watched the movie, I felt bad for him, I didn't understand what he sees in the Queen of Hearts. She was abusive, controlling, and not nice at all to him. At least she listened to him, when he gave out suggestions.

The White Rabbit began explaining and reading the charges from his scroll. "The prisoners at the bar are charged with enticing her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, into a game of croquet." That was when he gave us a glare, and we were offended. "and thereby willfully-"

"But!" Alice was about to speak, but the clubs move their spears in front of us, telling us to stay silent. Jiminy gave us a hush sign, and we did; because he's the wise one out of all of us.

The White Rabbit carried on with the boring speech, "and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved-"

"Don't mind all that!" The Queen of Hearts snapped, "Get to the part where I loose my temper."

The White Rabbit rolled his scroll all the way to the bottom, "Bwbwbwl... thereby causing the queen to loose her temper!"

The Queen of Hearts smirked, "Now, Ha ha..." She slowly turned her attention to us, "Are you all ready for your sentence?"

We all raised a brow as we looked at her with confusion, "SENTENCE!"

"Um, your majesty," Jiminy began, "We barely started the trial, and we didn't hear what the jury's verdict-"

"SENTENCE FIRST!" Queen of Hearts's fist hit her large podium, "Verdict is afterwards!"

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE WAY!" Robin objected.

The Queen of Hearts pounded the podium with her fist, and cried out, "ALL WAYS ARE-"

"Your way," Alice said sweetly while curtsied, "Your majesty."

The Queen of Hearts smiled, "Yes, my child... OFF FOR THEIR-"

She paused when the king was tugging her dress, "C-Consider, my dear. Uh... we called no witnesses... Uh... couldn't we hear... maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe?"

The queen groaned, "Oh, very well... BUT GET ON WITH IT!"

The king fell off his chair, and begin beating the podium with a mallet, "First witness! First witness! Ah, we'll call the first witness."

Merida groaned, "Oh, who are we kidding. The cards and the White Rabbit were the only witnesses, they'll obviously take her side."

"But wait, Merida," Little John began, "There was that cat!"

"Yes, Little John," Jiminy agreed, "But where is he?"

"Causing more trouble for us?" Robin suggested.

"Jiminy, can you do the questioning like the lawyers do?" I asked.

"I'll try, but the Queen always cut me off!" Jiminy said.

"But you're our lawyer!" I snapped, "You're supposed to cut people off!"

"SILENT!" The Queen of Hearts yelled out us, and she was so loud our hair were blowing. I don't know how, but it did. "GET THE WITNESS ALREADY!"

"The March Hare," The White Rabbit said as two clubs came in holding a hare. I knew it was the March Hare coming to the court. He was carried, while drinking his tea. He was set down on a chair.

"He's the witness?" Merida asked, "HE WASN'T EVEN THERE!"

"SILENCE!" The Queen of Hearts snapped. Merida looked like she was going to explode.

"I've seen him before," Alice whispered, "Jiminy saw him too. We ran to each other at the Mad Hatter's tea party."

I turned to Merida, who looked like she was about to lose it, "Merida, I know you're upset, but we're going to get out of this if you calm down. Please!"

"But she-" Merida began to protest.

"Merida," I gave her a stern face that silent Merida, she knew that yelling won't help. It would cause her to lose her head, and mine too.

The king began the questioning, "Oh, oh, what do you know about this uh... unfortunate affair?"

The March Hare shrugged, "Nothing."

"NOTHING WHATEVER?!" The Queen of Hearts asked while yelling at him.

March Hare yelled back, "NOTHING WHATEVER!"

The Queen of Hearts turned to the king, while banging on her podium, "THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT!" The King fell our of his chair again, and the Queen turned to the jury sweetly, "Jury, write that down."

All the jury members wrote on their chalkboards, _Important, Important, VERY important._

"Um, unimportant, uh..." Alice corrected her, "your majesty means of course..."

"SILENCE!" The Queen of Hearts snapped again.

"Your majesty," Jiminy began, "I think it's only fair, that if I do some of the questioning. If you don't mind-"

"SILENCE!"

"But it's unfair!" Alice cried.

"SILENCE! Do you DARE defy me?!"

We all shook our heads.

"Good! Next witness!"

"This is pointless!" Little John said, "She's setting this up for us to lose our heads!"

"Okay, if it comes to that," Robin said, "I'll better think of plan to escape."

"Better come up one fast," I said, "Because the queen looks like she's losing it."

"The Dormouse!" The White Rabbit called out for the next witness. Two more clubs carried a teapot to the podium.

Queen of Hearts opened the teapot and yelled, "WELL!"

The cards shushed her, "Shh!"

The Queen of Hearts whispered, "What have you to say about this?"

The Dormouse popped up and said, "_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder where you at? Up above the world you fly like a tea tray in the sky."_

Queen of Hearts turned to the King and whispered, "That's the most important piece of evidence we've heard yet." We were all leaning closer, trying to listen what the queen was saying to the King, then she yelled, "WRITE THAT DOWN!"

The jury began writing, "Twinkle, Twinkle," on their boards.

Alice was getting mad, "Twinkle Twinkle, what next?"

"Objection!" Jiminy cried, "What does this song have to do with the game?"

"IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!" The queen snapped.

"HOW?!" We all asked her.

She paused and growled, "Oh, shut up!"

"NO YOU-" Merida was about argue, but we all covered her mouth.

"Sorry, your majesty," Little John said while covering Merida's mouth, "Continue!"

"The Mad Hatter!" The White Rabbit cried. The Mad Hatter was skipping across the court, but he was poked by one of the cards spears. "Oh... he he he he!" The Mad Hatter giggled.

"Off with your hat!" The Queen yelled as the Mad Hatter took off his hat, and there were teacups and a teapot inside.

"Oh my!" The Mad Hatter giggled.

"Your majesty," Jiminy began, "The Mad Hatter isn't a witness!"

"SILENCE!" The Queen cried.

"Give it up, Jiminy," Robin sighed, "The queen is not going to listen to anyone."

"And eh, where were you when this horrible crime was committed?" The King asked.

"I was home, drinking tea." The Mad Hatter answered as he was pouring himself some tea, "Today you know is my unbirthday."

"Unbirthday?" Robin raised a brow, "What is that?"

"It means that if you're birthday's not today, then it's your unbirthday," I explained.

"Wait, then I guess it's our unbirthday too," Little John chuckled.

"Why, my dear! Today is your unbirthday too!" The king cried to the Queen of Hearts happily.

"It is?" The Queen asked.

"IT IS?" March Hare and the Mad Hatter asked.

"IT IS?!" Everyone cried, we were all looking around the room.

"Okay, what's happening?" Merida asked.

The cards, Mad Hatter, and The March Hare began singing while getting the tea set out, "_A very merry unbirthday!"_

_"To me?!"_ The Queen of Heart's asked.

"Oh no," Alice said while face palming. Jiminy and I groaned in frustration.

Everyone continued, "_To you! A very merry unbirthday!"_

The Mad Hatter got out a chocolate cake with pink icing from his hat; and gave it to the Queen of Hearts.

"___For_ me?" The Queen of Hearts asked while tasting the icing.

"_For you!"_

_"__Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true!_ He he he." The Mad Hatter said putting two dozen candles on the cake.

The Queen of Hearts blew them all, then the cake exploded; and a present appeared in front of her. She smiled and began unwrapping the gift. The cards, March Hare, and Mad Hatter finished it off, "___A very merry unbirthday, to you!"_

Once the Queen of Hearts unwrapped her gift, it was none other than a purple, jewel topper for her crown. She put it on her head. Little John smiled, "Well, one good thing about this place is the birthdays! You get presents and cake everyday!"

"I sure want to give the queen something," Merida growled, "A knuckle-sandwich!" She was about to run, but I grabbed her waist.

"Oh no, you don't!"

"JAKE, LET GO!"

"NO!" I snapped, "I can't let you risk your head to punch her face."

"Hey, everyone!" Jiminy cried, "Look up on queen's topper!" We looked up, and the crown topper turned into the Cheshire Cat, who was smiling down at us.

"Oh!" Alice cried happily, "Your majesty!"

The Queen was smiling not noticing the cat on her head.

"Look! There he is now!"

She looked around, "He? Where? Who?"

"THE CHESHIRE CAT!" We all cried while pointing it on her head.

"CAT?!" The Queen was touching her head, after the cat disappeared.

If that was worse, the Dormouse started to panic. "Cat? CAT?!"

It was climbing up the Queen of Hearts, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare was chasing after it by jumping on top of the queen. "Hang on, hang on!" the March Hare cried.

"This is terrible!" Mad Hatter cried.

They were climbing on the queen's curtain to get the dormouse, but the curtain fell on top of the queen. Merida giggled while she was watching this.

"Catch him! Catch him! Go for it!" March Hare cried.

"Guys, we should help them out!" Jiminy suggested.

Merida was laughing, "Are you kidding?! After what the queen did to us?!"

"Think about it, if we help this might be a greater chance of getting the queen to be on our good side."

"He's right!" Alice said, "We should help!"

"THE JAM! THE JAM!" Mad Hatter cried.

"The jam! The jam! By order of the king!" The King cried while hitting the mallet. I ran over, grabbed the jam, and handed it the March Hare.

"Let me have it!" The Queen of Heart's ordered. The March Hare took a little bit of jam from the jar, and threw it at the Queen's face. Meanwhile the King was trying to get the dormouse with a mallet, but then he accidentally hit the Queen's head. Everyone gasped. The Queen of Hearts hissed, "Somebody's head is going to roll for this!" The King panicked; so he passed the mallet to the March Hare, who passed it and the jam to the Mad Hatter; then he passed it to Alice. I knew the Queen was going to see her with it, so I quickly took the jam and mallet from her, and threw far from us. The Queen tear the curtain up, and saw me before I threw the evidence, "AHA! Gotcha!"

"Got what?" I asked innocently.

"YOU HAD IT!"

"Had what?" Robin asked.

"You had the jam and that hammer!"

"It's a mallet!" Merida corrected her.

"AHA! If you knew what it was then YOU DID IT!" The Queen turned to Merida. "OFF WITH THEIR-"

"SHUT IT!" Merida officially had enough the queen. Everyone gasped.

"EXCUSE ME?!" The Queen's face turned bright red.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Merida, don't-" I was trying to keep Merida from going to far.

"NO," Merida snapped at me, "NO, I WON'T SHUT IT, JAKE!" She turned to the Queen of Hearts, "You are unbelievable! I used to think my mom was mad and ruthless! But now I see that you're mad and ruthless, but only WORSE!"

"How dare you talking to me like that?! Who do you think you are?!"

I began to panic, I had to think of something before Merida's head will be gone right here and now. I then remembered what happened in the movie, "I got it." I turned to Alice, "Alice! Do you remember the mushroom, you have, from the caterpillar? Do you still have it?"

Alice paused, "Hmm..." As she reached her pockets, her eyes lit up and gasped. She took her hands out, and two pieces of mushroom was from her pockets. "The mushroom? I totally forgot about it! How did you-"

"Never mind, just eat it!"

"But-but which one?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Just pick one!"

Alice didn't know which one, so she ate both pieces.

"I am Merida! Firstborn descendant of Clan DunBroch! I am princess from Scotland!"

Everyone gasped. "You-you're a princess, my dear?" The king asked.

"AYE!"

The king was shaken, "My dear," he turned to the king, "She's a princess, you can't kill her now! It's the Disneyland law. And the boy, the villains need him, we can't kill him either!"

"Excuse me?!" I turned to the king in shock.

"I DON'T CARE!" The Queen of Hearts cried. "I won't let that brat talk to me like that in my court! OFF WITH THEIR-" She paused when she saw someone growing larger, "Oh!" She immediately covered her mouth to keep herself from talking. Alice was the one growing, she grew large enough to hit her head on the ceiling. Everyone including was looking at her with amazement. All the cards got out their spears and started poking at Alice's leg.

"Oh, pooh!" Alice said, "I'm not afraid of you!" She grabbed a couple of cards from the ground, and threw them, "Why, you're nothing but a pack of cards!"

"Um... guys," Little John began, "Is this me or Alice is really large?"

"I see it too," Robin was rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"This reminds of Kelsey growing large too!" Jiminy said.

"Kelsey grew large too?" I asked.

"Yes, in Monstropolis..."

_Flashback: Monstropolis_

_Kelsey, Kailey, and the gang was surrounded by several Disney villains: Hades, Hook, Ursula, Hyenas, Jafar, Shere Khan, and Gaston._

_"This is the end," Mike cried, "Well at least I got to know all of you."_

"_Yeah, same here," Jim agreed._

_Kelsey put her hands on her pocket, and realized that she was carrying mushrooms, "The mushroom!" She at it, and immediately grew large as Hades was about to throw a fireball at them._

_"See ya in the-" Hades paused and stared at Large Kelsey, "Whoa!"_

_During the confrontation, Kelsey made mean comments at Hades, when he was trying to persuade her to talk to him like an adult. But as she was talking back at him, she began to shrink._

_"Love?" Jack was trying to get her attention, as she was name calling Hades._

_"SHUT UP, JA-" Kelsey realized that she went back to her normal size. She chuckled nervously._

* * *

"Blueberry man?" I asked, "She called Hades a blueberry man?"

Jiminy nodded, "Yep, and she scared Iago away, so that gave us a somewhat advantage."

"Uh, guys," Little John began, "I hate to interrupt, but our LIVES OUR IN DANGER HERE!"

The king opened a rule book, and began reading, "Rule forty-two: all persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately!"

"She's not a mile high!" Merida cried. "There's no such thing!"

"It's the oldest rule in the book!"

"Then it had to be rule number one!"

The king paused trying to think of better comeback, but so far he couldn't find it.

"That's right!" Alice cried as she crossed her arms, "And I'm not leaving!"

"Uh, Alice, I hate to break it to you," I began, "We are!"

"I'm not!"

The Queen of Hearts chuckled nervously, "Sorry, rule forty-two, you know."

Alice bend over to face the queen, "And as for you-" The Queen picked up the king, and hid behind him. "Your majesty!" Alice curtsied with a smile, but it fade, "Your majesty indeed! Why, you're not a queen-" We looked up, and the Queen's scared face faded. Alice began shrinking.

"Um, Alice?" I tried to get her attention.

"Not now, Jake! As I was saying, you're just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty-" She returned to her normal size, she was now getting nervous as she finished her sentence weakly, "tyrant..."

Jiminy face palmed, "Oh no."

"We are going to die," Little John said.

"Yep," I agreed.

The Queen of Hearts looked down at us, and chuckled wickedly, "And uh... what were you saying, my dear?"

The Cheshire Cat appeared back on the Queen of Hearts's head, with a wide smile, "Well, she simply said that you're a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant!"

Our eyes grew wide, and mouths dropped. We were all silently telling him to shut up, but I knew it was too late. The Cheshire Cat disappeared while laughing wickedly, "HA! HA! HA!"

"OFF FOR THEIR HEADS!" The Queen of Hearts cried. All the cards came charging at us.

"RUN!" Robin Hood cried. I grabbed Jiminy, and put him in my hat. We all began running away from the cards, the queen, and the king.

"You heard what her majesty said!" The king cried, "Off with their heads!" The White Rabbit began blowing his trumpet.

We ran out the court, and ran through the maze. We didn't care what direction we're going, we just want to get out of here. "COME ON!" Little John cried. As we were running we faced an intersection of the maze.

"WHICH WAY?!" Merida asked. We all paused waiting for someone to answer.

"This way!" Robin was mainly leading us, and the rest of us were followers. As we turned left we faced more cards, we screamed, "AAHHH!"

"They're cards, you idiots!" Merida pushed the cards down, and all of them fell down.

While we were running, we saw an opening of the maze. I stopped, "Guys, in here!" We all rushed out the maze, and hid behind the hedge. We saw more cards ran past us. "Alice," I pulled her aside, "You have to go!"

"W-What?!" Alice was panting and looked at me in shock, "I don't understand!"

"You will. Alice, the truth is that you're dreaming!"

Alice's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked me.

"Alice is dreaming." I turned to Alice, "Now, Alice, listen to me, you need to run! Keep going, and don't let anyone stop you. Just try to wake yourself up too."

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" We heard the Queen of Hearts cried.

"Go!" I cried to Alice. "GO!"

Alice paused, then she hugged me, "Thank you! Thank you, Jake! I could never forget you!"

"I won't forget you," I said. "Now, you gotta go!" As soon as I release her, suddenly, she grabbed my shoulders and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Robin, Merida, Little John, and Jiminy gasped. I closed my eyes, and getting into the kiss. As we broke apart, Alice was running away. "GOOD BYE!" Alice cried as she was running. I just stood there amazed.

"Jake!" Robin smiled, "I don't how you got it in you, Jake!"

"I-I-I-" My cheeks were flushed red, and I began to smile.

"Aw, look," Little John chuckled, "He's blushing!"

I was in a daze, and wasn't paying attention to anything.

"Jake?" Merida was waving her hand across my face, "Hello? Are you all right?"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" We heard the Queen of Hearts coming closer. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"We got to get out of here!" Jiminy cried.

"Come on!" Robin started running the opposite direction, Alice went to. Little John and Merida ran behind him; I just stood there feeling shock about the kiss.

"Jacob!" Jiminy cried, "What are you waiting for?! RUN!" Jiminy was jumping up and down, and trying to get my attention, "JACOB!"

Little John and Merida realized that I wasn't behind him, so they rushed towards.

"Jake, let's go!" Merida cried.

Little John groaned, picked me over his shoulder, and continued running.

* * *

We left the maze, and ran into Toulgey Wood. We ran, and ran far in the woods; except for me, because Little John was carrying me. "I-I think we lost them!" Merida cried. We stopped to take a breather. Little John dropped me, and started panting for breath. "WHOO! That was too close!" Little John cried.

I was still out of it, because of the kiss from Alice. "Jake?" Merida was trying to get my attention. "Jake?" Since I didn't respond, she groaned, "He still out of it?"

"Hold on," Robin took off his hat, filled it with water from a lake next to them, and poured on me.

I immediately started to focus, "WHOA! WH-WH-WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"We managed to survive the head slicing," Robin explained.

"And you let Alice run away," Merida added.

"And you got some sugar from a girl with long eye-lashes," Little John chuckled, and made kissing noises.

I raised a brow, "Huh?"

"ALICE KISSED YOU!" Merida cried.

"Really?!" My eyes grew wide in shock.

"Yeah!"

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"Nope," Jiminy said, "She kissed you."

I chuckled, "She's sweet."

"Come on, Jake!" Merida said while rolling her eyes, "It's obvious that she likes you!"

"Well, I'm flattered."

"Jake! She's thirteen!"

"Do think I don't know that? I know! I'm eighteen, she's too young to date, especially date me! I'm technically an adult..." I paused and saw Merida looking at me with her eyes narrowed, and lips curled into a snarl. "Merida, it's girl crush thing, what's the big deal?"

She paused and shook her head, "Nothing. It's nothing. It's just that it's not right for her to kiss you at a young age."

"Since when do you care?"

Merida paused then try to change the subject, "Well, why did you let her leave? Why did you let her run alone when the Queen and her cards were chasing us?"

"Yeah," Little John said, "Why is that, Jake?"

"Well, in the movie, she's supposed to run to the door, and she realized that she was dreaming all this time. If she stay with us, she'll never go home back to England."

"I'm proud of you, Jacob," Jiminy said.

"REALLY?!" Robin Hood, Merida, Little John, and I cried together.

"Yes, you want to do the right thing, but you're trying to stick to story where it should be. Kelsey made a mistake, letting Alice go off in the wrong direction. Although she didn't know. You helped Kelsey finished it."

I smiled, "Thanks. At least, I helped Kelsey make things right in this movie. There might a big chance she'll forgive me."

"Do you still have the cellphone?" Jiminy asked.

"Oh, yeah, right!" I grabbed my cellphone from my pocket, and saw that there was no signal. "Great. Just great." He put it back in his pocket.

"So what do we do?" Merida asked.

"Perhaps, I can be some assistance..." a creepy voice said. We all looked around, and we didn't see anyone here.

"Who said that?" Little John asked.

"I said that," a cat appeared on a tree branch, not just any cat, Cheshire Cat.

We all narrowed our eyes at him.

"You!" Merida said viciously.

Cheshire Cat smiled, "Yes, it's me!"

"Why did you do that?!" Robin cried angrily.

"Did what?"

"Throw us under the cart like that!" Little John said.

"What cart?"

"What?! No, it's a metaphor! Why did leave us when you were trying to make the queen angry? WHY?!"

"Oh, but it's so much fun! The Queen of Hearts was really angry, and now she's furious! HA! HA! HA!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Merida cried, "Because of you, our heads might've been chopped off!"

"Actually, because of you all, Alice made it home safe and sound."

"You set us up!" I cried, "All of it! You even helped the villains take a shortcut to Adventureland, while they have my friend's sister! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Hey, don't blame me for being helpful."

"Then help us," Jiminy said, "by taking us to Kelsey and Kailey in Adventureland!"

"Adventureland?" Cheshire cat started laughing loudly, "HA! HA! HA! HA!"

We all looked at each other with confusion. "What's so funny?" Jiminy asked.

"You think they're in Adventureland? HA! HA! HA!"

"They're not?" Robin asked.

"NOPE! They're separated from each other! One of them is in, and the other is out!"

"What?!" We all cried.

"They're separated?!" I cried, then sighed, "So much for finding them at the same time!"

"So much for traveling to the Hunter Games," Robin said with the sad sigh, "I won the contest two times in a row."

"Yep," Little John sighed, then suddenly looked up at the cat, "Listen cat, you're going to get us where we want to go, all right?! You risked our lives for your own personal game!"

"Listen, I can't send you to find the girls at once. They are separated, remember?"

"Well, where are they?" I asked.

"I'm going to ask you a question I asked Kelsey. I'll give you a choice. Either you find Kelsey or the mini Kelsey."

"You mean, Kailey?"

"Her too! So who do you want to find first? Kelsey, mini Kelsey, or Kailey? You choose!"

I paused for a moment. I know they both been here before, but Kailey's in danger. I need to know Kailey's safe. If I ran into Kelsey without Kailey, she'll kill me! "Okay, I want to find Kailey. Where is she?"

"Is she close to Adventureland?" Robin asked hopefully.

Cheshire cat was smiling, but he said, "Hmm... sorry, she's not."

Robin Hood sighed, "Oh..."

I looked at Robin for a moment; I can tell he wanted to go to the Hunter games. I sighed and said, "Robin, why don't you go to Adventureland?"

Robin's eyes lit up, "I can't, Jake! I want to help you find your friends."

"And besides," Little John added, "We owe you for you getting captured by the Evil Queen."

"Yeah, a man has to pay a debt."

"Guys," I began, "You already paid your debt, more than paid your debt if you asked me! You helped me train to become a huntsman, you rescued me from the Evil Queen, helped me go through Toulgey Wood, and we escaped the Queen of Hearts! If it weren't for all of you, Jiminy and I would've been struggling to survive."

"It's true," Jiminy said, "But there are times, you have to listen to me."

"Well..."

"Jake, what about you?" Little John asked.

"Yeah, we can't let you go off alone," Robin said.

"He won't be alone," Merida said.

"That's right, Merida," I said giving my half-charming smile at her. Merida rolled her eyes. "I'll have Jiminy with me on my traveling. Robin and Little John are going to Adventureland, and you will be going with them."

She raised a brow at me, "Excuse me!"

I raised my own brow with confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Here's my plan, Robin and Little John are going to the Hunter games in Adventureland. Me, Jiminy, and you are going to find Kailey. Am I clear?" She finished it off with a smile.

"Wait, you're going with me?!"

"That's what I said."

"But what about the Hunter games?"

"There's always next year. I always want excitement and adventure, and being with you is so much better than some competition."

"But what about Angus?"

Merida turned to Robin Hood, "Robin, could you do something for me?"

Robin chuckled, "Yes, Merida, Little John and I will be glad to take Angus with us."

"I was going to say to take care of it, but your idea is better."

I chuckled, as Robin smiled, "Sure, Merida, we need a ride to Adventureland, so that works out well."

I looked at Merida, "Um... remind me why you want to go with me and Jiminy?"

"To make sure you want do something stupid! Now, don't try to convince not to come, because I don't change my mind. Now we're going to find your friends, all right?"

"UH..." I didn't know what to say except, "Sure."

"Good!" Merida turned to the Cheshire Cat, "Now take us to find Kailey!"

"All right, if you're sure you want to find Kailey." Cheshire Cat pulled a branch, and part of the tree bark fell to the ground. I looked up, and saw that the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

"So..." Jiminy began, "Are you two ready?"

Merida and I turned to Little John and Robin Hood. "Well, I guess this good-"

"Jake," Robin Hood raised his hand to stop him from talking, "This is not good-bye, it's a see ya soon." Robin reached his hand for a handshake.

I stared at it, and smiled, "See ya soon." I shook his hand.

"It's been fun, Jake," Little John shook my hand.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you and Robin. Thanks again."

"No problem, Jake." I saw that Little John started to tear up.

"Little John, are you crying?" Merida asked.

"No!" Little John said quickly, "I just have sweat on my eye. That's all." He began sniffling. We all gave him a pat on the back. "Oh, who am I kidding?!" He grabbed all of us into one group hug, "I'M GOING TO MISS YOU THREE!"

"Little John!" Merida began.

"Yeah?"

"We love you, but-but!" I tried to talk, but I was suffocating.

"But what?"

"WE CAN'T BREATHE!" Robin cried.

"OH!" Little John dropped us, "Sorry about that!"

We paused and stared at each other for a few moments. Merida began to speak, "So... I guess we should-"

"Yeah," I agreed. I turned to Robin Hood and Little John, "See ya soon."

Robin Hood and Little John waved, "See ya soon."

"Take care of Angus!" Merida cried.

"We will!" Robin Hood and Little John said.

"You ready?" Jiminy asked me and Merida.

We both looked at each other. I asked Merida, "You sure you want to-"

"Don't ask! You know I'm sure."

I turned back to Jiminy, "Okay then. We're ready, Jiminy."

"Okay then..."

We then took a big step forward and into the shortcut. "Well, I guess we should go, Little John," Robin said.

"I guess we should, Robin. I'm sure going to miss those guys!"

"Me too, Little John... me too."

**A/N: Hey guys, so will Jake and Merida find Kailey through the short cut or does the cat has a trick up his sleeve? Review! Remember one review makes a writer write more chapters! Don't forget about my poll. Thank you!**


	29. Have I threaten before?

Chapter 28: Have I threaten you before?

**Disclaimer: **read chapter 1... again.

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

Jack finally made it to the Pearl on time. After the wave splashed him and finished his sentence, he climbed back on the ship. "Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," Gibbs said.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Jack said. Pintel and Ragetti put a coat on Jack's shoulders. Jack turned to glare at them, that's when Pintel saluted.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain," Gibbs said.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." The monkey immediately dropped Ragetti's eyeball, and ran away. Ragetti picked up the eyeball, and put it back in his socket.

"Jack," I stepped in front of Jack, "I don't say this often to you, but... Will needs your help."

"Hey, you too!" Will argued.

"Yeah, Will, but this is Jack I'm talking to. I don't normally ask him to help me with anything." I turned to face Jack, who had a puzzled look. "Jack? What's up?"

"Do you I know you?" Jack asked, "Because you seem so familiar, have I threaten you before?"

My eyes widen, "Jack, it's me! Kelsey! Don't you recognize me?! I'm the only one you've met who never slapped you."

"Impossible, because the Kelsey, I knew, had hair longer and darker than that! She was paler than that! And she's also was curiver the last time I saw her."

My mouth dropped when I heard him say that, _was I fat the last time I was here._

"And she's back in her world, where she should be."

"Captain," Gibbs appeared behind Jack, and began whispering, "It is Kelsey, sir."

Jack glared at Gibbs, "No, she's not."

"Um, yes, she is."

"She's not!"

"SHE IS!" Will said, "She is Kelsey, Jack."

Then we heard someone crying out, "WHOHOO!" The Gummie ship flying towards the Pearl, and about to land on it.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" The whole crew cried as the Gummie ship landed on top of the deck. The door opened, and Stitch jumped out the Gummi Ship.

"Eegalagoo!" Stitch cried.

Jack smiled, "Aw! Now there's someone I recognize!"

"Seriously!" I cried, "You recognize him, but not me! Do you really want me to jog your memory?"

Jack turned to me, "Why not? Go on, love, persuade me that you're Kelsey."

I paused for a moment, then I got out my backpack, and grabbed a water bottle. I opened it up, then poured it on his face.

"Oi. What was that supposed to do, love?" Jack asked, "Besides getting the paint off my face."

"It was either that or slap you. I'm not the kind to do violence so..."

"So you decided to pour me water instead?"

"Hey, you're lucky Kailey's not around. She would've slapped you."

"Wait a minute... Kelsey has a friend name Kailey. How do you know her?"

"Jack, she's my sister, you IDIOT!"

"Aw! Now there's the Kelsey I knew!" Jack smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Now you recognized me!"

"How're you doing, love?"

I smiled back, "Fine, except that villains took my sister! I came back here and realized that my other friend, Jake is here too! I got kidnapped by the villains, and they threatened me to be on their little team! By the time, we tried to find you in Port Royal, I WAS ARRESTED!" I then smiled, "So yeah, I'm doing well, thanks for asking."

Jack raised a brow, "Who's Jake? Have you been busy, love?"

"Jack! I was arrested too!" Will added. "Elizabeth is in trouble and so is Kailey."

Jack looked over, and stared at Jack the monkey. He didn't keep his eyes of him. "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on them. Maybe just lock them up somewhere? Maybe put Kailey in a smaller cage with no windows."

"Jack!" I cried.

"What?" He asked innocently, then started walking.

"Elizabeth is locked up in a prison!" Will cried as he and Kelsey started following him. "Bound to hang for helping you!"

"Kailey is charge with assaulting an officer," I added.

Jack glared at me, "The lass did that?"

"Jack!" Will called to get his attention.

Jack turned back to Will, "There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes, especially the little one."

Will glared at him angrily, he immediately took the sword from my belt.

"Hey!" I cried, but Will ignored me. He pointed the sword on Jack's throat.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom!"

"Excuse me," I stepped in front of Will, "Aren't you forgetting my freedom and Kailey's too!"

"What did you do, love?" Jack asked me.

I turned to him, and answered, "Do you remember the robot pirate from Outerspace?"

"Hm... Robot pirate? Have I threaten him before?"

I was about to answer, but paused for a minute. I didn't remember what happened in Silver's crew. Jack didn't socialize with him much, so I didn't know, "I don't know. But... he's a captain."

"A captain... He's... Silver! That's his name right?"

"Right, and you already knew Stitch, so let's cut to the chase. Jim and I freed Silver, and we helped Stitch escape. They think I was mainly responsible for Stitch's great escape."

"But the Port Royal officials can't arrest you and hang you for that, right, love?" Jack asked. "After all, the charges are from Outerspace."

"True," Will said, "But Beckett got a hold of the charges against her, and have my finance in prison! Now I need something from you, Jack!" Will still have my sword on his throat. "I need the compass, now hand it over." Will held his hand out while holding the sword from the other.

Jack was calm as usual, and turned to his trustee pirate, "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Captain?" Gibbs turned to Jack.

"We have a need to travel upriver."

"By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need."

Gibbs's face expression turned to concern, and so did mine and Will's face changed.

I looked at Will, who was still pointing my sword at Jack's throat. "Will, give me my sword back!"

"I'll give it back," Will still didn't keep his eyes off of Jack. "If Jack agrees that we make sail for Port Royal with all haste!" I poured the rest of my water bottle at Will's face. "HEY!" As he was wiping his face off, that gave me an opportunity to still my sword back, and step on his foot. "OW!" He dropped the sword, while hopping up and down. I immediately grabbed the sword that was lying on the ground.

Will looked at sternly at me, as I put my sword away. "Thank you," I said with a smirk.

Will began growling at me.

"Hey, you should've gave it back when you had the chance."

When Will was about to strangle me, Jack stepped in front of him. "William," Jack began, "I shall trade you and Kelsey the compass, if you will help me..." He got out a cloth from his cloth. Will and I stand beside him to get a better look. "This!" He showed us a drawing of key.

"You want us to find this?!" Will asked while indicating the drawing.

"He wants us to help him find _the key_," I put air quotations when I said _the key._

"The key to what?" Will asked.

"The key is used for-"

"Yourselves!" Jack interrupted me. "Both of you want to find this key. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belles, old what's their faces. Savvy?"

I pulled Jack's shirt closer to me, and began whispering his ear, "Jack, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Just play along, love," Jack whispered back, as I released him. I knew I should tell Will, what Jack's up to, but that will ruin the movie. I'm going to simply teach Will not to leave me again. So I began pretending that Kailey and Elizabeth were in jail, and I pretended not to know what Jack was planning. Jack turned to Will, "So do we have an accord?"

"Now," Will took a look at the drawing, "This is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked Will.

"Not much," Will answered.

"I-" Jack turned to me silently telling me to shut up. "I-I-" I tried to think of a lie, "I knew somewhat about him."

Jack smiled, "Well, I guess we'll began sailing and explaining things to both of you." Jack walked away from us, and I followed him.

"Jack, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Oh, okay... DENIAL!"

"Denial! Who said I'm denying anything?" Jack opened his quarters, and walked in, "I'm not denying anything, love."

"Aha! Another denial!" I stepped inside his quarters. "Jack, I know you have a debt to pay."

"Shh! Sh! Sh!" Jack ran and covered my mouth, "Keep it down, do you want the crew to hear?"

"MMMPH! MPH! MPH!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack uncovered my mouth.

I was sticking my tongue out with disgust. His hand tasted like dirt, "Blech! Blech! I said... Blech... They'll find out soon."

"Not if we're good enough to hide it from them."

I grabbed his hand that was covered with a napkin, seeing the big black spot on his hand. I smirked, "Well, well, I see Bootstrap stopped by to pay you a visit."

Jack pulled his arm away, "All right. You knew what happened so if you don't mind, love. I recommend you won't say a thing to William and the crew."

"I won't, but you probably have to tell them sooner or later."

"As I said before, not if we're good enough to hide it from them."

I sighed, "Well, what if Davy's little pet comes after us?"

"That's why we need to head to land... fast!" Jack took a napkin from his coat, and covered his black spot.

"You know I met Davy Jones. He and his villain buddies are after me too."

"Well then, I guess we have to work together to keep them from coming at us. Shall we, love?"

"Where do we need to go for land?" I asked.

He then smirked, "I think you know where we're going love." He walked towards his table.

I paused, stared ahead at the window, and rubbing my head, "Man, with all the chaos going on, I need a drink!"

"I'm glad you said that, love," Jack grabbed a rum bottle from his desk. "You want a bottle?" He offered.

"Nope."

"Good, all for me then!" Jack began to open his bottle.

I got out a coke bottle from my bag, and opened it up.

"Love, I would like to make a toast!"

"To what?"

"To... this wonderful reunion!"

I scoffed but smiled, "To this reunion." We clicked our bottles, and took a sip from our drinks.

* * *

(Regular POV)

In the Jolly Roger and the Flying Dutchman, Hook and Davy ran into each other in the Ocean. Pete was in the Flying Dutchman working with Davy Jones. Maleficent sent him there to keep him out of her horn, and join the search party. It's like killing two birds with one stone. Davy at first was skeptical, but he immediately put Pete to work. Pete, Davy, and Hook were having a meeting in Hook's quarters.

"Any sign of them, Davy?" Hook asked.

"No, I don't think they're here in the Ocean at all!"

"How do you know, Davy?" Pete asked.

Davy glared at Pete deadly, that gave Pete the creeps; just like the fish crew giving Pete the creeps. "I am the sea, you IDIOT!" Davy responded.

"W-W-What are we going to do then, since they're not in the Ocean?!" Pete asked.

"Well, we can't stop now." Hook said, "We have to keep searching every inch of this Ocean!" Hook personally wasn't a fan of Davy; he actually missed Barbosa as his old partner. Davy and Hook didn't have a thing in common. Davy mostly hated everything, while Hook wanted treasure and revenge on Peter and Kelsey for cutting both of his hands. Hook was mostly called a codfish, while Davy's actually a fish. Hook tried to move on, and stick to the plan; but there's no doubt that he wanted his close friend back, Barbosa.

"Indeed," Davy said, "But I have a certain pet, I will like to unleashed!"

"If your pet is the only thing to capture instead of kill, then I'm pretty Jafar won't have a problem with that."

"What about Maleficent?" Pete asked.

"Maleficent ain't the leader," Hook said, "Why should we care for her opinions?"

"You should. After all, she's the Mistress of all Evil!"

"We know, but she's not Number 1. If she was, I would consider caring."

"Aye!" Davy agreed. At least Hook and Davy have one thing in common. Pete humphed, _Why did Maleficent sent me here in the first place? They have no respect for her at all!_

"Well, we'll continue searching until Jafar tells us to stop," Davy said.

"Yes," Hook agreed, "and remember what we're instructed to do, if we do catch Kelsey, Kailey, or Jake: don't harm the older girl."

"Yes, but if we captured the boy, Jacob, I'm going to whip him till he pours answers for me!"

Hook smirked, "Yes, I have no problem with that at all, Davy!" They began chuckling wickedly.

"I'm also looking for someone else also... someone who's gotta a debt to pay."

Hook's eyebrows raised, being skeptical, "Who would that be, Davy?"

"Who?" Pete asked.

Davy took a long pause, and stared ahead,"... Jack Sparrow!"

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

Merida, Jiminy, and I walked in and noticed something familiar about this place. The place was a desert, and nothing but sand and a hot sun. "Kailey is here?" I asked to myself.

"I guess she is," Jiminy said.

"Wow, I've never been to a desert before," Merida said.

"Hmm..." I began tapping my chin, "Where are we exactly, and what movie involves a desert? Hm..."

"I've been to the desert before," Jiminy said.

"You have?"

"Yes, the cat tricked me and Kelsey into the desert. That's where we met Genie and Aladdin."

I glared at him in shock, "Aladdin? Genie? You and Kelsey met them in the desert?!"

Jiminy nodded.

"Oh my gosh! They're my favorite characters and my favorite movie!"

"Do you think they could be here?" Merida asked Jiminy.

"Well, I don't know. All I know is that Kelsey gave Genie to Aladdin."

"If Aladdin still have Genie, I bet he can help us! We use the lamp, and wish to find Kailey!"

"But how are we going to find them?" Merida asked.

"Well, they're either here or in Agrabah. So, I guess we should began walking," I said walking while Merida followed.

* * *

(Regular POV)

"So Al, you used your first wish, now what's your second?" Genie asked Aladdin.

Aladdin met Kelsey in the past, and helped her and her sister get back to their world. He already used his first wish to use Jafar's old staff to defeat Hades, who was threatening Kelsey's life. He's now in the desert thinking of the perfect second wish. He knew exactly what he wanted to wish for, but he was thinking what he will use for his last wish.

"Genie, what would you wish for if you have one wish?"

"Me?" Genie sat down, "No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it."

Aladdin raised a brow, "What?"

"No, forget it."

"Come on tell me!" Aladdin was now curious, and dying to know what Genie was going to say.

Genie sighed, "FREEDOM!"

"You're a prisoner?"

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." He transformed into a big, powerful genie with a deep, scary voice, "PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWERS!" He then went inside his lamp, and said weakly, "Itty bitty living space."

"Aw, Genie, that's terrible."

Genie left his lamp, "But, oh-to be free. Now have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not?"

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened."

"Well, I'll do it! I'll set you free!"

Genie scoffed, "Uh huh, right." His head turned into Pinocchio's and his nose grew long.

Aladdin pressed Genie's long nose back, and Genie's face turned back to normal. "No, really, I promise. After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Aladdin held his hand out to seal the deal.

Genie paused as he was looking at Aladdin's hand. He sighed and smiled, "Well, here's hoping." He shook his hand, and turned into a magician. "O.K, let's make some MAGIC! So how about it? What is it you want most?

"Well," Aladdin started rubbing the back of his neck, "Genie, you know that there's... You know, Jasmine right?"

"Eeehh! Wrong!" Genie sounded like a buzzer, and his chest showed heart with a cross through it. "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"Oh, but Genie, Kelsey probably told you this before, but I'm... I think I'm falling for her. I mean she's smart and fun..."

"Pretty?"

"BEAUTIFUL! She's got these eyes, her hair, and that smile! Ahhh," Aladdin sighed and smiled as he was thinking of her.

Genie turned into a French dude while eating a made-up café with Abu and carpet, "Ami. C'est l'amour."

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a..." Aladdin smiled as his brain began to form a plan, "hey, can you make me a prince?"

"Let's see here." Genie got out a _Royal Cookbook, _and began flipping pages, "Uh, chicken a'la king?" He pulled out a chicken with a crown on it's head. "Nope. Alaskan king crab?" He yanked his finger out as Sebastian the crab appeared and disappeared. "Ow, I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad?" Then a dagger came out the book, and attempted to stab Genie. "Et tu, Brute?" He then looked at the book again, "Ah, to make a prince... So, is that your wish? Say that magic words!"

Aladdin smiled and exclaimed, "Genie, I wish that you make me a prince!"

"ALL RIGHT! WA-HOO-HOO!"

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

While we were walking, "Jake, did you hear that?" Merida asked. We stopped talking, and we were listening to cries and cheering. I immediately knew that Genie and Aladdin were close. I took Merida by the hand, and began running, "This way!"

We ran by an oasis, and saw Genie with Aladdin. Genie turned into a fashion designer, and transformed Aladdin into a good-looking prince. "Ooh! I like it very much!" Genie commented on Aladdin's prince look. "Now what to do about-"

"Excuse me!" I cried.

Genie, Abu, carpet, and Aladdin turned to face me and Merida, "Huh?"

"Um... sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt, but can you help us?" I asked.

Aladdin walked towards us, "Um... are you lost?"

"We're not now!" I cried, "You see we were sent by-"

"Aladdin!" Jiminy came out of my hat, and smiled at Aladdin.

Aladdin looked surprised, "Jiminy?!"

Genie was surprised but smiled, "Jiminy?!"

Abu raised a brow, "Jiminy?"

"Jiminy, what are you doing here?!" Genie cried with excitement, "Oh, it's so GOOD to see ya, little buddy!"

"Jiminy," Aladdin was speechless, "How-wh-who-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to guide a friend- well, two friends actually."

Merida and I waved, "Hey!"

"Okay... who are you two?"

I began to introduce myself, while shaking Aladdin's hand, "Hey, Aladdin, BIG FAN by the way- I'm Jacob, and this is my friend, Merida."

"Hi," Merida said with a wave.

"Okay," I can tell that Aladdin was weird out by this.

"Anyway," I continued, "I'm a friend of Kelsey and Kailey, I'm sure you know them."

"KELSEY?!" Aladdin exclaimed with shock.

"Kailey?!" Genie exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah," I said, "Jiminy told me you guys knew them."

"Well, yeah," Aladdin said, "Genie, Abu, carpet, and I helped them get home."

"Well, they're back, and I got sucked here as well. And I need your help!"

"Ahem!" I turned to see Merida giving me the stink-eye.

I chuckled, "I mean, we need your help."

"Well, I don't know what I can do," Aladdin said, "I haven't seen Kelsey or Kailey."

"I kinda figured, because you guys acted so surprised."

"Well, anyway," Merida began, "The Cheshire Cat send us here, and-"

"Wh-wh-WHOA!" Aladdin stopped Merida from talking, "You're telling me that the Cheshire Cat send you guys here?" Merida, Jiminy, and I nodded. Aladdin face palmed, "Oh no! Jiminy, I thought you know better than to trust that cat! Did you remember what he did to us, when Kelsey and Kailey were here?!"

"I know that, Al!" Jiminy said, "But he was the only one, who knew where the villains took Kailey, and where she is!"

"Wait! The villains took Kailey?!"

"OH NO!" Genie cried, "WE GOTTA SAVE THEM!" He turned into a police captain, and duplicated himself into a dozen officers, "All right! Everyone, stand your ground! We gotta a kid in trouble, and it's up to us to save her! Now let's MOVE! MOVE!"

The duplicates saluted, "Yes, sir!"

"Hold on!" I cried. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" But Genie didn't hear me.

Merida sighed, and screamed out, "SHUT IT!"

Genie's duplicates disappeared, and Captain Genie turned back to regular Genie.

"Kailey is fine... I think. All we know is that the villains don't have Kelsey or Kailey! The cat sent us here, and I bet Kailey's here."

"Well, whatever you want us to do, we can help," Aladdin said.

"Yeah!" Genie agreed, "I actually like that kid! She's got guns, guts, and-"

"And we need to find her with that lamp!" I pointed the lamp, Aladdin was holding.

Aladdin looked at it, and began holding it tightly, "You want to use my lamp?" Aladdin asked nervously.

I can tell that Aladdin needed a lot of persuasion to get the lamp from him. But the question was _how _are we going to get it from him?


	30. We meet again!

Chapter 29: We meet again!

**Disclaimer:** Read Chapter 1

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

After Jack and I finished our drinks, we went to the deck, because Jack wanted me, Stitch, Will, and the whole crew catch Jack the monkey. He was difficult to catch, even Stitch couldn't catch him.

"Explain to me why we need to catch him," Will asked me.

"Because William," Jack began, "We're using him as payment."

Will raised a brow, "Payment?"

Stitch was trying to catch Jack the monkey, but when he attempted to catch Jack the monkey; he missed and Jack the monkey hissed at him that caused Stitch to hate him.

Jack continued, "Payment for someone very special."

"Who?" Will asked.

"You'll see once we catch the-" Jack turned around, and the monkey swing in front of him and hissed at us. We gasped, as the monkey started swinging around for more. "I hate that monkey," Jack muttered.

"I hate dresses, but you don't see me complaining," I said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Will asked.

"I don't know, I just hate dresses. Jack hates Jack the monkey; and you hate Beckett."

"I never said I hate Beckett!"

I raised a brow, "You were thinking of it, right?"

Will paused for a minute.

"I mean after all, he did held your girlfriend in prison, and forced you to get something he wants."

"ALL RIGHT! All right, you're right. I do hate him for that!"

"Congratulations, Will, you finally said something un-noble!" Jack said with his golden tooth smile, "You finally admitted you hate someone! That shows true piracy."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Captain!" We looked over, and saw Ragetti and Pintel climbing up the net ladder. "We almost got him!" They were reaching for the monkey, it's arm was reaching for them; because Pintel was holding a banana for it to take. As soon as their arms were closer to Jack the monkey, and the monkey got a hold of the banana; it yanked the banana out of Pintel's hand, and Pintel lose his balance that caused him to fall overboard. "Uh..." Ragetti turned to us, "Never mind."

"HEY!" Pintel cried, "Somebody HELP me!"

Jack the monkey was laughing, clapping, and enjoying it's special treat.

"For a monkey, he sure is clever," I said. Will and Jack nodded with agreement.

"Yeah, but I still hate that monkey," Jack said.

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

"Uh..." Aladdin was still holding on to the lamp tightly, "Why do you want the lamp?"

"Aladdin, we need that lamp to find Kailey," I explained.

"Genie is the only one who can help us find her!" Jiminy said.

"Al, do you want to help?" Merida asked.

"I do!" Aladdin insisted, "Truly, you have no idea how much I want to! But..."

We all raised a brow, including Abu. "But what, Al?" Genie asked.

"It's just that I've been waiting for Genie for a long time. Kelsey had Genie, and she said I can have him once she return home."

"Well, why don't we just use one wish to find Kailey," Jiminy said, "and give him back to you?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Genie said.

"I don't know," Aladdin didn't move his hand, and didn't lose his grip on the lamp.

"Listen, Aladdin," Merida began, "If you don't want to do this for us, do this for Kelsey and Kailey. They need you and Genie."

Aladdin looked at me as I was using my pleading voice, "Please, Aladdin. Please!"

Aladdin looked at us, then sighed, "All right, for Kelsey and Kailey." Aladdin held his arm out, that was holding the lamp.

"Thanks, Al," I grabbed the lamp, and as I was about to pull it out of his hand, he didn't let go. "Um...Al, you can let go now."

"Oh right." Aladdin let go of the lamp.

I smiled at Aladdin then at Genie.

"All right, Jakie!" Genie said, "What's your wish?!"

"I-I wish that you take me, Merida, and Jiminy to where Kailey is!"

"ALL RIGHT! Wish number one coming right up!" Genie snapped his fingers, and a blue puff of smoke appeared.

Aladdin began coughing, "All right, Genie, let's get back to..." Aladdin paused and looked around as he realized that Genie wasn't around, "Genie? Genie?!" He turned around, and saw Abu and carpet not having a clue what happened to Genie, "OH NO! GEENNNIIIIEEEEE!"

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

After long minutes when we pulled Pintel back in the ship, we finally captured the monkey and put it in it's cage. Stitch finally captured it by surprise, and tackled it until we got there.

Right now, we're rowing two small boats through the gloomy swamp. Jack was shaking a little bit, but I didn't know it was from the island or Davy Jones's pet coming after him. Stitch was shaking too, because we were surrounded by water. Stitch's weakness was only water, he'll sink easily. I tried to calm him down, but he was still shaking.

"Hey, don't worry about the water, Stitch," I said, "If anything happens, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"R-Really?" Stitch asked.

I put my arm around him, "Of course."

"Don't worry, blue koala," Jack said, "We're almost there."

Meanwhile, Will was still confused, and was now talking to Gibbs. I knew Gibbs could be trusted, after all Gibbs was Jack's number one trusted pirate. So I told him why I'm here. I told him not to tell a soul about me and Jack. He responded back saying, _"I won't tell a soul, or I'll be in Davy Jones's locker."_

Now, Will was talking to him, mostly asking a lot more questions, "Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?"

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness."

"Also known as the Kraken," I explained.

"Kelsey..."

I realized that I interrupted, "Sorry. Continue."

"As I was saying," Gibbs continued, "They say the stench of its breath is... ooh."

"Just like Davy Jones!" I added, that's when Pintel and Ragetti began to get scare.

"Davy Jones, you say?" Ragetti asked nervously.

"Aye, Davy Jones."

"Shut up, Kelsey!" Jack snapped.

I glared at Jack, "Why?! What did I do?!"

"Kelsey, I know what you're trying to do, love. Now, I can't afford for you to scare away my crew."

"I wasn't trying to scare your crew away! Are you scared that I'm scaring you?"

Jack glared at me, "ME?! Scared?!" He began laughing, "Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I'm not afraid of anything!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Roll your eyes all you want, love, but you're not going to say a word till we get to her place."

"Her?" Will raised a brow.

"Aye," Gibbs said.

"Her name is Tia Dalma," I said as I see that we arrived at our destination, a small hut in the gloomy swamp. Stitch knew we're about to get out of the boat, so he jumped on my back for safety.

Jack stepped out the boat, and onto the steps, "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before."

We followed him up the stairs. The truth was that I've seen the movie before, and Tia Dalma gave me the creeps; but I knew I have to be polite in order for her to tell us everything. I could tell everyone the tale of Davy Jones, but I'm not like Wendy from _Peter Pan. _I'm terrible at storytelling.

"I'll watch your back, captain," Gibbs said.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack responded.

"Why?" I asked.

Jack paused and answered, "No comment."

I raised at brow at him.

"Kelsey, mind the boat," Gibbs said as he followed Jack inside the hut.

I turned to Will, "Mind the boat." I went inside the hut.

Will said to Ragetti, as he step inside the hut, "Mind the boat."

Ragetti then did the same to Pintel, "Mind the boat."

Pintel then said it to Marty, who was bald and the shortest one in the crew. "Mind the boat."

Marty said to Mr. Cotton, who couldn't speak, "Mind the boat."

Lastly, Mr. Cotton's bird said it to Mr. Cotton, "Brack! Mind the boat!" The parrot flew inside leaving Mr. Cotton to mind the boat.

* * *

(Regular POV)

Jacob, Merida, and Jiminy appeared on a ship inside the deck. "Okay, where are we?" Meirda asked.

"I have no idea," Jacob responded. Then they heard a humming noises, coming closer to them.

They turned around, and saw a short kid with a hat on, walking inside the deck while humming. "Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm." The kid looked up, with his mouth dropped and so did the paintbrush, he was carrying.

"Uh..." Jacob began while stammering, "Hey, kid, um, wh-where is this ship heading exactly-"

"JACOB?!" The kid cried.

"Uh..." Jacob, Merida, and Jiminy looked at each other.

"Do I know you?"

"Jake! Of course you know me!" The kid took off his hat revealing his true self. It turned out the kid was a girl, not just any girl, it was Kailey!

Jacob's eyes grew wide in shock, "KAILEY?!"

Kailey rushed over to Jacob, and began hugging him, "Oh, Jake, I'm so glad you're here! But how did you-"

"Let's just say I have a little help." Jacob glared at Merida and Jiminy.

"Hey, Kailey," Merida waved at her.

Kailey's eyes grew wide, and stared at Merida, "Oh my GOSH! Jacob, you're friends with Merida?! One of the Disney Princesses?! Now you have to tell me everything!"

"Kailey!" Jiminy came out of Jacob's hat, "Where are we, and how did you get here?"

"I was here with Elizabeth, we're sailing somewhere, and-" Kailey gasped, "Oh... my... GOSH! You have Genie too?!"

Jacob's eyes grew wide, looked at his arm, and realized that he was holding the lamp. "Oh no!"

Kailey snatched the lamp, and her eyes grew wide as she rubbed the lamp. Genie then came out of the lamp, "WHOO! Okay, Al, let's continue your-" He paused as he looked around the ship, "Wait a minute, I don't think I'm in the right location.

"GENIE!" Kailey cried with joy.

Genie turned to Kailey, and smiled, "KAILEY!" He immediately started hugging her. "Oh my goodness! This is the greatest day of MY life! How are you doing?!"

Kailey smiled, "Great! So... where's Aladdin?"

Jacob, Merida, and Jiminy paused for a long minute.

"Yeah, guys, where's my good buddy, Al?" Genie asked.

"Um..." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, "About that..."

Kailey's eyes grew wide, "Oh no. You don't mean- OH MY GOSH, YOU DID! You left Aladdin with no genie, right?!"

"Kailey," Jacob began, "I needed Genie to find you! I didn't know he was going to be with US!"

"I did not see this coming," Merida said.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" Jiminy cried, "This is a disaster! Now if Kelsey finds out about this!"

"Oh no!" Jacob began to panic, "This is going to be one of the reasons why she'll KILL ME!"

"Ooh," Kailey said, "You're going to be in trouble."

"Shut up, Kailey!" Jacob snapped.

Kailey's eyes grew wide in shock. She didn't expect him to say that to her. "WELL!"

* * *

(Kelsey's POV)

We stepped inside, and everything was dirty, messy, and weird. Then we saw a black woman sitting down, and laying her head down. She looked up as the door was open to see us coming in. She gave out a creepy smile, "Jack Sparrow."

Jack smiled and said, "Tia Dalma." His head almost hit a hanging jar filled with eyeballs.

"I always knowed the wind was going to blow you back to me one day," She was walking towards Jack, but then she spotted me and Will walking in. She was now walking towards us, "You. You have a touch a' destiny about you. William. Turner."

Will was shocked to hear that Tia knew his name, he's curious to know how she knew about him, "You know me?"

Tia smiled, and leaned in closer to him, "You want to know me."

I began to feel uncomfortable, "Ah, that's okay, maybe next time."

"Right," Jack stepped in between Will and Tia, "no knowing here."

Tia turned to me, and gave me smile that gave me more creeps, "Ah, you young child." She began to cup my cheeks, "have a very special quest ahead of you... Kelsey Armstrong."

I raised a brow.

"You know her name too?" Will asked Tia.

"Of course she does," I said.

"Tia," Jack began, "we've come for help, and we're not leaving without it." Jack put his arm around Tia, and lead her away from Will and me, "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I'd hoped." Tia was headed to the back while we follow her. "Come."

"Come," Jack motioned me and Will to come closer to him and Tia. Will and I began walking closer to them.

"What service may I do ya?" Tia asked while caressing Will's cheek. She turned to Jack with a mean glare, "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment," Jack turned and motioned the crew to bring the cage with the monkey inside. Jack pulled out his pistol, "Look-" He shot that monkey, and it didn't die, "an undead monkey. Top that!"

Tia took the cage, and released the monkey. Everyone groaned, I didn't think she knew how long we tried to catch that monkey.

"NO!" Gibbs cried, "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

"The payment is fair," Tia sat back down on her chair. "What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for this, and what it goes to," Will got out the drawing of the key, and showed it to her.

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" she said to Jack.

"Maybe, why?" Jack asked.

"He doesn't know what he want most," I said.

"Love!" He turned to me.

Tia smiled, "Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels?" Pintel asked, Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?"

"Nothing, bad, I hope," Ragetti said.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes?" Tia asked all of us. We all nodded. "A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"What indeed?" Tia teasingly rubbed Will's hand, that made Will feel awkward.

"The Sea?" Gibbs guessed.

"Sums!" Pintel cried.

"The dichotomy of good and evil!" Ragetti said, then Gibbs and Pintel glared at him.

"A woman!" Jack and I cried. Jack and I looked at each other and smiled.

Tia smiled, as Will looked at us suspiciously. "A woman. He fell in love."

"No no no no," Gibbs disagreed, "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

"That too," I said.

"Same story," Tia shrugged, "different versions, and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

Tia smiled, and placed her hand on her chest, "Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Kelsey?" Tia asked.

I smiled at the crew, and said, "He cut his heart out of his chest, and put it safely in a treasure chest."

Pintel chuckled nervously, "You're kidding right? He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest. Could he?" He asked Tia.

Tia again gave us a creepy smile, "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, as Kelsey said, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."

_Again with the horrible grammar, Tia. _I thought to myself.

Will stood up and face me and Jack, "You two knew about this!" He pointed his finger at us accusingly.

"No," Jack denied, "I didn't know where the key was. Kelsey knew."

Will glared at me angrily, "You knew?!"

I shrugged, "Maybe or maybe not."

"Are you denying it?"

I paused then shrugged, "No, I knew."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because one: I thought you knew I knew. Two: I'm not a great storyteller unlike Tia."

Tia smiled.

"Well, anyway," Jack began, "Now we know where the key is. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lasses, aye?" Jack was about to walk out, but Tia wasn't finished with him.

"Let me see your hand!" Tia ordered.

Jack turned, and gave her his hand that didn't have the napkin covered. "Jack," I began, "showed her the spot. I told you everyone's going to know sooner or later."

"Spot? What spot, Kelsey?" Gibbs asked skeptical.

I turned to Jack, "Show them, Jack."

Jack sighed, and showed Tia the hand that was covered with a napkin. Tia began unwrapping it, the crew members, Stitch, and Will were curious to see what spot I was talking about. Once Tia took the napkin off, we saw the huge black spot on his hand. Everyone except me and Jack gasped.

"The black spot!" Gibbs wiped his hands off with his shirt, and turned around.

"THE BLACK SPOT!" Pintel and Ragetti did the same thing, Gibbs was doing.

"Ooh," Stitch was staring at the black with fascination.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," Jack tried to be reassuring, but it didn't comfort the crew.

Tia went to the back of her hut, and looked through something. She came back with a huge jar, "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." She gave Jack a jar.

Jack, everyone else, and I looked at it, then back at Tia. "It's dirt," Jack said, "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes," Tia said.

"Um... Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back," Tia laid her hand out for the jar, but Jack pulled the jar closer to him.

"No."

Tia smiled, "Then it helps."

I whispered to Will, "I think she ripped him off."

"Maybe, Kelsey, maybe," Will said.

* * *

(Regular POV)

"I can't believe you stole Genie, and left Aladdin behind!" Kailey cried.

"I didn't mean to!" Jacob snapped.

"Well, just wished to send him back!" Jiminy said.

"NO!"

Kailey, Jiminy, Genie and Merida's eyes grew wide in shock, "WHY?!"

"Because..." Jacob began rubbing the back of his neck, "Genie is really helpful."

"So?!" Jiminy cried, "Genie is really helpul to Al! You have to wish him back!"

"Better!" Kailey cried, "Wish to be with Kelsey, and for the third wish, Jacob can wish to send Genie back to Al!"

"That's a great idea," Merida cried.

"No way!" Jacob cried.

"Why not?!" Kailey asked.

"Well, because... Well, it's because-"

"You're afraid of Kelsey, aren't you?!" Kailey cried.

"NO!"

"Oh my gosh! You are!"

"Am not!"

"Actually you are," Jiminy agreed.

"Who's side are you on?!" Jacob cried to Jiminy.

"Jacob, you didn't stay when Kailey got captured, you didn't call her-"

"I didn't have a signal!"

"Oh yeah, check your phone!"

Jacob slowly got out his phone, and opened his contacts app. He had Kelsey's number on speed dial, he was planning to press the talk button on the screen.

"Jake, I think it's a right time to call her now," Genie said.

Jacob didn't move his hand, and that made Merida ticked, "Just talk to her already, chicken!" Merida pressed the talk button.

"Why did you do that?!" Jacob cried as he hung up immediately.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Merida, Kailey, Genie, and Jiminy cried.

"You are afraid of Kelsey!" Merida cried.

"Am not!"

"EEHH!" Genie made a buzzing noises, "Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Genie got out a pair a pants, set it on fire, then made it disappear.

"Jake," Kailey began, "you don't have to be afraid of Kelsey."

"I'm not-"

Kailey lift her hand up to silence, "Just listen, the reason why you don't need to be afraid is because we're illusion."

Everyone raised a brow, "Huh?"

"Jacob, you're dreaming."

"I am?" Jacob asked.

"Of course, you knew that you don't get sucked in magical world, right?"

"Well, yeah, but it feels so real."

"But you are! Right now, you're in your house sleeping on the couch."

"Really?"

Kailey nodded, "Yeah, you're dreaming. You can't get hurt by Kelsey, when you're dreaming."

"That's right!" Jacob cried, "I didn't feel any pain at all when I got here! I'm probably sleeping at home! I must've fell asleep while I was doing homework."

Jiminy, Merida, and Genie had a confused look on their faces. "Kailey, you know better than-" Jiminy was cut off, when he saw Kailey making signs. She mouthed out the words, _"Play along!" _Jiminy cleared his throat, "I mean..."

"So I really am dreaming?" Jacob asked.

Kailey nodded, "Yep." She turned to their Disney friends, "Right guys?"

They just stood their in shock.

She nodded, "Right?"

Everyone began mumbling, "Oh yeah! Sure. Absolutely."

Jacob nodded, "Okay, I guess we could go find Kelsey." Jacob looked at the lamp.

Genie and Jiminy went beside Kailey. "Kailey, you knew he's not dreaming," Jiminy said.

"I know," Kailey smirked, "I'm trying to get Jake to wish for us to find Kelsey."

"Ooh," Genie smirked, and began rubbing her head, "You little genius."

Jacob closed his eyes, and said, "I wish we're with Kelsey!"

"All right, Jake! Let's get outta here!" Genie lift his arm up about to snap his fingers.

"Kailey, are you in there?" a woman voice, that was Elizabeth asked.

"Who's that?" Merida asked.

"Elizabeth!" Kailey cried, "I forgot!"

Elizabeth came in, and saw Kailey with her new friends and Jacob, "Kailey, what the-"

"WAIT!" Kailey cried, but it was too late. Genie already snapped his fingers, and they disappeared.

"KAILEY!" Elizabeth was now the only woman on the boat now.

* * *

Back in Tia's home, everyone was still there.

"So it seems..." Will began, "we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

"A touch..." Tia grabbed small random items, and was about to roll them like dice, "Of-"

Then a puff of blue smoke appeared, and everyone started coughing.

"A JINX!" Ragetti cried. "It's a jinx!"

"Wait a minute!" Kelsey cried, "I don't remember this in the movie!" She didn't expect this at all, and didn't know what's happening.

"AHH!" Everyone cried, when Jack, Will, and Kelsey draw their swords out. Then Kailey, Jacob, Merida, Jiminy, and Genie appeared in Tia's hut, and coughing as well.

"Whew!" Genie cried, "What a ride!"

Kailey opened her eyes, and saw Kelsey coughing. She smiled and cried out, "KELSEY!"

Kelsey opened her eyes, and saw Kailey running and jump on top of her, "WHAT THE!"

Kailey hugged her tight, "I miss you, Kelsey! I thought I never see you again."

"Okay," Jack began, "What just happened?"

Kelsey looked down, and realized that it was Kailey hugging her, "KAILEY?! H-How did ya?" Kelsey looked up, and noticed Genie, Jacob, Jiminy, and Merida standing there, "Jake!"

"Hi Kelsey," Jacob smiled nervously.

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, and she didn't see this coming.

**A/N: Whoever is sending me a review saying I've been reported, I'm asking you nicely to QUIT IT! I'm not updating everyday, and there's no rule against it anyway! If you don't like this story, then don't read it! It's common sense. I've got readers telling me to continue, and I'm not going to let them down!**

**For those you like the story, and wish for me to continue it; please leave a review, and go to my poll. I already got a plot ready; and if you want to see the MDA III cover, go to Deviantart. Go to my profile, and it will show you the link. Anyway thank you for reading, and remember a review keeps an author writing more chapters. Thanks.**


	31. How dare you!

Chapter 30: How dare you?!

**Disclaimer:** read chapter 1

* * *

(Regular POV)

Kailey was hugging Kelsey, Jacob was waiting for Kelsey to respond. "Jack," Kelsey called for him.

"Yeah, love?" Jack asked.

"Is it me or there's more people in this hut?"

"If you're asking you're going insane love, I'm going insane with you. Cause I see them myself."

Kelsey looked down, and Kailey hadn't let go of me. She smiled, tried to hold back the tears, and hugged her back, "Kailey! Are you okay?"

"I am now!" Kailey cried happily.

"Kailey!" Will cried to get his attention.

Kailey turned to Will, "Yes?"

"How did you get out of jail? Where's Elizabeth?!"

"Elizabeth's father sprung us out of there, and I was in a ship with Elizabeth."

"Is she here?! Is she with you?"

Kailey then scowled, "Will, by the time Jacob made the wish for Genie to take us to Kelsey; Elizabeth didn't show up in time. I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth, is not here? She's still out there alone?! Why didn't you all wait for her?!"

"I didn't know who Elizabeth is!" Jacob cried, "I've never seen this movie before!"

"But Kailey knew!" Will turned to Kelsey angrily, "AND YOU! You knew they were going to escape that prison, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!"

She didn't answer him at first.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared at her.

She immediately slapped him across the face. Everyone's eyes grew wide and gasped.

"I'm glad that's not me," Jack muttered to Gibbs.

"How dare you," Kelsey hissed Will.

"Kelsey-" Will was about to speak, but I didn't bother to let him talk.

"NO!" I roared, "HOW DARE YOU! How dare you talk to me like I don't have a care for anybody! How dare you leaving me in the Disneyland castle! How dare SPEAK TO MY SISTER AND ME LIKE THAT! Mostly I'm mad at you for talking to my little sister like that! I don't give a crap of you being mad at me, but you yelling at my sister- OH!- You and I are going to have problems! Kailey only did what she was supposed to! I told her to go with Elizabeth, I told her to follow the movie! I told her that, she didn't come up with it all on her own! SHE'S ELEVEN YEARS OLD, WILL!"

"But you knew!" Will said, "You knew everything! You knew about Elizabeth escaping! You knew where Jack was! You also knew about the story of DAVY JONES, AND WHERE THAT BLOODY KEY IS! Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?! It would've save time for all of us!"

"I was, Will! I was going to tell you about Elizabeth and Kailey escaping! I was also going to tell you about Jack's location! BUT NO- YOU have to leave me and Stitch at the Disneyland CASTLE!"

Stitch jumped on the ground, and started growling at Will. He then started to get nervous by Stitch.

"Okay, I don't think we should have violence, right now!" Gibbs was trying to defuse the situation; but it didn't help.

Will was about to say something, but he immediately left the hut. Kelsey was taking few deep breaths, because that argument gave her a headache. Jacob walked closer to her, "Kelsey, are you okay?"

Kelsey looked up at Jacob, "Jake, are you okay? Did the Overtakers hurt you?"

"Who?"

Kelsey sighed, "The Villains."

"Oh."

"Well, we ran into Pete, Gaston, and Kronk," Jiminy explained.

Kelsey smiled, 'Jiminy!" She picked him up, and spun him around, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

"Me too!"

Kelsey looked up, and noticed Merida here, "I see you have a new friend, Jake."

Jake looked over, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

Merida walked over to Kelsey, "Hi, Kelsey, I'm Merida. I heard so many tales about you."

"Really?"

Merida nodded, "Aye."

Genie walked towards Kelsey, and spun her around, "KELSEY! You have NO idea how glad I am to see you!" He hugged her tighter.

"Oh!" She began to suffocate, "Actually, I think I may have an idea." She looked up; and remembered that the last time she saw Genie, was when she gave him to Aladdin. "Um, Genie, you know I'm glad to see you. Don't get me wrong. But where's Aladdin?"

Jacob and Kailey's eyes grew wide, when Kelsey asked that.

"Guys, where's Al?"

Kailey turned to Jacob, "Yeah, where is Aladdin?"

"This should be good," Jiminy muttered to himself.

Kelsey raised a brow as she turned to Jacob, "Jake, what is it? Where's Al?"

"Um, Kelse..." Jacob was walking up to her without looking at her. "Al-Aladdin isn't... here at the moment."

Kelsey's face didn't change, "Jake, what do you mean he's not here at the moment? Where is he?"

"Um, he's just not-"

"Jake, look at me when you're talking to me," Kelsey's voice was about to get lower and dangerous.

Jacob's eyes lie on Kailey, who put her hands under her head and pretending to sleep. Kailey reminded him that he was dreaming, but she lied again. Jacob looked at Kelsey in the eye, and said, "He's in Agrabah."

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, "Oh really? Then why is Genie here, hm?"

"Here's what happened: my friends and I met the Cheshire Cat, and he said he was going to show us the way to Kailey."

"Did you?"

Merida scoffed, "No, he took us to the desert."

"And that's where we met Aladdin and Genie," Jacob said, "I told Al that I was going to wish that Genie can send us to where Kailey is."

"And?" Kelsey asked.

"And Genie did send to Kailey. We find her on a ship, and I realized Genie was with us too."

"Then why didn't you wish to send him back to Aladdin?"

"Because I used my second wish to find you."

"Okay, you found me now wish for Genie to come back to Al."

Jacob paused for a moment, he looked at Kailey, then back at Kelsey. "I don't think I can do that."

Kelsey blinked for a moment, "Pardon?"

"I can't do that. I'm sorry, Kelsey, but if we have a problem that we can't handle Genie's the only one that can help. I'm also sorry that I didn't call you when I was here, but I'm worried that you're going to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well... I was there to watch Kailey, but she got kidnapped."

"Well, why didn't you stay in the house, and wait for me to come home?"

"I wanted to get Kailey back before you come home. I didn't want you to be worried. Please don't be mad."

"Aww, Jake," Kelsey smiled, "I'm not mad."

Jacob and the others raised a brow, "You're not."

"I would've been, if I was her," Gibbs muttered.

"Of course not," Kelsey spread her arms out for him, "Come here."

Jacob smiled as Kelsey wanted a hug from him. As he came closer to her, she grabbed the back of his hair, and pulled him down to her level. "OW!" He cried in pain, "Kelsey, what are you doing? LET GO! LET GO! THIS HURTS, PLEASE!"

"Would you excuse us, everyone," Kelsey's hand was still on Jacob's hair, "I want to have a talk with Jakie here." Kelsey left the hut, but instead of waiting, the others ran outside to see the action.

"This I have to see!" Jack said as he ran outside.

"I hope she doesn't do anything stupid," Gibbs said.

"I HOPE NOT!" Kailey cried in worry.

Outside the hut, Will was waiting in the row boat, until Kelsey came out with her hand in Jacob's hair. Will was confused, "What's going on here?!"

Jack and the others came out of the hut. Will turned to Jack, who had a smirk on his face. "Jack, what is happening?"

"You'll see, mate. Be lucky that he isn't you right now."

"Kelsey, let go!" Jacob cried in pain. "Wait a minute!" Jacob paused, "This actually hurts! That would mean..." He turned to Kailey, who smiled sheepishly, "KAILEY!"

"Well..." Kailey said, "I guess this isn't a dream after all."

"I can't believe this! You tricked me!" Jacob cried.

"Hey, it was the only way for you to wish us to go to Kelsey!"

"Why you little brat- OW!" Kelsey tighten her grip on his hair.

"Jake, no one calls Kailey a brat!"

"That's right!" Kailey agreed.

"Except me!"

Kailey gave Kelsey a glare, and exclaimed, "HEY!"

"Kelsey, please let go!" Jacob begged, "Can't we talk about this?"

"Fine!" Kelsey pushed him, and he fell into the swamp. "YOU'RE A COWARD! You know that?!"

"Kelsey, you said you weren't mad."

"No! I'm not mad at you... I'M FURIOUS!"

"Why?! Is this about the villains kidnapping Kailey-"

"NO! That wasn't your fault, but you leaving the house, and didn't bother to call me all this time. THAT'S WHAT A COWARD WOULD DO!"

"I'm not a coward, I was trying to get Kailey back before you found out."

"That's what a coward would do, mate," Jack muttered.

"Look who's talking," Kailey said to Jack, "you always run away from a fight."

"Have not," Jack disagreed.

"You have so."

"Have not!"

"You have so!"

"SHUT IT!" Merida was getting irritated by their bickering.

"News flash, Jake!" Kelsey's angry face didn't change, "I did found out! Hades called me as soon as I got back!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! He did!"

Jacob stood up, as his clothes were soaking wet, "Kelsey, I want to stay and tell you, but..."

"But what, Jake?" Kelsey stared down at him, "Why didn't you be a man, and called me?! I wouldn't have been mad at you."

"Kelsey, if I stayed you would just push me away, telling me everything's fine!"

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Actually you would," Kailey muttered.

Kelsey gave Kailey a death glare, "What was that, Kailey?"

"I said that you would! Don't deny it!"

"Would you want me to give you same treatment I gave to Jake here?"

Kailey paused as she looked at soak Jacob, "No."

"Jack," Gibbs began, "Kelsey looks like she's going to kill someone, I think we should... stop this-"

"Are you serious, Gibbs?" Jack said, "I want to see a woman killing a man, who's not me. Savvy?"

"Kelsey," Merida began, "I know you're upset about all this, but Jake did everything he could to find Kailey."

"That's right, Kelsey," Jiminy agreed, "Cut him some slack, a little. I mean he should've stayed to talk to you. I admit that was wrong of him to do that, but he was trying to help you."

"Yeah!" Jacob began, "I even helped Alice get her back home to where she belongs."

Kelsey glared at Jacob, but it wasn't anger this time, "You did that?"

"Yeah! Kelsey, I know about your changes here, so I tried to make it right for you! Giving them a happy ending they should've had in the first place."

Kelsey paused then nodded, "Okay, you want to make it right?"

"YES!"

"Then wish Genie to go back to Aladdin! Do it!"

Jacob glared at Genie, who trying to stay out of this as possible. "You know I can't do that!"

"Why not?! You've used two wishes, don't you? One more wish for Genie to go back! Not that hard!"

"Because I don't want to! Genie is very useful! If we had trouble we can't handle, don't think Genie can help us?"

"But he's supposed to be Aladdin's master."

"Then you wish him back, you have one more wish too."

"I won't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm saving it for an emergency!"

"Then I'm going to save my last wish too!"

"Uh, excuse me," Genie stepped in between Kelsey and Jacob, "I hate to be in between confrontation, but how do I go back now?"

Kelsey and Jacob glared at him, then at each other. "When we stop by Agrabah, we'll find Aladdin and give him the lamp," Jacob said. "Is that okay with you, Kelsey?"

"I have no problem with that."

Jack muttered to Gibbs, "Mr. Gibbs, make sure we're not going to sail to Agrabah."

"Got it, Captain," Gibbs whispered.

"So what now?" Jiminy asked.

"We pick up where we left off," Will said stepping out of the boat, "we need the location to the Flying Dutchman."

Tia smiled and whirled her hand towards her, "Step inside."

Inside, everyone gathered around the table seeing Tia holding the random objects, "A touch... of DESTINY!" She rolled the objects like dice on the table, it created a symbol or map, Kelsey and Kailey recognized.

"What is that supposed to do?" Jacob asked.

"That's where the Flying Dutchman is," Kailey answered. "Theses objects represents the rocks in the Ocean."

Will looked up at me, "Is she telling the truth?"

Kelsey shrugged, "Maybe or maybe not."

"Kelsey!" Gibbs glared at her, because he wanted answers also.

"All right! Maybe she is!"

"All right then," Jack began, "First, we go sail to those rocks, go to the Flying Dutchman, steal the key from Davy Jones, find the chest, and use the heart to save the lass."

"Sounds like a plan!" Genie cried with joy.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. I know my grammar isn't great, but it's the best I can do. Anyway, I hope you like overall; please review. If you have any questions, leave a review or PM. Don't forget about my poll.**

**P.S: Kelsey snapping at Jacob was inspired by the _Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn_ part 2 scene. The scene when Bella was mad that Jacob imprinted Renessme. I don't that scene, and the other stuff I don't own, except my OC characters.**


	32. I believe in forgiveness

Chapter 31: I believe in forgiveness

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

They all went back to the ship, and sailing to the rocks identical to symbols, Tia showed them. Everyone was quiet, and nobody spoke to anyone. What happened back in the hut wasn't pretty. Will officially hated Kelsey, and Kelsey wasn't a fan of Jacob right now. Stitch, Jiminy and Genie were the only ones that were talking. Mostly trying to get the other people on this ship to talk, but nothing happened.

Merida was with Jake, in the crews' quarters, and rubbing his sore head from Kelsey's grip. "How's that?" Merida broke her silence.

"Fine," Jacob said quietly, "Still hurts though."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. Kelsey's grip should be sorry."

"Hello guys," Jiminy climbed up a barrel to face Merida and Jacob. "How are you holding up?"

"Bittersweet," Jacob answered, "Sweet that we reunited with Kelsey, but bitter that Kelsey's not talking to me."

"Well, Kelsey's in one of her moods. Just let her cool down, and all is forgiven."

"What if she doesn't?"

"... She will, I know her."

"Don't worry about it, Jake," Merida said, "You did what you have to do."

"I guess."

Merida sighed, and continued massaging his head. She felt sorry for Jacob, and she wanted to be a friend and make him feel better. But she knew that there's nothing she could do make him feel different.

* * *

Will and Kailey were leaning against the rail of the ship. They were staring at the view of the sea, without saying a word to each other. Will then looked at Kailey, who still didn't move her head.

"Kailey," Will paused himself from talking.

Kailey turned to Will, "Yeah?"

Will broke the silence, so he might as well talk, "Um... How was Elizabeth? Is she safe, and all right?"

"She's fine. Your fiancé can take care of herself, and did a good job of protecting me." They paused before Kailey continued, "You know you should stop underestimating her. She can fight just like you."

"I know she can fight. I'm the one who taught her how to use a sword."

"She gave me a few pointers too."

"Oh," Will raised a brow, "Like what?"

"Oh, you know the jab, my footwork, and my form."

"Really... want to do a practice run?"

Kailey turned to Will and smiled, "Why not?"

Five minutes of practicing, Will and Kailey were sword fighting each other. They clashed their swords, Will stepped forward, and Kailey stepped backwards. They paused to stare each other, then their fight continued, doing opposite. Will stepped back, and Kailey stepped forward.

They kept clashing swords at each other, until Kailey dropped her sword. Will smirked, as Kailey lowered herself to her knees, "I guess this fight is over."

"No, Will, not quite," Kailey then swung her foot around to hit Will's foot. He tripped over, and dropped his sword. Kailey grabbed it, and pointed at Will's chest, "Now this fight is over."

Will was laughing, as Kailey pulled him up from the ground. "Not bad, Miss Kailey."

"Thanks, Elizabeth is not the only woman, who can handle a sword."

"What about Kelsey?" Will asked as he put his sword away.

"Her too." Kailey smiled, as she gave her sword to Will.

But he handed it back to her, "Keep it. Every swordswoman needs a sword."

Kailey smiled, and put it in her belt, "Thank you."

"Listen, Kailey, I'm sorry for what I said before."

Kailey had a confused look on her face, "What did you say?"

"When you arrived the hut, I snapped at you. You didn't do anything wrong, and I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Oh... it's okay. I got over it, when Kelsey threw Jacob out the hut."

"What was that about?"

"Long story!"

"I actually want to hear it. We got time, do we?"

Kailey smiled, "Yeah, we do."

Kailey and Will sat down on a barrel, and began talking.

* * *

Kelsey was sitting the stairs of the ship with Genie and Stitch. But Stitch was jumping from every part of the Pearl back to Kelsey's shoulders.

"Genie, do you mind if you coke me?" Kelsey asked.

"Huh?" Genie raised a brow.

"A coke. Can you get it from my bag? I would do it, but I have a splitting headache."

"Sure," Genie snapped his fingers, and Kelsey's bag appeared. He dug through the bag, and got out a bunny, "No, that's not it." He went through again, and got out a bowling ball; but accidentally drop it, and landed on his foot, "OW!"

Kelsey tried not to laugh, by covering her mouth, but all it came out was a snicker. Genie looked at Kelsey's face, and smiled, "Hey, I got you to smile! I haven't seen that smile since I last saw you."

She uncovered her mouth, and gave out her straight-teeth smile. "Thanks for trying, Genie."

"Don't mention it, kid," Genie got out the coke bottle from her bag, and opened it for her. "Here you go- Ooh WAIT!" Genie snapped his fingers, and handed it to Kelsey, "Here you go."

Kelsey took it from Genie, "WHOA!" Kelsey set the coke down on the stairs, instead of dropping it. "That's cold."

"Yeah, just the way you like it. Too cold? I can-"

"No, you did good." Kelsey took a long sip, and exhaled, "I needed that."

"You're not still mad about me being here, are you?"

Kelsey glared at Genie, "What? No! No. No. No. Of course not, I'm very happy to see you. It's just that I wish that Aladdin were-" Kelsey immediately covered her mouth.

"What?"

"I was about to make my last wish. That's not what I want."

"Why couldn't you just wish our good buddy, Al, to be here?"

"I want to, it's just I want to use my last wish for emergencies. As much as I wanted to see Aladdin, I just want to wish the stuff I need."

"And you don't _need_ Aladdin here."

Kelsey paused, then answered, "I don't know what I need. All I know is that I have a misson."

"A misson?" Genie transformed into a secret agent, "Is your mission secret? Identify a crook? Steal a diamond? Or-"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"What's nothing like that, love?" They looked up to see Jack walking towards them. He sat down next to Kelsey on a lower step.

"Nothing," Genie said quickly.

"Yeah," Kelsey shrugged, "It's nothing."

"Oh come on, love," Jack smiled, "I know you. It's rude to keep secrets from a captain."

"Ooh, that's very true," Genie said.

"But it's something you could careless, Jack," Kelsey said.

"Ooh, that's true too."

"But I have a sense of curiosity, darling," Jack put his arm around her, and leaned in closer to her. Kelsey was now uncomfortable, because of she's claustrophobic, it's awkward, and Jack's rum breath stink.

Kelsey slightly pushed him to give herself more room to breathe, "You probably won't care when I tell you."

"Try me, love."

Kelsey paused, "I'll tell you, if you move back a little."

Jack slightly move back away from Kelsey.

"Little more."

Jack scooted down a step.

Genie had on gas mask, "We can still smell your B.O, little more please."

Jack rolled his eyes, stood up, and walked back three steps, "How's this?!"

Genie and Kelsey gave him the thumbs up, "PERFECT!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Just tell me, love; or I'll throw you and the blue goof over board."

"Jack," Kelsey stood up to face him, "You and I both know you like me that you won't do it."

"What makes you think I don't?"

Kelsey smiled, "Come on, Jack. You like me." Kelsey playfully hit his arm.

"What makes you think I do, love?"

"Everyone does! People say that I'm the sweetest person ever."

"HA!" Jack burst with laughter, "You sweet? What happened at the hut wasn't sweet at all. I can tell you that."

"Look, my world I can be an angel. This world I feel comfortable enough to express my opinion."

"What's your world compared to mine?"

"My world: I always care what people think. Everyone cares what people think. It's sad, but it's true. I'm scared of what I'm going to say is wrong. I'm a shy girl in that world, okay? Your world: it's a magical world that I can be an adventurer, and no one objects to it. For the first time, I feel... free. I don't have to worry about anything. There are princesses, heroes, and magic in this world. But in mine..."

"So would you rather live here than your world, love?"

"I would, but the only sad part is that my family and friends are in my world. I love it here, but I love my world too."

"I'm confused, you said you negative stuff in your, but you still love it."

"Well... yeah. Look, my world is reality. I hardly don't want to live reality; your world is like a dream, you don't want to wake up. On January 4, 2012, my old life ended... after that day, my new life begins. I just found out that I'm the _One from the Real World!_ I have a title. I have quest. I have a journey ahead of me."

"What quest do you have, love?"

"I have to fight bad guys and find the king."

"The king?" Genie raised a brow. "The king of Disneyland is missing?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah, I need to find him, and defeat the darkness."

"What darkness would that be, love?" Jack asked skeptically.

Kelsey paused, and answered, "The Overtakers." Then it began to rain, thunder, powerful winds, and waves were building stronger. Everyone was in action to control the Pearl.

* * *

Sixteen years ago in Fantasyland, a baby princess was born. Princess Aurora was her name. She received the gifts from the good fairies that helped Kelsey with her clothing. Flora gave her the gift of beauty; Fauna gave her the gift of song; but as Merryweather was about to give her gift, someone crashed the party.

Maleficent found out there's a party in the castle, and she wasn't invited. Because of that, Maleficent decided to give Aurora her _gift_. She cursed Aurora that on her sixteenth birthday, she'll prick her finger on the spinning wheel, AND DIE!

For the child's safety, Merryweather gave Aurora her gift that if she prick her finger, true love's kiss will break the curse. The Good Fairies had a plan of their own. They decided to take Aurora in hiding from Maleficent. After her sixteenth birthday, she will return home to her castle and celebrate.

Not everyone will celebrate, Maleficent had a search patrol to find Aurora; but thunderstorms from her frustrations proved that something went wrong with her prophecy. "It's incredible!" Maleficent yelled, before another thunder grew louder. "sixteen years and not a trace of her!" She was facing her pets, that were searching for the princess. She continued her wrath, "She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

"Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all did," one of her minions answered.

Everybody else agreed.

"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" Maleficent asked.

"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles," One of the minions answered.

Maleficent raised a brow, "Cradle?"

"Yeah, yeah, every cradle."

"Cradle?!" She smiled and turned to her pet, Diablo, "Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby." Everyone nodded with an agreement. Maleficent began laughing wickedly, the minions paused then laughed with her wickedly.

Suddenly, Maleficent stopped laughing, and slammed her staff to quiet her pets, "FOOLS!" The minions began shaking with fear. "IDIOTS! IMBECILES!" She began zapping them with her staff, while they were dodging her magic.

They all scattered out the door, "OUT! OUT! OUT!" She slammed her staff to the ground with frustration. She sat down on her throne, "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil."

She turned to her favorite pet, Diablo, "My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose." She released him, as he flew out the castle window, "Go... and do not fail me."

After Diablo flew away, her staff began to light. She groaned, "Oh, what now?" She waved her hand around the staff, and Pete's face appeared, "What do you want?"

"Maleficent," Pete began whispering, "I don't mean to bother you."

"Then don't!"

"Listen, why did you send me to Davy Jones's crew? He is really mean!"

Maleficent groaned, "Because they have trouble finding the girl and the boy. You are going to help search for them."

"But why can't I work with Hook, he's more friendly."

"That is ENOUGH!" Maleficent snapped, "Heath my words, fool, call me when you captured the girl or the boy. If you not, you will fail and suffer the consequences! Do you I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am, but-"

Maleficent waved her hand, and Pete's face disappeared. She groaned again, while rubbing her temples, "Oh, I'm beginning to have a splitting headache."

**A/N: Hey everybody, bad news, I won't be able to update soon, because I have to travel. If you can, please leave a review, and when I get back I'll try to update the best I can. Thank you.**


	33. A Connection begins

Chapter 32: A Connection begins

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

The Black Pearl was sailing through the storm, and everyone was in duty of going through the strong waves. "All hands on deck!" Gibbs cried.

"Make her go faster!" Jack cried to the crew, "Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it! I want movement!" He pointed at Mr. Cotton, "You set the sails!" He then pointed at Jacob and Merida, "You two, bring me rum!" He turned around, "AND YOU!" He pointed at Kailey behind him. He paused to think what she can do, "Scream like a little girl and run around in terror!"

Kailey furrowed her brows with confusion, "What?"

"Go!" Jack snapped, "You heard me! Do it!"

Kailey shrugged, and began screaming, "AAAHHHH!" She was running around the ship.

Stitch was not happy, because of the ship rocking and waves came flying to the ship; he became sea sick. Kelsey saw that Stitch wasn't feeling good so she picked him up and said, "Stitch, go inside!"

Stitch stared and shook his head, "Naga!"

"Do you really want to puke and get even more seasick?"

Stitch paused for a moment, then ran inside the crew's quarters.

Kelsey ran into Kailey, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Kelsey," Kailey then continued screaming and running.

Kelsey rolled her eyes, and walked up to Jack, "Jack-"

"You keep moving!" Jack ordered, "I want to see movement!"

"Jack, why are being this nervous?"

"Love, what did order you to do? Go! Run! Scream like your sister's doing!" They looked over to see Kailey still screaming.

"Remind me why you told my sister to scream."

"There's nothing she could do to help. What do you think she could do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Get you rum I guess."

"I already ordered your friend and his fiery girlfriend to do that."

She scoffed, "Okay, Merida and Jake are not dating."

"Really?" Jack shook his head, "Look, I don't really care, love."

"Okay, but you didn't my question. Why are being nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? HA! Love, who am I?"

She raised a brow, "Uh, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Right." Jack walked away from her, but she followed.

"Jack, you still didn't answer my question."

Jack was getting irritated, "Love, don't you know? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I'm not afraid of anything!"

She scoffed again, "Yes, you are! You're afraid of open ocean, because of the Krakken!"

Jack paused, and muttered, "Annoying."

Kelsey heard what he said, so she commented back, "Coward."

"Meany!"

"Rum breath!"

"Cokaholic!"

"Cokaholic?!" Kelsey furrowed her brows, "That's not a real addiction!"

"I say it when I see it. You're a cokaholic!"

"Oh yeah? You're an alcoholic!"

"You smell funny!"

"At least I shower! When was the last time you took one?"

"A month ago. I don't smell that bad!" He lifted his arm up, "Here love, smell." He leaned in closer, and Kelsey held her nose and ran back.

"NO! Don't you EVER do that again!"

"Love," He smelled his underarms, and had a disgusted look. He tried not to show his look, and he muttered, "Really, love, I don't smell bad at all."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, captain."

"Sarcastic."

"Disgusting."

"Your masscare's running!"

"Oh yeah?! Your eyeliner is smudged!"

"So is yours!"

"Well, you... you look..." Kelsey began to panic, because she's trying to find a better comeback. "You... you-"

"I what, love?" He smirked.

Kelsey was still trying, "You... Shut up, Jack!" She groaned.

Jack smiled with satisfaction, "Ha! No comeback, I win this round!" He turned and walked away from Kelsey; but she followed.

"So what?!" Kelsey cried, "I won the last round; and the reason I'm not in my game is because it's rainy!"

"Excuses. Excuses. Be a good sport, love."

She rolled her eyes.

"Roll your eyes all you want, but I won. Fair and square."

"Whatever." Kelsey walked past him. Suddenly, she slipped a small, puddle of water; because of the rain, the ship was slippery to walk on. Kelsey fell backwards, and luckily, the captain was behind to catch her.

Jack and Kelsey stared at each other like they're having a staring contest. Jack gave out his gold-toothed smile, "You know something, love?"

"What?" Kelsey asked breathlessly.

"You have... big, BIG, brown eyes."

She furrowed her brows, "Uh... thank you, I guess."

"No, love, that's a good thing."

"Oh," she gave out a small smile, "Thank you."

"And you're a cluts."

She scoffed, "I'm not a cluts! My older sister, maybe. But me?! No."

"Whatever you say, love." Jack and Kelsey turned and realized that the crew weren't working; in fact they were staring at them. That's when Jack dropped her to the floor.

Kelsey landed on her butt, and winced in pain, "OW!"

Jack ignored her, and face the crew, "Nothing to see here! Go! Move! I want movement!" The crew went back to work, and continued whistling. Jack turned to Kelsey, who was still lying on the ground, "You too, love!" He walked away from her, without helping her up.

Kelsey sat up, and narrowed her eyes at Jack, who was taking the helm. She groaned, and mumbled, "I hate him."

* * *

Merida and Jacob were, in the cellar, getting a rum bottle for Jack, but they have a hard time finding one. "Okay, why did Jack send us to get rum for him, when he can get it himself?" Merida asked.

"Who cares," Jacob said, "as long as I'm away from storms and the water, I'm good."

"Why don't you like the water?"

"Well," Jacob began to rub the back of his neck, "Uh, I'm technically not a great swimmer."

Merida glared at Jacob, "You can't swim?"

"I didn't say that! I said I'm not a great swimmer, and I just don't like the water."

"What's wrong with the water?"

"It's just not my favorite place to be, okay?"

Merida put her arms up, "Okay, okay, calm down. I was just asking."

Jacob sighed, "I know... I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Jacob was now beginning to stare at her in the way that made Merida uncomfortable, "What?"

Jacob shook his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"What? Was there something in face?"

"No! No!" Jacob said reassuringly, "Your face is great! Beautiful actually."

Merida's eyes grew wide, "Uh... Jake, why did you say that?"

Jacob furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the way you said it- I don't know- are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yeah, I'm saying that you are beautiful," Jacob then looked deep! He looked deep into her big blue eyes, he smiled, "Especially those beautiful, ocean colored eyes."

Merida chuckled as she tucked her hair back, "Stop that."

"What?"

"Complimenting me. I'm not like those girls, Jake. I don't fall for that charm you gave to Alice and that other princess."

"Charm?!" Jacob began laughing, "What charm?"

"That smooth-talking-good-looking-sensitive guy charm. I know about your thing with Snow White."

"What thing? There wasn't a thing! She's fourteen, Merida, besides she's going to marry a prince in the future. Someone who is older than me I guess..." He crossed his arms, "And how did you know about that anyway?"

She shrugged, "Jiminy told me. She gave you a kiss as soon as you took her to the dwarves cottage. Alice kissed you once you saved her from the maniac queen."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I know what you're doing. You're trying to compliment me, be my hero, and get me to fall for that player charm. Look, as I said before, I'm not like those girls. I can take care of myself just fine."

Jacob was shocked that Merida said that, he wasn't trying to do anything, "Okay, few things; one: I'm not a player. In fact, I don't talk to any girls from my world beside Kelsey and Kailey. Second: I'm not trying to do anything."

She scoffed, "Yeah right!"

"I mean it! And third: who says that you are one of those girls? You are way different than those princesses. You're brave, smart, fiery, bold..." He began to act all whoozy with a smile, "Funny, a pro in archery, beautiful especially those ocean...blue... eyes... and... and..."

Merida raised a brow when Jacob didn't talk and was frozen, "Jake?" She waved her hand in front of his face, "Jake?" But that didn't help. "JAKE!"

Jacob jumped, "What?!" Suddenly, he accidentally knocked over an empty bottle of rum behind him, "WHOA!" The bottle fell and glass was everywhere now.

"Great, look what you did."

"Me?! You screamed my name!"

"Okay, I don't really care, I guess we better clean this glass up."

Jacob sighed, "Yeah, I'll get the broom."

"No," Merida disagreed, "I got it!"

"No, it's my fault," Jacob reached over to the broom in the corner.

"No, I made you break it," Her hand and Jacob's hand touched as soon as they grabbed the broom at the same time. When their hands touched, they looked at each other, and stared for a few moments.

"You know what, Merida?" Jacob asked in whisper.

"What?" She asked weakly.

"You really do have amazing, ocean, blue eyes."

Merida chuckled and smiled trying not to blush in front of him. "Thanks."

After a few moments of silence and staring...

"LADS! Where's the rum?!" Jack cried from the upper deck.

Merida and Jacob broke contact, and they released the broom. "Um..." Jacob grabbed the broom, "I got this, you get the bottle."

"Uh..." she paused then said weakly as she found the last rum bottle next to them, "Okay. See you upstairs." Merida grabbed the bottle, and ran upstairs.

Jacob stared at her as she was walking back upstairs. He sighed and began sweeping the broken glass.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Jafar cried. "They escaped AGAIN?!"

Jafar, Hades, Yzma, Maleficent, Ursula, Gaston, Shere Khan, Cruella, and Randall were in the Underworld for another emergency meeting. Davy, Pete, and Hook were still searching in the Ocean. Scar wasn't looking for the Disney gang; because he was busy being king of Pride Rock. Frollo was busy in Paris; he couldn't come to the meeting.

"How could this happen?!" Jafar began yelling; and he was so loud his voice echoed through the Underworld walls.

"Jafar, chill out!" Hades said, "Okay? Number one: this is my home. I'm the only one who does the VOICE RAISING HERE!" He turned bright orange for a moment.

"Not as long as I'm in charge of this group! I'm surprised you haven't burst into flames about this situation!"

"I AM! OKAY?!" He turned blue. "I'm just as mad at this as you are!"

"Well, there goes the plan for conquer," Shere Khan groaned in frustration.

"Hold your tongue, stripes!" Ursula snapped, "We planned this for a long time, and we're not going to let one small fry ruined it for us!"

"How are we going to get the boy now?" Yzma asked, "With his merry men by his side, there's nothing stopping him from finding Kelsey and her little, bratty sister!"

"Well whether we kidnapped the boy or the bratty kid, I don't think it matters," Randall said, "Because we all know Kelsey doesn't want anything happen to any of her friends."

Everyone nodded with an agreement.

"Yes," Maleficent said, "but we need to do something. We need to take action instead of waiting. I don't know about all of you, but I'm tired of setting traps."

"I agree!" Cruella cried, "I want action! Let's go and capture all of them!"

"It's not that simple, Cruella," Yzma cried.

"What's not so simple about it?!"

"Well, for one thing, we don't know where they are," Shere Khan said.

"Yes," Jafar nodded in agreement. He turned Hades, "Did you have any luck with the Fates?"

Hades groaned, "No. They said they're not going to get involved, and that we're on our own." He leaned his back, "I just want Kelsey's soul and take over Olympus. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" His hair flickered red for a moment.

"You will get her soul, Hades," Jafar said, "But first we have to try to capture one of her friends so she could cooperate."

"But we don't know where they are!"

Jafar sighed. He turned to see Maleficent waving her hand around her crystal ball on her staff. He raised a brow, "Maleficent, what do you think you're doing?"

"Contacting Pete."

"Now why would you do that?" Gaston asked, "He's less than help! Why do you keep him around anyway?!"

"Scar keeps those dense hyenas around."

"So?!"

"So, why should I keep Pete around? Because he might have glimmer of potential. I send him to Davy Jones for the search party."

"You did what?!" Jafar cried, "You send him there without talking to me first?!"

"Why should I?" Maleficent kept waving around the ball without looking at Jafar.

"Because I'M THE LEADER!"

"Yeah, Mal!" Hades cried angrily, "Do you seriously think you can just waltz around, and send people without saying anything?!"

Maleficent shrugged, "Yes, and quit calling me MAL"

"I don't care what I call you! You really think you can go behind our backs and take action?!"

"Yes, I was tired of waiting, so I did took action."

Hades was turning orange, and he was mumbling something under his breath.

"But we're a group, Maleficent!" Jafar said, "Hades and I are in charge here! Well, I'm number one, so you mostly follow my orders. But as long as you're in this group, you can't do anything without talking to us first!"

Maleficent stopped moving her hand, and turned to Jafar, "How dare you talking to me like that?!" She slammed her staff, and she disappeared.

Shere Khan groaned, "So much drama."

"Tell me about it," Gaston said while rubbing his temples. "So what are we doing now, Jafar?"

"We keep searching without stop," Jafar answered.

"Wait, time out for a sec," Hades held out the time out sign, "You mean... all of us stopped what we're originally planning for our own hostile takeover, and search for the brat? Is that what you're saying?"

Jafar nodded, "Yes."

"BUT I NEED TO KILL HERCULES!" Hades stood up, and his hair is flaming red while yelling, "I have waited EONS FOR THIS! I'm not going to throw it all away for a little, teenage brat!"

"Me too!" Ursula slammed her fist on the table, "I want to take over Atlantica! I have other plans too other than searching for some girl!"

"I don't know about all of you, but I'll be willing to do it," Shere Khan said, "I want my revenge! I'm going to search through the Jungle if I have to! I want that brat DEAD!"

"Okay," Hades turned to Shere Khan, "Stripes, babe, you are not going to do any killing on Kelsey. Okay? I call dibs."

"What about me, Jafar?!" Gaston cried ignoring Shere Khan and Hades, "I have my heart set on Belle. I don't have time to search for another annoying girl."

"That another, annoying girl is Kelsey!" Jafar said, "You are all forgetting who she is! We all have other plans! I have a plan to be sultan in Agrabah, don't forget that! But Kelsey is the only one standing in our way for conquest!"

All the other villains looked at each other, then slowly sat back in their chairs.

"Think about this logically," Jafar turned Hades, "Tell me Hades. In the Hydra incident, who was the one, who helped your dear nephew defeat that Hydra?"

Hades paused then answered, "Kelsey."

"And with her out of the way, what do you think might've happened if she wasn't around?"

"HERCULES WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD!"

"Yes!" Jafar turned to Ursula, "Ursula, who tricked you into that shark cave? Who was the one who convinced the little mermaid not to trust you?"

Ursula growled, "Kelsey!"

"Yes!" Jafar turned to Yzma, "Now Yzma-"

"Don't start it with me!" Yzma snapped, "I know what you're going to say. I knew what happened when Kelsey is around in Peru."

"What would happen, Yzma?" Kronk asked, who was standing behind her.

"Kronk, you were there!"

Kronk paused and said, "Right... You know, If she was around our land again, she would probably defeated you again."

"SHUT UP, KRONK!" Yzma snapped.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. Kelsey is the one who saved Kuzco, turned you into a kitten, and defeated your plan to kill Kuzco."

"KRONK!" Yzma's face turned bright red, and was about to rip her hair out.

"Enough!" Jafar cried, "Now if you're going to let the chosen one stand in your way for victory say something now or forever hold your peace..."

Everyone sat there in silence for a few moments.

Shere Khan smirked, "Then it's decided. I'll began searching the Jungle, right now." He hopped off his chair, and headed to the Underworld exit. Before he left, he mumbled to himself, "I also have unfinished business with another man cub."

"All right," Jafar said, "Hook, Davy, and Pete are searching through the Ocean. Ursula, you do the same!"

Ursula got up from her seat, "Very well." She turned and left the Underworld.

Cruella stood up, "And I'm going to England, and send my henchmen to do the searching." She walked out.

"Wait Cruella!" Randall followed her, "I need a ride!"

Gaston groaned, "I'll began searching too, but I'm still planning to marry Belle."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hades said, "Just do your job."

"Fine!" Gaston left with the others.

"Well, come on, Kronk," Yzma jumped on Kronk's arms. "Let's go."

"Where to?" Kronk asked.

"To Peru. I need to kill Kuzco, but we're going to search for Kelsey too."

"All right, Yzma, but remember, I have to be back in the kitchen soon." Kronk carried her out of the Underworld.

"Fine."

Everyone left, but the only people not moving were Hades and Jafar. "So... what are ya planning to do, Jaffy?" Hades asked.

"I'm going to my lair, and search for them through my hourglass. What are you going to do?"

"Exactly what I'm doing before this meeting, planning to kill Jerkules."

"But what about-"

"I know, Jaffy. It doesn't mean I don't have minions doing the dirty work for me. PAIN! PANIC, get down here!" Hades ordered.

"COMING!" The imps came down the stairs, and saluted. "You called, boss?" Pain asked.

"Boys, go search for Kelsey and her friends; and if you see them capture them, and bring them here- blah, blah, blah- Got it?"

"Yes, your blue-fullness!" Panic cried.

"Good. Oh, while you're doing that, go to Pride Rock, and check on our lion king. I want to see if he's doing any work, besides sleeping all day."

"YES SIR!" the imps cried.

"Good, now go!"

The imps didn't want to hear it twice. They scampered out the room, and left the Underworld to do their jobs.

"Right, well," Jafar stood up, "if you excuse me, Hades, I will liked to follow my plan, and began searching for the girl."

"Fine by me, Jaffy. I'll be here," Hades leaned his chair back with a smirk on his face.

Jafar rolled his eyes at him. Jafar really wished that Hades can do some work instead of sending his incompetent minions. "Well, I'm going. See you later." For that Jafar left the Underworld.

Meanwhile, Hades waved his hand, and a figurine appeared on his hand. The figurine was Kelsey. He smirked at it, and said, "I'll have your soul, Kelsey. Just you wait." He chuckled wickedly.

**A/N: I'm BACK! Sorry for not updating so long; but I'm here, and I got a new chapter. Please review, and I'll get back to updating soon.**


	34. I'm Guilty!

Chapter 33: I'm guilty!

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

It's been a day since traveling to find the Flying Dutchman. The weather wasn't pretty at all; there was nothing but rain and thunderstorms. Because of that, nobody got enough sleep, and everybody had to control the ship.

In the crew's quarters, everyone shared a room except for Jack, he's the captain of course. But not everyone got a good night sleep; Kelsey was lying down, sleeping. Kailey walked in their quarters, and saw Kelsey sleeping.

She was surprised that Kelsey wasn't snoring; because every time Kailey sneaked in her room, she heard Kelsey snoring in her sleep.

Kailey stood next to Kelsey's sleeping form, and began poking her. "Kelsey," she whispered, "Wake up." Kelsey moaned, and turned her body on her side. Kailey slightly shook her, "Kelsey, get up."

"I'm up," Kelsey moaned, but Kailey can tell she wasn't fully awake.

"Kelsey, wake up," Kailey said with her normal tone of voice.

"Go away..." Kelsey said with her eyes still closed, "Tell Mom to give me... five more minutes."

Kailey rolled her eyes, she knew that she had to wake Kelsey up the hard way. She began shaking her bed back and forth, until she managed to tipped Kelsey over.

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, and she was breathing rapidly, "WHAT THE HECK?!" She turned to see Kailey standing there with a smile. "KAILEY!" Kelsey roared, "Are you trying to give me a HEART ATTACK?!"

"Morning sunshine."

"Why did you do that?!"

"I told you to wake up," Kailey said. "You're lucky that I didn't pour water on your face."

Kelsey groaned, yawned, and rubbed her sore back. "Ugh, what time is it?"

Kailey took Kelsey's iPhone, so she could check the time, "It's seven o' clock."

Kelsey groaned even more, "Aww, seven in the morning already?"

"No, seven at night."

Kelsey glared at her, "WHAT?! Oh my GOSH!" Kelsey face palmed, "I'm tired." She looked up at Kailey, who didn't look tired at all, "How come you're not drowsy?"

"Because I always sleep early, while YOU, on the other hand, stay up all night watching Youtube videos."

"Not all night!" Kelsey snapped. "Look, I don't care anymore, and I'm too tired to fight anyway... So, what's going on out there?"

"It's chaos out there. Everyone is working... and falling."

Kelsey glared at her with confusion, "Falling?"

"Because of the rain, everyone is slipping from the deck."

"Oh. How's the weather?" Kelsey's question was answered by hearing a big, loud thunder.

"Does that answer your question?" Kailey asked.

"How's Stitch? Is he feeling okay?"

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? No. He's afraid to come out of the ship, you and I both know he's afraid of the water."

"Well, how's everybody else?"

"Genie is genie; Jack is Jack; Jacob is helping the crew; Merida is helping him not do anything stupid; Jiminy is telling everyone that traveling through the ocean in a thunderstorm is not safe."

"Well, it isn't!" Kelsey and Kailey looked over to see Jiminy climbing on a barrel. He began panting, "Whoo, that was climb." He looked up to see Kelsey dozing off, "Kelsey, are you all right? You don't look so good."

Kelsey groaned.

"She's mad that she doesn't get a chance to sleep in," Kailey explained.

"Shut up, Kailey!" Kelsey snapped.

"You can't tell me what to do! It's Jack's ship!"

"So?! What does Jack have to do with anything?"

"It's his ship, his rules."

"Well, I'm in charge of you! Whatever I say goes!"

"Now, now, ladies!" Jiminy said trying to defuse the situation, "Let's not do or say anything we'll regret."

"SHE STARTED IT!" Kelsey and Kailey cried as they were pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it! I don't want to hear it. Now let's all try to get along, all right?"

Kailey and Kelsey gave each other an intense stare.

"Right?!" Jiminy asked.

Kailey rolled her eyes, "I gotta go. Will's probably wondering where I am. Oh- by the way, Jack said he wanted to see you in the cellar."

"Why does he want to see me?" Kelsey asked. "And why the cellar?"

"I don't know," Kailey shrugged. "He just said for you to meet him there."

Kelsey paused then sighed, "All right. Tell him, I'll be there."

"Okay, bye Jiminy," Kailey waved at Jiminy, and left the room, leaving Kelsey and Jiminy alone in the room.

Kelsey lied back down on her bed, and groaned.

"Kelsey, how come Kailey didn't say bye to you?" Jiminy asked.

Kelsey shrugged, "Don't worry about, Jiminy. We're in the mood that we can't stand each other."

"What? Why?"

Kelsey sat up to look at him, "You're the only child, aren't you?"

Jiminy paused for moment then said, "Yes."

Kelsey muttered, "Obviously." She faced Jiminy, and explained, "Siblings fight. It's sad, but it's true."

"But that's not right!" Jiminy said.

"Doesn't matter. We're sisters. We have every right to love and hate each other." Kelsey stood up from her bed; put on her pirate hat, Jack gave her.

"Do you have every right to love and hate your friends too?"

Kelsey glared at Jiminy with confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You're not still mad at Jacob, are you?"

"I don't normally hold grudges, but I'm mad that he didn't be a man and called me!"

"But at least he tried to find Kailey for you."

"Doesn't matter." She grabbed her iPhone, "The bottom line is that he should've called me... Well, better go see Jack." She held her hand out for Jiminy, "Want to come?"

"All right, Kelsey," he hopped on her hand, "Let's go!"

The walk wasn't too far, the cellar was in the crew's quarters, Kelsey walked inside with Jiminy, and she was walking down the steps, "Hello? Jack, do you want to see me?" She walked all the down, and looked around the dark cellar, "Jack?"

Suddenly she heard the door slammed shut. "WHOA!" She immediately turned on her iPhone for light, "Hey! I'm down here!" She ran up the steps, and attempted to opened it; but it was locked.

Kelsey began to panic, and started pounding the door, "HEY! OPEN UP! SOMEBODY, OPEN THE DOOR! JIMINY?!" Kelsey paused, when she didn't hear Jiminy, "Jiminy, are you here?!" She didn't hear a response; she now knew that she's alone in the cold, dark, cellar. She continued pounding the door, but so far nobody came to open the door. She's not giving up though, so she kept on pounding the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was standing in front of the cellar door, and pulled the key out of the door. He knew too well that Kelsey was down there. Even though he couldn't hear her, he knew she's there. He smirked at himself, as he tucked the key in his coat.

He turned to his partner-in-crime, who knew about Jack locking Kelsey in the cellar. "Everything is now according to plan. Thanks for making the door sound-proof, blue goof."

Genie stood next to Jack, not pleased with his actions, "Jack, you knew I had no choice. You wished for it to be sound-proof."

"Aye, but thanks for not letting the cat out of the bag, mate." Jack walked away from the door, while Genie followed him.

"Uh, Jack, explain to me why you locked Kelsey in the cellar."

"I told you, mate. She knows too much."

"Too much?" Genie raised a brow, "About what?"

"She knows my movie all too well. I don't want her interfering, mate."

"Interfering what? Your movie?"

"Well, here's the thing-"

"Jack!" A voice cried. Jack looked over to see Jiminy standing on his shoulder.

"Hello, bug," Jack gave out his innocent, gold-toothed smile, "How've you been, bug?"

Jiminy narrowed his eyes at Jack, "Jack, I don't know what you're doing; but whatever it is, I know too well that it's not good!"

"Jimmy-"

"It's Jiminy!" Jiminy corrected Jack.

"Whatever! Bug-"

"Wait a minute!" Genie cried, "Jiminy, how did you know that Jack was going to lock Kelsey in? You were with her."

"I didn't, Genie," Jiminy said, "But I knew Jack was here."

Jack raised a brow, "Really? How?"

"I knew your smell too well, and it wasn't in the cellar, where you told Kailey you would be. I'm surprised Kelsey hadn't figured it out."

"Wow," Genie said with amazement, "For a cricket, he's good."

"Oh, shut up," Jack muttered.

"All right!" Jiminy cried, and faced Jack again, "Jack, what is your scheme this time? Why did you locked Kelsey in?"

"As I was saying, bug," Jack began, "We all know Kelsey knows us all too well."

"So?!"

Jack looked at him with a smirk, "So... I know that something bad will happen, when we arrive the Flying Dutchman."

"How do you know?" Genie asked.

"Kailey's a big mouth; I overheard her talking to you, blue goof."

"Jack!" Jiminy said angrily, "What a HORRIBLE THING TO SAY!"

"What's a horrible thing to say?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Kailey is not a big mouth!"

"Well, she is! Anyway as I was saying, I send Kailey to get Kelsey in the cellar."

"But why though?" Jiminy asked impatiently, "That's my question!"

"I told you, bug, she knew too much."

Jiminy stood there, not looking convinced; and so did confused Genie.

"Bug, I know it doesn't make sense, but think of it as a good thing."

"GOOD THING?!" Jiminy roared, "You locked Kelsey in the cellar! How's that a good thing?!"

Jack began to panic; he was now shushing Jiminy, "Ssh!"

"Don't tell me to be quiet, Jack! I have every right to-" Jack covered Jiminy's mouth; but Jiminy was muffling under Jack's hand.

"Genie, I wish that the bug can't talk."

Jiminy's eyes grew wide in shock, and began to muffled loudly.

"I can't, Jack!" Genie said.

"What?!" Jack cried, "Why not?"

"Because you already used your last wish."

"How?"

"Well," His tape recorder appeared on his hand, "Let's travel to memory lane, shall we?"

He began to play the tape, and they heard Jack's voice, _"I wish I can have a new recorder!"_ Genie pressed the forward button, and it began to fast forward. A moment later the pressed play, and they were listening to Jack's second wish, _"Oh, I also wish for a lifetime supply of rum!"_

"I didn't have that by the way!" Jack snapped.

Genie fast forward the tape recorder, then pressed play. They heard Jack's final wish, "_Genie, here's the plan... As soon as the girl steps inside the cellar, where all my rum is stored, I wish that you make that door sound-proof."_

Genie snapped his fingers, and his tape recorder disappeared.

"Oh," Jack said, "I guess I used my wishes then; but I still didn't get my lifetime supply of rum!"

"Jack?!"

Jack scrambled as he heard Will's voice and Jiminy muffled something loud under his hand. Jack tucked Jiminy in his coat pocket; just in the nick of time. Will stepped inside along with Jacob, Merida, and Kailey.

"We arrived, Jack," Will said.

"Good!" Jack said quickly, "Very good."

"Yeah, we need you out there," Jacob said, "Right now."

"All right, mate."

Jiminy was inside his pocket, so he was doing everything he could to be free. He kicked Jack's stomach, that caused Jack to squirmed and winced in pain. Jiminy yelled to get everybody's attention; but all I came out was a muffle under Jack's pocket. However the other's could hear it.

Jack the winched and moaned loudly.

Everyone raised a brow at him. "Jack, are you okay?" Merida asked with concern.

"Me?! Yes, everything's fine, love."

Jiminy kicked Jack's stomach again; and that made Jack winced some more.

"Uh... are you sure?" Jacob asked, "Do you have a stomach ache?"

"YES!" Jack cried that made the others flinched. He cleared his throat, "I mean... yes, my dear boy. Let's just say I have something in my stomach that's giving me the-" Jiminy kicked him again. "THE KICK! Ooh!"

"Maybe the rum is starting to harm you, Jack," Kailey said.

"No!" Jack faced her, "My rum is the best drink there is... Why are you standing around for?! Let's go! Go!"

Everyone looked at each other, and they slowly backed away from Jack, except for Genie. "Okay, Jack," Will said, who still had a concern look on his face. "We'll meet you outside."

"Yeah, see ya out..." Jacob began to muttered, "I guess."

"By the way, Jack," Kailey turned to face him, "Where's Kelsey?"

"Um..." Jack turned to Genie, "Blue goof, where's the lass?"

Genie was now in the hot seat, and he began to panic, "Oh, um... she's... she's... now where is Kelsey? Hm... uh..."

"Genie?!"

Genie's guilt was getting to him, so he cried out, "She's in the cellar!" Genie put his hands over his mouth.

"Well, what is she still doing down there?" Kailey asked with concern as she was heading toward the cellar door.

"UH!" Jack rushed in front of Kailey to keep her from going near the locked door. "She's fine, lass. She's just... organizing my rum bottles."

Kailey furrowed her brows, "Organizing your rum bottles?"

Jack nodded, "Yes."

"Why do you want them organized?"

"Who cares, lass?!" Jack began to escort her to the exit, "Now how about you keep our nosy nose outside, and go with our little friends."

"But-"

"Lass, I'm not asking you to go. I'm ordering!" Jack slammed the door on her face, and he sighed with relief; then he heard a knock from the door. He groaned, and opened the door to see Nosy Kailey again, "What now?!"

"This is my room!" Kailey cried, "In case you haven't noticed this isn't your office AND-" Kailey's words were cut off as Jack slammed the door on her face again.

"Whoo!" Jack said, "That was a close one, mate." Genie was now biting his nails, and was staring at the cellar door. Jack noticed and stared at the door with him, "Um... what are you looking at, mate?"

"JACK!" Genie cried in panic, "I feel horrible! I just lied to Kailey! I never lie to her!" He began to shake Jack violently. "NEVER!"

"Blue goof, stop that right now or a pistol will be in your head!"

Genie immediately stopped, and was fixing Jack's coat. "Sorry about that, Jack."

"Genie, mate, buddy," Jack put his arm around Genie, "Technically, you didn't lie to the lass. Quite opposite actually. You told the nosy lass the truth. Kelsey is in the cellar, isn't she?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"But what? She's in the cellar safely, and she's not interfering my movie. Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not! Why do I feel so guilty?"

"Don't be. Just don't say anything about it. Technically, that's not lying." Jack was about to walk away, but he turned back to Genie, "Oi! If the nosy lass asked you about Kelsey again, tell her that she's in the cellar; and keep her from going to that door!" He pointed at the cellar door. "Savvy?"

"I'll try, Jack, but I don't feel right about this. Maybe Jiminy is right, I don't think-"

"Genie, don't let the bug get to you!" That was when Jiminy kicked Jack again, and Jack groaned in pain. "Ooh! As I said... Don't let him get to... you. Sooner or later, you'll just forget about it, and won't have no problem with it at all. Savvy?"

"But what about Jimmy?"

"The bug's not going anywhere. He's safe right here," He patted on his pocket, and they heard a muffle from Jiminy. But Jiminy kicked Jack again, and he winced in pain.

Genie paused then nodded, "Okay, Jack, I-I'll try."

"Good." Jack was about to walk out the door, but Genie floated in front of him.

"One more thing, Jack."

Jack groaned in frustration, "Oi."

"Since Kelsey and Kailey knew about this movie, don't you think that you should've locked Kailey in the cellar too."

Jack paused for a moment, then face palmed, "I've forgot about the nosy lass." He shrugged, "Oh well!" Jack walked out the room, and Genie followed.

"Are you sure Kelsey's going to be all right down there?"

"My dear, blue-goof friend, you worry too much."

* * *

Outside the quarters, the storm didn't go away; the rain was pouring hard, and thunder grew louder. The Pearl arrived at a reef along with a broken ship. Jack, Genie, Will, Kailey, Merida, Jacob, and Gibbs were staring at it.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked.

Gibbs nodded, "Aye, lad."

Will looked at it with disinterest, "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you... do not underestimate it," Jack said. He turned to Kailey and Gibbs, and elbowed Gibbs. "Right, mates?"

"Yeah!" Kailey said. She knew too well about this, but she didn't want to ruin the movie.

Gibbs played along too, "Must've run afoul of the reef."

"So do we have a plan?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, do we?" Jacob asked Will.

"I row over, search the ship, until I find Jack's bloody key," Will explained.

"Is anyone going with you?"

Will paused then shook his head, "No. Too dangerous."

"But if you think it's dangerous, then why are you going over there?" Kailey cried.

"I really think someone should go with you," Jacob said, "Remember the buddy system?"

"I don't need the buddy system, Jake," Will said, "I can do it myself, it will be simple if I do this alone."

"But you said it's dangerous," Merida said, "How is it going to be simple if it's dangerous?"

"Well-" Will was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Jack.

"And what if there are crewmen on the ship, lad?" Jack asked Will.

"I cut down anyone in my path," Will walked away while the others followed him.

"I like it," Jack said to Gibbs, "Simple, easy to remember."

Pintel and Ragetti were getting the longboat out, and pushed it to the ocean. Will was about to climbed down to the longboat, but someone grabbed his arm. Will looked over to see Jacob next to him. Will looked at him with confusion, "Jake, what's wrong?"

"Will, let me go with you!" Jacob cried.

Will's eyes grew wide, "What?!"

"WHAT?!" The others cried with Will.

"I said I want to go with you, Will," Jacob said.

"Jake, what are you thinking?!" Kailey cried, "Did you hear what Will said?! IT'S DANGEROUS! It's not like the Pirates of the Caribbean ride from Disneyworld!"

"I don't care! Will can't go out there by himself."

"Jake, I'll be fine!" Will said reassuringly, "Don't worry."

"I am, Will. Let me go with you! I can fight too!" Jacob turned to Merida, "Tell him, Merida! Am I a fighter?"

Merida paused, "On the scale of one to ten... I'll give you a five."

"See, Will?!" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I heard her," Will answered, "But I'm not going to let you risked your life for a key."

"Well, you're doing the same, Will!"

"It's different!"

"HOW?!"

Will paused for a few moments, "Well... I'm doing it for Elizabeth!"

"What does your girlfriend got to do with a key?"

"Everything! It's for her freedom!"

"Well, I'm going for Merida, Kailey, and Kelsey; and everybody on this ship!"

"Really?!" Ragetti asked.

Jacob turned around to see Ragetti behind him; he freaked out a little, because Ragetti had one eyeball. "Uh, yeah, sure!" Jacob turned back to Will.

Ragetti was tearing up, and was facing his friend, Pintel, "Did you hear that? He's risking his life for all of us." He began crying, "Isn't that sweet?"

Pintel squinted his eyes, "Hey, are you-are you crying?!"

Ragetti sniffled, "No... I just... have... something in my eye." Pintel rolled his eyes at Ragetti.

Jacob was trying to convinced Will, and was begging some more, "Will, please let me go with you! If anything happens to you-"

"Nothing's going to happen to me!" Will cried.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked, "Are you psychic?!"

"No!" Will slowly turned to face Kailey, he smiled and pointed at her, "But she is!" He put his arms on her shoulders, "Kailey, tell him! Tell him nothing's going to happen to me!"

"NO WAY!" Kailey cried.

"What?!" Will cried in shock, "Why not?!"

"I don't want to be in the middle of this!" Kailey threw her hands up dramatically, "I'm sorry, but you're on your own."

Jack stepped in between Will and Jacob, and whispered to Will, "I think the boy is right, lad. If you weren't endangered, the lass would've said it." Then Jack said loudly, "And like I always say, 'The more the merrier!'"

"You never say that," Kailey said.

Jack leaned over to Kailey's ear and said, "Quiet, lass, I'm trying to make a point to the whelp."

Will sighed, "You know I can hear you, Jack."

"Will," Jacob began, "I promise that I won't stand in your way, if you let me go with you!"

Will paused and stared at him; until he said, "Why do you want to come with me?"

"Because if I go with you, and we go back to the ship safely; then I might have a chance to patch things up with Kelsey. She's still mad at me, and I want to make that up to her. You want to see Elizabeth again, and I want to make things up with my friend. If you work together and help each other, we'll achieve our goals faster. Please Will!"

Will stood there not saying a word. After a few moments, he finally said, "You know this is dangerous, right?"

"Hey, I'm a huntsman. I laugh at the face of danger; and I faced worse than this... So am I going or not?""

Will looked around the ship slowly, and said to him, "What are you standing there? If you want to go, let's go!"

Jacob silently cheered, and Jack gave him encouragement. The rest of the gang weren't too happy. Kailey was feeling awful that she didn't say anything to Will about him being endangered, but she's worried about the movie; now she's scared for Jacob. She didn't want anything bad happened to him. Should she say something now? She walked with Merida to talk to Jacob.

"Jake, are you sure about this?" Kailey asked with concern.

"I'll be fine, Kailey," Jacob said as he was about to climbed, but Kailey grabbed his legs, "WHOA!"

"Jacob, please don't go! Do you know how long it took to reunite with you again?!"

"Don't worry, Kailey. Will and I are going over there, get the key, and come back."

"But what if there are pirates?"

"Then Will and I can take them. You worry too much; you're worse than Kelsey."

Kailey glanced at him angrily, "Never compare me to my sister again! She and I are not alike!"

"Look, I'm going; I'm doing this for you and Kelsey. Now... Get off of me, please!" Jacob shook his leg to get out of Kailey's grip.

"NO!"

"Can anyone help me?!" Jacob cried.

Gibbs went over there, and pulled Kailey's arms away from Jacob's legs, "All right, come on, Kailey."

"WAIT!" Kailey cried, then faced Jacob again, "Can I at least say something to change your mind?"

Jacob shook his head, and Kailey sighed.

"If you want to go out there and die... then go." She pushed Gibbs away from his grip, ran away from the crew, and stood next to Genie. "Without a doubt... he's going to do something stupid."

Genie nodded, but his lips were zipped, literally, "Mm-hm!"

"I mean I'm telling him that he's going to be in trouble along with Will."

Genie didn't say much, he just nodded.

"I mean can people listen to me for ONCE?!"

Genie nodded.

Kailey looked around the ship, and realized that one person was not here, "Say is Kelsey still in the cellar?" Genie began to panic, but he just continue nodding. Kailey was now concerned, "Are you okay?"

Genie nodded rapidly, "Mm-hm!"

Kailey knew that it didn't sound convincing. _What's wrong with Genie? Why is he so nervous?_

Will climbed down the ship, and Jacob was following him. Merdia was looking at Jacob with concern, "Jake, you know this is stupid, right?"

"Yeah," Jacob answered, "but if you see Kelsey, and if something bad happens to me... tell her I'm sorry." Jacob gave Merida a final glance, "Bye Merida." he began climbing down the ship, and stepped into the longboat.

"Your chariot awaits you. Ahahaha!" Ragetti cried.

"Oi!" Jack cried, "If you whelps do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you two to settle his debt. Might save ya lives."

Jacob glared at Will, "What does he mean by that?"

Will shook his head, "I don't know. I thought you knew."

Jacob shook his head, "I don't, I bet Kelsey and Kailey know."

"Move on out, ahahaha!" Ragetti cried.

Jacob and Will held on to the oars. Will glared at Jacob, and asked, "You sure you want to go with me?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes! No need to ask me twice."

Will began rowing back, "Well, all right then."

As they were rowing towards the abandon ship, Jack turned to his crew, "Douse the lamps."

Everyone was all over the ship, trying to blow out every lantern on this ship. Stitch was climbing high places to put out the high lanterns, but he was trying not to look at the Ocean.

Kailey was standing there watching Jacob and Will rowing towards the abandon ship, "I don't feel right about this."

Jack was standing next to her, "Don't worry about them, lass. No harm will come to them... I think."

"Kelsey's going to mad when she founds out Jake is out there," Kailey said, "And she'll blame it on you."

"Me?!" Jack asked with confusion, "I had nothing to do with that. It was his choice, he wanted to go."

"But you let him do it!"

"But you didn't talk him out of it."

"I tried!"

"Sometimes lass, trying isn't good enough."

Kailey paused for moment, and said, "Oh my gosh! You're right, Jack! I'M GUILTY! If anything happens to Jake, it's my fault! Kelsey's going to be mad at me... well that part I don't care about."

Jack chuckled at that remark.

"Speaking of Kelsey... what's taking her so long?"

"She's fine, lass. She's fine! Don't worry about her, all right." Jack walked away from her.

Kailey was still not convinced; she muttered, "What are you hiding, Jack?"


	35. Do you fear death?

Chapter 34: Do you fear death?

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

Will and Jacob arrived at the abandon, broken ship. "How are we going to find that key?" Jacob asked, "This place is... well... like a ghost town."

"I don't know, Jake," Will answered as he step off the longboat, followed by Jacob.

They were holding lanterns and looking around for the key. All they found were a bunch of dead bodies lying around. Jacob felt his heart skipped a beat, because he didn't expect bodies lying around. He was now having second thoughts coming here; but he knew he couldn't chicken out now, even if he wanted to.

Suddenly, they heard muttering; they held up their lanterns to see a sailor pulling rope, trying to raise the sails. He was panicky, and kept muttering words they didn't understand. Will called out to him, "Sailor?"

The sailor didn't hear him, so he kept on pulling the rope. Jacob tapped his shoulder, "Sir?"

That's when the sailor stopped pulling and was facing them. "There's no use, you've run aground," Will explained.

The sailor shook his head, "No... what's under... FOUL BREATH!"

Jacob furrowed his brows with confusion, "What?!" He tapped that sailor's shoulder again, "What do you mean?" Suddenly, a body fell out of the mast; Will and Jacob immediately ran towards the body with concern. "Sir, are you all right?!" Jacob asked.

Will flipped his body over; he and Jacob were horrified what they saw. The body had no face, it was unrecognizable; it grossed out Will and Jacob.

Jacob looked up, and gasped, "Will! LOOK!" Will looked and saw another ship coming out of the ocean; and it was sailing towards them. "Will, what is that?!" Jacob asked nervously.

Will didn't have time to answer him, because there were... unexpected visitors on the abandon ship. The sailors were not like human sailors, they were fishmen; and they were now gathering the sailors that were alive including Jacob and Will.

The fish crew were coming closer to Will and Jacob; the men immediately got out their swords. Jacob was now frighten, "Will, WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY?!"

"I don't know, Jake," Will answered, "Why don't you ask them yourself?"

Jacob looked at the fishmen crew, and was grossed out, "Um... no thanks. I don't want to know now."

Will dipped his sword in oil, then broke a lantern, and Will's sword was caught on fire. Jacob was behind Will, and didn't see what he did; until he turned to see Will's sword in flames. Jacob cried, "WHOA! How did that happen?!"

Will was swinging this sword around, and that caused the fishmen to back away. "GET BACK!" Will cried to the pirate fishmen, as he was swinging his sword around. "BACK!" Will hit a fish pirate with his sword, and fish came out of the fish pirate's guts.

Jacob saw that and now regretted joining Will for this trip. He made a disgusted expression on his face, "I think I'm going to be sick."

When the boys were distracted, two fishmen had the opportunity to knock them out unconscious.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kailey was sitting on the steps next to Genie and Stitch. She was now worried about Will and Jake, "What's taking them so long?"

"Don't worry, Kailey," Genie said in comfort, "They'll be back."

"I don't think so. I know what happens in the movie... I'm just worried that Jake will do something stupid and get captured by pirates."

"Don't say that, Kailey," Genie said, "Just have a little faith." Genie turned to Stitch, who was picking his nose with his tongue. "Stitch?!"

Stitch stopped what he was doing, and looked at Genie. "Yeah?"

"Stitch, do you believe that Will and Jacob will come back here alive?"

Stitch paused to think, "Hmmm..." He then shook his head, "Naga."

Genie face palmed. Kailey cried out, "See?! He agrees with me!"

"You still shouldn't talk like that," the trio turned to see Merida standing next to them.

"I don't care... I know! Unlike you, I know what happens in the movie! Jake and Will are going to be captured any moment now!"

"Quit talking like that!" Merida cried, "Why do always assumed things are going to happen? What's wrong with saying _What if?!" _Merida walked away from them, and went to the ship's edge to see the abandon ship. She turned to see Jack standing next to her, holding a telescope to see what's happening on the abandon ship. "Do you see them?" Merida asked Jack.

"Yes, love, I do."

Merida looked at him, and asked nervously, "And?"

"And the lass is right."

Merida's eyes grew wide, "Wh-What do you mean?!"

"I mean that they got captured, love."

"WHAT?! We got to go over there! We have to turn the ship around, and head over there!"

Jack was staring at her as if she said something dumb, "Now why would I do that, love?"

"We have to go over there! We must save them!"

"It's their loss, love. It's everyman for himself, you know."

"So... You're just going to leave them there?! Leave them there to be killed?! Are you insane?!"

"Maybe... but why do you care?"

Merida glared at him angrily, "Isn't obvious?! Because they are our friends! We can't leave them behind!"

"Not according to the pirate's code."

Merida furrowed her brows, "Code?! What CODE?!"

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind...is left behind."

"But the reason they're over there and captured was because they're helping YOU find that STUPID KEY!"

"Well, it's their choice, love. I didn't ask them to go over there, they volunteered. I had nothing to do with it."

Merida was giving Jack a death glare, "I'm THIS close to slapping you, Jack! THIS CLOSE!"

"Really?"

SMACK!

Everyone was now staring at them. Jack was staring at Merida in shock, while she was still giving him a death sneer. Gibbs ran over to Jack, and whispered, "Jack, did you deserve that?"

Jack shrugged, "Yeah, that one I deserve."

"OF COURSE HE DESERVES IT!" Merida cried angrily. "He was planning on leaving Jake and Will behind! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!"

"Love," Jack began, but as Merida stepped towards him, he scarcely backed away a step, "I didn't order them to go over there, they willingly volunteered."

"But you knew... YOU KNEW THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"I wasn't the only one..." He pointed at Kailey, who was searching for the two men with a telescope. "She knew!"

Kailey looked over, and everyone was staring at her, "What?! What?! I knew it was going to happen! I said it, so don't blame for anything! I told Jake what he was getting into! I warned him, but he didn't listen! Jack warned them that they would get captured, and they did! So don't blame me!"

"No one's blaming you, Kailey!" Merida said. "I'm BLAMING HIM!" He pointed Jack angrily.

"For what?!"

"For planning on leaving Jake and Will behind! They don't deserve that!"

"Every choice has a consequence, love," Jack said. That was when Merida slapped him again.

SMACK!

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack muttered.

Merida heard that, and she was about to hit him again. Jack closed his eyes, and cringed as he was expecting another slap from her. When Merida was about to hit him again...

"GUYS!" Kailey cried. Merida paused what she was doing and stared at Kailey. Jack sighed with relief.

"Kailey, what is it?" Gibbs asked.

"I found them!" Kailey cried, "They are still alive!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"Yeah!" Kailey cried happily.

"Let me see that, lass," Jack snatched the telescope from Kailey, to see what Kailey's seeing.

"Are they all right?" Merida asked.

"They're fine, but..."

"But what, Kailey?" Gibbs asked.

"But they're going to meet someone very soon."

"Who?!" Merida asked.

Kailey paused for a moment, and said, "Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

Jack paused what he was doing, and stared at Kailey with nervousness.

* * *

Five minutes of being captured, Jacob finally came to. He groaned and suddenly felt soreness on his head, "Ahh, what happened?"

"Are you all right, Jake?" Will asked while whispering.

Jacob looked around to see four men sitting next to them, being frantic. He looked over to his left, and saw a hammer-head, shark pirate staring down at him; then saw another fish pirate behind him. Jacob exhaled nervously and answered, "I'm not sure."

"NO TALKING!" The fish pirate cried behind Jacob. All the human sailors were wincing with fear; especially one sailor who was shaking and praying.

THUMP! THUMP!

Everyone looked over to see two visitors coming their way. One was the captain of the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones; and the other visitor was none other than Pete. Jacob immediately recognized Pete; so he took off his green, red feather hat, and hid it behind his back. He also knew who Davy Jones was, he recognized him by the tentacle beard. Jacob's heart immediately skipped a beat, when he saw Davy Jones for the first time. He was now staring at the ground, avoiding to look Davy and Pete in the eye.

Pete looked at the human sailors, "Wow, they really are scared to bits. Good work!"

Davy was glaring at Pete, silently telling him to stay silent; then he turned to the hammer-head shark pirate. The pirate said to Davy, "Six men still alive, the rest have moved on."

Davy walked past Will, Jacob, and a few men; but when he saw the sailor being frantic, he stopped his tracks and faced the sailor. Davy looked at him face-to-face, and lighted his pipe. "Do you fear death?" Davy asked while blowing smoke on the sailor's face. "Do you fear that dark abyss?"

The sailor nodded rapidly.

"All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape."

The sailor looked up at Davy with hope in his eyes.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" A sudden voice cried.

Everyone looked over at the end of line to see a man holding a cross necklace. Jacob was thinking that he's a preacher, who was now shaking with fear. Davy looked at him angrily, and grabbed the man by his throat with his crab-claw. "Do you not fear death?" Davy asked while taking a puff from his pipe.

"I'll take my chances, sir," the man answered.

Davy looked up at his fishmen, and said, "To the dephs!" A pirate stepped up, cut the man's throat open, and threw his body overboard. Everyone didn't see the killing, because their eyes were covered or closed, except for Davy.

"COLD BLOOD!" another sailor cried.

Davy glared at the sailor and said, "Life is cruel." He gestured to his crab-claw, "Why should the afterlife be any different?!"

"You tell him, Davy!" Pete cried.

Davy glared at Pete, who smiled sheepishly. He groaned, and continued his business with the three sailors, Will, and Jacob. He turned back to the frantic sailor, "I offer you a choice. Join my crew and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?"

The frantic looked up at Davy, and answered, "I-I will serve."

"That-a!" Davy looked over at Will and Jacob, who were avoiding eye contact.

Pete was staring at Jacob, "Hm... do I know that pipsqueak?"

Davy looked at them for a moment then said, "You two are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?"

Will and Jacob looked at each other to ask each other the same thing. Will looked at Jacob, who was too scared to speak; so Will had to be the brave one here, and answered Davy; but he cringed before replying. He finally answered, "Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt."

Jacob and Davy glared at him with confusion for two different reasons. Jacob was shocked that Will was willing to throw Jack under the bus; but he decided to save his breath and not speak, because his life was on the line. He was now confused about Jack, _What debt was Jack talking about?_

Davy looked at Will, and repeated his question, "What is your purpose here?"

Will lifted his head up without looking at Davy, and answered, "Jack Sparrow... sent us to settle his debt."

"Jack Sparrow?" Pete asked, "Isn't he that stupid pirate?"

Davy ignored Pete, but smirked at Will. "Ha! Did he now? I'm sorely tempted to accept Jack's offer."

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was looking at Davy through his telescope; he saw Davy looking at him. Jack put down his telescope to see Davy Jones standing before him. Everyone backed away, screamed, and gasped with fear. As they were backing up, they were grabbed by Davy's men.

Merida was grabbed by a fish pirate, and she attempted to fight her way out of his grip; but he was too strong. "Jack, what are they?!" Jack stood there, didn't answer her question. She turned to Kailey, and asked the same thing, "Kailey, are those... creatures friends of Jack's?"

Kailey was planning to answer her question, scream, and even cry; but she had a sword dangerously close to her neck to keep her silent.

Merida kept asking, "Kailey?"

The dead pirate's grip on Merida's neck tighten, "No talking!"

Jack stood there, continued to stare at Davy, and muttered, "Oh."

Davy stared down at Jack angrily, and said, "You have a debt to pay!" He walked towards Jack; while Jack backed away. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement!"

"Technically," Jack was trying to talk his way out of it, "I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?!" That was when Jones's crew started laughing; while everybody else groaned.

"Yeah, I gave you payment. One soul to serve on your ship... two technically, and they're already over there." Jack said as he gestured the abandon ship.

"One soul or two is not equaled to another!" Davy cried.

"Aha! We've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Jack finished with his golden-toothed smile.

Davy paused as he glared at Jack, then asked skeptically, "Price?"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Merida cried, "Wait a minute!" The fish pirate tighten his grip, but Merida elbowed his stomach, so she could be free from his grip. "GET OFF ME!" Merida cried to the pirate; she turned back to Jack, even more angry than before. "You mean to tell me that the only reason we were here was because YOU WANT TO TALK TO THAT... OCTOPUS ABOUT PAYMENT! You sent Will and Jake over there to do your bidding! HOW DARE YOU?! AND YOU!" She turned to Davy, who was staring down at her dangerously, "WHAT ARE YOU ANYWAY?!"

"I am Davy Jones, Captain of the Flying Dutchman! Who are you?!"

"I am Merida, princess of Scotland!"

Davy raised a brow, "Princess, eh?"

"AYE!"

"Well, I commend you to be the outspoken one out of all these cowards; but sometimes it's not a good thing. Princess or not if you interrupt my business again, I'm going to-" He stopped and looked behind Merida to see Kailey standing there. He chuckled wickedly, "Ha! Ha! Ha!" He pushed Merida out of the way, and walked towards Kailey, who wasn't looking at anyone with eye contact. He began speaking to her, "Well, well, well... look who I found on this bloody ship? It's the screaming, annoying, little BRAT."

Kailey didn't say anything, she was still shaking with fear; but she didn't want to show it.

"Tell me, sweetheart... where's the Sharp Fish?"

Kailey glared at Davy with confusion, "Who?"

"You know who I mean!" Davy leaned in close to Kailey, who can definitely smell Davy's foul breath.

She held her breath, trying not to breath in that stench. "I don't," she whispered.

Davy rolled his eyes, "KELSEY!" His yelling made the whole crew even Jack flinched. "I'm talking about Kelsey, you idiot, little brat! Now tell me... where is she?"

Kailey didn't look at him, but was looking at Jack, who was obviously helpless right now. She didn't know what happened to Kelsey, but she's glad she's somewhere safe. Her thoughts were interrupted, by Davy; he grabbed Kailey's throat with his crab-claw, "Where... is... Kelsey?"

"I-I don't know."

"LIAR!" He pushed her against another pirate, who put his sword back on Kailey's throat.

Kailey screamed out, "I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"I asked you nicely where she is. I know you know. You escaped the underground with her! I was there!"

"Yeah, I escaped with her, but we were separated! I really don't know!"

Davy analyzed Kailey to see if she was lying to her; but thankfully, Jack stepped in. "Pardon the interruption, mate. But you must know that we have business to discuss. The price, mate?"

"Oh no," Kailey muttered so low that no one heard what she said.

Jack smirked as he asked Davy, "Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?

Davy paused to think, then answered, "100 SOULS! Three days!"

"100?!" Merida cried, "Jack's got to be worth less than THAT!"

Jack ignored Merida's remark, and continued talking, "You're a darling, mate. Send me back the whelps, I'll get started right off." He walked away, but was stopped by the hammer-shark fish.

"I keep the whelps!" Davy cried, "Good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-eight to go. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Jack asked, "Have you not met Will Turner and that other kid?"

"THAT OTHER KID IS JAKE!" Kailey cried angrily.

"Right! Don't you know, mate, that Jake kid is like Kelsey and Kailey in every way?"

Davy glared at Jack with confusion, "Is he now?"

"Don't you dare, Jack!" Merida cried, but suddenly she was grabbed by a different fish pirate. He held his sword on her throat to keep her quiet.

"Your majesty," Gibbs muttered to her, "if you want to live, I suggest not say another word."

"That Jakey, kid," Jack continued, "he's from the Real world just like the annoying lass over there, and the Sharp Fish."

"JACK!" Kailey and Merida cried, then the fish pirates, that were holding them hostage, tighten their grip to keep them from talking.

Davy smirked as he looked at the abandon ship, "Is he now?"

"Yes." Jack's reason for telling Davy about Jacob was because he wanted to lower his soul payment. He continued talking, "And he and Will had a lot in common. They're noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. The only difference between is that Will... is in love." Everyone including Davy glared at Jack, but he continued, "With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

Davy snapped out of it, and kept his composure, "I keep the whelps! Ninety-eight souls! But I wonder, Sparrow... can you live with this? Can you condemn innocent men - friends - to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack paused for moment, then shrugged, "Yep. I'm good with it." Merida was so angry, she was planning to strangle Jack; but that fish pirate was standing her way from doing that.

Davy chuckled, "Oh really? You're good with it?"

"Yep."

"Well then, Sparrow, since you can live with it, how would you feel if I offer you a... proposition?"

Jack looked at him with confusion, "What proposition?"

"A proposition you won't refuse."

Kailey was confused too, _Wait a minute! This isn't part of the movie!_

"Here's my offer," Davy began his proposition, "You see my men and I are looking for the Sharp Fish."

"Kelsey?!" Kailey cried in shock.

Davy glared at her with a smirk, "Yes." He turned back to Jack, "If you bring her to me, then I'll cut down your payment. Do we have an accord?"

Jack was considering. He now regretted locking Kelsey in the cellar; he should've locked Kailey in cellar, and send Kelsey with Will instead of Jacob. Kelsey knew the movie, unlike Jacob. "Just how much souls will you be willing to cut down?"

Davy paused for a moment, then laughed, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Sparrow, you are actually considering condemning _The One from the Real World?_"

"I didn't say that, mate. I just asked how much souls Kelsey is worth taken from my payment."

"I'll take fifty souls from your payment!"

Everyone gasped, and Jack didn't say much except his eyes grew wide in shock. Jack was skeptical, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? Did you say fifty souls you'll be willing to take from my payment?"

"Aye, fifty souls. You give me the girl while I keep the whelps, that will only be forty-eight souls left from your payment."

Jack paused for a moment, "Gee... that's a lot of souls you'll take off, mate."

"Yes, it's either you giving me the girl or you'll be sticking with ninety-eight souls? Choose wisely. This is the only time, I'm being generous."

"Hm... I'll consider it, so shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink?"

Davy grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Three days-ah." Then he and all his pirate fishmen disappeared, releasing the crew. Jack looked at his hand that had the black spot on it, and the spot slowly disappeared.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack called out to him.

"Aye?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"I feel sullied and unusual."

"You should be!" Merida cried, as she slapped Jack's face again.

SMACK!

"Not really sure I deserved that," Jack muttered. He turned back around to see angry Kailey slapping him too.

SMACK!

Jack paused then said, "Okay, that one I did deserve."

"You got that right!" Kailey cried, "I can't BELIEVE that you're thinking of sending Kelsey to Davy Jones! Kelsey is your friend, and the ONLY person, who never slapped you!"

"If you don't mention that proposition to her, lass, I'll be more than grateful."

"No! No! No! No way, I'm not doing that! Kelsey deserves to know; they're after her anyway. I don't know why they didn't take me, I'm from the Real World too!"

"Maybe it's because your annoying, lass."

Kailey gasped, then slapped Jack again.

SMACK!

"Lass!" Jack cried, "That was a compliment!"

"HOW?!" Kailey asked angrily.

"Think about it, with you annoying no harm comes to you from Davy and his buddies."

"You know Jack is right," Genie said from his lamp, Kailey was holding, "Kailey is in the safe zone! That's a good thing!"

Kailey couldn't believe what she's hearing, "But I don't want to be in the safe zone! I want to be a threat to the Overtakers just like Kelsey!"

"Really?" Merida asked.

"Yes!" Kailey turned back to Jack, "And speaking of Kelsey... WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She's safe," Jack responded, "In the cellar, just like I said before."

"No, I don't believe that. Kelsey is gone WAY too long. I don't believe your story anymore."

"You don't believe me? Fine. You have no choice, but to hear it from someone else." Jack grabbed the lamp from Kailey, and rubbed it to get Genie out.

Genie stretched out his arms, and said, "WHOA! That was something. I heard what happened, is everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded, "Yeah!"

Jack asked Genie, "Genie, buddy, my friend, tell the lass where Kelsey is. Truthfully."

Genie looked at confused Kailey nervously. He took a deep breath, and said, "Kelsey is in the cellar."

"What is she doing in there?"

Genie glared at Jack, who was telling him to keep going. Genie exhaled and responded quietly, "She's locked in there."

"She's WHAT?!" Kailey cried, then she turned to slap Jack again.

SMACK!

Jack looked at Kailey again, "Stop doing that!"

"No!"

SMACK!

"I can't believe YOU DID THAT!" Kailey turned to Genie, "And I can't believe you knew about it, and didn't say anything about to me." Kailey sighed sadly, "Genie, I'm very disappointed."

Genie began crying, "I'm SO-SO SORRY, Kailey! I didn't mean for it to happen, but Jack had one wish left. I was his master, and you know the rules. The one who holds the lamp calls the shots; and I don't have a choice but to cooperate." Genie continued crying.

Then everyone heard muffling noises from Jack's pocket. "What was that?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing," Jack said quickly as he hit his pocket. "Absolutely nothing."

Kailey had it with Jack's lies; she physically went through Jack's pockets to see Jiminy in one of them. Kailey gasped and pulled Jiminy out; Jiminy was gasping and coughing for air, "Do you guys have... ANY idea... how bad that coat smelled?"

"Jiminy, are you okay?" Kailey asked.

"No!" Jiminy snapped, "Jack put me in there to keep me from telling you guys about Kelsey getting locked in the cellar."

"Why did he do that?" Kailey asked.

"I told you, he put me in there-"

"No, Jiminy," Merida said, "She means why did Jack lock Kelsey in there."

"Oh," Jiminy said, "Jack locked her in there, because he didn't want her to interfere."

"Interfere with what?"

"His movie."

Kailey glared at Jack angrily, and was about to give him another slap on the face; but Gibbs pulled her away. "Oh no, you don't!" Gibbs said, "You need a timeout."

"I should've locked Kailey in there also," Jack said.

"Is Kelsey still in there?" Merida asked.

Jack paused then nodded, "Yes."

"Well, don't just stand there! LET HER OUT!"

"Yeah, let her out, Jack!" Kailey cried, as she was trying to get out of Gibbs' grip, "Let me go!"

"I will if you promise to behave," Gibbs said.

Kailey rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine!" Gibbs released her; and Kailey faced Jack, "Well, are you going to let her out?!"

Jack paused then answered, "Yes!"

* * *

In the crew's quarters, Stitch used his strength to pull out the cellar door. As he managed to get it open, everyone ran down there holding lanterns for light. When they got down there, they looked around to see Kelsey lying down unconscious.

"Kelsey!" Kailey ran to Kelsey's side, and began shaking her to wake her up, "Kelsey, are you okay? Say something!" Kailey kept shaking Kelsey, but Kelsey didn't wake up. Kailey began to panic, so she faced Jack, "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing!" Jack snapped, "All I did was locked her in here! THAT'S ALL!"

"Well, why isn't she waking up?"

"Is she dead?" Pintel asked.

Ragetti chuckled nervously, "No! No way, she can't be dead." He faced Gibbs, "Right?"

"Well, we know one thing, we got to get her out of here," Gibbs said, "It's too dark in here."

"I got her!" Genie carried Kelsey, and took her to her own bed. Kelsey was still not waking up from her unconsciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the abandon ship, Davy and his men returned; Pete ran to him and asked, "Well, what did he say?"

Davy looked at him and answered, "I keep the whelps. He has three days to gather ninety-eight more."

"HA! Jack can't do that! There's no way he could gather that many souls."

Davy turned back to three sailors, Will, and Jacob; Davy looked at Jacob with a smirk, "Well, well, tell me boy, who are you?"

Jacob began to shake with fear, so Will spoke for him, "His name is-"

"I wasn't asking you!" Davy snapped at Will; he turned back to Jacob, "I was asking you! Who are you?"

Jacob looked at him, and began to stuttered, "J-Jacob F-F-Fisher, s-sir."

"JACOB?!" Pete ran towards them, and cried to Davy, "Davy, that's him! THAT'S THE GUY! That's the guy, the Overtakers were searching for! That's him!"

Jacob rolled his eyes, and said, "Hello Pete."

"You can call me, sir, you little pipsqueak!" Pete snapped, "You have humiliated me long enough!" Pete physically pushed Jacob out of his seat; and Jacob fell to the ground. All of Davy's men began laughing, while Will wanted to step, but he didn't want to get involved.

Davy smirked, "Ah, Jacob Fisher, my friends and I have been looking for you."

"I-I'm sure you have," Jacob stuttered.

Davy looked over to see Jacob's hat next to him, "Hm... what a lovely hat you got there."

Jacob looked at it, and snapped, "GIVE THAT BACK!" Davy glared at him angrily, so Jacob asked sweetly, "P-Please?"

Davy threw his hat to the ground, and began stomping it. Jacob's mouth dropped in shock, when he saw his hat getting tormented. Davy took the hat, and gave it back to Jacob, "Here you are."

"Davy, what are you going to do with him?" Pete asked anxiously.

Davy turned to his crew, then back at the sailors and Will; he ordered his men, "Take those souls away, and put them to work... IMMEDIATELY!" Four, pirate fishmen took the three surviving sailors and Will away.

Jacob began to panic, because he didn't want to be alone especially with a villain, "WILL, WAIT!"

Will was struggling, but he knew that there's nothing he could do to help Jacob. Davy turned to Pete, and said, "As for the boy... to the brig."

Pete began to chuckle wickedly, "HA! HA! HA! Aye, Captain!" Pete grabbed Jacob, and carried him over the shoulder, "All right! Let's go, boy! You're going to meet my friends VERY SOON! HA! HA! HA!"

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July, everyone! I hope everyone has a great Independence day, and enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	36. Can you keep a secret?

Chapter 35: Can you keep a secret?

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Everyone was staring at Kelsey, who was still out of it. Kailey began crying and praying, "Dear Lord, I didn't mean what I said about Kelsey! Please let her wake up!"

"Wait a minute!" Genie cried, "I got an idea!" Genie turned into a doctor, and got out an AED kit, "Stand back, folks, cause this will eventually get ugly."

The crew, Merida, Kailey, Jiminy, Jack, and Stitch weren't sure what Genie was planning; but they decided not to take the risk. Genie was pressing the pads together, "Charging... and CLEAR!" Genie pressed the pads against Kelsey's chest, and the electricity flowed through Kelsey's clothing; but Kelsey didn't wake up.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Kailey cried in fear.

"Don't panic, my friends," Jack said reassuringly, "There's only one way to wake up somebody, and that is the kiss of life."

Everyone gasped. "Are you kidding me?" Merida asked.

"No. I remember that's the first thing you do. I know, I've been to Singapore."

"Hey, it's just like Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. They die, and the princes gave them a kiss, and they're back to life," Kailey said.

"Well, who will be willing to do it?" Merida asked.

"Yeah," Kailey agreed, "Will and Jacob are gone, and they are the only cute guys." She turned to the crew, and said, "No offense, guys."

The crew shrugged, "None taken."

Ragetti and Pintel raised their hands, "I'LL DO IT!"

"No," Ragetti pushed Pintel out of the way, "I'll do it!"

"NO!" Pintel stepped in front of Ragetti, "I want to do it!"

They both started arguing, who wanted to give Kelsey the kiss of life. "SHUT IT!" Merida cried that silent the men.

"You know what, men?" Jack began, "I'm going to do it! It's my idea, it's only fair that I do it. Besides I'm the captain of this ship."

"What does you being captain got to do with anything?" Jiminy asked.

"Because bug, I'm in charge. I get to tell people what to do."

Everyone nodded with agreement.

"All right, then." Jack kneeled down beside Kelsey, who was still unconscious.

Kailey's face was full of disgust, "This is not going to end well for Kelsey." Then she got out her iPhone, "But it's going to be full of laughs for me." She smirked as she recorded the kiss of life scene.

Merida glared at Kailey and asked, "Why do torment your sister?"

"Because we're sisters. We always torment each other. You do the same with your brothers, right?"

Merida paused then shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Jack leaned forward towards Kelsey's lips. As her lips and his were an inch apart, that's when Kelsey's eyes slowly opened. When her vision was clear, she saw Jack too close to her. She screamed and punched Jack in the nose.

Everyone made a painful expression on their faces; Kailey was laughing loudly; Jack rubbed his punched nose, and said, "Shall we call it square then?"

Kelsey was breathing rapidly, "What in the world do you think you're doing?!" Kelsey cried angrily.

"Doing what the other princes do. Wake the princess up with the kiss."

Kelsey blinked at that, and was shocked to hear what Jack just said; she's also shocked that her friends didn't stop Jack from trying to kiss her. "First of all, I'm no princess!" Kelsey cried angrily, "And second, have ever heard of 'HEY, WAKE UP'!" She began shaking Jack rough,

"We tried that," Genie said, "But you were sleeping like an angel."

"Except for the snoring," Kailey muttered.

Kelsey turned to Kailey, "I heard that, Kailey! Why don't you just SHUT UP and- What are you doing?!"

Kailey snickered as she was still holding her iPhone up, "Nothing."

"Are you recording this?!"

"... Maybe," Kailey burst into laughter. "HA! HA! HA!"

"Holy crap!" Kelsey covered her face with her hair and body, "Kailey, put the camera away! Put the camera away NOW!"

"Why not?"

"KAILEY, I MEAN IT! Put it away NOW!"

Kailey sighed, "Okay, okay." She lowered her iPhone, but it was still recording. "There. You can stop whinnying now."

"Turn it off."

"It's off."

"LIAR!"

Kailey groaned, "Fine." Kailey put her iPhone back in her pocket. "It's off, Kelsey."

Kelsey lifted her head up to face everyone, "Okay..." Kelsey inhaled and exhaled, "What happened?"

"Well..." Jiminy began talking, "Jack locked you in the cellar, Genie made the door sound-proof."

"But!" Genie interrupted, "Jack tricked Will and Jake to the Flying Dutchman's ship. AND-"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kelsey cried, "Jake was with Will!"

Kailey nodded, "They got captured by Davy Jones, and he paid us a _friendly_ visit."

"Wait, Davy visit you guys already?" Kelsey asked.

"Yep," Kailey said, "According to Davy, Jack only has three days to get ninety-eight in order to pay his debt. But you knew that already."

Kelsey nodded, "Does he know that I was here?"

"No," Jack answered.

Kelsey sighed, "Good. I can't believe that Jake got captured too."

"Don't forget about Will," Kailey said.

"Oh please, I'm not worried about him. I already knew that would happened; but I didn't know that Jake was a FREAKING idiot to go with Will. Why didn't you all stop him?!"

"Because he was _very_ insistent of going, love," Jack said. "And I didn't talk him into it, he volunteered of going and the same to Will. It's not my fault."

Kelsey glared at Jack angrily; Jack backed away a step trying not to look so nervous; everyone else was waiting for Kelsey to slap Jack. But she sighed and said, "I know it's not."

Everyone's mouth dropped in shock to hear Kelsey said that. Jack's eyes grew wide, he was surprised to see that Kelsey wasn't angry, "Wow, you're taking this very well, love."

"Well, I kinda knew this was going to happen."

"So you're not mad that Jack locked in the cellar, and I made the door sound-proof?" Genie asked nervously.

Kelsey shook her head, "No, I'm not mad at you, Genie. You were forced to do Jack's doing; you had no choice."

"What about me, love?" Jack asked, "You can't be mad at good, ol' Captain Jack Sparrow, right?"

Kelsey was about to answer, but was interrupted. "Aren't you worried about Jake and Will?!" Merida asked anxiously.

"Of course I am!" Kelsey snapped, "Don't get me wrong. I'm just mad at Jake for doing something STUPID... and I mad at myself."

"But Kelsey, you didn't do anything," Jiminy said.

"Actually I did... I may have silently wished that something happened to Jake to teach him a lesson not to mess with me." She looked up at the sky and cried out, "THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Jack looked up at the sky, then glared at Kelsey, "Love, who are you talking to?"

Kelsey groaned and face palmed, "The one who is in charge of granting wishes..."

"Kelsey, are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Why do ask that?"

"We found you unconscious downstairs," Kailey said.

"Kelsey, what happened down there?" Genie asked, "What knocked you out?"

Kelsey rubbed her sore head, "I don't know."

"Do you remember anything what happened?" Gibbs asked.

Kelsey paused for a moment to think then said, "Um... no. No, I don't. It was dark, and I was listening to music. Getting locked in the room with no air must've made me dozed off."

"Are you okay?" Kailey asked.

Kelsey nodded, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Well," Jack stood up, "How about we began sailing off again?"

"Where to?" Gibbs asked. "And how are going to get ninety-eight souls in three days or maybe forty-" Jack immediately covered Gibbs' mouth to keep him from talking anymore.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ah, Tortuga," Gibbs smiled.

Jack smiled, "Tortuga."

The whole crew cried cheerfully, "AYE TORTUGA!" They rushed out the crew's quarters and began to set the sails for their next destination.

Merida raised a brow with confusion and asked Kailey, "What's in Tortuga?"

Kailey shrugged, "I'll explain on the way." She opened the door, "Let's go, Merida."

"All right," Merida walked out the door along with Kailey.

"I'll be in my lamp if you need me!" Genie sucked back into his lamp. Jiminy jumped off Kelsey's bed, and landed safely with his umbrella, "Well, if you need me, I'll be anywhere." Jiminy turned to Kelsey with concern, "Are you sure you're-"

"Jiminy," Kelsey smiled trying to reassure him, "I'm fine really!"

Jiminy smiled, "Well, all right." He left the room.

Jack was planning to leave too, "Well, it's best that we go out there, love."

As Jack was about to touch the door knob, Kelsey grabbed his hand. "Jack?"

Jack turned to Kelsey, who looked at him full of guilt. Jack couldn't help but asked, "Are you troubled, love?"

"I need to talk to you. I just wanted to wait till we're alone."

Jack took a step back, "You're not still mad that I locked you in the cellar, right?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No. I was mad that you let Jake go with Will, but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Does this involve violence?"

"No."

Jack smiled, "Well, alright then." He sat down on Kelsey's bed next to her. "What's eating you?"

Kelsey exhaled nervously, "I didn't want to say this in front of everybody."

Jack furrowed his brows with confusion, "About what?"

"I lied."

Jack smirked, "Really? Well, I guess that you're a pirate after all." Jack was still confused, "But I'm not following you. What did you lie about?"

Kelsey groaned, "I lied about what happened to me in the cellar. I didn't doze off."

"You didn't?"

Kelsey shook her head rapidly, trying not to look so scared, "No... I didn't."

"You remembered what happened?"

Kelsey looked away while nodding, "Yeah, I remembered." She didn't look at him, because she was about to cry. She was trying to hold it in, but she was too scared.

"What happened?"

* * *

_Flashback..._

During Jack and Davy's confrontation, Kelsey downstairs in the cellar. She was tired of pounding the door, so she had no choice, but to wait for someone to come. Right now she was sitting on the steps, listening to music from her iPhone. She's now listening to _Die Young_ from Ke$ha.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_ _We're gonna die young We're gonna die young_

Kelsey began mumbling the song as she was listening to it.

_"Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_ _Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young"_

_Hearts, out our minds. Running 'till we outta time. Wild child's lookin' good. Living hard just like we should. Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know) That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_ _Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah) Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh) We'll keep dancing 'till we die-_

CLASH!

Suddenly, Kelsey heard something broke that sounded like glass. She jumped, and lifted her iPhone up for light. She took off her earphones, and began to feel nervous, "Hello?"

She stood up, and was walking away from the steps, "Anyone here?" Nobody answered, and Kelsey began to get scared. She hated to be alone especially in dark places. "Jack? Anyone? Jack, if this is a joke, you got me!"

CLASH!

She gasped, and looked down with the iPhone as her light. She saw that she was standing on broken glass; luckily, she had shoes on otherwise it would've been really bad. She took deep breaths, trying to keep her heart rate normal. She's thinking that this was all in her head.

She moved her phone up, and realized that there were shoes in front of the glass. She froze still, and lifted her phone up some more. She realized that she wasn't alone in this room. She moved her phone up to see the figure's face; she gasped and was attempted to scream. But she didn't have time for that; somebody knocked her out with a paddle, and the figure took a closer look at knocked-out Kelsey. He grabbed her right hand, began to squeeze it tightly, then vanished, leaving Kelsey unconscious.

* * *

"Somebody knocked you out?" Jack asked trying to process Kelsey's story.

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah. I thought you were just pulling a prank, trying to scare me, but then I realized that the guy wasn't you. Did you know someone else was down there?"

Jack shook his head, "No, love. I had full intentions of locking you in the cellar. That's all. But did you see who it was?"

"No, that's the scary part. But why did you lock me in the cellar?"

"I... wanted... to protect you!"

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, "Protect me?! From what?"

"From Davy Jones. You and I both know that Davy is part of the Overtakers. So in order for him not to find you, I locked you downstairs. Savvy?"

Kelsey smiled, "Oh, Jack, that's so sweet..." She frowned, "But that is a lie. Now why did you really do it?"

"What makes you think that it's a lie?"

"Because I know you. I know you wouldn't protect someone unless you're forced to."

"But you said that I'm a good man."

"But you said that you're a pirate. Every pirate for himself, right?"

Jack paused, then shrugged, "True. But believe what you want, but I have my reasons."

"Okay, and I have my reasons that you're lying." She stood, "But you know what? I don't really care anymore."

"I have a question, love?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you willing to tell me what happened instead of telling it in front of the others?"

"Because you're the only one I know who can keep a secret, and hid it well until the end."

Jack smiled, "And you only trust pirates, because you are one?"

Kelsey smiled, "Maybe I am a pirate, but you can't trust them too much."

"Well, actually you're not supposed to trust them at all. You do know that we fight, lie, steal, pillage, and plunder."

Kelsey chuckled, "Very true. But you're the only pirate I trust."

"What about Will?"

Kelsey smirked, "What about him?"

"He's noble, heroic, and-"

"And he left me alone in the Disneyland castle. He broke that trust, Jack. You're the only pirate left. Even though you're pirate and have schemes forming in that brain of yours, that doesn't change what I think of you."

"But I'm a pirate-"

"And a good man," Kelsey interrupted.

"All evidence to the contrary," Jack smiled.

Kelsey chuckled, "Yeah..." She looked at Jack with a smile, and said, "I guess we should go out there, and sail to Tortuga." She held out her right hand for Jack's hand. "Shall we?"

Jack looked at her hand, and as he was about to take her hand, he stopped. He looked at her hand with furrowed brows. Kelsey didn't know why he was looking her weirdly, "What's wrong?"

Jack sighed, "Welcome to the club, love."

Kelsey furrowed her brows with confusion, "What club?"

"The black spot club."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Look at it, love!" Jack grabbed her hand, shoved it on her face.

Kelsey shoved Jack away from her, "STOP THAT!"

"Love, look at your hand!"

Kelsey looked at her right hand, and saw a small spot forming a huge, black spot. Kelsey gasped, and began shaking with fear. "No way! Th-that's not possible!"

"I guess I'm not the only one who's going down."

Kelsey's began gasping, and was trying not to cry. "Jack-" She began shaking again.

Jack took her to the bed, "Breathe love, breathe!"

Kelsey took deep breaths, but she's still shaking. "Jack, I-I-I-"

Jack put her arm around Kelsey trying to comfort, "Don't worry, love, we'll find a way out."

Suddenly a door flew open, Kelsey and Jack panicked, and hid their hands behind their backs. Kailey ran inside, and said, "Jack, the crew wants to know if we had a-" She paused when she saw Kelsey and Jack sitting together. Kelsey and Jack looked at Kailey, trying not to look like they're panicking.

Kailey looked at Kelsey with concern, "Kelsey, are you okay?"

Kelsey gave a fake smile, and said, "Fine. Never better."

"Really? You look... frantic."

"I'm fine, Kailey, I'm just tired," Kelsey lied.

"Okay..." Kailey didn't like the way Kelsey and Jack were sitting. She asked, "Okay, what's going on here?"

"Nothing!" Jack and Kelsey answered quickly, "Everything's fine! Really!"

Kailey felt that they're hiding something, but she didn't want to be too accusing, "Well, okay then..." She cleared her throat, and turned to Jack, "Jack, the crew wants to know if we have a heading."

"Oi, a heading!" Jack got out his compass, and saw that the arrow was moving one way, then it changed to another. Jack groaned with frustration.

"Well?!"

"Kailey," Kelsey began, "We both know that he can't find what he wants most."

"Love, I know what I want!" Jack cried.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"YES, I DO!"

"GUYS!" Kailey cried, "Enough!" She walked towards Jack, and snatched the compass from him.

"Hey!" Jack cried.

"I'll give it back, Jack." Kailey left the room with the compass.

Jack stood up planning to catch Kailey, and taking the compass back; but Kelsey stopped him by pulling his coat towards him. "Jack, let her go," Kelsey cried, "She knows how to use a compass."

"If she breaks it, it's on you."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, then looked at her hand again, seeing her big, black spot. She clenched her fist again, "Jack, what are we going to do?"

"Only one thing to do... get ninety-eight souls, and pay the debt."

"But what about me?! I didn't know how THIS happen! Jack, you can't tell anybody about this!"

"Why not? Everyone knows I have a black spot, why can't they know about you?"

"Because I don't want Kailey to worry about me. It will ruin everything if anyone knows about this!" She gestured at her hand. She began shaking again.

"Come here, love," Jack pulled her closer to him for comfort, "Everything is going to be all right, love."

Kelsey wanted to believe him; but what's happening now made her think differently. The Overtakers were after her, and they finally have Jake and Will. Kelsey would probably join Jack in Davy Jones's locker, because of the black spot on both their hands. "I hope so," Kelsey whispered, "I really do."

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I've been busy with my other fanfic. I'm starting to lose interest in this book; and I'm procrastinator. But I'll try to update as fast as I can with this story. If you want me to continue this story, review. Thank you.**


	37. A Very Happy Villain

Chapter 36: A very happy villain

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

Jacob was waiting for someone to come. He was in the captain's quarters, bound against the wall. The barnacles in the wall stuck Jacob, so he couldn't make a run for it. He's now worried about what Davy was going to do to him and Will; and hoping that the villains didn't captured any of his friends on the Pearl, especially Kelsey, Kailey, and Merida.

Suddenly, a door flew wide open; Jacob gasped when he saw Pete walking in the room. Jacob groaned, "Oh, it's you."

Pete gave him an evil smirk, "Who did ya expect, pipsqueak? King Mickey?" He laughed wickedly, "HA! HA! HA!"

"No, I expected Davy Jones, or someone more evil than you."

Pete stopped laughing, and cast Jacob an angry glare. "Shut up!"

"No! You can't tell me what to do! It's Davy's ship!"

Pete was planning to make a good come back, but sighed, "True."

"By the way, where's Will?"

"Don't worry about him. He's put to work, and don't think about him getting favoritism. He's going to be treated just like ever other creepy, fish pirate." Suddenly they heard frantic scream outside; Jacob and even Pete started shaking with fear. "This place gives me creeps," Pete mumbled.

"W-Would I be joining them?" Jacob asked nervously.

Pete turned his attention back to Jacob, and chuckled, "Oh no. You get to enjoy being bound to a wall for while. HA! HA!"

Jacob rolled his eyes, and said sarcastically, "What fun. Where's the octopus himself?"

"Telling Hook the good news. I'm going to do the same thing," Pete got out a small crystal ball from his front pocket. He set it on the table, and was fixing his fur.

Jacob's face was skeptical seeing Pete fixing himself up, _Is he trying to impress somebody? _"Say Pete, what are you doing?"

"How do I look?" Pete asked.

"Hm... Big, tall, and ugly."

"Great!" Pete smiled. "I want to look my very best for Maleficent."

Jacob raised a brow, "Maleficent?"

"Yes, she wasn't in a good mood the last time I called her."

"I wonder why."

"Well, anyway, when I tell her you're here, she's going to be a happy villain. If she's happy, she's going to tell the villains the news; and if that happens, I might have a greater chance of being in the group!"

"Why do you want to be with them? The good guys always win!"

"Not if we have Kelsey in our side."

"What makes you she'll EVER do that?!"

"Easy, now that we have YOU here, she has no choice but to cooperate!" He turned back to his crystal.

Jacob's face was full of fear, _Oh no! What have I done?! I shouldn't have come with Will! Now Kelsey is going to hate me for this!_

Pete began working the crystal ball, trying to communicate Maleficent.

In the Forbidden Mountain, Maleficent was waiting for Diablo to arrive with the news about Aurora. Suddenly, her crystal ball light up; she groaned and waved her hand around to see Pete in the crystal, "This better be good."

"Hello Maleficent, how are you-"

"ENOUGH! Did you and that pirate captain captured the boy and the girl?"

"Good news, Mal- I mean Maleficent- We did it! We finally captured the boy! See?!" Pete turned his crystal to show her Jacob, who was still bound to the wall. "Say hello to Maleficent, Jake!"

Jacob didn't say a word, or move a muscle. Maleficent saw Jacob, then formed a smirk on her face, "Well, well, well... I guess that you've redeemed yourself, Pete. Well done."

Pete smiled, when he heard her say that, "Thank you, Maleficent! You're too kind!"

She scowled, "Don't push it..." She formed a smirk again, that gave Jacob the creeps. "I guess I should tell the others about this."

"Oh-are you going to tell them that I helped too?" Pete didn't hear an answer; and when he looked at the crystal, Maleficent was already gone. "Is that a yes?"

Suddenly a purple and black portal appeared on the wall. Pete smiled, "Well, now if you excuse me, kid, I'm getting out of this DUMP! Have fun!" Pete walked in the portal while laughing; then he and the portal disappeared. Jacob sighed and leaned against the wall, because he's all alone again.

* * *

In the upper lair of the Underworld, Hades was getting frustrated, not only because his plan to kill Hercules was going downhill; but because the imps said they hadn't found anybody yet.

"Somebody is not in a good mood," Meg entered the upper lair.

Hades glared at her, and said, "Are you going to gloat about it?"

"I see that your send-a-monster plan to kill Hercules failed miserably," Meg said as she was watching Hercules was waving at the crowd.

Hades growled, "Shut up, Meg! I don't need that smart mouth of yours!" He sighed, "That's not the only reason why I'm frustrated."

"Oh, still hadn't found Kelsey?" Hades began growling and muttering to himself. Meg shrugged, "I'll take that as a no." Secretly, Meg have herself a silent cheer, '_YES!'_

Hades sighed, "Meg, sooner or later, I'll find her. Then she'll be mine!"

"Why do even want her soul anyway? Her little sister and friend are from the Real World too. Why is she so important?"

As Hades was about to answer, "HEY FLAMEHEAD!" Meg and Hades turned to see Jafar's bird, Iago, flying towards them. He began panting for breath, "Boy! I've been looking everywhere for you! Jafar should've told me that you had an upper lair!"

"What do ya want, featherball?" Hades asked. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Failing miserably," Meg muttered.

Hades glared at Meg slowly turning red, "I heard that!"

Meg sighed, "I know."

"Candlestick, I got news for you!" Iago cried.

"Does it involve chaos and death?" Hades asked.

"No."

"Well, I'm not interested."

"You should be! This is good news! News that will make you a happy villain!"

"Well, you came all this way to tell, so... What's the riff on the stiff?"

"Okay, okay! You're going to love this! You see Jafar heard this directly from a source."

"What source and what news?!"

"Hold on, I'm getting to that! Pete told the news to Maleficent, and then told it to Gaston; who told Kronk; who told Yzma; who told Ursula; who asked Davy; who told Hook; who told Frollo; who told Jafar; who tried to call you through the hourglass, but somebody didn't answer; so he told me, and send me here to tell you..." Iago panted to catch his breath. "They got him."

"Who got who?" Meg asked.

"Davy and Pete captured the Jake kid. He's in the Flying Dutchman right now!"

Hades smiled, "Really? What about Kelsey? Did they find her?"

"No, but Kailey was there with the STUPID pirate captain and crew."

"But why wasn't Kelsey with them?" Meg asked, "Wasn't she with her sister?"

"Who cares about the little sister?!" Iago snapped, "The point is that we got the bozo, and Jafar wants you to contact Kelsey." He pointed his wing at Hades.

"Okay," Hades smirked, "Why me?"

"Because you're good at persuading people. Who was the one who got new members for this group?"

"True. So Jaffy _really_ wants me to talk to the girl?"

"YES! He also says that when you're done talking to her, report to him immediately."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell Jaffy not to worry."

"All right! I'M OFF!" Iago flew back to Jafar.

"So..." Meg began, "What are you going to do?"

Hades popped his knuckles, "Babe, if you don't mind, I need to make a quick phone call." He got out an iPhone that was Kailey's phone. He finally knew how to use it, thanks to the tutorial on her phone. He changed the background picture, but didn't change the _Call Me Maybe_ ringtone; he's still learning how to do that. He teleported back downstairs Underworld to make a personal call.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelsey and Kailey were sitting together, watching the sea, while they were sailing to Tortuga. Kailey noticed Kelsey's right hand had a napkin wrapped around it. "Kelsey?"

"Hm?" Kelsey asked not paying attention to her.

"What happened to your hand?" Kailey asked attempted to pull the napkin off. Kelsey immediately pushed her away, and made her fall of her barrel. "OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Don't touch it!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's scratched! Okay? I accidentally cut myself, and I want it to heal."

"No need to be touchy about it!" Kailey left the deck, and went inside the crew's quarters. Kelsey groaned with frustration, sometimes she wished that the villains took Kailey instead of Jacob.

Suddenly, she heard her ringtone:

_I don't want to be left behind. _

_Distance was a friend of mine. _

_Catching breath in a web of lies. _

_I've spent most of my life._

Kelsey got out her iPhone, and saw that Kailey was calling. Kelsey was finally annoyed by her. She groaned and went to the crew's quarters, where Kailey, Jiminy, Stitch, and Merida were at. "Kailey, quit it!" Kelsey cried.

Kailey looked at Kelsey with confusion, "Quit what?"

"Quit calling me!"

"Me?! I'm not calling you!"

"Yes, you are!"

"STOP LYING!"

"I'M NOT!"

"Hold it, mates," Jack walked in the quarters, "I hear some yelling. No one is supposed to yell on this ship except the captain. THE CAPTAIN IS ME!" He cleared his throat, "Why do I hear yelling?"

"Kailey is getting on my nerves!" Kelsey roared.

Jack turned to Kailey, "Lass, quit being on anybody's nerves."

"She's crazy!" Kailey argued back.

Jack turned to Kelsey, "Love, quit being crazy. Now that we're all in agreement, let's go run my ship."

"I'M CRAZY?!" Kelsey cried, "I not that keeps prank calling people and lying about it!"

"I'm not calling you!" Kailey cried.

"She wasn't, Kelsey," Merida said.

"How do you know?" Kelsey asked.

"Cause she was talking to us."

"Look, you can make excuses for her, but I know-"

_Catching my breath!_

_Letting it go!_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show!_

_Now that you know this is my life!_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right!_

Kelsey got out her phone, and it said that Kailey was calling her. She looked up, and saw Kailey standing there with no phone. "Kailey, where is your phone?"

Kailey shrugged, "Oh, it's in my-" As she was going through her pocket, she didn't feel her phone. She immediately started going through her other pockets, but didn't feel anything. "Um... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know! I thought I had it!"

"When did you last see it?" Merida asked.

"Okay, it all started when I was kidnapped, and been taken to the Underworld... I remember my phone rang when Kelsey was calling... She threatened Jacob... Hades snatched it from me, and..." Kailey's eyes grew wide in shock, and her mouth dropped, "Oh my gosh! NO! I must've left it in the UNDERWORLD!"

"So one of the villains are calling me?!" Kelsey cried.

_Catch my breath!_

_No one will hold me back, I ain't got time for that!_

Kelsey began to panic, "What do I do?!"

"Answer it," Jack suggested, "Try to negotiate my three days to a bit longer."

"No! It's a trap!" Kailey cried.

"But they have Jake and Will!" Merida said, "Maybe they're holding them for ransom."

"Yes," Jack agreed, "Negotiate!"

"NO!" Kailey cried.

Everyone was bickering and screaming at each other; until Kelsey had enough of it, "QUIET!" Everyone stood silent. "Everyone, don't make a sound or say a word." Kelsey closed her eyes, and listened to the ringtone.

_Catch my breath!_

_No one will get me down!_

_It's all so simple now!_

Slowly, Kelsey hesitated at first, but pressed the talk button, "H-Hello."

"Kelsey, babe-" Kelsey immediately knew it was Hades calling; she flinched when he called her babe. It made her uncomfortable. "-What took you so long? I've been trying to reach you."

"I'm sure you did."

"So, tell me, babe, how are things? Where are you now? Did you reunite with your trustee friends again?"

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "Hades, you and I both know that you don't care about me."

"Actually, I'm curious to know where you are. My friends and I are looking for you."

"I'm sure you are. What do you want?"

"In case you didn't know, Davy found your boyfriend."

Kelsey blinked in confusion, "What did you say?!"

She heard a sigh, and he said, "I said-"

"I HEARD! Please don't repeat it!"

"He's not your man?"

"EWW! Of course not!"

Kailey was curious to know what they were talking, "What's he saying?"

Kelsey shushed her, and whispered, "Shut up."

"Pardon me?" Hades asked.

"No! NOT YOU!"

"OH! Then someone is with you!"

"No! It's just-"

"Just what?" He chuckled, "Babe, you are a terrible liar! Come on, babe, who was it?"

"Not telling!"

"You're not, eh? Hm... Okay then let's play game 20 questions. Let's see... is it a hero?"

"Hades, I've met a bunch of heroes in the past. I have a long list!"

"No? Okay then, a princess?"

"You're wasting your time!"

"Are with someone close?"

"You could say that..."

"Hm... Are you with that teenage, trouble kid? What was his name? James? Jenny? Jimmy?"

"Jim?"

"That's right! Jim! Is he with you?"

She scoffed, "No, he's in Tomorrowland where he should be!"

"Fine, are with Jerkules?"

"Nope."

"The street rat?"

"Wasting your time, Hades!"

"That idiot pirate captain?"

"It's Jack, and he's not an idiot!"

Jack glared at Kelsey, curious to know what they're talking about. He leaned in closer to Kelsey, trying to listen on their conversation. Kelsey hated personal space, so she pushed Jack away.

"I don't care what he is," Hades said, "Answer the question." Kelsey paused trying to think what she's going to say. "Babe, are you there? Talk to me. It's just a yes or no question." Kelsey paused, thinking that she just don't answer he'll hang up; but unfortunately, he did the opposite, "AHA! You are with him!"

Kelsey groaned, _Great! He now knows! Curse me, and my terrible cover up gig. _"So what if he is? Does it matter?"

Hades chuckled, "Finally! I finally know where you are! If Jack is there, then bratty sister is here too. That means you're in the Pearl; and you know all-too well where your boyfriend is!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME... HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Kelsey looked at her friends, who were now scared of her. She immediately went inside the cellar, so they wouldn't hear anything else.

"Kelsey, you are using that temper of yours again; you know that is what I like about you."

"Shut up! Enough of this, just tell me why you called!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Re-lax, babe, I'm just trying to be friendly, but you asked for it. Let's talk business-"

Kelsey sighed, "Finally."

"Okay, here's the deal: you turn yourself over to us, and Jakie will be free as a bird. It is simple as that. A soul for a soul, it's an easy deal. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we go happy. What do you say? Come on."

"Coming from you, it's never easy."

"Listen, babe, I'm a busy man!" He snapped at her, "I have a tight schedule!"

"Doing what? Killing my friend, Hercules all, and failed miserably?"

She can hear Hades growl from the phone, "LOOK! Do you want your friend to live or not? It's an easy question!"

"Listen to me, if you hurt him or my friends-"

"ME?! Listen, babe, it's not me, you should worry about hurting your meddling friends. Okay?"

Kelsey paused, and asked, "What do you mean?"

He scoffed, "Babe, don't you remember our little wager?"

"What wager?"

He chuckled, "Huh? She forgot, love that! Okay! Don't you remember the day, you were at my domain?"

"Yeah, you kidnapped me, and I watched Hercules defeat your Hydra. So?"

"So, my Hydra was killed by your friends. We agreed that if you win, no harm comes to your friends from me. If you lose, you were going to be mine!"

Kelsey paused to let it sink in, and smiled, "Oh yeah!"

"Yeah, babe, I may be a lot of things, but I always keep my end of the bargain. I've never touched them or did anything to them the last time you've came here. Remember? Now don't worry about me hurting them, but it's _my_ friends you should worry about."

Kelsey groaned in frustration.

"Now, it's just me being generous, I'll give you three days to come up with your answer."

"Three days?! That's too long for me and Jack, who's got a debt to pay with Davy! How about this, you give me and Jack more time, and I'll consider joining your little team."

He chuckled, "Nice try, but there's no way I'm going to do that. Even if I wanted to raise your pirate friend's time to get a bunch of souls, it's not up to me to decide that."

"Yes, it is! You're the Lord of the Dead! You _will_ give us more time!"

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"Cause if you don't, I'll tell your buddies about you and what happened a year ago!"

"Excuse me, but I'm not following you."

Kelsey smirked, "Wow! You forgot? Ha! Love that." Kelsey was more confident on the phone than talking in person.

"Kelsey, I called you-"

"So? You messed with me, now it's my turn to mess with you! Let me refresh your memory: you stole the keycard, that was going to get me and my sister home, then use the villains as a distraction, so you can make a deal with me for you to have me and my Disney knowledge all to yourself!"

"Babe, if you do that, it's going to be the case of the he says, she says. It's your word against mine."

"Really? How long did you keep that secret about me, huh? Were your villain friends mad about you? Furious at you, up to the point they don't trust you again? If I tell them, they will believe me; because I'm a terrible liar, but great at telling the truth. I know you well enough for you not to lie, but just keep secrets to yourself." There was a long pause, and Kelsey knew she got him. She began to mock, "Hello? Hades? Are you there? Look, I just want you to give us more time; so I won't tell your secret."

"Kelsey, babe, you do realize that NO ONE blackmails THE LORD OF THE DEAD! Even if they tried to, I would flame till there's nothing left of them!"

"Just postpone the date, and I'll keep your secret! How about you give us two weeks?"

"Two weeks?! No way! Five days!"

"A week and a half!"

"One week, final offer! Going once! Going twice!"

"Fine!" Kelsey didn't have time to think, but she knew a week was better than three days.

"Alright, we gotta deal. You and Your friend has one week to get those souls; once his time is up it's not up to me to decide his fate, it's up to my good ol' friend, Davy Jones. However, once your week is up, I can either call you or find you personally. If you're smart, like I always think you are, then you make the right choice of cooperating with me. If not... you're just as a villain as I am, if you let my friends hurt your pal, Jake. He's counting on you."

"Low life!"

Hades chuckled, "Ha! You're too kind, Kelse! Now I would love to stay and chat, but you know me being the Lord of the Dead, always busy. So... I'll see ya around very soon, okay, babe? Good. Buh-bye." He hung up on her.

**A/N: So what did you think? Kelsey's ringtone is from Kelly Clarkson, _Catch My Breath. _I'm a HUGE fan of her! Anyway please review; and I'll update soon. Thank you.**


	38. You're unbelievable!

Chapter 37: You're unbelievable!

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

After the interesting conversation with Hades, Kelsey went up the stairs, and exited the cellar. She saw everyone except the crew staring at her. "What did Hades say?" Kailey asked with concern.

"Were you two negotiating, love?" Jack asked.

"Are they going to hurt Jake?" Merida asked. Everyone was asking Kelsey questions and more questions.

Kelsey's ears began ringing, because all she can hear was bickering. She screamed, "OKAY!" That silent the crowd, so she began speaking, "I got some good news, and I unfortunately, got bad news. The good news is that Jack... Your time has been raised to a week to get those ninety-eight souls."

"Great!" Jack cried happily, "Now how about we continued sailing without stop, and get those souls immediately."

"Wait! What's the bad news, Kelsey?" Merida asked.

Kelsey continued, "Hades knows that I'm with you guys, and he said that I only have a week to think about joining his little team."

"That's ridicules!" Genie cried, "We all know that you wouldn't do it! You are too nice to be evil."

"I know that, but... It's either my soul they have or Jake's."

"What do you mean?" Jiminy asked.

"What happens when the week is up?" Kailey asked.

"They're not going to hurt Jake and Will, are they?" Merida asked with concern.

"Not Hades," Kelsey explained, "he and I made a deal in the past, that's not important right now. What's important is that Hades will not hurt you guys... just me."

"So what are we going to do?" Jiminy asked.

"What we need to do is... Get ninety-eight souls for Jack."

"Aye," Jack agreed, "Nothing is going to stand in our way now."

Suddenly a door flew open, and the shortest crew member, Marty, came into the crew's quarters and cried out, "Captain! There's another ship ahead of us!"

"Is it the Flying Dutchman?" Jack asked trying not to act panicky.

"I don't know! But it's heading our way!"

Everyone immediately ran out of the crew's quarters to see what ship Marty was talking about. Outside was pouring down rain, and there were a bunch of thunderstorms. Everyone saw a ship not far from the Pearl.

**~MDA~**

In the Flying Dutchman, Jacob was still bound against the wall; Davy was in the room playing his organ. When Davy arrived, he wasn't really welcoming to Jake. All he did was gave Jacob a cold glare, and began to play his organ with his tentacles.

Jacob was trying to get on Davy's good side, by not saying anything or give him eye contact. He was listening to Davy play the organ, heard thunder, and saw lightning outside. _Pete is right about one thing, _Jacob thought, _This place is giving me the creeps!_

Suddenly a mirror that was hanging on a wall, across from Jacob, was lighting up; but Davy didn't answer it, because he was busy with the organ. Jacob didn't want to bother him, but he was curious about the mirror lighting up.

The mirror then formed an image of pirate, Jacob recognized, it was Captain Hook. "Davy?" Hook called out for him, but Davy couldn't hear him. He was still playing the organ full-heartedly. "Davy?!" Hook called out again, but Davy still didn't hear him. Hook's patience was thin, and his face was literally turning bright red, "DAVY?!"

That finally got Davy's attention. Davy hit the wrong key that threw off his song, if it was a song. Davy glared at Jacob angrily that made Jacob's heart beating fast. "What do you think you're doing, BOY?!" He grabbed Jacob's throat with his claw.

"H-Have you b-been crying, sir?" Jacob asked nervously.

Davy was now furious, "DO I HAVE TEARS IN MY EYES, BOY?!"

Jacob shook his head rapidly, "N-NO, sir! I-I think my eyes are, sir."

"Why did you interrupt me?" Davy's grip on Jacob's throat grew tight.

Jacob could hardly breathe, and felt light headed. He was now stuttering, "I-I didn't."

"Davy!" Davy turned around to see Captain Hook in the mirror. He released Jacob, and walked towards the mirror. Jacob was coughing, and can feel the blood flowing through his head again. "What is it now?!" Davy cried to Hook.

"Davy, I got a message for you from Jafar."

"Aye?"

"He ordered Hades to contact Kelsey, and tell her about Jake."

"And?"

"I don't think you'll like this-"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Don't you DARE talk to me that way!" Hook's iron fist pounded against the table.

Jacob's eyes grew wide in shock, when he saw Hook's iron hand, "WHOA! What happened to your hand?!"

Davy and Hook glared at Jacob angrily.

"Isn't supposed to be human-like?"

"SHUT UP, BOY!" Davy and Hook cried at Jacob. Their yelling caused Jacob to whimper a little. He didn't want them to be mad, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Anyway," Hook continued, "Hades has given her a week to think about the proposition. If she says no, then the boy's life is sealed."

Jacob's eyes grew wide, and began breathing rapidly. Davy gave Jacob a smirk, that gave Jacob the chills. "I can kill him if I want to."

"If she says no. If she does, then Jafar will give you permission to do what you want with him."

Davy began laughing, "Ha! Ha! Ha! This is fine! Fine news! Why would I be mad about that-a?"

Hook sighed, "That was the good news, here's the bad news. Hades raised Jack's time to gather the ninety-eight souls. He gave him a week."

Davy's smile fell, and grew infuriated, "HE DID WHAT-A?!" He threw a chair against the wall, that was a few feet away from Jacob's face. Jacob's heart was raising again; he was this close to have a heart attack. "He can't do this to me! He has no right!"

"Actually he can! He was ordered to negotiate with Kelsey, and that's what he did."

"How was Sparrow pulled into this?"

"It was clearly the girl's doing. After all she wanted to protect her friends."

Davy growled, "When I get my hands on Hades-"

"You're going to do what? He's a god, and you're not. If you stand up to him, there will be problems."

"I'm immortal too, Hook. I can't die, as long as my heart is pumping!"

"Maybe, but he's capable of fire. Don't forget that. Hades isn't the one you should be mad at. It's Kelsey!"

Davy growled some more, "I hate that girl!"

"Aye. I want that girl dead too! Have you noticed what she did to me hand!" Hook pounded the table with his iron fist again.

_Kelsey did that to Hook? _Jacob asked himself.

"Now, I better get going. I'll see you very soon along with the boy." Hook disappeared in the mirror; and Davy was left unhappy.

He threw another chair at the wall, and faced Jacob. "Enjoy this while you still can, boy! I can't wait to have my claw on you... VERY SOON!" His anger soften, and chuckled wickedly. Jacob bet it was his fear that made Davy become less angry than usual.

Outside of the captain's quarters, it was pouring rain, cold air, and there were thunderstorms, Will was put to work along with the other undead fish-pirates. Everyone was lifting up the canon that was tied in rope. "Secure the mast, man called Mr. Turner!" A fish pirate cried, "Secure it!"

Will heard his name called, so he ran up the steps, and grabbed the rope. Another pirate ran into Will, and was grabbing the rope too. They both were fighting over the rope. "Step aside!" Will cried.

"Hey, mind yourself!" The pirate cried as he shoved Will with his elbow.

"Hey!" Will cried.

The pirate turned and faced Will angrily, "Let go, boy!" Will and the pirate looked at each other. The pirate was none other than Bootstrap Bill, and he stood there in shock when he saw Will. "No," he whispered in shock. He was so flabbergasted, he released the rope; but that caused the cannon to fall along with Will, who was holding on. The cannon smashed on deck, and almost killed the undead crew.

Inside Davy's quarters, Davy and Jacob suddenly heard a crash that made them jump a little. Jacob was frighten, but Davy kept his straight face on. Davy walked out of his quarters to check out the noise. Jacob finally got a chance to breathe, and was inhaling rapidly. He was too shaken from Davy. Jacob was wrong about one thing, this was the dangerous thing he faced out of all his time in Disneyland.

Outside the quarters, the boatswain looked at Will, and cried out, "Haul that weevil to his feet!" Two undead pirates grabbed Will's arms, and dragged him across the deck. He was facing the pole, and turned to see the boatswain staring down at him. "Five lashes to remind you to stay on her!" He lifted up the whip, and was about to hit Will's back.

The boatswain rose the whip; but somebody stood in his way, and grabbed the whip from him, "NO!" It was none other than Bootstrap.

"Impeding me duties?" the boatswain asked. "You'll share the punishment!"

"I'll take it all!" Bootstrap cried.

"Will you now?" a voice asked. Everyone looked over to see Davy Jones facing Bootstrap Bill, "And what would prompt such an act of charity?"

Bootstrap hesitated for minute, then mumbled, "My son."

Davy was confused about what he said. As he was about to ask again, Bootstrap looked at Will, and answered proudly, "He's my son!"

Will looked at Bootstrap with confusion. Davy stepped in between them, and took a glance at both of them to see the resemblance. He then started laughing, "Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! What fortuitous circumstance be this? Five lashes be owed, I believe it is!" He reached his hand out to the boatswain for the whip. The boatswain handed the whip to Davy, who offered it to Bootstrap.

Bootstrap was horrified when he saw the whip, "No. NO! I WON'T!"

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner. Your issue will feel its sting be it at the Bo'sun's hand or your own."

Bootstrap looked at his son, who was struggling to get out of the undead pirates' grip. He shook his head, "No."

"Bo'sun!"

As the boatswain was about to grabbed the whip, "NO!" Bootstrap snatched the whip from Davy's tentacle. He looked at Will, who's shirt was ripped by the undead pirates. Bootstrap looked at Will, rose the whip, and swung the whip across Will's bare back. Will winced when he felt the whip hit his back. Bootstrap paused, then hit Will's back again, and again until he hit Will's back three more times.

After Bootstrap did five lashes on Will, the two pirates tossed Will to the side of the deck. "You got it easy, boy!" one of the undead pirates yelled. All the undead pirates and Davy returned to their posts, except for Bootstrap, "Will!" He tried to help Will up, but Will pushed his arm away.

"I don't need your help!" Will snapped.

"The Bo'sun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing!"

"So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?"

"Yes!" Bootstrap answered, and that made Will's anger go away.

**~MDA~**

"Is it the Flying Dutchman?" Jiminy asked while hiding under Kailey's jacket, that's actually Kelsey's jacket.

Genie changed into a pirate, and got out a spyglass. He saw a nice looking ship, but it was filled with water. In the ship, there were normal people, not undead fish-pirates. "Nope! Not even close."

Jack sighed with relief, "Good, it's just a ship. We better start sailing to Tortuga."

"Jack, I think they might be in trouble," Genie said.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked.

That's when everyone heard screaming from the other ship.

"Does that answer your question?" Jiminy asked. "We got to help them!"

"Why should we?"

"Jack, they're in trouble!" Merida cried, "You would want somebody to help you, if you're in trouble."

"Love, I do things my way, and on my own! Pirates don't help troubled sailors."

"PIRATE!" Merida roared in anger.

Jack gave out his golden-tooth smile, "Thank you."

Merida was so angry, she slapped Jack in the face. SMACK!

Jack paused then shrugged, "Not sure I deserved that, love."

"MAN OVERBOARD!" A sailor cried from the unknown ship.

Everyone looked at the ship across from them, and saw a sailor struggling to swim. "OH MY GOSH!" Kailey cried, "We have to help him!"

"Love, don't worry about him. Let him swim, he's got a lot of friends from the other bloody ship to help him."

"Jack, we can't just leave them!" Kailey cried.

"Why not?"

"YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!" She ran towards Kelsey, who was watching the other ship. "Kelsey, jump in, and save him!"

Kelsey looked at her in shock, "Okay, why me?!"

"Because Jack is a coward, and you're the only one, who can breathe underwater and swim! Go jump in the water and save him."

Kelsey looked at the dark waves, then looked at her hand that had a napkin wrapped around it. She took a small step back, "No thanks."

"WHAT?!" Kailey cried, "Why not?! You love to swim!"

"Kailey, it's dark, there's a storm, and we're on the Ocean. I'm not going to risk my life! Like Jack said, he's probably got other friends to help him!" Kelsey didn't want risk her life, because she's afraid of the sea now. Since she had the black spot on her hand, she's afraid of the Krakken.

"YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!" Kailey cried, "You're just as bad as Jack!"

"Kailey, please, as much as I want to, I can't!"

"Why not?!"

Meanwhile, Stitch was holding on to the rope ladder, but the waves splashed him; and Stitch released the ropes, and fell in the water. "HELP!" Stitch was having a hard time swimming. The water was his only weakness; he can sink easily.

"ALIEN DOG OVERBOARD!" Genie cried out, "ALIEN DOG OVERBOARD!"

Kelsey looked at Genie in shock, "WHAT?!" She looked at the ocean, and saw Stitch treading water then going under. Kelsey took off her jacket, and tossed to Kailey. "HOLD ON, STITCH!"

"Sure, now you decided to jump in," Kailey said.

"Kailey, if anything happens to Stitch, I'll never forgive myself!" As much as Kelsey didn't want to jump in, she had to in order to save Stitch. She stepped on the edge of the Pearl, took a deep breath, and slowly felt her weight falling forward and into the water.

"ANOTHER SAILOR OVERBOARD!" Genie cried out, "ANOTHER SAILOR OVERBOARD!"

In the water, it was dark, and there was so much waves. It was hard to see where Stitch was. Kelsey was swimming deeper in the water to see a little figure sinking. Her eyes were blurry, so she couldn't see what it was. She's hoping that it was Stitch.

Meanwhile, every sailor was trying to control the ship. Jack, Genie, Jiminy, Kailey, and Merida were watching the other ship across from them. They saw another sailor from the other ship jumping in the water. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" A sailor from the other ship cried.

"There goes another one!" Merida cried, she turned to Jack and said, "Jack, jump in there and save them!"

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Because you're one of our stronger swimmers besides Kelsey."

"And Kelsey is taking too long," Kailey said, "I'm getting worried."

"Kelsey is fine, she can breathe underwater," Jack explained.

"Yeah, but there might be some dangerous sea creatures in the ocean probably planning to eat Kelsey!"

"That's exactly why I'm not going to jump," Jack said.

"You're a coward!" Merida cried.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO!" Kailey and Merida cried.

"I'm not a coward!" Jack cried.

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" Kailey cried.

"How?!"

"JUMP IN!" Everyone cried.

Jack paused then frowned, "FINE!" He took out his pistol, and handed it to Gibbs, "Do not lose this!" Jack stepped on the edge of the Pearl, closed his eyes, but he didn't dive him or jump. Everyone waited patiently for him.

"What are you waiting for?!" Jiminy asked.

"Give me a minute!" Jack snapped, but he still didn't move.

Kailey groaned, and said, "Too long!" She pushed his leg, and that made him lose his balance and fell into the water.

Everyone looked at the water, and just saw a splash. "Nice work, Kailey," Merida complimented her.

"Thanks," Kailey said. "I hope they're okay."

"ANOTHER SAILOR OVERBOARD!" Genie cried, "ANOTHER SAILOR-"

"WE GET IT!" Everyone snapped at Genie.

Genie frowned and muttered, "Touchy."

Underwater, Jack looked around, and he too couldn't see a thing. He came up from the water, and saw somebody floating above water. He assumed it was Kelsey; Jack began swimming towards her.

Kelsey was holding on to Stitch, who was still unconscious. Kelsey swam above water, and was looking around for the Pearl. Suddenly she felt somebody holding her stomach, and pulling her. She heard someone telling her, "Hang on! I got you!" It was a male voice, so she assumed it was either the crew, Jack, or Genie pulling her back to the Pearl. She couldn't see who it was because of the waves and it was dark. Kelsey also heard other men screaming out, "PULL! PULL!"

Gibbs threw a rope for Jack and Kelsey. Jack grabbed the rope, while holding on to Kelsey. Everyone was pulling the rope, while Jack was holding on. They managed to pull Jack and Kelsey out of the water, and back in the boat.

Kelsey looked down, and saw that she was holding Stitch and that she's way above water. She felt herself in the air, and somebody holding her. Kelsey fell back into something hard, she assumed it was the Pearl. She was coughing out water, while holding onto Stitch. Somebody put a blanket over her.

Genie and Gibbs pulled Jack and Kelsey in the water. Jack looked over at Kailey, and said, "Never! Do that again!"

"Hey, you managed to save Kelsey," Kailey said, "Now is that so hard?"

Jack rolled his eyes at her.

Everyone looked at the other ship, saw a sailor pulled another sailor back on the ship, and it was sailing away. The storm clouds were clearing up, and it was now sprinkling instead of pouring down rain.

"That was a close one," Jiminy sighed heavily.

Everyone heard somebody coughing and said, "Thank you." But it wasn't Kelsey's voice, it was a male's voice. Everyone looked over to see a man with red hair and a green hat. It was not Kelsey at all! Jack grabbed the wrong person.

"Hey! Who are you?" Jack asked the man.

The man looked up at Jack and gasped, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Merida hit Jack's arm, "That's not Kelsey! How could you be so STUPID?!"

"Wait a minute, if Jack grabbed that guy," Kailey glared at the ship, that was sailing far away, "Then who does that other guy have?"

Everyone's eyes grew wide, and cried out, "KELSEY!"

On the other ship, Kelsey was coughing out water, and heard a few voices. "Well, that was refreshing," a male voice said.

"Well done, Smith," another male voice said.

Kelsey's senses were back on, and realized that none of those voices were familiar. Their voices were more male and British. She jumped up, and looked around the ship to see dozen of surprised crew men. They were not pirates at all.

"What the?!" Everyone cried.

"Who are you?!" A black haired sailor asked.

Kelsey looked over, and saw a man next to her, who was soak and wet just like she was. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was handsome too. Kelsey immediately recognized him, "John Smith?!"

**A/N: One word... REVIEW! I'll try to update as soon as I can. I want to thank everyone's support for this fanfic. If you have any questions about the book PM me or leave a review. Thanks.**


	39. A Stubborn Leader

Chapter 38: A Stubborn Leader

**Disclaimer: read the beginning**

The red-haired man was staring at Jack, who had a confused look on his face. "WELL?!" The red-haired man cried. "Answer me!"

"The biggest question is who are you, mate?" Jack asked him, "And how did I get you in my boat?"

"I asked you first!" The red-haired man cried.

"The second question is kinda obvious, Jack!" Kailey cried, "YOU grabbed the WRONG person!"

"It was DARK, LOVE!" Jack cried.

"But Kelsey is taken by another ship! And it's all your fault!"

"Now! Now!" Jiminy stepped in to defuse the situation.

The red-haired man gasped, "A TALKING BUG!"

"Beg your pardon, but I have a name. Cricket is the name, Jiminy Cricket."

The red-haired man was rubbing his head, "I think the water is messing my head."

Jiminy didn't pay attention to him, "Now let's think logically for a minute. Okay? Alright, Jack Sparrow did save the wrong person, but it was dark, raining, and storming. Jack tried though."

Jack glared at Jiminy in shock; he's actually hearing Jiminy defend him for the first time.

"The other sailor who grabbed Kelsey, he made the same mistake. If you want to blame someone, blame the weather. It's no one's fault."

"Aye!" Jack agreed, "Listen to the bug... a _very_ wise, talking bug." Jiminy sighed.

"Wait a minute!" the red-haired cried out in shock, as he was facing Jack, "Jack?! THE Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, mate. If you want to say my name do it properly, savvy?"

The man glared at Jack angrily, and pointed his finger at Jack accusingly, "IT WAS YOU! You're the pirate, who impersonated a clergyman at the Church of England!"

"Oi," Jack smiled, "He's an English man."

"Yeah," Kailey said, "But it's been two minutes, and he already hates you. Better than how long you ticked me off... FIVE SECONDS!"

Jack glared at Kailey, and muttered, "Shut up, Kailey."

Kailey rolled her eyes at him.

"That means..." The red-haired man gestured the entire ship, "ALL OF YOU are... PIRATES!" He gasped, "Please don't make me walk the plank!"

Jack chuckled, "Relax, my good, English friend. We are not making walk the plank. It's over done."

The man sighed with relief.

"But... I want your soul, mate," Jack said. The red-haired man backed away while gasping.

"JACK!" Everyone screamed at Jack.

Merida pushed Jack away, and faced the red-haired sailor. "Don't worry, he was only kidding!"

Jack rolled his eyes at her.

Merida ignored him, and continued talking to the sailor, "If you don't mind, would you please tell us your name?"

"Um... m-my name... is- uh-" the sailor stuttered as he was trying to say his name, "T-Thomas."

Genie flew towards Thomas, and shook his hand heartily, "THOMAS! It is a PLEASURE! Welcome to the Black Pearl!"

"Uh... Thank you." Thomas turned to Merida, and muttered, "Is he suppose to be blue?"

Merida shrugged, "Yeah, but he's harmless." She shook his hand, "I'm Merida. Princess of Scotland."

"PRINCESS?!" Thomas immediately kneeled before her and took his hat off, "Where are my manners? It's a pleasure meeting you, your majesty."

Merida rolled her eyes, and sighed, "You don't have to do that, Thomas. Just call me, Merida."

Thomas stood up, and put his hat on, "Yes, your ma- I mean, Merida." He cleared his throat, "If you don't mind, but I would like to go back to my own boat. Would you please sail your ship to where the _Susan Constant _is going."

Jiminy faced Jack, who had an annoyed look, "Jack, would you be so kind to use the Pearl to follow the other ship, and take Thomas back to them."

"Do I have to?" Jack asked.

"HAVE TO?!" Kailey cried, "My sister is over there! We need her here! They need HIM-" She pointed at Thomas, "-THERE!" She pointed at the _Susan Constant, _that was sailing away.

"I really much want you over there, lass," Jack snapped. "You're mouth is getting on my LAST NERVE!"

Kailey scoffed, "Well, too bad. You're stuck with me! Look, you have to go to Jamestown."

"Where?"

"To the New World!"

"Why?"

"Because that's where they're heading."

"How do you know?" Thomas asked.

"Because I know you from the movie."

Thomas raised a brow with confusion, "What movie?"

Kailey paused then said, "Never mind. Look, we have to go there."

"No way!" Jack cried, "I have a tight schedule! We're going to Tortuga, and get those souls for Davy Jones."

"Excuse me," Thomas raised his hand, "but I have spent FOUR months sailing to the New World! I'm not going to any PIRATE place!"

Jack smiled, and put his arm around Thomas, "Tommy, my dear boy, you are going to love Tortuga. It has rum, pretty ladies, and-"

"Pirates!" Thomas snapped.

"... Yes, there will be pirates."

"You should be HANGED for your crimes!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "So much for being your friend. Someone give him a drink, he needs it!"

"Jack, just sail over to that ship, return Thomas, and get Kelsey back," Genie said.

"Yeah, Jack! It's not that hard!" Merida said. "It would probably take... five minutes. Four if we hurry."

"Uh, guys..." Ragetti began, "The pretty boat... it's sailing away."

"WHAT?!" Everyone looked over, and saw _The Susan Constant_ sailing further away, just like Ragetti said. Merida, Kailey, Genie, and Thomas were crying out to the ship to come back, but they couldn't hear them.

Jiminy turned to Jack, "What are you waiting for?! Sail over there! HURRY!"

**~MDA~**

"John Smith?" The guy with the black ponytail turned to John Smith, and began laughing, "Hey, John! The girl has your name!"

Kelsey looked down, and saw Stitch below him, who was still unconscious, "STITCH?!" She cried as she sat up, and everyone screamed when they saw Stitch, except for John Smith.

"What is THAT THING?!" a sailor with a red beard asked.

"That's my puppy," Kelsey answered.

"PUPPY?! He doesn't look like a dog!" a guy with the black hair said.

"Hold on! Give him some room," John Smith said as he laid his ear against Stitch's chest for breathing. Then he pressed Stitch's stomach, and water came out. Stitch was coming to, and he was coughing. Suddenly, when Stitch was wide awake, and saw strangers surrounding him, he was growling, that scared most of the sailors. He was shaking violently.

Kelsey cupped Stitch's face, and said, "Stitch! Stitch, it's okay!"

Stitch's eyes moved to Kelsey, who was trying to comfort him, "Stitch, it's okay! You're safe now!"

"K-Kelsey?"

All the men gasped. "He can TALK?!" a sailor cried.

"A talking, blue dog," John chuckled, "That's a new one." He reached his hand out for Stitch, attempting to pet him. "Hello Stitch looked over at John, and attempted to claw his hand. Luckily, John pulled away, "Is that anyway to thank someone for saving your life?"

Stitch was becoming violent, but Kelsey was trying to keep him from getting closer to John. "Stitch, calm down!" Kelsey cried.

"What is all the commotion!" Suddenly, everyone heard thunder and saw lightning; but that's not all they saw. Everyone saw a large, fat man wearing a purple outfit and a hat to go with it. He had black hair, a black mustache, and was carrying a dog that was a small, grey pug.

_Wow, the thunder didn't miss it's cue. _Kelsey knew exactly who he was. She narrowed her eyes at him, and mumbled coldly, "Ratcliffe."

"Trouble on deck?" Ratcliffe asked while keeping a straight face. He looked over at Kelsey with confusion, "Funny. I don't remember having a girl on my ship. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Before Kelsey could answer, "You see, Governor Ratcliffe," John was doing the explaining, "Thomas fell overboard, sir."

"Has he been successfully retrieve, Smith?"

"Um... He did, but he's not here."

"What do you mean he's retrieve, but is not here?"

"He was retrieved, but another ship took him."

"By mistake," Kelsey added.

"And how did..." Ratcliffe analyzed Kelsey, and finished coldly, "_she _get here?"

Kelsey was a little taken back from the way he asked the question, but decided to let John do the talking. "Well..." John continued, "By the time, I was trying to save Thomas, I thought I grabbed him; but it turned out-" He began laughing, "I grabbed her instead."

Everyone included Kelsey were laughing, but Ratcliffe's straight, deadly face silenced them. Ratcliffe turned to Kelsey, and asked, "Tell me, girl, what is your name?"

"Her name is John Smith!" a black hair sailor said.

Ratcliffe blinked at that, and said, "What kind of parents named their daughter John?"

"That's not my name! It's his name!" Kelsey pointed at John.

"Then what is your name then, if it's not John Smith?" Ratcliffe snapped.

Kelsey sighed, trying to polite as possible, and answered, "My name is-"

"AAAHH!" Ratcliffe's assistant, Wiggens, screamed like a little girl, "WHAT IS THAT?!" He pointed at Kelsey's head.

Kelsey looked up, and saw Stitch standing on her head and was growling. "Oh that. He's-"

"KILL IT! KILL IT, MEN!" Ratcliffe cried. The crew was standing there not doing anything. "What are you waiting for, men?! KILL IT!"

"We can't," a sailor with a red beard said.

"WHY NOT?!" Ratcliffe demanded.

"Because it's her dog," John explained.

Ratcliffe gasped, "YOU call THAT THING a DOG?! IT'S BLUE!"

Stitch was growling at Ratcliffe, then Ratcliffe's dog, Percy, was barking at him. BARK! BARK!

"La-La PATOKI!" Stitch jumped off of Kelsey's head, but Kelsey grabbed him before he could go near Ratcliffe's dog.

"Oh no you don't!" Kelsey was holding on to Stitch, while he was growling at Percy. Stitch was trying to writhed out of Kelsey's grip, but she didn't budge. "Stitch, please ignore the mutt. Don't stooped to his level."

"He can talk?!" Ratcliffe cried in shock.

"Yes," John answered.

"What did he say to me?!" Ratcliffe angrily asked Kelsey.

Kelsey paused, then answered, "He said he likes your hat."

Ratcliffe raised a brow with confusion, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... well then, thank you."

John leaned over to Kelsey and asked, "Did he really say that?"

Kelsey mouthed out the answer, 'No'.

"I have question for you Miss Kelsey," Ratcliffe turned to Kelsey.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you wearing a dress?"

Kelsey looked down at her purple tank top, tennis shoes, and blue jeans. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Those clothes don't flatter you at all; you look like a boy while wearing them."

Kelsey's blood pressure was rising up, and wanted to punch that guy for saying that; but she couldn't do it, because it wasn't the Christian thing to do. She pressed her lips together, and said, "Well, sir, I'm not from your kind. I don't dress the way you do."

"You're not?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"Then you must be one of them!"

Kelsey furrowed her brows, "Who?"

Ratcliffe didn't answer her, but turned to his crew, "Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there: freedom—"

Percy was barking, "BARK!"

"Prosperity-"

"BARK! BARK!"

"The adventure of our lives. You are the finest crew England has to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way."

"Actually, they're called Native Americans," Kelsey corrected him without trying to be rude.

Ratcliffe glared at Kelsey, silently telling her that if she interrupted him again it'll be her head. He turned back to the crew, "Carry on men!"

The crew started cheering, but Kelsey, Stitch, and John weren't happy for different reasons. The trio were following Ratcliffe down the steps. Ratcliffe's assistant, Wiggens, was carrying an umbrella over Ratcliffe to keep him from getting wet. "A stirring oration sir. I'm sure the men were most exhilarated," Wiggens complimented Ratcliffe.

"Excuse me, Ratcliffe?" Kelsey tried to get his attention without being rude.

Ratcliffe whirled around, and faced Kelsey, Stitch, and John with a cold stare, "Yes?"

"As much as I want to join you, and explore the wonderful land of the New world; but I can't! I got by accident, remember?"

"And Thomas is with her friends," John explained, "He sailed four months with us, and we need him here."

"How about we sail to the Pearl, drop me and Stitch off, pick up Thomas, and we'll go on our separate ways."

"Ooh, what a lovely idea," Wiggens complimented Kelsey.

"Thank you," Kelsey smiled at Wiggens.

Ratcliffe was the only one not too thrilled with the idea, "No. No. Not possible."

"What?!" John and Kelsey cried in shock.

"Why not?" Kelsey asked.

"We're on a tight schedule; we don't have time to have tea and meet your little friends."

"It would only take ten minutes!" Kelsey cried. "Seven, if we go full speed ahead."

"If your friends really want to take you back, they'll have to sail with us to the New World."

"But... I don't think that's possible."

"Well then I guess sadly you must accompany us to the New World. I think you might be helpful."

"How?" John asked.

"Because you look like one of them. A savage, you probably have the same blood as them!"

Kelsey, Stitch, and John's eyes grew wide when they heard Ratcliffe just said. "Ratcliffe! Why would you say that to her?" John asked, "You barely know her!"

Ratcliffe scoffed, "Savage dressed in boy clothes." He and Wiggens stepped inside Ratcliffe's quarters. Before they closed the door, Percy turned and growled at Stitch, and Stitch growled back.

Kelsey growled and muttered, "Rat!"

"Bad doggie!" Stitch said.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Ratcliffe," John apologized.

"No! No! It's okay, John," Kelsey reassured John, "He says that I look like a Native American. And you know what my grandmother says I look like a pretty Indian, and I'm taking that as a compliment."

John chuckled, "You know I think we weren't properly introduced." He extended his hand out for Kelsey's. "I'm John Smith."

Kelsey smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Kelsey." She turned around, and showed John her back, that Stitch was holding on to. "And this is Stitch."

"Yes, we sort of met." He faced Stitch with a smile, "Your welcome by the way."

"Thank you for saving our lives. Even if it was accident, thank you," Kelsey thanked John.

John smiled, "No problem. I'm happy to do it. After all, you'd probably do the same for me, right?"

Kelsey paused at that thought, "Uh... sure." It didn't sound convincing, but at least John didn't ask again.

Stitch rolled his eyes, and looked over to see the Pearl, "Look at this!"

Kelsey and John looked over and saw the Pearl sailing away. "Are your friends on that ship?" John asked.

Kelsey answered, "Yeah."

John noticed that the sails of the Pearl had holes on it, "What kind of a captain sails with a ship that has holes?!"

"A crazy one... and an IDIOT!"

"Are they leaving with Thomas?"

"They better not be! I praying to the Good Lord that they'll follow us to the New World."

**~MDA~**

"NO!" Jack was holding on to the helm, while his crew and friends were pulling away from the helm. He was holding on for dear life. "I will NOT GO!"

"You have no choice, Jack!" Merida cried.

"The girl is right!" Gibbs agreed, "As much as she's bad luck, she's right!"

"We have to go get Kelsey back!" Kailey winced trying to pull Jack.

"I HAVE TO GO BACK!" Thomas said, "Please, you have to take me! I won't tell anyone that you all are pirate!"

"I'm not a pirate!" Merida cried as she released Jack, and face Thomas.

"LET GO!" Jack yelled. Everyone released him, and he fell backwards. "Look!" He got up from his feet, "As much as I want to give the whelp back, and get Kelsey. I can't!"

"Why not?!" Everyone cried.

"Because I have tight schedule, and we're on our way to Tortuga."

Kailey pulled Jack aside, and whispered, "Jack, I know you have to get ninety-eight souls, but going to the New World isn't a bad idea."

"Do tell, dearie."

"Think about it. How many people do you think are on that ship?"

Jack paused for a moment, "Hm... A captain plus a crew plus Kelsey equals a lot."

"Okay, in the New World we're going to face a tribe."

Jack looked at Kailey with interest, "A tribe you say?"

"Aye," Kailey smiled, "A tribe. If you persuade a crew plus an Indian tribe, how many souls you'll get?"

Jack paused, then started counting with his fingers, until he smirked, "Aye. A LOT!"

Kailey nodded, "Uh-huh!"

"Lass, you are clever lass... and I'm proud to have you on me ship."

Kailey smiled, "Thanks."

Jack cried, "ALRIGHT! We set sails to the New World! FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

Everyone, except Jack, pulled Kailey aside. "Kailey, what did you say to him?" Merida asked.

"How did you convince him?" Genie asked.

"I told him something that is too good to be true!" Kailey smirked.

"What?" Thomas asked anxiously.

"Why do you care? Be thankful I said it."

"Thank you!" Thomas cried while hugging her, "Thank you! God bless you!"

Kailey was now feeling proud of herself. She felt now that she's proving herself to be a good use for the crew.

**~MDA~**

In the Flying Dutchman, Will and Bootstrap were walking in the deck. Bootstrap was explaining, "One hundred years before the mast. Loosing who you are, bit by bit. 'Till you end up, end up like poor, Wyvern, here." Will looked over, and saw a pirate that was part of a hull. "Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid."

Will looked at his father and said, "I've sworn no oath."

"Then you must get away."

"I can't. They are holding my friend hostage, and we're not leaving until we find-" Will got out a piece of cloth that had the drawing of a key. "-the key."

Wyvern's eyes were opened, "The Dead Man's Chest."

Will turned to Wyvern, who separated himself from the hull. "What do you know of it?"

"Open the chest with the key and stab the heart. No, don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living heart or there'll be no captain. If there's no captain, there's no one to have the key."

"So the captain has the key! Where is the key?"

"Hidden," Wyvern whispered.

"Where is the chest?" Will asked.

Wyvern attached himself back in the hull, and said, "Hidden." He closed his eyes, and now Will and Bootstrap were on their own.

**~MDA~**

Jacob was still bound to the wall... alone. He was getting lonely, and still shaken about what happened. The screams from outside and Davy's temper, it's too much. Jacob tried to pull his way out, but the barnacle that bounded him was too strong.

He groaned in frustration, "I have to get out of here... and Will out of here too." Jacob looked at the window staring in the dark skies, and the dark ocean. He hadn't stopped looking at the ocean, because it reminded him of someone special, Merida.

When he looked into her eyes, he told her that she had an amazing pair of ocean blue eyes. Jacob didn't know why, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. He was drawn to her, she was different unlike any other princess in the Disneyland Kingdom. She wasn't a damsel-in-distress at all. She was brave, cunning, beautiful, really stubborn, and had a fiery personality.

Jacob sighed and whispered, "I'll find you, Merida... I promise."

**A/N: Review! If you have any ideas or questions, PM me or review. Thanks.**


	40. Guarantee

Chapter 39: Guarantee

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

After Jack changed his mind about going to the New World, Thomas kept on talking about how great the New World was going to be. "You are all going to love the New World! Honestly! The crew and I are going to build big houses, find gold, and if there's going to be any savages, I'LL BLAST THEM!"

All the crew members at first were annoyed by him, but when he said... "GOLD?!" The crew cried.

Gibbs ran to him, and asked, "Pardon me, but... Did I heard you wrong? What did you say?"

Thomas paused, "The crew and I are going to build houses?"

"After that."

"If there are any savages, I'll blast them."

"Before that!"

Thomas paused and realized what he was talking about, "Oh! You mean the gold."

Gibbs smiled, "Yes! When you say gold, do you mean those trinkets that are SHINY?!"

"And valuable?" Pintel added.

"And not the kind that comes from your nose? Ragetti added. Everyone glared at him with disgust."

Thomas chuckled, "Why yes. You're all pirates! You must know what gold I'm talking about."

"Uh, guys," Kailey stepped in, "There's something you should know about the gold- MPH!"

Gibbs cut Kailey's words by covering her mouth, "Hush, my dear child." He was becoming ecstatic, "So is that why you're going to the New World? For gold?" He asked Thomas.

"Why yes. Ratcliffe says that there are tons of gold buried there."

"I want the gold!" Marty cried.

"Well, you guys have to tag along and pitch in if you want it."

"Hold it! Hold it!" Jack ran down the steps, and cried out, "Nobody is pitching in anything, unless I say so!" Jack paused then asked, "What exactly are you lads pitching in?"

"Searching for real treasure!" Genie cried.

"What kind of treasure?"

"GOLD!" Everyone cried.

"Lots and lots of precious gold!" Pintel cried.

"Aye, precious," Ragetti.

Jack glared at Thomas and asked, "Gold you say?"

"Yes," Thomas nodded.

"Does this gold have anything to do with Cortes?"

Thomas paused for a moment and shrugged, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking, mate." Jack remembered his personal experience with Aztec gold. It was the kind to turn people into skeletons. That was when Captain Hector Barbosa was shot by Jack.

"Jack," Merida walked towards Jack, but not too close because she hated his B.O. "Didn't you say you're just- MPH-"

Jack immediately grabbed her, and covered her mouth, "Hush, darling." Merida was so disgusted she tried to pull herself out of Jack's grip, but he wasn't budging. He thought to himself, _I get souls and GOLD?! I'm getting better luck than I hoped for._ "Now! I call for a vote! All those in favor of staying in the New World to get gold, say 'Aye'."

"AYE!" Everyone except for Kailey, Jiminy, and Merida cried out the word.

Jack smiled, "Good! We're all in agreement." Jack released Merida, who started gagging and coughing because of Jack's stench.

Kailey was feeling bad not for Merida, but for everyone. They're going to be disappointed when they found that there's not any gold in the New World. "This is not going to end well," she muttered.

**~MDA~**

Meanwhile, Kelsey was helping out the crew tying the cannon, and pushing it to the side of the ship. But Stitch made it easy by lifting the cannon, and carried it to the spot. The crew looked at him with amazement. "Well, that was easy," John said as he turned to Kelsey, "You got a gifted dog, my friend."

Kelsey smiled, "Yeah. He's the best." After Stitch helped the crew, he climbed back on Kelsey's back.

"So, are you mad you have to go to the New World with us?"

Kelsey shook her head, "Nah. I think it might be fun exploring other places. That's what I always want to do."

"Really?" John looked at her in interest, "You're definitely not like the girls back in London."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Absolutely. Tell me, Kelsey. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

John looked at her in shock, "Seventeen? Should you be in school?"

Kelsey chuckled, "Don't worry about me. This is kinda like my vacation."

"Oh. Well, don't worry. When we arrive at the New World, I'll be happy to protect from those savages."

Kelsey scoffed, "First of all: it's Native Americans not savages. They're offended by that word. Second: I appreciate the offer, but I can take care of myself just fine."

"Can you handle a sword?"

Kelsey paused for a moment, "... I did a long time ago, but it's been a while."

"You think the savages will give us much trouble?" The sailor with red hair and beard named Lon asked.

Kelsey glared at him, "Didn't you hear what I just said? Native Americans not savages. Man, I'm even offended by that word."

"Well, Lon," a sailor with a black ponytail named Ben said, "They won't be as much trouble as Smith'll give them!" He grabbed a mop and a feather, and put them together to make it look like an Indian.

The music began playing as the men started singing...

___"We'll kill ourselves an injun_!"

John took his sword and chopped the mop, and sang, "___Or maybe two or three_!" He took his sword again, and hit a barrel that had rum flooding out of it. All the sailors grabbed their mugs, and took a drink.

"_We're stalwart men and bold of the Virginia Company!"_

Kelsey chuckled and mumbled, "I bet Jack wants to be here right now." She looked over, and saw Stitch about to take a sip of that disgusting drink. "Oh no!" She immediately grabbed him, "Uh-uh! No way! It's not good for you!" Stitch licked her arm, and Kelsey immediately released him and wiped his saliva off her arms. "EW!"

Stitch looked at the rum on the floor, and took lick. As soon as he taste it, his face expression was disgusted. "EW! YUCK!"

"I told you," Kelsey said, "But did you listen? No."

Stitch groaned and face palmed.

Kelsey looked around as she heard the music once again. It's been a while since Kelsey heard a musical number in Disneyland. Everyone except Kelsey continued singing, "___It's glory, God and gold, and the Virginia company!"_

The music stopped, and John was climbing up the net ladder. Kelsey and Stitch followed him. "So are you looking forward to the New World?" Kelsey asked.

"Of course. But it's going to be like all the others, I suppose. I've seen hundreds of New Worlds, Kelsey. What could possibly be different about this one?"

Kelsey smiled, and thought to herself, _Oh, you'll be surprised, John._

John took a telescope, and looked at the Ocean. He saw the Pearl sailing towards them, "Say is that your friends over there?"

"Huh?" Kelsey took the telescope from John, and looked at the horizon. She too saw the Pearl, and smiled, "Well. I guess Jack changed his mind."

"Jack? Is he the captain?"

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah. But I don't think he's coming back for me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm pretty he found out from your friend that you guys are looking for the gold."

"You're sure about that?"

"Hey, every pirate wants that. Who doesn't? Well, maybe Will don't, but I know-"

"Wait!" John whispered, "You're friends with pirates?!"

Kelsey's eyes grew wide, and realized what she just said, _Oh no! I'm a big mouth just like Kailey! _Kelsey turned to John, who had a surprised look on his face. She whispered, "Yeah, but you can't tell your friends that. Please? They're good pirates, I promise!"

"Are they going to do anything to Thomas?!" He looked at the ship with his telescope to see if Thomas was alive.

"Believe me! Once we arrive the New World and see my friends, you'll see Thomas alive."

John paused for a moment, "You know if Ratcliffe finds out it's off to the gallows with you and your friends."

"I know. But look at me! Do I look like a pirate who pillages, plunder, have tattoos, and drinks rum all day?! Do ya?!"

"No... I'll tell you what, I'm going to meet your friends, and if they don't harm Thomas, your secret is safe with me. If not, you and I are going to have problems."

Kelsey nodded, "Agree. I guarantee you, Thomas is going to be fine."

"I hope so too. After all you are my friend, and I know you won't lie to me."

"I'm not," Kelsey reassured him.

**~MDA~**

At the Flying Dutchman, Will and Bootstrap were watching three, undead, crew members play a game of liar's dice. "I wager ten years!" The Hammer-head shark said.

"I match the wager!" An undead pirate said.

"Agreed," Another undead pirate said as they began to play the dice game.

"Wondering how it's played?" Bootstrap asked Will.

"I understand," Will answered without taking his eyes off the dice game, "It's a game of deception. The game includes all the dice, not just your own. What are they waging?"

"The only thing we have... years of service."

Will paused for a moment, then asked, "So any crew member can be challenged?"

"Aye, anyone," Bootstrap agreed.

Without hesitation, Will said, "I challenged Davy Jones!" Everyone looked up and stared at Will in disbelief. Bootstrap looked at him in shock, he was about to say something, but stopped himself when he and everyone heard footsteps above deck.

Everyone looked over at the steps, and saw Davy Jones standing with a smirk on his face, "I accept-a."

A few minutes later, the crew brought a table, stools, and dice for the game. Will stood up to face Davy again. "The stakes?" Davy asked.

Without hesitation, Will said, "My soul... An eternity of servitude."

"NO!" Bootstrap wasn't happy about the arrange his son was doing.

Davy ignored him and asked Will, "Against?"

"I want this." Will took out the cloth, that had a drawing of the key, from his coat, and laid it on the table.

Davy took the cloth from the table, and looked at it. Once he saw the drawing of the key, he threw the cloth at the table, looked at Will, and asked angrily, "How do you know of the key?"

"That's not part of the game, is it?" Will sat down, and said, "You can still walk away."

Davy stared at Will for a few moments, then hesitantly sat on his own stool. He took something out under his tentacles, and showed him the key to the Dead Man's chest. They shake their dice and thud them down on the table, but another hand joined in unexpectedly. It was none other than Bootstrap! Davy looked over at Bootstrap, "WHAT'S THIS?!" He demanded.

"I'm in, matching his wager," Bootstrap explained.

"No!" Will disagreed with Bootstrap's decision, "Don't do this."

Bootstrap looked at Will, " Die's cast. I bet three two's." He looked over at Davy, "It's your bid, Captain."

Davy smirked at himself, and chuckled, "Four four's."

"Four five's," Will said.

"Six three's," Bootstrap said.

Davy looked at his dice, and he got five five's. He looked at Will and bet, "Seven fives."

Unknown to Will, he looked at his dice, and saw that he had three five's. Bootstrap looked at his dice, and didn't have any kind of fives. Will made raise the bet, "Eight five's." Since Davy had five five's, and Will had three five's it would equal to eight five's. If Davy declared a spot on, they would revealed the dice, and show that Will was right. That's bad for Will because he'll lose. Mainly the object of the game was to be the last person have at least one die remaining; but not on this wager. The person who lost a die will lose.

In theory, some think that Davy Jones knew what was under all of the cups seeming as the board which they played on was wood from the ship; because he can feel his own ship. Davy chuckled, "Welcome to the crew, lad."

"Twelve five's," Bootstrap lied. Davy glared at him. Bootstrap looked at him, and said, "Twelve five's. Call me a liar, I upped the bid."

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble." Davy revealed the dice, and that proved that Bootstrap lied and Will was right. They both lost the wager. "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship!" He turned to Will, "Master Turner, feel free to go ashore..." Davy stood up, and was about to leave. "The minute the next time we make port!" Davy and his crew were chuckling wickedly at Bootstrap and Will's defeat as they walked away.

Davy returned to his quarters laughing hysterically, and saw Jacob suffering from the barnacles that bound his arms and stomach against the walls. Jacob looked over at Davy, and said quietly, "You're in a good mood. Surprising."

Davy glared at him, "Your friend is a fool."

"Will? What did he do?"

Davy laid the lantern on the table, "He challenged me! ME?! HA! HA! HA! Now he and his father are suffering servitude on the Flying Dutchman... for all eternity! HA! HA! HA!"

Jacob had never seen Davy this happy before. Since he was in a good mood, now it was a good time to ask him a question, "Davy, sir?"

Davy glared at him sternly, "WHAT-A?!"

Jacob began to stutter, because he was so nervous, "Um... s-speaking of s-suffering, is it o-okay if I-I get out of this b-barnacle prison and stretch? Please?"

Davy paused then started laughing, "HA! HA! HA! Do you really think that just because I'm happy means that I'll go soft on ya?"

"Uh... Is that a no?"

"My dear boy, I heard about the tales about you escaping The Overtakers' trap!"

"Oh," Jacob smiled sheepishly, "You did, sir?"

"Aye! If I did release you, you'll try to escape again."

"NO! I won't! I guarantee you, I won't run! I won't even try to escape right now, and it's not because of the very hard, uncomfortable barnacle you bound me. Which I gotta say, sir, I applaud for not doing the tie-your-prisoners-with rope thing, this is creative."

"Thank you, lad... BUT YOU'RE STILL NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"COME ON!" Jacob snapped, "Why didn't you put me into the brig just like you ordered?"

"After careful consideration-a, we feel it's best for not to be all by yourself. Remember the last time, you were trapped alone?"

"Um... my friends showed up, and-"

"YOU ESCAPED, YOU IDIOT! You are NOT going to escape my ship! You're stuck with me so get comfortable!"

"W-When are you going to let me go?!"

"Until I hear the word from Jafar, then you'll be part of my crew."

"What makes you think I'll be part of your crew?!" Jacob snapped.

Davy glared at him angrily, that made Jacob shiver with fear. "Because we all know that you're friend, _The One from the Real World,_ will refuse to serve the Overtakers."

"What does Kelsey have to do with anything?"

Davy smirked, "As soon as she gives the word, then you're mine! You will become part of my crew. Ha! Ha!"

"Hey, you can't do that!"

"I CAN AND I ALREADY DID!" Davy yelled, then smirked again. He took Jacob's head with his claw, and forced to turn his head to the side, "You see the barnacles?" He turned Jacob's head back to Davy's face again. Jacob began to shake when he saw Davy's face up close. "Sooner or later they will grow."

Jacob looked at him in shock, "What?!"

"I said they will grow-a; and once they grow on you... Guess what you'll become?" Jacob paused, and as he was about to answer he got interrupted. "LIKE A FISH PIRATE LIKE MY CREW! HA! HA! HA!" Jacob began to shake with fear, as Davy returned to his chair with the organ facing it. He began to play the same dramatic song again.

Back on the deck...

Will turned to Bootstrap angrily, "Fool. Why did you do that?"

Bootstrap looked at him sadly, and said, "Because you'd lose."

"It was never about winning or losing."

Bootstrap looked at Will in realization, "The key... you just wanted to know where it was."

Will nodded agreeing with him.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review.**


End file.
